Unexpected mates
by Fluffy's mate
Summary: Naraku is dead, finally. But in order to kill him, the jewel was shattered once more. Inuyasha left Kagome alone in the woods and she runs into none other then Sesshomaru. So many things happen and many new demons present themselves. Will Sesshomaru and K
1. Meeting

This is Chapter One of my story. For those of you who have already read all the others, this is an updated version of the older one. And Chapter 26 will be out soon, just be patient with me. Writers Block, Sorries! hugs everyone Its almost finished now though, so I hope you'll wait '...o, tell me what u think about the update...

"Ouch," Kagome murmured, struggling through the dark forest on her injured leg. The pain from the wound made her slightly dizzy, throwing off her instincts. Kagome glanced suspiciously about the dark woods, knowing she was making a lot of noise. How was she supposed to move stealthily in such a condition? Kagome's bow hung wearily in her hands as she glanced at the three arrows left in her quiver. 'Oh great,' she thought, fatigued.

Kagome continued through the woods, adrenaline the only thing keeping her on her feet. She wanted to sleep, but knew she couldn't. These woods were dangerous. In this day and age, demons could be anywhere. And in the condition she was in, she could not afford to be surprised. 'Not that I could defend myself anyways,' she thought bitterly.

A slight gust moved through the dark trees. Just then, she felt a demon's presence. She would've groaned in exasperation if the situation wasn't serious. Kagome drew her bow tight, knowing she would have to make her shot count it she was to survive. Her eyes were wide, trying to see into the dark that surrounded her. She almost cried out in pain when she was forced to put weight on her injured leg, instead she bit her bottom lip and winced. She stood straight, wanting to be ready to launch her arrow at the smallest unnatural movement.

A slight 'eep' escaped her lips as a white blur pushed her to the ground, an unmistakable snapping sound following as she hit the dirt. She didn't feel any pain, but assumed she had broken either her arm or her leg. Kagome opened her eyes hesitantly, expecting to become demon chow within the next few seconds. But the sight that greeted her made her groan. Her muscles instantly slacked and the fatigue crept right back in. 'He is the last thing I want to see,' she thought, looking up at none other then the Demon Lord of the West, himself. Kagome faintly wished a rogue demon had came and claimed her life. She would rather be dead then deal with his ever annoying, pompous ego.

He looked down at her, his cold amber eyes watching her, smelling her fear and blood. The wind ruffled his loose fitting garments, catching his silver hair, before whispering back into the woods. He looked almost too perfect to be alive. However, his attractive and toned body could not account for the cold, hard, emotionless stare that shone from his golden eyes.

Kagome glanced to see his foot planted firmly on her stomach, effectively pinning her to the hard ground. She could feel rocks and sticks pressing into her back, causing her to be extremely uncomfortable and slightly irritable. "Where is the half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, no emotion in his voice or shining in his **clear eyes**. He watched as hurt, then anger flash across Kagome's gaze.

"How would I know? What am I, his keeper?"she replied, grumbling the last question. 'Did everything and everyone revolve around him?' Kagome groaned in her mind. Her anger sparked Sesshomaru's curiosity, though he didn't show it. He continued to glare down at her.

"Don't lie for his sake, Wench," he growled, putting slight pressure on her stomach to make his point. Her anger flared.

"My name is not Wench!" she snapped. She thought she caught amusement play in his cold eyes, but must have been mistaken. The Lord of the West had no emotions. Staring at his eyes made her think of another bone headed male. 'Must his eyes look like Inuyasha's?', she thought briefly before shaking her head slightly. He was the last thing she wanted to think about. "My name is Kagome," she added as an afterthought. 'I shouldn't be thinking about Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru's perfect eye brow raised slightly, the only physical reaction she had seen play across his features in a long time.

Sesshomaru heard someone enter the clearing followed by a high squeal. He already know who it was and did not turn to the sound of disturbance, instead he continued to glare down at the human. Rin ran through his legs to look at the injured girl underneath his foot. He saw curiosity play across Kagome's face at the sight of the little girl. She couldn't have been older then seven, with a small pony tail hanging sideways off of her head. She looked sadly at Kagome, spying the gash in her thigh. "Are you ok?" Rin asked, grasping the miko's arm tightly, as if holding her away from death itself.

"I will be," Kagome tried to smile to ease the little girl's sorrow, but winced. The position she was in did not lessen the pain by any means. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with puppy eyes, the expression he could rarely deny. He looked from one to the other, then sighed, almost rolling his eyes. He removed his foot from Kagome's stomach, watching her sit up with Rin's help. He saw the little girl's attempts would not be enough to raise the older miko, so again, he sighed.

Kagome struggled to her feet, extremely surprised when a strong arm gripped her waist, hauling her up. She attempting to balance on her uninjured leg while her weight was not a burden. When he let go, the loss of support caused Kagome to grasp his arm, in an attempt to remain standing.

"Thanks," she muttered, looking to see her bow had snapped when she had fallen. That just made her mood worse. 'Great,' she thought darkly, then heard Sesshomaru clear his throat. Glancing about, she realized she was practically leaning against him. She straighten with pain and embarrassment. Her face was flushed a nice pink as she shifted her weight to accommodate her injury.

"Can you walk on your own?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Kagome replied honestly, giving him a self depreciating smile.

"Weak humans," Sesshomaru snorted, pointedly speaking about her in particular. Kagome's anger flared once more, but she wisely held her tongue. Fate had granted her an opportunity, hover dim it might've been, and she did not wish to ruin it in a bout of anger. "Rind, lead the way."

The little girl, happy her Lord would care for the injured human, skipped happily to where she left a sleeping Jaken and Ah-Un. As far as she was concerned, Sesshomaru would take care of the miko as he had taken care of her. Kagome began to wonder as to how she would follow the marry girls pace when Sesshomaru clasped her around the waist. She blushed at the touch, and avoided looking at him. She hadn't expected him to help her. Kagome thought he would just let her struggle. Then again, she would slow him down and apparently he didn't want to wait for stragglers.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl he was holding up-right and moving with. He could smell her slight unease at his touch, which highly amused him. She should be un easy, he was, after all, a Demon Lord. He brought his gaze from her and looked to Rin. Jaken would hear it for falling asleep and letting the girl wander aimlessly. When they arrived at the clearing, Sesshomaru whacked a sleeping Jaken on the head with his own staff. The toad demon jerked awake, then dropped to the ground spewing apologies.

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome by the already lit fire. He could feel her glare at being dropped so harshly, but Sesshomaru ignored it. Her glare couldn't match up to his anyways.

"You could've been a little more gentle," Kagome grumbled, knowing his keen ears caught her every word. Not that she wanted to fight with the volatile Lord, she just didn't see how a Demon LORD could behave

"Hush, or I will shut you up," Sesshomaru threatened softly, seeing Rin had fallen asleep against Ah-Un, his two-headed pet dragon.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his threat then looked at her make shift bandage around the gash Naraku had inflicted. The half demon had scored a nasty hit. She checked it to make sure it was not becoming infected. However, her gaze traveled to the fire and her eyes went unfocused. Remembering the earlier fight and the destruction of the well, her eye's misted over with unshed tears. She had no way home. Inuyasha had left her. And the magical gem, the on that granted on wish to whoever completed it, was shattered once more. It was so close to being completed, but now...Inuyasha and the others are gone. 'With good reason. You broke the Jewel again,' she thought. 'Naraku had it in his clutches. It was better to destroy it again then let him absorb it.,' argued a little voice in the back of her mind. She knew rationally that she had done the right thing. If Naraku had absorbed the gem, then the whole feudal time of Japan would be plunged into darkness. And Kami only knows how that would've affected her time.

Sesshomaru watched the interesting girl while she was deep in thought. He could tell she was thinking of some...emotionally troubling matters. A slight frown graced her features and the scent of tears hung in the air. But she did not cry. He watched as she eventually succumbed to her fatigue and fell asleep, curled in a little ball on the grass.

'Weak humans,' the Demon Lord thought, watching the way the fire lit her face and body, showing off her curves... Sesshomaru mentally smacked himself for such thoughts. 'Humans,' he sneered.


	2. Wow!

Wow, i wanna thank you all for the reviews! they were much better then i thought they were gonna be...glad some ppl got intrested.This next chappie will prolly be a lil slow cuz i hav to develope something between them...and get them to sesshy's house, tee hee....anyways, sry it took me so long, time has been hard to come by. Anyways, on to the story! disclaimer:dont own inuyasha..dont want to, fluffy, however, is a diff story!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Kagome was awoke by Jaken, who promptly whacked her on the head with his staff. Kagome jerked awake, rubbing the growing bump. "What was that for?" she grumbled, glaring at the small toad demon in front of her.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru has taken Rin to play. He said to wake you and make you bathe." he ordered, then whacked her again while saying, "So up!"  
  
Kagome's temper flared and she quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in her leg, yanked the staff out of Jaken's hands, then swung it like a baseball bat, sending the toad Youkai into a tree. Jaken slid to the ground in a daze. Kagome then stormed out of the clearing, finding a stream to bathe in.  
  
When she arrived, she self conciously glanced about. After making sure no one was around, she quickly removed her clothes and peeled the bloody bandage off. Thankfully her wound had closed. She then walked to the stream and slipped in.  
  
"Brrr."Kagome muttered, clasping her arms against her. She walked towards the middle, where it would be deeper. Then, gathering her courage, she dunked herself. She came back up gasping and shivering.  
  
After washing the dirt and blood off, she turned to the bank of the stream. She screamed, "Hentai!" She dropped into the water, her beat red face the only thing above the cold water.  
  
Sesshomaru winced when she let loose the ear peircing scream. After coming out of this thoughts, and the ringing in his ears quit, he looked at her beat red face in amusement, but didn't let it show.  
  
"What are you doing, watching me!?" she now snarled with rage and embarassment.  
  
"I am not a Hentai, and I wasn't watching you. I came to retrieve you. It is time to go. Get dressed." Sesshomaru ordered, keeping his voice emotionless. He then turned to leave, expecting his orders to be followed. While his back was to her, a slight smirk graced his unmarred features. 'She wasn't that bad looking.'he thought before he realized it.  
  
'What am I thinking? She's human!.' he growled in his mind. He promptly made an effort not to think at all.  
  
Kagome waited until his form dissapeared into the forest before she slowly, very slowly, crept out of the stream. 'I can't believe that...that Hentai!'she raged then flashed with embarassment, 'How long was he there?'  
  
She quickly put on her clothes, then washed the cloth she had used for the bandage. She wrapped the wet cloth against her thigh, holding her breath as she pressed the cold rag against her thigh. Her wound was closed, true, but it would be awhile before she could use it properly. She hobbled back to where she had left Jaken and Ah-Un.  
  
Walking into the clearing, she immediatly found Jaken, glaring at her. She then looked to where Sesshomaru stood, watching Rin run around with flowers clasped tightly in her small fist. After a moment, Sesshomaru looked her way. Kagome glared back, not forgetting how he had snuck up on her at the stream."Rin is happy you are back!" the little girl laughed as she ran at Kagome. She stopped right in front of the Miko with her flowers still in her hand. "Rin picked these for you while Rin played in the field." She held out her hand as high as she could, presenting the couple of flowers as if it was a great trophy.  
  
Kagome smiled at the child and took the flowers great fully. "Thank you Rin." Kagome dropped to rest on her heels, eye level with the child. She winced slightly, but otherwise ignored the protest in her thigh.  
  
"My name is Kagome." Kagome was surprised when the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her. Kagome returned the warm hug.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the exchange, silently marveling at how well the Miko took to the little girl. 'Perhaps it was good that I found her. She can keep Rin company.' he thought, an un bidden image of Kagome in the stream flashed through his mind. He decided to ignore it.  
  
"Rin, get on Ah-Un. We are going home." Sesshomaru stated, Rin flashing him a smile before running over to Ah-Un and pulling herself up. Kagome glanced between Sesshomaru and Rin, then decided to ride with Rin. She walked over, pulling herself up behind Rin. Sesshomaru nodded to himself, then they all took to the skies.  
  
Kagome watched the land scape beneath her. As they flew over the land, she could see some villages. What amazed her was the vast expanse of forest they were coming upon. The large, lush forest was breath taking. She had never been in this area before, she knew, and she was curious as to where they were going.  
  
"It's beautiful." she mumbled under her breath, un aware that Sesshomaru had heard her.  
  
"It's the Western Lands. My lands." Sesshomaru stated, flying beside Ah-Un.  
  
'How could Sesshomaru, Ice Prince, have such wondrous lands? I was expecting black earth with maybe a volcano or two.' she thought briefly, looking at the angelic figure flying beside her. She watched the way the wind blew through his silver hair, her gaze wondering along his body. 'Wow.' she thought, then blushed. He glanced her way and she dropped her gaze to the little girl in front of her, fighting her embarrassment at having been caught.  
  
Sesshomaru felt the girls gaze, turning his head slightly to look at her. She immediately with drew her gaze and Sesshomaru lifted a graceful eye brow, before turning to where he knew his home lay.  
  
They continued like that until it was well into the evening. Rin had fallen asleep awhile ago and was snoring slightly in Kagome's arms. The sun was on the set when his home appeared on a rocky hill.  
  
When she saw the Palace, she gasped. It was huge! And stunningly beautiful. The building was a large square, a removed section in the middle must be a garden. There was a huge yard inside the gates. And the building itself could've held a football stadium sized crowed. Comfortably. She cold see a dojo towards the back. That was big enough to hold Sesshomaru in his transformed state, with a little wiggle room.  
  
Sesshomaru heard her gasp and glanced her way. Amazement played across her face. When they landed, Sesshomaru helped Kagome off the picked up Rin, who snuggled into him. "Jaken, show Kagome to her room." he stated before walking away with Rin. Two servents appeared and took Ah-Un.  
  
Kagome followed Jaken through the huge two story Palace, eagerly taking in the art work with in. She almost walked right into the little toad demon when he stopped abruptly.  
  
He pointed his staff at a crafted oak door without even looking at her. "This will be your room. There are more clothes in there and a servant will come to you tomorrow." Without even a backwards glance, Jaken walked down the hall.  
  
After scowling at the toad demon, Kagome opened the door. The room was huge! A king sized bed rested by the wall on her left, covered by light blue silk sheets. Across from her, two doors opened up to the balcony, the moon light pouring in the open doors.  
  
"Wow." Kagome breathed, walking in. To her right, she found a closet. After slipping on something to sleep in, she crawled under the silk sheets and was asleep in a matter o minutes.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I went through and corrected this one as well....heh, I'm not a very good speller lol. 


	3. What's going on here?

Sorry it took me a while to update, in case anyone was waiting...i've been busy *and its a pain to find someone to review these before i post them* Anyways, here is the next chappie!!  
  
(I do not own Inuyasha, dont want to...I want Fluffy, but...*sigh* o well)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Kagome awoke to a sun filled room. She rolled over, attempting to block out the light with her pillow. Failing to do so, she sat up and shielded her eyes, glaring at the balcony doors for disturbing her.  
  
'What time is it?' she thought briefly, then yawned. In the middle of stretching, she noticed a female standing by the door. Kagome froze in mid stretch.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, lowering her arms to the silky sheets pooled at her waist.  
  
The hawk demoness looked up with piercing green eyes, before looking down once more. "Master Sesshomaru sent me to see your needs, Mistress." The hawk demoness was obviously not used to the servant role, and her clothes pointed that out as well.  
  
She had long, straight brown hair that was held in a low pony tail. She wore the out fit of a fighter, one like Sango's that clung to her form. The only way Kagome knew she was a hawk demon was the gold feathered wings sprouting from her shoulders and tucked against her back.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Kagome attempted to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Yes, Mistress." was all she replied.  
  
Kagome stood from the bed and stretched once more, wincing as her leg protested but ignored it, waiting for her to offer her name. After a moment, she realized she wasn't going to, so she asked, "And your name?"  
  
"Kari, Mistress."  
  
"Kari, that is a nice name. Would you do me a favor, and stop calling me Mistress. It makes me a little uneasy and it's too formal. My name is Kagome." Kagome smiled, and smiled wider when Kari lifted her gaze to look at her and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hai." Kari stated barely above a whisper, then continued a little louder. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to show you to the hot springs in the castle then send you down for break feast. If you are ready, we shall go now."  
  
"That sounds good, I'm ready now." Kagome nodded, indicating she'd follow Kari. Kari spun gracefully and opened the door. Kagome hobbled after, attempting to remember how to get to the hot springs. 'This place will take forever to memorize.' she thought, then frowned slightly. 'You won't be staying here long, so you don't have to memorize anything.'  
  
Kari indicated a door, then noticed the bandage on Kagome's leg. "This is the room. If you need assistance, I will be of service. I will wait for you to finish right here."  
  
"I will be fine, Kari. You don't need to wait, I think I know my way. Just meet me in my room whenever I need to be down at break feast." Kagome smiled, grasping the door handle. Kari bowed, then walked away, wings settling on her back.  
  
Kagome quickly took a bath, though she would've liked to linger in the warm, steaming water, but she knew she had things she had to do. Break feast was one of those things. She hobbled back to her room wearing nothing but a towel. Once there, she found a new silver kimono and cloth for her wound laying on her now made bed. She quickly dressed and fixed the bandage. Kari appeared just as Kagome finished her wrappings. "Are you ready Kagome?" Kari asked, peaking in the door.  
  
"Yes." Kagome smiled back, then stood, looking down at herself. "Does this look good?"  
  
Kari quickly looked her over, then smiled. "Yes. You look fine, Kagome." Kagome tugged at the kimono, making sure she looked good, then paused as a thought came unbidden. 'Why do you care what he thinks?'  
  
"Ok, let's go." Kagome muttered, mentally smacking herself. 'This is Sesshomaru, Ice Prince. Why would I care if I look good or not? Oh well.'  
  
Kagome followed Kari down a flight of stairs and into the dining room. The room was huge, a large oak table in the center. One whole wall was lined with windows allowing the morning light to filter in. Rin was sitting beside Sesshomaru, to his right, and talking about nothing particular. Sesshomaru seemed to half listen, correcting her when she began to talk with her mouth full.  
  
Sesshomaru was listening to Rin tell him about the flowers she had found yesterday when he heard a door open. He glanced towards the door, then froze. Kagome had walked in, her leg only bothering her slightly. Her long, black hair was pulled into a low pony tail, loose strands framing her face as she walked into the sun light.  
  
Sesshomaru forced his gaze away and to swallow the food he currently had in his mouth.  
  
"Rin thinks Kagome is pretty!" Rin squealed happily as Kagome took a seat across from her, to Sesshomaru's left.  
  
"Rin, not so loud." Sesshomaru muttered, the high pitched noise slightly hurting his ears. Kagome smiled at the small child who was still dressed in her pajamas.  
  
"Does Sesshomaru think Kagome is pretty like Rin does?" Rin asked as if he hadn't said anything to her before. Kagome blushed slightly and looked at the plate before her. A servant came over and quickly served her. Sesshomaru chose not to answer that question, but glanced at her.  
  
Rin, ever the chatter box, continued undaunted, "Will Kagome pick flowers with Rin after break feast?" The little girl looked hopeful as she stuffed her mouth full of strawberries. Kagome stifled a laugh at Rin, whose cheeks were puffed up.  
  
"If Sesshomaru will allow me to." Kagome replied, finally looking at him. He saw the pleading in them. Tearing his gaze away from hers, he looked at Rin, who gave him puppy eyes.  
  
"Do as you will." He sighed, Rin and Kagome breaking into grins.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled even wider, if that was possible. She wiggled around in her seat, excited that she would have someone other then Jaken to play with.  
  
"After you are done with Rin, come and see me. We have things to discuss." Sesshomaru stated, catching Kagome's eye to make sure she heard him.  
  
"Of coarse Sesshomaru." Kagome stated, still smiling. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who's golden gaze caught hers. 'His eyes...they're...wow.' Came her scattered thoughts. Her gaze traveled from his eyes, to his perfect lips, to the purple stripes on his cheeks, and finally back to his eyes. She caught him smirking and blushed, realizing he had caught her checking him out.  
  
Kagome became suddenly interested in her food, fighting the blush that threatened to darken across her face. During this whole time, Rin had continued to talk and was becoming somewhat impatient.  
  
"Will Sesshomaru go out side with Kagome and Rin?" Rin questioned. Sesshomaru looked from the blushing miko to this ward.  
  
He answered, "Perhaps." Rin began smiling in earnest. Sesshomaru continued to eat his food, occasionally gazing at the priestess sitting beside him. A thought popped into his mind, remembering her pink stained face,'She's cute when she blushes.'  
  
He quickly pushed that thought away, sneering in his mind, 'Humans.' The meal finished relatively quickly. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were quiet while Rin had kept talking about nothing important. After the plates were cleared away, Sesshomaru excused himself then went to his study to take care of some work. Kagome was literally pulled by Rin outside, into the garden.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly. Kagome taught Rin a couple of games from her time and became attached to the little girl. When it was starting to get dark, Jaken found them and told them it was time to come inside.  
  
Kagome stayed in Rin's room until Rin feel asleep against her in the middle of her bed time story. Kagome slowly easer her off, then tucked her in, returning to her room.  
  
In between Rin's room and her own room, she was surprised when she literally ran into Sesshomaru. She turned a corner and bumped into him. She almost fell to the floor, but strong arms caught her, steading her.  
  
"You should be more careful, human." Sesshomaru stated, devoid of any emotion.  
  
"I am sorry, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled slightly, then added, "You can let go of me now." His arms quickly returned to his side.  
  
"You forgot we were to talk today." Sesshomaru broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Oh! I knew I forgot something." Kagome muttered, wincing. 'I hope he doesn't get mad.' she thought, dropping her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Come." he simply said, turning on his heel and walking down the hall way. Kagome followed, surprised he took it so calmly. Sesshomaru walked to the end of the hall, opening one of the two double doors there.  
  
He held the door open for her, signaling for her to go in. Kagome stepped in, wondering where she was until she got a good look around. She gasped, the room was filled with books. Tons of them! Shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls filled the room. In the center was a desk, most likely Sesshomaru's, and a small wooden table close by, with coloring utensils. That had to be Rin's. She held back a giggle, picturing Sesshomaru sitting at little wooden table coloring.  
  
Sesshomaru walked past her, sitting at his desk and glancing at the message sitting on it, before tucking it away.  
  
"What did you wish to talk about?" Kagome asked, sitting in a chair across from where he sat.  
  
"About your stay here." he replied, his unwavering golden eyes holding her brown ones. Kagome was silent so he could continue.  
  
"It seems Rin has taken a liking to you. She has need of some other company other then Jaken, and since you seem qualified, I am requesting you." Sesshomaru stated in a dull, flat voice.  
  
"Your...asking me...to stay?" Kagome asked, frowning in confusion. 'Sesshomaru, the one Youkai that has tried multiple times to kill me, wishes for me to stay? Am I dreaming this?'  
  
"I will not repeat myself, wench." he replied. Kagome's confusion disappeared at the reference to 'wench' and was replaced by anger.  
  
"My name is NOT wench, or human, or anything else you might come up with. If you expect me to stay, the least you could do is call me by my name! KA-GO-ME!" she snapped, then stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at what she just did. 'Now, this is where he rips my head off.'  
  
She could see the anger in his smoldering golden eyes, and saw his body tense. "Do not rise your voice to me, wench." He put emphasis on the last word.  
  
The fear for her life flew right at the window at the taunt, and she scowled at the Youkai lord in front of her. "You know, for a Demon Lord, you sure are rude."Kagome growled, glaring at him even after he stood up.  
  
"Watch your tongue, human." he growled back, his glare more intimidating then Kagome's ever could be.  
  
"KA-GO-ME!" she snapped back, standing up as well. In a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of her.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in front of him, boldly meeting his gaze even though he could kill her. His blood was boiling, but not from rage. Her defiance sparked something in him. He couldn't smell any fear on her, another thing that was driving him nuts.  
  
"You know, more people would respect you if you weren't so cold. You think you're better then every one." Kagome continued while her mind screamed 'STOP'. She noticed he was right in front of her, a low growl emanating from his chest.  
  
"Stop." Sesshomaru barely growled out. She was driving him crazy right now. He wanted to make her submissive, he wanted to see her squirm beneath him. Her anger flared desire in him and his control was slipping.  
  
"See! There you go making orders and just expecting...."Kagome trailed off as she realized just how close he was, the heat rolling off his body in waves. His eyes had flecks of red in them, but he didn't look angry. On the contrary, he looked at her like he was hungry. She unconsciously took a step back and to her distress he followed.  
  
'I should've shut up! I'm such a BAKA!' her mind screamed. She was brought back to reality when she felt her back hit the wall.  
  
"Uh, Sessho...." her words were cut off when he leaned against her, his lips brushing against her neck.  
  
He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. It was like spring rain and jasmine. He gently brushed his lips against the point where her neck met her shoulder, his body pressing against her. His conscience had left him momentarily and his youkai blood wanted nothing more then the female pressed against the wall.  
  
'What is going on?! I thought he was going to kill me, not... that.' her thoughts were cut off when he claimed her lips in a quick, harsh kiss. She barely had a chance to respond when he pulled back. She opened her eyes to discover him standing behind his desk, his back to her.  
  
"I think you should go." he growled slightly. He knew that if she didn't leave soon, he would lose control and probably regret it later on. But right now, she needed to leave.  
  
She looked at his back for a moment longer, then swiftly turned and left. 'What just happened there?' she thought, walking quickly to her room.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
hahaha, i luv the end..next chappie will be asap...sorry to leave at a place like this *mwa ha ha* As you might've guess, I fixed this one as well....^^ no more mistakes...I think, lol 


	4. Gaurdians?

YAY! I gots another chappie up! and its pretty long too. Sorry if i've missed any spelling errors, Anime Wench proof read it, but there might be some. This chappie is also a little longer and i've introduced some new characters. Let me know wat u think of them! (still dont own Inuyasha.....however, i have a plan to get sesshomaru...still workin on it..tee hee) Enjoy!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sesshomaru stood still behind his desk, listening to Kagome's fading footsteps down the hall. His Youkai screamed for him to go to her, to claim her as his own. But his rational mind was battling that thought with all of his will.  
  
'Go! Now! Make her yours!' the youkai in his mind screamed.  
  
'She's human!' his rational mind protested, silently adding, 'And I will not take her by force.'  
  
Sesshomaru tried to calm down, but her scent in the room was driving him mad. 'I have to get out of here.' his rational part stated. He realized he had his eyes shut and opened them, staring at the book case he was facing. He tried to take shallow breathes so he did not inhale the scent that lingered in the room. Making sure he had control over his body, he slowly turned towards the door Kagome had disappeared out of moments before.  
  
He could hear his blood pumping in his ears, drowning out any and all sound. 'I must get out of here. I must get out of here.' He tried to stay focused. He took a tightly controlled step from behind his desk, slowly, pain-stakingly making his way towards the open door that was calling him.  
  
His Youkai blood still screamed through his veins, fighting for control. Realizing he might not make it, he thought of a different plan."Kari." he barely growled before the Guardian appeared in the doorway.  
  
Kari took one look at Sesshomaru and instantly knew something was wrong. His eyes went from red to gold quickly, then back again. His clawed hands were clasped in fists, silently dripping blood as his nails dug into his palms.  
  
"Y-y-yes, my Lord..." Kari stated, hugging her wings instinctively close. She had never seen him like this, after all the years of serving him and fighting along with him. Never had he seemed so...wild.  
  
"Find....Kagome....remove...her....Take....her....into....the....forest...." Sesshomaru growled out, taking a deep breath in between each word. She opened her mouth to ask why. His patience shattered. "NOW!" he barked. Kari jumped at the shouted command.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Kari quickly and gracefully turned, shutting the door and fled to Kagome's room, using her demon speed. 'What have you done to him, Kagome?' Kari thought, throwing the door opened.  
  
Kagome had fled from the study, still feeling Sesshomaru's rough kiss on her lips. She had seen that look in his eyes and was honestly afraid. 'What happened? Did he really kiss me?' Those were some of her confused thoughts, but one sounded louder. 'Why?' She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She threw her door open, slamming it shut behind her. She quickly crawled on the big bed and clutched her knees to herself, rocking steadily.  
  
That was the position Kari found her in when she flung open the oak door, hearing it bang against the wall. Kagome took one look at Kari and knew this wasn't good. "We must leave. Don't speak until we are gone." Kari's hard gaze waited for confirmation. Kagome merely nodded. In a blink of an eye, Kari grasped ahold of Kagome, lifting her up and tossing her over her shoulder. Kari sprinted to the balcony and jumped into the night air, her golden wings spreading out, catching the cool breeze.  
  
Kagome clutched onto Kari's uniform, eyes wide at the height they were accumulating. She could feel Kari's arm holding her in place, but from her angel it looked as though she could fall any time.  
  
They flew over the stunning palace and out across the expansive forest. A million questions buzzed through Kagome's head, but remembered Kari's warning to stay quiet.  
  
After flying for what seemed like hours, Kari shifted her wings, allowing them to slowly spiral down into the forest. After landing smoothly, she lifted Kagome up and stood her on her feet.  
  
Kagome glanced at Kari's expression, hoping to find comfort. She found a stone wall. Kari's gaze was hard, almost angry. Her green eyes flashed, holding Kagome's gaze. Kagome was not looking at a servent, she was looking at a warrior, a fighter.  
  
"What happened?" Kari's soft voice shattered the silence they had been standing in. Her voice carried authority.  
  
Kagome tried to look away, but couldn't. "Sesshomaru...he...well...kissed me." Kagome squeeked out. She was relieved when Kari began to loosen up at that.  
  
"And then?" Kari pressed, still holding Kagome's brown eyes in her fiery gaze.  
  
"He...told me to leave."Kagome answered, trying to think of anything else she could offer to the hawk demoness.  
  
"That's it?" Kari stated, hands on her hips. 'What could have caused Lord Sesshomaru to act like that? And a kiss! I never knew my Lord would do such a thing!' Kari thought, her face showing nothing.  
  
"That's it. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kagome pressed, slightly worried.  
  
"Something happened alright." Kari grumbled, breaking the hold she had on Kagome's gaze. Kari took a deep breath and began to pace, mumbling to herself. Kagome only caught parts of it. "I can't believe.....Lord Sesshomaru.....how long do I wait......What now?...."  
  
Kagome tried to peice things together, but failed to understand what the Youkai in front of her was talking about.  
  
"Kari?" Kagome asked tentivly. Not recieving an answer, she said louder, "Kari!"  
  
"What!?" the hawk demoness snapped, then quickly recovered her composure. "Yes, Kagome?" Kari watched as Kagome flinched slightly.  
  
"What's wrong with Sesshomaru?" Kagome muttered, glancing away. Kari took a deep breath and prayed she would be able to handle the girl with patience.  
  
"I'm not quite sure what is wrong with my Lord. But I have an idea. I will not speak more of the matter." Kari replied simply.  
  
Kagome nodded her understanding then asked a different question. "You're not a servent, are you?" After what had just happened, Kagome knew that Kari was more then a servant.  
  
Kari debated about telling her the truth, but in the end decided she should tell her. "No, I am not. I am what is known as a Gaurdian." Kari stated, seeing the confusion clearly plastered across Kagome's face.  
  
"A Guardian?"  
  
Kari stood in a relaxed stance, folding her wings close to her. "Yes. A Gaurdian is like a body gaurd, or general, a mix between the two. I protect Lord Sesshomaru, even though he rarly needs it, and I protect his territories when he leaves. He has three Guardians. Me, Roku, and Reshki." Kagome forgot all about the incident earlier and instead became intrested. "Who's Roku and Reshki? Why haven't I seen them since I have been at the palace?"  
  
Kari smiled at the girls curiousity. "Roku is a tiger demon. He is currently on a mission Lord Sesshomaru has set him on. Reshki is his younger brother, only Reshki is a panther demon. He has partol duties this week, since Lord Sesshomaru has been so busy with....other things."  
  
Kagome slipped down into a sitting position at the mention of Sesshomaru. "Kari....Did I do something wrong?" she whispered. Kari looked down, stunned at the words the miko had uttered. Kari kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Kagome...you did nothing wrong. Sesshomaru wanted you out because he didn't want to do anything wrong. You have no idea what went on, do you?" Kari stated, placing her arms to rest on her knees.  
  
Kagome simply shook her head, looking at the Youkai kneeling before her. She saw Kari smile sadly, then mumbled, "Its not my place to say anything. Just trust me, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Then why did he...." Kagome blushed, but finished her sentence. "Why did he...stop then?" Kari jerked back in surprise. That was the last thing she thought the human would utter.  
  
"Ah...well...I can't answer that question. Perhaps...you can ask him when we return." Kari stuttered, getting over her shock at that question.  
  
"Ok." Kagome whispered, then yawned.  
  
Kari stood saying, "Kagome, get some sleep. I'll stay awake and keep watch." Kagome nodded and crawled over to a nearby tree, leaning against it and falling asleep instantly.  
  
'Poor girl. She has no clue.' Kari thought, amused. Kari looked about the dark forest, finally able to take in the surroundings without any distractions. She finally remembered what part of the forest she was in, knowing Reshki was in the area. Kari deeply inhaled, checking for danger. Sensing none, she simply sat where she stood, slipping into an alert meditative state.  
  
Kari came out of her meditation when she sensed another demon's presence. She stood swiftly in one motion, locating the direction easily. This demon wasn't trying to hide. Kagome was still in a deep slumber, her breathing easy.  
  
"Kari." a voice whispered from the shadows. She looked in that direction, then smiled.  
  
"Reshki." Kari returned the greeting, seeing the black panther demon appear out of the shadows beneath a close tree. He had a smug look on his face as he leaned easily against the tree.  
  
He wore nothing but black, his armor and clothes fitting close to his body. A very toned body at that. He had a sleek, panther tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, and short, black hair that was spiked. His skin also had a dark tint to it. His golden feline eyes held much emotion just as his facial expressions did. Reshki wasn't one to hold anything in.  
  
"Who is your...guest, Kari?" Reshki whispered in his silky voice. His golden eyes flicked to Kagome sleeping against a tree.  
  
"Not my guest. Lord Sesshomaru's." Kari corrected him, smiling at his shocked expression. He stood up straight and walked towards Kari, stopping when they were a foot apart.  
  
"Seems I've missed something during my time away." He smiled slightly, flashing a fanged smile in Kari's direction.  
  
Kari turned serious. "I think you should return to Lord Sesshomaru. When I left him, he was fighting his Youkai instincts."  
  
"Shit! Kari, why would you leave him? Especially at a time like this!" Reshki instantly scowled. "He ordered me to!" Kari hissed back, crossing her arms. 'Stupid cat.' she thought. Reshki rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as well.  
  
"I'll return to him." was all he said, before turning back to the forest. Just as he stepped into the shadows, he was gone.  
  
'How could Kari leave Lord Sesshomaru alone? Kami knows he isn't helpless, but our job is to see to it he doesn't have to worry about security. Damn that bird!.' Reski thought as he slipped through the shadows at amazing speed. Being a black panther demon allowed him certain 'powers' at night. He could slip from shadow to shadow and melt within the darkness there.  
  
Once he entered the palace, his dark accustomed eyes were blinded momentarily by the lights within. He strolled fluidly down the hall, sniffing for his Lord's scent. Sure enough, he found his Lord in his study. The door was opened, so Reshki walked right in. He wouldn't have knocked anyways. He was a Guardian and he had 'liberties' others didn't.  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting as his desk, slowly slipping into sleep. That was, until he caught Reshki's scent assaulting his senses. 'I do not want to deal with this now!' Sesshomaru thought darkly.  
  
He found the Guardians useful, sometimes. But they could be infuriating as well. He couldn't kill them like he could other servants though. They were tied to him, just as he was tied to them. They're lives were his, yes. But his life was theirs. They would live only as long as he would. If he died, they died. Natural causes or assassination. His father and all the other Youkai Lords had Guardians.  
  
"Yes Reshki?" Sesshomaru asked without lifting his gaze from his desk top.  
  
"Kari left you alone." Reshki stated. Sesshomaru could sense the disapproval in his tone.  
  
"I told her to." Sesshomaru replied, starting to get irritated. He was the Lord, after all. Who was this demon to question him.  
  
"You know the situation we're in, Lord Sesshomaru." Reshki replied, finally earning a scowl from Sesshomaru. As much as it unnerved Reshki, his Lords protection was one thing he would not back down on.  
  
"I know all to well the situation we're in, Guardian." Sesshomaru growled, reminding Reshki of his place. 'With all the attempts on the Youkai Lords lives, how could I forget.'  
  
Realizing he had gotten through to Sesshomaru, Reshki smiled an evil smile. "What's with the human female?" Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. 'He is the LAST person I wanted to find out about Kagome. And knowing Kari, she told him everything.'  
  
"I simply took her in until she was healed. She might stay to accompany Rin." Sesshomaru explained, his emotionless mask slipping into place.  
  
"Come now, Lord Sesshomaru. I smelt you on her." Reshki chuckled. 'I love to see him irritated' Reshki chuckled even more.  
  
"Perhaps you have over stayed your welcome. If you are so concerned with my safety, go back to your patrols of the borders. Have Kari return with Kagome as well." Sesshomaru ordered, seeing Reshki bow slightly, then leave.  
  
Once Reshki was gone, Sesshomaru pulled out the letter he had received not too long ago.  
  
Lord of the West, Sesshomaru:  
  
This letter is of the upmost importance. Akina, the Lady of the South, has been killed. We do not know who is responsible, but all the Lords and Ladies are to take precaution. Lady Akina's four Guardians body's have disappeared and there is still a search as to their whereabouts.  
  
She was attacked sometime in her home, at night. Kouga, now Lord of the South, found her dead in the morning. Multiple physical wounds include a slit throat and disembowelment. Again, I stress the importance of precaution.  
Signed, Lord of the North Derenti and Lady of the North Ventia.  
  
Sesshomaru folded the letter and placed it in a drawer. Ever since that damned letter had come, the Guardians had upped their security. He often got mad because they made him feel as if he couldn't take care of himself. 'Who ever has committed this murder should be found so I can get these cursed Youkai to leave me alone.'  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ok, now its time to tell me what you guys think, PLZ! i especially wanna know wat u think about Reshki? If he sounds good, perhaps i'll take his role a bit farther..who knows...and about the sessho/kagome thing...well, i didnt want to include a lemon so soon...but i might, depending on what ppl ask for...  
  
Oh, and before i forget, i wanna thank the following ppl for their reviews. Thanks guys!! ^_^ Bluelightening, Watergoddesskasey, Bloodbunny( i dont luv cliff hangers, but they are nice every now and then ^_~), Keala-chick, Rabid-Inu-girl (wow, what an honor! THANKS!), ami, chelle, Deadlytears, DC, and Wolf.  
  
Again, thanks to all of u guys...hope you enjoy up-coming chappies! This one has officially been checked...lol, ooo that sounded all formal and stuff, ha ha ha. Anyways...moving right a long to the next chapter ^^ 


	5. Unknown feelings between Gaurdians

Hey! Wow, thanks for all the reviews! at first i didn't get any and i was RLY bummed, but then i got on today and there were like four new reviews!! thanks u guys...and i'm glad a lot of ppls enjoyed my chappies..i was kinda worried...well, i'll go into more depth at the bottum..anyways, ENJOY!!! (disclaimer:dont own inuyasha..and my plan failed..UTTERLY!...*sniff sniff*)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Reshki had left Sesshomaru and returned to Kari, telling her it was safe for Kagome to return. Kagome was still asleep, so Kari carried her back. Kari landed silently and softly on the balcony to Kagome's room, making sure not to disturb the sleeping human. After slipping her in between the silky sheets, Kari returned to her own room. She would speak to Sesshomaru about the incident tomarrow.  
  
Kagome rolled on to her side, prying her eyes open, then rapidly shutting them against the morning light.  
"About time you got up." A silky male voice stated, amused. Hearing the voice, Kagome sat straight up. Looking to the door, Kagome saw a handsome human-looking Youkai leaning against the door. He had short, spiked black hair and a sleek tail wrapped around his waist. He had golden cat eyes, which were now looking at her in amusement. Kagome allowed her gaze to travel down his body. A black, tight shirt leading down to loose, black pants and black, soft leather boots. 'Who is he?' Kagome thought, looking back into his eyes.  
"Ah, allow me to introduce myself. I am Reshki, one of Lord Sesshomaru's humble Gaurdians." Reshki bowed, smiling as he straightened. "Lord Sesshomaru has assigned me to take you to your friends, when you are fit and able enough to do so."  
'Does Sesshomaru want me gone after last night?' Kagome thought, becoming slightly depressed. Reshki saw the fall in her mood and made a mental note to mention it to Kari later. "That being the case, I am to teach you a thing or two about fighting." Reshki finished, earning a small smile from Kagome.  
"That would be an honor, Gaurdian Reshki." Kagome bowed her head slightly. Reshki cocked an eye brow at her statement.  
"Please, just call me Reshki." he stated, dropping his arms to his sides. "I will fetch you something to eat, then you can clean up, and we will begin." Kagome didn't even have a chance to reply before the panther Youkai was through the door.  
'He seems nice.' Kagome thought, picturing the Youkai.  
Within the span of a couple of minutes, Reshki returned with a small breakfeast. "You would've been able to eat with the rest of us, if you would've gotten up earlier." Reshki teased, placing the tray beside her, on the bed. Kagome blushed slightly, but thanked him.  
"Now eat, then bathe, and meet me in the dojo when you are done." With that, Reshki walked out of the room, leaving Kagome to do as he had told her.  
Kagome finished her breakfeast quickly, slightly excited she would learn how to fight. 'After this, I'll be able to fend for myself.' Kagome thought as she pulled herself out of the hot spring. Though secretly she wondered what had happened to Sesshomaru.  
  
Reshki stood in the dojo, figuring it would take the human at least an hour to finish with everything. Reshki flipped around, doing his own warm-ups before the training session. As much as he tried to clear his mind to focus, Reshki kept thinking of the events the day before and this morning.  
'Why would Lord Sesshomaru have me train the human? Why not another human train her? Why even bother?' Reshki thought, bending backwards until his hands touched the rough ground.'Sure, she is appealing to the eye. But my Lord had never shown an intrest in any female. And he has seen dozens of suitors.' Reshki continued with his thoughts, lifting his feet in the air to do a hand stand.  
'I wonder if last night truely ment something to him.' Reshki pondered, carefully putting all his weight on one hand, then lifting the other, perfectly balancing on one hand with his feet in the air.  
He cracked a grin. 'If my Lord is not interested, then does that mean she is free?' He quickly shook his head at that idea, knowing he still felt something for another. Reshki's train of thought was interrupted with someone slightly clearing their throat. Pushing off of his hand, he flipped into the air, landing smoothly on his feet, facing the cause of the disturbance.  
Kagome stood, dressed in the uniform a servent had provided for her. Reshki couldn't control the small grin on his face as he looked her over. The uniform fit in all the right places. It was tight, so as not to restrict her movements. Reshki silently thanked the gods that he had been assigned to train the human.  
Kagome had walked in on the panther Youkai doing flips in the air. She would've said something then, but she was amazed at the control the Youkai had over his movements. She had watched him bend completely back words, thinking that feat alone was impressive. Then he had lifted his feet in the air, finally finishing off with a one-handed handstand. She was even more amazed when he pulled out of that, flipping once and landing, facing her.  
She watched him grin as he looked at her. "You are earlier then expected. " Reshki stated. "But that will give us more time together." He watched as Kagome slightly blush at the thought of them together. Pretending he hadn't noticed, he walked over to the weapon rack, which contained any weapon imaginable. He grabbed two swords, one too light for him, and one which was balanced.  
He flipped the balanced sword in the air, walking towards her as it landed, tip in the ground. "Take the sword." was all he said, holding it in her direction, handle first.  
Kagome gripped the sword clumsily. 'How does he expect me to fight him with this?' she thought, having to use two hands to hold the sword steady. Seeing she had a grip on it, Reshki walked back to his sword, pulling it from the ground.  
"Now, all I want you to do is defend yourself." Reshki stated, holding his sword in an offensive position. Seeing her frown, but nod, he tentivly swung his sword in her direction, watching her form.  
Kagome saw the blade swing and instinctivly swung hers to meet it in a 'clang'. Reshki might've been going easy, but the swing left Kagome's arms vibrating with her sword. "Good." she heard him mutter. He pulled his sword up, then swung down at her. She quickly flipped her sword to the side, again meeting his.  
Kagome thought she saw Reshki smile, pulling back and thrusting in her direction. She slapped his sword away with her own. Kagome was feeling proud of herself even though she knew he wasn't even trying.  
"Good, good. Better then I had hoped." Reshki muttered, deciding to test just how much she knew. He upped his speed slightly, using a combo this time. Still slow to him, he swung his sword, hers meeting his, then completed his turn and swung down.  
Kagome froze as she felt the blade press against her neck. She had blocked his first swing, but had not seen his attack from above. "You are dead." Reshki stated, removing his blade. Kagome scowled slightly at the smirk of satisfaction on his face.  
So they continued like that, Reshki using two or three combo moves. It was well into evening before Reshki was satisfied with her first defense lesson. The dojo began to take on shadows as the only thing that lit the area were torches spaced against the wall. Reshki had 'killed' her a dozen times before she blocked his first combo. She was proud of herself then as well, even though by then she was breathing hard.  
"Now that you have somewhat gotten defense, I want you to attack me." Reshki stated, wanting to test her offensive before sending her to bed. Kagome took a deep breath and lifted her sword from the ground, just swinging in his direction. Not to her surprise, his sword met hers. Growling slightly with determination, she swung again, swiping up towards his neck. Again his sword met hers. To her growing agitation, he yawned. 'He YAWNED!' she growled in her mind, outraged he would mess with her like that.  
Reshki watched her anger grow at having been mocked. He used one arm to parry her weak attempt, stretching the rest of his body, knowing she would become even angrier. And he was right.  
Kagome dropped her sword tip to the ground, breathing heavily. She was mad at the Youkai standing before her. 'I know I can't fight worth shit, but does he HAVE to rub it in?' she thought angrily, panting from her lesson. She glared at him, narrowing her eyes when he smiled at her.  
"Are you tired, Kagome?" Reshki taunted.  
"I'm not good with a sword." was all she replied. Reshki rested his sword tip on the ground and grinned wider.  
"And what weapon would you prefer?" he asked, wanting to have some fun with this human.  
"A bow." Kagome replied, lifting her chin slightly.  
Reshki chuckled. "Well, then I shall get you one. A sword is my preferance and I do intend to teach you how to use it, but I think you are tired of losing. Perhaps this will even the scales a little." Kagome watched the sleek panther Youkai walk to the weapon rack, then toss her a bow. He walked back to her to hand her plenty of arrows.  
After distancing himself from her, he raised his sword. "Now. Shall we see who can win?" he chuckled. Kagome glared, then drew an arrow.  
"You attack, I'll defend." Reshki instructed. As much as Kagome was frustrated with the intolerable Youkai, she didn't wish to kill him. She aimed her arrow, dropping her aim to his leg. She released the arrow, expecting it to hit him.  
She watched, surprised as his sword swung to strike the arrow out of mid flight. His sword was nothing but a silver blur. 'How could he move that fast?' Kagome thought, then determination set in. She nocked another arrow and let loose, quickly following with another.  
Reshki flipped, slicing the first arrow out of the air with his sword and dodging the second. "You will have to be faster, Kagome." he shook his head in mock dissapointment. Kagome launched three arrows in rapid succession.  
Reshki bent backwards, dodging one. Lifting his sword as he lifted the upper half of his body, he cut the other one down, then simply took a step to the side to avoid the third. "You are aiming in the same spot each time. Aim once in one direction. If you think that arrow will cause me to move, shoot the next in the direction you think I'll move. Then shoot the third the same as the second. Try it." Reshki instructed.  
Kagome did as he said and shot three arrows again. One straight at him, another slightly above him, and the next lower to the ground. Reshki grinned as he easily dispatched the first, rolling to the side to dodge the last two. He was surprised when Kagome launched a fourth and fifth.  
Reshki flipped, cutting one out of the air while dodging the other. Two more arrows followed. Spinning where he stood, he took out those two as well.  
"Enough." Kari stated from the door way, seeing Kagome about to launch another. Kari had watched the small lesson with the bow. Kagome would never be able to hit Reshki. And Reshki knew that. He was a cat youkai. Agility was his specialty.Reshki and Kagome both froze to look in her direction. "It is late, you two. Kagome, go clean up and then seek out Sesshomaru. A servent will help you find him." Kari stated. Kagome reluctantly handed Reshki her bow and arrows.  
As soon as Kagome was out of the dojo, Kari smiled at Reshki. "Getting alittle worked up, aren't we Reshki?" She saw he had begun to sweat.  
"Running and jumping all day will do that to you." Reshki replied, slightly smiling in her direction.  
"Why did you let her use arrows? You know she could never hit you." Kari asked, still smiling at the youkai with the sword.  
He shrugged, then replied. "She was thinking the only reason she wasn't beating me is because she was using a weapon of my choice. That wasn't true. Hopefully seeing this will help her concentrate a little more on the sword, not the bow."  
"Is that so? She is a human, of coarse she couldn't beat a Youkai."  
"I could beat you any day, Kari." Reshki replied, smiling and breathing slightly through his lips.  
Kari lifted her arms out to the side. "I am un armed." She smiled even wider when Reshki slamned his sword into the earth, mimicking her gesture.  
"As am I." he said. Both smiled. Kari quickly launched herself into the air. Knowing that was what she was going to do, Reshki pounced. Reshki's body slamned into hers, knocking them both down with him on top. Kari's breath was knocked out of her. 'Damn, should've seen that coming.'  
Kari smiled up at him before forcing her knees between them and pushed, forcing them apart. Reshki flipped as he was pushed off of her, landing a short distance away from Kari, who jumped into the air.  
"Two can play at that game, Kari." Reshki called, smiling evilily as he melted into the darkness of the dojo.  
'Shit.' Kari thought, glancing about the dark dojo. There were only seven torches in the huge dojo and Kari knew that the only area Reshki couldn't pop out of were brightly lit areas. And being in the air in the dark was not helping her. Kari quickly fluttered to land in the bright circle of a torch.  
"Good job, Kari." Reshki stated from behind her. She spun, blocking his attack. "But not good enough. You might have advantage during the day, but at night is my time." He stated, dissappearing right before her eyes. Kari shut her eyes, reaching out with her senses.  
Kari jumped backwards just as Reshki appeared to her side. Instead of disappearing like last time, he pressed the attack. She blocked one kick, and dodged his claws. Reshki jumped into the dark air. 'Shit. Now I won't be able to see where he lands.' Kari thought, knowing her good hawk eyes were useless right now.  
She turned just in time to have Reshki once again pounce on her, this time stradleing her hips, using his weight to hold her down. Both looked at eachother, breathing hard and slightly sweating. One hand held her wrists above her head while the other pressed a clawed finger to her neck. "I win." Reshki stated, looking down at the hawk demoness beneath him.  
Kari smiled up at him and agreed. "Yes, you have won." she relaxed beneath him and added, "This time." Kari watched Reshki's expression change as he smirked.  
"Remember the last time we were in this position?" he asked quietly, eye's twinkeling. Kari scowled up at him. She did remember. They both had been...involved...at one time. But they were Gaurdians and Sesshomaru was first priority, so they had broke it off, deciding it was best to be just friends. Though, Kari had to admit, she still liked Reshki, she didn't want to go through the hurt she did last time. Their duty was to Lord Sesshomaru and that had to come first in their lives.  
"Yes." Kari responded, narrowing her eyes. "But that is in the past." She expected Reshki to get off of her, but instead he continued to gaze down at her.  
"Ah, yes, the past." he muttered, leaning slightly foreward and took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. 'She still smells the same, like the open sky and cloves.' Reshki thought, then smirked. 'And what is this other smell?'  
Kari knew he could smell her desire for him, and knew she would be in a desperate situation when he leaned foreward and took a deep breath. Seeing him open his eyes and smirk down at her, she flushed slightly. "Reshki, can you get off of me?" Kari asked quietly.  
"What ever you wish, my Lady." Reshki stood, pulling her up with him. Kari pulled herself from Reshki's arms, looking up at his golden eyes. Reshki's eyes still held the same laughter he held for life, but there was something hidden, beneath that love for life.  
"I may still love you, Reshki. But you know this won't work. You understand as well as I do what may happen. It is best if we just forget about this incident." Kari whispered, dropping her gaze and folding her wings in on herself.  
"I do understand Kari. I understand more then you know." Reshki stated, placing a finger under her chin to raise her gaze to his. "But I miss....us." he stated, hurt and frustration flashing in his eyes.  
"Reshki, please don't do this to me." Kari choaked out, her eyes misting over. She hated it because normally she was a strong person. Reshki was the only one who could make her cry, the only one who could hurt her emotionally.  
Reshki drew her into a hug, mumbling, "I am sorry. Forgive me." He placed a gental kiss on her cheek, before turning away. He didn't want her to see the hurt in his eyes.  
Kari watched him walk away and out into the night as she fought tears of frustration.'Reshki....' she thought, walking out into the night and taking flight.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Well, there's my chappie! I wasn't sure how well this was gonna turn out because i'm not sure how ppl will react to this lil side thingy with Reshki and Kari...so plz tell me if u liked it!! I wont continue with these two if ppl dont like it...and about the whole thing with Kagome and sessho, they are in the next chappie...i originally included both but realized the chapter would be too long...anyways, it'll be coming soon...  
  
O, and thanks to these ppls for the reviews..U guys are awesome!!  
  
Spacemarine, Wyldwolfrose, AnimeWench (thanks for the review..and ur story is awesome too...i suggest u guys check it out), Dragon Rae (ur not supposed to know that part yet! lol, ^_~), Midnightangel (i'm glad u like Reshki, i do too...thanks for letting me know!), and Bloodbunny....  
  
Again, thanks to all of u guys!!! Ur what keeps this story going!!! ^_^ 


	6. Caught

Yay, another chapter! and this one is take off where Kagome leaves Reshki and kari...I'm glad people liked the other chapter too...and I hope you like this one!

disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha...but I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY I WILL HAVE SESSHOMARU!

* * *

Kagome walked away from the dojo, leaving the two Guardians to whatever they might do. For the millionth time, she found her thoughts going to Sesshomaru. 'He wants to see me...I wonder what for.' Kagome thought, dragging her tired body to the hot springs, not bothering to grab extra clothes.  
Kagome quickly peeled off her training out-fit and slipped into the hot water. 'Ahh, that feels good after such a long day.' Kagome briefly wondered what Shippo and the others were doing, and if they were worried about her.  
'Inuyasha...Miroku...Sango...Shippo...I hope you all are ok.' Kagome thought, then quickly washed up. Sesshomaru still wanted to talk to her.  
Kagome quickly returned to her room and threw on some clothes. She found a servant and ask where Sesshomaru was.  
"In his room, Mi'lady." the servant replied, smiling then continuing on down the hall. Kagome walked to his study, finding the oak door shut. She approached the door and took a deep breath. 'Well, here we go.' Kagome thought before rising her fist to knock.  
"Come in." Sesshomaru said from the other side just as her knuckles were about to hit the door. She froze at hearing his voice, but then quickly opened the door. The room was scarcely lit, only a couple of lights flickering here and there. Sesshomaru sat at his desk, folding a piece of paper. He quickly slipped it into his sleeve, then indicated she should sit.  
Kagome nervously sat across from him, scenes from last night flashing through her mind.  
Sesshomaru watched her fidget in her seat, knowing it was because of last night. 'Damn. I should've been able to stay in control.' Sesshomaru thought darkly. He remembered what Kari had said. He would have to explain this to Kagome or she would blame herself. 'Serves the wench right for making me angry.' he thought, before taking a deep breath.  
"Sesshomaru, when is it that I am allowed to leave?" Kagome surprised him by asking. He stared at her as she looked at the floor. 'Does she want to leave?' he thought briefly. Nervousness rolled off of her in waves.  
"When do you wish to leave?" he answered flatly, feeling some what saddened. 'The sooner she leaves, the better.' he told himself, but he wasn't sure he believed it.  
"Well, its just...last night...you said that I could stay...with Rin...I was wondering...if that offer still stood." she stated, wringing her hands in her lap, expecting a sharp 'No!'.  
Sesshomaru stared at the miko in front of him. 'Did she just ask to stay?' "The offer does still stand." He heard himself say. Kagome looked up at him and smiled a small smile.  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru. In that case, I would like to stay." she mumbled, finding his desk suddenly interesting. She found herself thinking of the kiss again. 'Why did he kiss me?' she thought for the hundredth time. Again, she found only silence.  
"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing her slight frown.  
"Well...I...I was wondering why...you..."she blushed, "...last night..."  
Realization dawned on him. "Do not think anything of it. It was an accident. I had no desire to kiss you." He replied even though he knew it was a lie. She obviously didn't.  
"What?" she asked, jerking her head to look up at him.  
"You are a human. Why would a Youkai Lord such as myself willingly kiss a mere human?" Sesshomaru stated indigently.  
Kagome scowled, fuming with rage. "Why...you...pompous...ignorant...JERK!" Kagome growled, seeing him frown at her.  
"You will not speak to me like that." Sesshomaru warned.  
"Then have some decency to speak to me respectively." Kagome snapped.  
"Humans do not deserve respect." Sesshomaru stated simply, watching in amazement as Kagome stood, hands clenched in fists at her side.  
"I swear, you don't have one good, respectable bone in your body. You're such an ASS!" Kagome stormed, then turned, planning on leave him there. However, when she turned, she ran right into Sesshomaru.  
"I told you, you will not speak to me like that." he growled, clenching his own hands in fists to keep from hitting her.  
Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation. "I give up." she grumbled, speaking to herself. "What's the point in trying to talk to an unemotional ASS. He wouldn't know what feelings were if they slapped him in the face." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"I am warning..." he began, but was cut off.  
"A decent Lord we be a little more respectful to his GUESTS. But I guess I'm expecting too much from the ICE PRINCE." Kagome interrupted him. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. No one had ever interrupted him before. Here was this, human, who continued to insult his honor. WHILE HE WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE.  
He was about to hit her when a different impulse hit him. He smirked, knowing this would get her to be quiet. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Still ranting, he pressed his lips to hers. Her words died instantly. Her lips felt soft against his. He was about to pull away when to his surprise, she responded to his kiss. He felt her arms wrap slowly around his neck, slightly pulling her closer to his lips.  
Kagome didn't know what to think. One minute she was angry at the Youkai in front of her, the next, she was kissing him back. His lips felt good against hers. She thought she heard a deep growling in his chest, like he was purring! 'I can't believe...' Her thoughts were lost when she felt one of his hands rest on her hip, pulling her closer, while the other grasped her other hip.  
Sesshomaru was about to deepen the kiss when he heard someone clear their throat. Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped apart. Kagome's face turned bright red from embarrassment while Sesshomaru's remained emotionless. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Reshki stood in the door way, a huge smile spread across his handsome face.  
"What do you want, Reshki?" Sesshomaru asked, silently angry the kiss had ended.  
"There has been a reply to your letter." Reshki answered, pulling the letter from out of behind his back.  
Sesshomaru walked forward and took it, seeing it was from Lord Derenti. "Escort Kagome to her room." Sesshomaru stated, immediately taking a seat and opening the letter. Kagome looked from a preoccupied Sesshomaru to a highly entertained Reshki.  
"Come, Kagome." Reshki smiled even wider at her embarrassment. He indicated she should go first. She quickly stepped past him, walking quickly. Reshki easily kept pace with her.  
They walked away until Reshki knew that his Lord couldn't hear him, he commented, "I see that you and my Lord have...gotten to know each other better?" Kagome's face darkened.  
"Well...uh...you see...umm..." she was at a loss as to what to say to the panther Youkai."This is your room." he interrupted her useless banter, indicating her door. Kagome quickly opened and shut her door, hearing Reshki laugh all the way down the hall. Kagome had her back to the door, relieved, when she heard a slight sniffle in her room. Looking about the dark room, she saw a lump sitting on the balcony. Realizing it was Kari, she walked outside.  
"Kari?" Kagome whispered, approaching the form hunched over on the balcony rail.  
"Y-yes, Kagome? Can I do something for you?" Kari asked, praying her voice wouldn't crack. She quickly dried her tears before Kagome could see them. 'Damn it, I forgot this room wasn't empty any more.' Kari thought, flinching slightly when she felt Kagome place a hand on her shoulder.  
"Kari, is something wrong?" Kagome questioned softly, leaning against the railing to get a better look at the demoness in the moonlight. Kari's green eyes were misted over with unshed tears, her cheeks wet from previous crying. Kagome wondered what could make the warrior cry.  
"I am fine, Kagome." Kari whispered, hunching over even more.  
"No you're not, Kari. I can see that plain enough." Kagome stated.  
Kari looked at Kagome, giving her a grief stricken look. "It's about Reshki."

* * *

hahahaha, good ending, huh... I had to stop here, the temptation was too great...but I have my next chapter already started, so it will be coming soon...

thanks to these people for reviewing my chapter!

Kawaiilil-inugirl (i'm glad u liked it!), Fae Ring (hope u like what happened between sessho and kagome, tee hee), Blue Demon Dragon, Bloody Tears With Empty Eyes, Cutiepie99, Cymarel (i liked what i did with Reshki and kari too, i'm glad u did! thanks...it'll get better, i hope), and Blood bunny...

if not for u guys, there wouldn't be another chappie...thanks for keeping me motivated!


	7. Together at last

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. And I'm sorry for the ending for the last chapter, kinda left you hanging...anyways, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha, but you'll never guess who I found! closet door rattles You're not getting out, Fluffy! Just accept it! Your mine! Mwa ha ha ha...

Oh and I apologize for any errors...my friend didn't get a chance to review this one before I posted it...I read it like 5 times, but if there are any errors, tell me and I'll fix them!

* * *

Kari and Kagome sat on the balcony, looking at the stars. Kagome wanted to question Kari about Reshki, but knew the hawk demoness would tell her in her own time.  
"Kagome...I have a question." Kari stated, not turning away from the stars.  
"Yes?" Kagome replied, turning to see the moon light spread across Kari's face.  
"How do you know when you're in love?" Kari asked, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.  
Kagome looked back up at the stars and stuttered, "Well...I'm not quite sure. I think... I used to love someone, but then they left me. Perhaps it's a feeling that you can't describe." Kagome shrugged, mimicking Kari's position.  
Kari smiled slightly, despite the tears that fell every once and awhile. "I guess." Kari then turned to look at Kagome and sighed. "I suppose you think I am weak. A demon, a Gaurdian no less, crying."  
"No, Kari, not at all. It is not a sign of weakness to cry. I only wish to know what caused you to cry." Kagome shook her head, frowning slightly.  
"Reshki. He...and...I...we used to be together. I didn't think anything could be so right. We're still friends, but...something happened earlier...He still loves me." Kari stated, new tears running down her cheeks.  
"But that's good news, Kari." Kagome stated, not understanding why this information would cause the hawk Youkai to cry.  
"Kagome, we're Guardians. We're not supposed to have a love. Our life is Lord Sesshomaru's. Love between Guardians...it just doesn't work." Kari looked down at the balcony floor.  
"But it can work." A male voice replied. Kagome sat up straight, looking for where the voice came from. It was in the direction of the garden, beneath the balcony. Kari and Kagome were surprised when Reshki stepped out of the shadows beneath a tree not to far from the balcony.  
"Reshki..." Kagome heard Kari breath.  
"Our lives are Lord Sesshomaru's, but our hearts are our's to give to whom ever we wish." Reshki stated, looking up at Kari. Kagome blushed slightly at the looks the two were sharing. She felt like an intruder upon this conversation, but somehow knew Kari didn't want her to leave.  
"Then you have my heart, but there is nothing we can do about our lives. We could never have kids, we could never be a normal pair." Kari choked out. She almost wished she had never taken the Guardian's's Oath. Then she would be a normal demoness, able to mate and have children. But a Guardian's's Oath lasted until they died. And she would not go back on that now.  
"You don't understand, Kari. It doesn't matter if we can never have children. I want you, I love you. I don't want a normal life. I just want to be with you, to know that you belong to me and I will never lose you to another." Reshki insisted, glancing at the ground beneath him. Kari choked out a sob, covering her mouth with her hand. Kagome placed a hand on Kari's shoulder, then stood, leaving the two to themselves.  
Reshki saw Kagome leave and jumped up on the balcony, facing a still sitting Kari. She stood slowly, tears running silently down her cheeks. She faced him, looking into his flashing cat eyes. She dropped her gaze to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself.  
Reshki hated to see her cry, to know he was the cause of those tears. He wanted to hold her, to make it all right. Instead, he placed a finger under her chin and brought her gaze back to his. "Kari, please don't cry." Reshki whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
"I can't help it. It hurts too much." Kari stated. She wanted to be with him, with all her heart, but she was afraid that a time would come when one of them would have to lose their life for Lord Sesshomaru. She couldn't bear being without him now. The pain would only be worse if they became mates.  
"Kari, no matter what happens, you have to know I will always love you. I only want to be with you. If I have to give my life up to perform my duty, then I will do it willingly, in hope that I saved you from dying. I would rather lose my life then see you lose yours." Reshki whispered, holding back the urge to take her in his arms.  
"But that's what I'm afraid of. Losing you!" Kari cried harder at the thought. Kari felt so weak and defenseless at the moment, and wanted to stop crying and just walk away. She wanted to pretend she didn't care for Reshki.  
"But you won't lose me. I'll always be with you." Reshki did pull her into his arms this time, crushing her to him. Kari closed her eyes, causing more tears to fall as she soaked up the warmth and comfort he offered.  
"I love you, Kari. Kami, I love you." Reshki whispered fiercely in her ear, holding her even tighter.  
Kari pulled away enough to be able to look at him. "I love you too, Reshki." Kari whispered, his Youkai hearing barely able to pick it up. Reshki brushed his lips against hers, planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Kari...will you be my mate?" Reshki choked out, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't turn him down again. The first time had been hard enough.  
"Hai, Reshki. I will." Kari whispered. Reshki couldn't believe it. He had hoped she'd say yes, but actually hearing her say it shocked him. He looked down at his love, finally pulling off a small smile. Before he could utter any word, Kari crushed her lips to his, putting all her love into it.  
Reshki deepened the kiss, finally able to taste her after so long. Kari responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Reshki pulled back after a moment, smiling down at his soon to be mate. "Kari, you are tired. Perhaps we should go to bed." Reshki stated, concern flashing in his eyes.  
Kari returned his warm smile. "That would be a good idea." Kari stifled a giggle when he lifted her off of her feet, carrying her bridal style. Reshki carried her to her room, laying her gently on the bed. She crawled under the sheets, Reshki slipping into bed with her. After pulling her against him, her back pressed against his chest, both of the two feel asleep.

Kagome smiled as she caught some of the conversation. She hadn't been listening to the conversation, only heard some of it as she walked out of her room. Hearing such proclamation of love, Kagome was restless. She also began to think of past events, of Inuyasha. 'Did I really love him?' she thought, walking down one of the many halls.  
Kagome smiled sadly, glancing about. 'I suppose I did. But now?' She shook her head. 'No, not now.' Kagome found the hot springs and decided to relax in the warm water.  
After quickly peeling off her clothes, she eased herself in. She sat along the edge, leaning her head back as she thought. 'And Sesshomaru? I just don't understand him. He yells and threatens to kill me, but when I think he's going to rip my head off, he kisses me.'  
Kagome closed her eyes, continuing with her thoughts. 'Is he turned on when I get mad?' she thought suddenly, then chuckled with the implication of those thoughts.  
'It sure seems so.' She laughed outright now. 'Yeah right. I couldn't see Sesshomaru with emotions. He's just being nice because of Rin.' Kagome sat up straight, then smiled. 'I will have to test my theory.'

Sesshomaru finished his third letter of the day, then leaned back in his chair and sighed. He wouldn't admit it, but thoughts of the Miko plagued him, day and night. 'I see the wench even in my dreams!' his thoughts outraged. And his dreams were getting more...intimate. He would wake up in a sweat, breathing hard and feeling slightly exhausted.  
'Damn her!' Sesshomaru slammed his fist on his desk, leaning forward in the process. No one had affected him like this and it was infuriating as well as invigorating. That was another thing that pissed the Youkai off. After those dreams, he didn't feel disgusted like he should. It was the exact opposite, he wanted to run to the Miko with all his demon speed and claim her.  
Sesshomaru took a deep, calming breath and froze when he smelled something slightly familiar. He looked to the door and stifled a growl when he saw who was watching him. "What do you want?" he asked, standing and facing Kagome. She had obviously been to the hot springs. Her hair was slightly damp.  
Kagome could tell he wasn't in a good mood. 'Perfect.' she thought evilly. "What, no 'hi' or 'hello'? Not even a 'how have you been?'" she pouted. She could see the red tint to his eyes. She should be afraid, she knew, but for some reason she also knew he wouldn't hurt her.  
Sesshomaru clenched his fist. There it was, the one thing that had plagued him ever since he had first laid eyes on her. He knew he should kill her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Realizing this just made him madder, and her reply to his question just set him off more.  
"I asked you a question. Answer it." he growled, red bleeding into his eyes. He was outraged the human wasn't even afraid. 'She's just standing there with a small smile. She's not even AFRAID!' he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
Kagome had to admit, he was handsome when he was mad. She saw him narrow his eyes in her direction. She could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. 'Should I push him even more?' she thought. Again, she was surprised that she wasn't afraid of the growling Youkai in front of her.  
"I have no specific question. Just came to see how you were doing." she answered some what honestly. She saw just how taken aback he was, his emotionless mask slipping for a second. "Are you mad about something?" Kagome asked the obvious.  
"It is no concern of yours." Sesshomaru replied, calmed somewhat by her scent. Sesshomaru almost frowned when he noticed something different about her scent. Taking a deep but unnoticeable breath, he closed his eyes. 'The Miko is in heat.'  
Kagome was confused when he closed his eyes, his body relaxing. 'What is he doing?' She took a tentive step towards him. Finding no reaction, she took another step. She almost jumped when his eyes snapped open. She was only two steps away from him. She thought he was still mad, but taking a closer look she realized he had actually calmed.  
"We will have some guests soon." he stated as if the whole conversation before had never happened.'What in the hell?' Kagome thought, but said, "Guests?"  
Sesshomaru slowly nodded his head. "The other Lords are coming here to meet. A gathering of sorts. I will expect you to behave if you are to remain here while they are."  
"What about Rin?" Kagome asked, frowning.  
"She will leave for that time. Most demons are not as kind as I am." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome almost laughed at that phrase.  
Sesshomaru saw the amusement in her eyes and raised one eye brow. "What, pray tell, is so amusing?" Sesshomaru took another deep breath, her scent like a drug to him. It calmed him further, though he entertained thoughts of ripping her clothes off.  
"You are nice?" Kagome almost giggled.  
"To humans. Yes. Most would've killed you and Rin by now." he replied, for some reason her intended insult didn't affect him. He unconsciously glanced along her body.  
Kagome noticed his gaze travel. 'I wonder why he didn't get mad this time.' Kagome thought, realizing he was looking into her eyes again.  
"Perhaps you should leave." Sesshomaru stated, his body heating up after his scrutiny. Her scent flared with her anger. Again, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.  
"And why is that?" Kagome snapped. 'We were having a nice conversation until he had to say something like that.' Kagome thought irritably.  
"Because you are in heat. Unless you wish for me to take you right now, I suggest you leave before your scent drives me mad." Sesshomaru replied calmly, opening his eyes to see her blush deeply. His desire flared slightly.  
"You...can...tell...Eep!" Kagome blushed even deeper. Then the second part of his sentence sunk in. 'Did he just say...he was gonna...DO WHAT?' her mind stuttered. Her gaze snapped back to his face. 'He was joking, right?'  
"Is that your choice then?" he smirked.  
Kagome stared at him, speechless. Her eyes were wide at what he was implying. 'MOVE!' her mind screamed, but her body was still shocked. Sesshomaru took another deep breath, holding her gaze with his.  
Realizing what might happen, Kagome stuttered, "Err...no..I mean...well...um...Goodbye!" She quickly turned on her heels and left the demon lord standing, highly amused.

* * *

Ok, so this ending isn't much better. But I have my next chapter already started, so it'll be up soon. You won't have to wait long. Oh, I have a question for all you reviewers. Do you want me to include a lemon? If I get a lot of requests for one, then I'll put one in, if not, well then you won't get to hear any juicy details. lol.

I want to thank all of the people who reviewed my story...

wont let me have one (thanks), hapagirl21 (I plan to explain more on what all happened in later chapters), GreenDragonSpirit, PeachesDani (tee hee), Darkfire77, Alex, tiger princess (hope you get to read more), ennovymoon (I'm glad u got into kari's story a bit...I just had to put them together...), sakura chou reyuuen (so I'm guessing you'd be voting for the lemon? lol), Kawaiilil-inugirl (wow, I'm happy that you've been stickin with me thro all this!), Red Day (while sessho is a little out of it sometimes, I like to think the best of him...we will all just have to pray he doesn't screw this up! ),

Wolf (I wanna thank you for stickin with

**me too**! and don't worry, I think sessho will come around...but u know him, sometimes he's pride goes to his head ), tessie-fanfic (you'll have to wait and see bout shippo! tee hee), Blue Demon Dragon (me too), Cymarel (Sessho's can be a jerk, but have faith..and Sesshy's mine I hope this chapter made u a little happier with the whole Reshki and Kari thing!), setsuna-3000, blood bunny (here's the next chapter! lol)

Thanks to you all and I'm glad so many reviewed and enjoyed my story. Next chapter soon!


	8. Interrupted AGAIN!

Yes! Another chapter! the story just keeps going and going, whoo hoo! Anyways, here's my next chapter, just what you've all been waiting for! Sorry for any spelling mistakes as well...my friend doesn't know that I'm gonna be puttin in a lemon some time soon and I'm not sure how she'll react...lol

(Disclaimer: dont own inuyasha. Fluffy is kind of tired after last nights cough events.)

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her turn on her heels and walk out of the room. He was almost disappointed she didn't stay. To his surprise, he took a step towards the door, almost as if to follow her. He quickly thought of the consequences of his actions if he did go to her. 'Would she even accept me?' a tiny voice said.  
Sesshomaru didn't care, he walked quickly down the hall. To his surprise, when he turned a corner, he found her leaning against the wall. She stood up straight when she saw him turn the corner.  
'What does he want? Didn't he just tell me to leave...?' Kagome thought. "Y-yes, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, slightly nervous.  
Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say. This was the first time the Demon Lord of the West had absolutely no idea what to say.  
Kagome thought she saw confusion in his eyes. 'Why did he follow me...unless...EEP, does he want to...ACK!' Kagome shocked herself with such thoughts. 'That can't be it. He doesn't like humans.'  
"I thought you had returned to your room." Sesshomaru stated, watching her closely for a reaction.  
"Uh...well...you...um...said..." Kagome stuttered, then blurted, "Were you serious?" Kagome stared in shock when Sesshomaru actually chuckled. 'Is he LAUGHING?'  
"Was I serious about what?" He asked, seeing her blush and look to the floor.  
"About what you said earlier..."Kagome squeaked out, quickly glancing to him then back to the floor.  
Kagome let out a surprised gasp when she felt arms encircle her waist from behind. She felt a chest against her back and breath against her neck, causing her to shiver.  
Sesshomaru held her to him, nuzzling her neck. 'Kami, I want her.' he thought, hearing her surprised gasp. He felt her shiver and growled lowly in pleasure. He could smell her desire as well, and that just tipped him over. He gently nipped at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Hearing her moan slightly, he kissed her neck. He found the pulse in her neck and sucked on it, knowing it would leave a mark.  
'What in Kami's's name is he doing?' Kagome thought briefly before he started sucking on her neck. 'Ohh...that...' She placed her arms over his, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. She gasped when she felt him bite her gently, a rumbling growl in his chest comforting her.  
"Sessho..."she moan slightly, feeling his lips leave her neck. She tilted her head to look up at him. He then claimed her lips in a breathless, passionate kiss. She gasped at the suddenness of it, and he took advantage of that, pushing his tongue into her mouth.  
Kagome was swimming with pleasure, barely able to make coherent thoughts as his tongue explored her mouth. She whimpered at the loss when he pulled away. She opened her eyes to see him look down at her, then take a step back. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard a childish voice scream, "I found you, Sesshomaru!"  
Kagome looked in the direction of that voice and saw Rin running in their direction. 'He must've known she was coming.' Kagome blushed, realizing she had just french-kissed Sesshomaru.'And I liked it.'"I didn't know I was hiding." Sesshomaru replied to the little girl wrapped around his leg.  
"Hai, a servant said you were in the study. Instead you are here in the hall, with Kagome." Rin smiled up at him as he patted her head.  
"It would seem so." Sesshomaru said, looking at Kagome. Kagome would've sworn she saw him smile slightly. "What do you need, Rin?" Sesshomaru looked back down at the little girl.  
"Rin hasn't seen you for two days now. Rin missed you." Rin replied, frowning.  
"I see. We will go out into the garden. I will meet you there in a second." Sesshomaru replied. Rin squealed in happiness, giving his leg one more hug before taking off down the hallway.  
Sesshomaru waited until Rin turned the corner before he looked at Kagome. "We are not finished here, Miko." He smirked at her blush then turned to leave.  
Kagome watched him walk down the hall, marveling at his body. She blushed but continued to do so. She couldn't help it, he was drop dead sexy. She blushed even more at those thoughts.  
Sesshomaru could feel her eyes on him as he walked down the hall. He felt tempted to return to her but knew Rin would be waiting for him. He would have to make Jaken take Rin exploring, as she called it. He was serious when he told Kagome he wasn't done with her.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were sitting in Kaede's hut. Shippo continued to cry at the loss of his 'mother.' Sango had tried multiple times to calm the kitsune down, but nothing seemed to work. Sango looked to see him cuddled in Kagome's

**sleeping bag**. All he did was sleep and cry.  
Sango sighed, glancing up to see Miroku enter. Everyone was in low spirits, even Miroku had been keeping to himself. Miroku glanced over at the sleeping kitsune and frowned, sitting beside Sango.  
"I miss Kagome." Sango muttered, looking at Miroku for comfort.  
"We all do, Sango. But I can't blame her for running off after what happened." Miroku sighed, placing a finger on his temple. He was getting another head ache.  
"How could Inuyasha call her those things, just because she broke the shard again. Naraku would've absorbed it if not for Kagome's arrow. Why get upset?" Sango breathed, not understanding the Hanyou's logic.  
"We have worked for nearly three years to complete the jewel. Inuyasha is thinking that was a waste of time if she was going to destroy it again. He forgets the relationships we've all developed. If not for the jewel, none of us would've met." Miroku agreed with Sango.  
"He didn't need to destroy the well." Sango growled.  
"I never said Inuyasha's actions were good." Miroku stated, rubbing his fingers in little circles to try to remove his head ache.  
"I'm sorry houshi. I know it's not your fault and I shouldn't be speaking so much when you have a head ache. Lay down." Sango apologized. Miroku laid down at her request. Sango was worried about him, that is, until she felt his hand run up her thigh.  
Sango sighed, then cocked her arm back, slapping him. "You must not have that bad of a head ache." she muttered, scooting far from the monk.

Inuyasha sat in a tree not far from the village. He was mad, not at Kagome, but at the whole situation. After the destruction of the Shikon no tama AGAIN, he just lost it. Naraku had left, screaming in rage as well. With nothing else to take his rage out on, he had blamed Kagome. And he was regretting doing so now. And she had run off, crying, with only THREE arrows.  
Inuyasha sighed once more. He had gone to look for her, but didn't find her. He found her broken bow and three arrows in a clearing, but no Kagome. Her scent just ended abruptly. Almost as if she just disappeared.  
Miroku had just left him not to long ago. Miroku understood what he was saying, and while he was mad at Inuyasha for what he did, he also knew how sorry Inuyasha was. But Inuyasha refused to return to the village, knowing Sango blamed him and the kitsune hated him.  
Inuyasha jumped from the tree, running into the woods, hoping to exhaust himself. 'Kagome... Where are you?'

Kagome had returned to her room, still blushing at the last thing Sesshomaru had said to her. She was nervous, to say the least. She shut the door behind her, then walked out on the balcony. She smiled, seeing Rin run around Sesshomaru, squealing in joy at just being around her Lord.  
'There must be more to Sesshomaru if that little girl loves him so.' Kagome thought. Kagome continued to watch them, smiling all the while.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was watching him. He had at first felt like he was being watched. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he had seen her leaning against the balcony rail, watching them. Rin continued to talk about nothing in particular, running from flower to flower in the moon light. Sesshomaru knew she would have to go to bed soon, but it was better to tire her out before sending her to her room.  
Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when Rin tugged on his pants. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you like Kagome?" Rin asked, her little face serious in the **night light**. Sesshomaru was taken aback by this question. 'Do I?'  
"Why do you ask, Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned, seeing Rin look away.  
"Rin likes Kagome and Rin doesn't want her to leave Rin and Sesshomaru." Rin replied, looking up at Sesshomaru once more.  
"If Kagome leaves, it will be by her choice." Sesshomaru answered, seeing Rin smile.  
"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed out, leaving him to look at a tall, violet flower.  
About an hour later, Rin was beginning to yawn. Sesshomaru told her it was time to go inside and walked her back to her room and even tucked her in. After saying good night, he left the sleeping human child, walking towards Kagome's room.

Kagome had seen them walk inside and knew what that meant. She secretly hoped that he had forgotten, while half of her couldn't wait. 'Is this what I want?' Kagome thought, walking into her room. She had changed awhile ago and was now dressed in a light night gown. She sat on the edge of the bed, deep in thought.  
A light knock at the door caused her to jump. She stood and slowly walked to the door, pausing for only a moment, before pulling the door open. Sesshomaru stood there, eyes alight with mischief. Kagome was surprised to see the emotion in his golden eyes. Sesshomaru took a step towards her, causing her to step back.  
"I do remember telling you we weren't finished." Sesshomaru stated, closing the door and turning to look at her.  
"I...remember." Kagome stated, not sure what to do. Sesshomaru walked towards her, this time she kept her ground. Sesshomaru took in her form, growling appreciatively, before taking her into his arms. Kagome was thankful he was holding her up because she was sure her legs were going to give out soon.Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, before kissing her lightly. His tenderness surprised her. He kissed her jaw, then neck, lightly biting the place he had kissed her before. Kagome shivered and Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed the place where her shoulder met her neck. After nipping at her shoulder, he returned to her lips, kissing her passionately. Kagome moaned against his mouth. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, and she parted her lips, giving him entry.  
He purred when she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Her scent, thick with desire, was sending him into bliss. Why she had this affect on him, he'd never figure out. He wasn't disgusted she was human, it didn't irritate him anymore.  
He knew she was pure and didn't exactly know what she wanted. He didn't intend to force himself upon her either. If she wanted him to stop, he would. He would be happy with just kissing her, for now. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked Kagome. Perhaps too much for his own good.  
He continued to explore her mouth as he tightened his arms around her, carrying her to her bed. He laid her down, his lips never leaving her, and he held himself above her. Once she was comfortable, he trailed his kisses down her neck, every once and awhile nipping gently. One hand roamed her body, stopping to rest on her hip.  
Kagome moaned again, his lips feeling good against her skin. She felt like she was on fire, her skin was heated and she could feel the heat coming off of him as well. She whimpered slightly when he pulled away from her. Her gaze met his, his golden eyes flashing with desire.  
"I will not go any farther if you do not wish to." he whispered, his silver hair falling and landing against her skin. Kagome knew she wanted Sesshomaru, but she also knew she was no where near ready to go 'all the way'. Not yet. She wanted to get to know him first, to see if there might be something there that she had not seen before.  
"Thank you." she whispered back, thinking he would get frustrated or something. She was surprised when he kissed her once more, a light, understanding kiss. It let her know he would take it slow, one step at a time.  
"It is late, perhaps we should sleep." he mumbled against her lips. He pulled back, smiling down at her.  
'Kami's, he looks good when he smiles.' Kagome thought, smiling back. "That is a good idea." Sesshomaru made a move to get off of the bed. Kagome's hand caught his, and he looked back at her, his eye brow cocked in question.  
"Would you...sleep in here? With me?" Kagome blushed but said the whole thing. After what happened, she wanted to be close to him. He watched her for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement. He laid down on his side, pulling Kagome against him.  
Sesshomaru kissed her neck, then mumbled, "Sleep well, Kagome."  
Kagome replied sleepily, "Hai, and you as well. Good night." Sesshomaru felt her relax against his body and her breathing evening out. He knew she was asleep within minutes. After kissing her neck one last time, Sesshomaru followed her into sleep.

* * *

Ha ha ha! I'm sorry, no lemon in this chapter! There will be one, but I aint tellin ya when. You'll just have to read to find out, lol.

Well, now its time to thank all my reviewers and add my little comments as well!  
Spacemarine (sorry, you gots to wait for the juicy stuff.lol)

Miko in Love (thanks)

ShikonMiko (sorry, you'll have to wait just like spacemarine.)

Annie-rlz/urlifeitsmine (man, sorry bout ending the story like that, tee hee. And I'm glad you like my fic a lot! )

Holy-psychic-vulpix (I will!)

Orchidaceae (lol, a lotta questions...hmm, well i can't really answer any of those or it'll give away some parts to future chappies, me sorry, but gotta keep the suspense and wonder about the story! )

GreenDragonSpirit (thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it!)

Snowy2cloud (I'm not sure about lots of lemon...but i have a feelin Sessho is gonna be a lil sex craved...and who wouldn't like sessho like that? )

kaimaru (tee hee, here's your update!)

bloodbunny (sorry bout the cliffies...and i told you in the beginning i wouldn't do a lot of those...hmm, who knew it would come to this? lol)

Sakura-chou-reyuuen (lol pulls you off of arm here, here, take your story! lol. I'd answer all your ?'s, but...that'd probably be longer then my fic, tee hee. Dont worry, all your ?'s will be answered, just keep reading!)

ehu (I'm SOOO happy someone likes my Gaurdians! And about the lemon, it will come in time, tee hee. looks thoughtfully at the ceiling to tell you the truth, i dunno how good of a lemon i'll write.)

FearlessDranzer (thanks for the luck and as sad as it is, i luv lemons...but only ones containing Sessho...drools god he's SEXY! lol)

sunbeam1 (thanks for the awesome score! and i enjoyed writing kagomes reaction..tee hee, look where it got her)

RED DAY (dont worry, inu and Kouga arn't dead yet...tho i'm sure someone else will come to like kagome...and ur right, sessho is cute when he's jelous)

No Tama (I would have to agree. A lemon, if done right, would just add to the plot...not to mention fulfill some fantasy's, lol)  
Bob (the lemon is coming, lol)

CutiePie99 (now hold up, I had to include the Kari/Reshki thing...come on, you didn't like it? and there's plenty more action coming...)

PeachesDani (lol, i'll add a lemon...soon)

tessie-fanfic (hey, dont hurt yourself, lol. I understand the waiting part, believe me! I'm not sure about my ability to write lemons...but i'll try my hardest...and prolly enjoy it too, lol)

Absent Angel (here is more...hope you liked it)

Cymarel (hahaha, didnt happen in this chappie. Me sorry...smiles sweetly then yanks on chain in hand, Fluffy walks foreward, attatched to chain sorry, but i caught him fair and square. Mwa ha ha!)

Dragon Rae (well if i write a lemon, u gotta tell me what you think! drops to the floor Cant live without reviews!)

WOW, look at all the reviews i got! I NEVER thought my story would get this many...THANKS to you all, you have no idea how much of an inspiration you guys are!


	9. Training then massage

Here's another chapter, the one you've all been waiting for! I hope you love this one as much as u loved the others!

(disclaimer: dont own inuyasha...fluffy is chained outside right now, he'll be coming in soon.)

* * *

Kari stretched awake, feeling a warm body pressed against hers. She smiled, knowing that it was Reshki. 'My mate.' she thought, turning to see him still sleeping. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips, smiling even wider when he stirred. Before she could react, he rolled so he was on top, looking down at her. "Good morning, Kari." Reshki returned her smile, then yawned.

Kari reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him. He pulled back before she could deepen it. "Unless you plan on staying in this bed with me all day, I suggest we stop now." Reshki chuckled, then rolled over, sitting up. Kari grumbled to herself, but got up as well.

A couple of minutes later, both walked out of Kari's room, dressed and happy. They went to the study, expecting to see Sesshomaru already up and at work. However, when they both saw an empty room, they glanced at each other. "Maybe he is still asleep." Reshki suggested. Though that was highly unlikely, they both walked to his room, finding his bed empty.

"Hmm." Kari stated, then inhaled the air. Both stood still for a moment, allowing their senses to help them find their Lord. Reshki found Sesshomaru's scent before Kari and began walking in the general direction his Lord was in.

'Why is he in the guest wing?' Reshki thought, opening and closing different doors, trying to find Lord Sesshomaru. He was about to open another door when Kari stopped him.

"That is Kagome's room." Kari stated. "Let me look, just in case." Reshki shrugged, then moved out of the way. He didn't think his Lord would be in there. Kari cracked the door opened and her jaw dropped in surprise.

Kagome was in her room alright, snuggled up against her Lord, who was still sleeping and holding the human. "Reshki, you're not going to believe this." Kari whispered under her breath, careful not to wake her Lord.

"Huh?" Reshki stated, moving behind her and looking in the room. His jaw dropped as well. They both looked on with surprise.

"Do you intend to stare all day or are you going to shut that door?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes still closed and his body not moving away from the warm bundle in his arms.

Both Guardians jumped when he spoke. "Uh...sorry, Lord Sesshomaru..."Kari muttered before shoving Reshki back and closing the door.  
"I don't believe it." Reshki muttered under his breath, a smile creeping on his face.

Kari playfully swatted his stomach. "Come on, let's leave Lord Sesshomaru alone and get some work done."

Sesshomaru knew his Guardians would come and look for him, especially since he wasn't up or in his room. He heard them checking the other rooms in this hall, then pause outside of Kagome's door. He had heard everything they had said and had forced himself not to smile when they had discovered him in this position.

Sesshomaru had been awake since the sun had risen, but chose to stay with Kagome until she woke up. He heard her breathing change and her heart beat increase, indicating she would wake up in a second. He cracked one eye open, to look down at her.

Kagome rolled over, beginning to wake up. She didn't open her eyes, last night events coming slowly to her mind. 'It was all a dream.' She told herself. That is, until she felt an arm draped across her stomach. And then she noticed that she was laying against something hard and warm. She opened her eyes, looking beside her to see Sesshomaru laying on his side, one eye looking down at her.

'It definitely wasn't a dream.' she thought, blushing and smiling all at the same time. "Good morning." Kagome whispered. She didn't know why she whispered.

"Yes, it is." Sesshomaru replied, opening his other eye to look at her. Kagome then noticed the sun had been up for awhile.

"Oops. I guess we slept in." Kagome muttered, glancing away from him.

"You slept in. I have been awake for awhile." Sesshomaru corrected her, seeing her frown up at him.

"You just laid here with me?" she asked, confused and amazed.

"Yes." was his simply reply. He leaned over her to claim her lips in a quick, sweet kiss. "But now that you are awake, I suppose I must get up." Kagome watched Sesshomaru sit up, then look back at her.

"I'm getting up." Kagome grumbled, smiling at him. She sat up as well and stretched. "I guess I'll go get a bath."

"As much as I would love to join you, I have some pressing business. Would you mind playing with Rin today?" Sesshomaru sighed, seeing her eyes wide in surprise.

'I can't believe he just said that.' Kagome thought, then realized he had asked her a question. "No, I'll play with Rin today."  
"Thank you." Sesshomaru whispered, kissing her on the forehead. He stood then and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Kagome.

'He's acting strangely. Not how he used to.' Kagome stared at the door a moment more, before getting up and making her way to the hot springs.

After washing herself up, she found Rin in her room, drawing pictures. "Hello, Rin." Kagome stated, smiling down at the little girl with the lop sided pony tail.

"Kagome!" Rin smiled, jumped up and ran to her. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her over to her pictures. "Look! Look what Rin drawed!"

Kagome smiled and looked at the picture. "Rin?" Kagome's eyes got slightly wide. She was staring at a picture of what had to be Sesshomaru, standing beside a figure she assumed was her.

"Do you like Rin's picture?" Rin asked, looking hopefully up at Kagome. "It's a picture of you and Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Uh, it's a very nice picture Rin, but why draw me with Sesshomaru, why not you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned the child, handing her the drawing back.

"Rin loves Sesshomaru like a father. Rin thinks Kagome would make a good mother!" Rin smiled up at the young woman.

"Well, thank you Rin." Kagome chuckled. If Sesshomaru was as sweet as he was this morning, then maybe she had missed something about him.

Sesshomaru walked to his study, instantly smelling the two Guardians. He walked in to see them both talking and looking over the letter that had come yesterday. They both looked up when he walked in. Reshki slyly smiled at his Lord.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." Kari smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru looked from one to the other and got an amused look in his eyes.

"I see you two have decided to be together." Sesshomaru stated, taking a seat behind his desk. Both of them looked at one another, then their Lord.

"How...did you...when?" Kari's words jumbled together.

"Come now, Kari. You surely didn't think I wouldn't smell you two on each other." Sesshomaru scolded, his face showing nothing.

"You are one to talk." Reshki chuckled. Sesshomaru chose not to comment.

"On to serious matters, have either one of you heard from Roku?" Sesshomaru stated, beginning business.  
"My brother has yet to send word." Reshki scowled. 'What is taking him so long?' Reshki thought. He had been gone for almost two weeks now.

"And no one has a clue where the bodies went and who the killer might be. Lord Kouga has made a thorough search of those in his Palace. If any one of them did it, he would've found them by now." Kari stated, scowling as well.

"Any more attacks?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling the letter to him.

"No, none that we know of." Kari stated, then looked to Reshki.

"I don't understand it. Why kill a Lady when her son will be taking over soon anyways? And then, why dispose of the Guardians bodies, but not Lady Akina's? It doesn't make sense." Reshki stated, shaking his head.

"Was there any trace of the Guardians? Any blood?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing they had both seen the body and the scene where it all had happened.

"No, no blood. If I didn't know any better, it's almost like they were simply dragged off while sleeping. Either that, or Lady Akina was killed before them." Kari stated, crossing her arms.

"Could Kouga have committed the murder?" Sesshomaru pondered, then shook his head.

"Kouga and Akina were too close. And even if he would've done it, his Guardian's would've known about it and stopped him. They would come clean." Reshki stated.

"When will the other Lords arrive?" Kari asked, frowning.

"Tomorrow." Sesshomaru replied, then continued. "That reminds me, Kari, I want you to take Rin to visit that family in the village. She will stay there for the week. I already have to worry about Kagome, I don't want Rin getting hurt."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." Kari nodded. "It seems we can't really do anything until the other Lords and Ladies arrive."

"Reshki, I want you to find your brother." Sesshomaru stated, standing.

Both Guardians protested. "That will leave you alone. I don't think so. Reshki can wait until I return before he leaves." Kari stated. Reshki instantly agreed.

"That will take him longer to find Roku. He should go now." Sesshomaru snapped. Neither Gaurdian backed down.

"We are not leaving you alone." Reshki folded his arms across his chest, preparing to argue until he was blue in the face.

"Fine." Sesshomaru agreed. Kari and Reshki shared a glance. 'He gave up way to easy.' Kari thought, looking at her Lord suspiciously.

"But when you both return, I am assigning one of you to protect Kagome while the other Lords are here. She is human and I don't want her harmed by any jealous females." Sesshomaru stated, daring one of them to argue with him.

"Hai." Kari and Reshki agreed.

"I will go fetch Rin and take her there immediately. Then Reshki can get started." Kari stated, bowing to her Lord before walking out of the door.

Inuyasha continued through the forest with the rest of the gang. Shippo had stopped crying and reverted to being alone most of the time. Though every day he seemed a little happier. Sango knew that he still missed Kagome, but Sango thought that maybe Shippo realized he would see her soon. Even if he told himself that and it was a lie, at least he wasn't always crying.

Inuyasha had returned when Sango had finally decided to forgive the irritable Hanyou. And as soon as he had returned, all of them had set off, determined to find Kagome.

Inuyasha picked a direction, West. He wasn't sure why he wanted to go this direction, but something said 'west' and for once, Inuyasha listened to that little voice in the back of his mind. So the gang had started to travel west, asking villagers along the way about a strangely dressed Miko.

Rin and Kagome were in the garden, Rin telling Kagome about all of the flowers and occasionally showing her a bug or two. Kagome kneeled to look at one of Rin's favorite flowers, though Kagome was beginning to suspect the child loved all flowers.

"Kagome." Kari stated from behind her. Kagome stood and turned, smiling at the hawk demoness.

"Lady Kari!" Rin yelled happily, latching on to the Youkai that had just landed. Kagome and Kari shared a smile.

"Well, hello Rin. How have you been?" Kari stated, placing a clawed hand on the childs head much like Sesshomaru did.

"Rin has been great! Kagome has been playing with Rin!" Rin replied, looking up at Kari.

"Well Rin, it is time for you to go visit your friends, so say good bye to Lady Kagome." Kari smiled. Rin nodded her head, then ran over to Kagome.

"Will you be here when Rin comes back?" Rin asked, clasping her small hands behind her back.  
"Of coarse Rin." Kagome reassured the child.

"Then Rin will see you soon!" Rin cheered. Kari walked over to the small child and picked her up.

"I will return shortly. If you have nothing better to do, Reshki and Lord Sesshomaru are in the Study, go say 'hi'." Kari smiled then winked before jumping into the air. Kagome looked confused, but shrugged it off and went inside.

After arguing with herself, Kagome decided the would go say 'hi', as Kari had put it. She wasn't sure how Sesshomaru would act around Reshki, especially after what happened. 'Oh well, I guess I'll find out.' Kagome thought, walking down the hall the study was in. The door was already open, but Kagome paused by the door way.

Sesshomaru was standing near the window, looking outside while Reshki was in mid sentence. "Lord Sesshomaru." Reshki stated, seeing Kagome standing in the door way. Reshki inhaled her scent and smiled. He could smell spring rain and jasmine, that was her normal scent, but there was something else to it. Almost a honey smell, the scent she gave off when she was in heat.

Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway. "Where is Rin going?" she asked, looking from one to the other, hoping she wasn't barging in on something important. Sesshomaru turned to look outside without answering.

"The Lords will be arriving tomorrow. Rin will be gone so she won't get hurt." Reshki replied, holding back the chuckle forcing to take over him.

Kagome frowned. "What about me? I'm human too." She asked, looking to Reshki. Obviously Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer her.

"I have a feeling the Lords won't be bothering you." Reshki smiled secretively. He knew his Lord would protect her and he knew his Lord liked Kagome. That was why Sesshomaru didn't want her gone. He wanted to personally protect her.

"You do not have to worry about your safety." Sesshomaru added, turning around fully to face both of them. Kagome wasn't sure if she should be happy she was staying or not.

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't let anything happen to...his guest." Reshki chuckled. Sesshomaru looked at him and Reshki quieted, though he still smiled. Kagome looked completely clueless.

"Anyways, I think we should go to the Dojo to practice some more." Reshki stated, standing.

"I will accompany you." Sesshomaru stated, shocking Reshki and Kagome. Sesshomaru ignored the shocked faces and indicated that Reshki could lead the way. Reshki walked out of the room, Kagome and Sesshomaru in tow.

Kagome was even more surprised when Sesshomaru walked beside her, close beside her. They walked down to the dojo. Reshki walked over to the weapon rack, removing three swords. Handing one to Sesshomaru then Kagome.

Then they preceded to train Kagome. Reshki and Sesshomaru would demonstrate moves and Kagome would try them against either Reshki or Sesshomaru. Kagome was slightly proud of herself at how quickly she was learning. Reshki and Sesshomaru were equally amazed at how fast she picked up on things. She would be a formidable opponent if she had the speed of a demon to match.

It was late in the evening when Kari returned. She found all three of them in the Dojo. She was amazed to see her Lord teaching this human how to fight. Kari watched Lord Sesshomaru as he watched Kagome mock fighting with Reshki. Kari smiled when Sesshomaru looked in her direction.

"I see you are back." was all he stated, resting his sword point on the ground.

"Yes. Rin is with the family." Kari bowed slightly, walking to stand beside him and watch her love and Kagome go through a fighting routine.

Kagome obviously didn't notice Kari's presence as she continued to fight Reshki. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask a question?" Kari asked lowly, not wanting to disturb Kagome's concentration.

"You may ask but I may not answer." Sesshomaru replied, keeping his gaze on Kagome, watching her move against Reshki's attacks.

Kari sighed, knowing that was going to be his reply. "What is this human to you, my Lord?" Kari asked anyways, not expecting an answer. "Never have I seen you take such interest in any other female before, demon or otherwise."

Sesshomaru's gaze left Kagome and looked to the Gaurdian standing beside him, who was watching Reshki. Sesshomaru sighed, then answered, "I am not sure." Kari met his gaze.

"If another Lord wishes to mate with her..." Kari began, she didn't even get to finish.

"That is her choice." Sesshomaru replied, visibly tensing. Kari smiled a small smile. Kari had to admit Kagome was not bad looking for a human. And Kari knew she was a powerful Miko as well, and Kagome was a promising fighter. A Lord just might see that and decide he wished to mate with her. It was not that uncommon for a demon to take a human for a mate. The demon would enjoy the human's company until the human died. For a demon to take a human as a life mate, now that was much more rare. Kari would hate to see Kagome used like that. To only be a demon's play thing for as long as she would live, then be tossed aside when she was too old to be of use.

"My Lord, if you honestly like her, do not let her go. If you think you have experienced pain, try losing something you've longed for. It hurts more than any physical wound." Kari whispered, her gaze going to Reshki. She had lost him once, and that had hurt more than anything. But now he was hers, and she was his. She couldn't be happier.

Sesshomaru looked down at his Gaurdian. He decided he would not comment on what he felt for Kagome. Hell, even Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he felt for this human. After a moment, the sound of clanging metal ceased. Sesshomaru looked to see Kagome panting, her sword tip resting on the ground.

Reshki smiled at Kagome when her sword hit the ground. Her arms were killing her. She had actually kept up with him. He knew he had probably pushed her farther then he should've, but he had heard Kari and Sesshomaru talking and decided Kagome didn't need to hear what they were saying.

"Reshki, enough." Sesshomaru stated. Reshki looked to his Lord and bowed slightly. Sesshomaru tossed Reshki his sword. Reshki caught it, then took Kagome's from her.

Kagome winced when she lifted her sword to Reshki. Her arms were killing her. Swinging that sword around and hitting Reshki's with her own had taken its toll on her arms. She could barely move them. Once the swords were put up, Reshki and Kagome walked over to join Sesshomaru and Kari.

"Reshki, you may leave to find your brother now." Sesshomaru stated, knowing the training session had barely drained the Neko Youkai. Reshki nodded, then walked over to Kari. They both left Sesshomaru and Kagome standing in the Dojo.

Kagome watched Reshki place a chaste kiss on Kari's lips before taking off in the night. Kari turned to face Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Are you two coming?" Kari asked, crossing her arms. Kagome walked over to Kari on weak legs. Kagome prayed they wouldn't give out on her. 'Kami's, I'm going to be sore tomorrow.' Kagome thought, concentrating on walking without falling.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was sore. She had been pushed far today. Once they were in the Palace, Sesshomaru dismissed Kari. Kari glanced at him, then Kagome, but left without another word.

Kagome was vaguely aware when Sesshomaru had dismissed Kari. She was abruptly brought back to reality when Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. Kagome looked up at him in surprise before relaxing into his arms. Sesshomaru didn't look down at her when he felt her gaze on him, he simply continued to walk with her.

Kagome was almost asleep when he opened her door to her room. Feeling the warm bed beneath her woke her up. Kagome tried to sit up but a strong hand prevented her from doing so. "Relax." Sesshomaru stated, barely above a whisper.

She was going to ask Sesshomaru what he was doing when he sat at the edge of the bed towards her feet. She was surprised when he raised one leg to his lap and began to massage her foot. She watched him, too shocked to say anything. Kagome leaned back, feeling him work his way up to her calves.  
After messaging up to mid thigh, he turned his attention to her other shapely leg. By now Kagome was thoroughly relaxed and comfortable, enjoying the fact that Sesshomaru was with her. After finishing with her legs, Sesshomaru rolled her over gently, kneading her back and shoulders.

"Sessho..." Kagome muttered, feeling him work out the knots in her shoulders and upper back. Sesshomaru heard her mutter his name into her pillow and he couldn't help but smile. He had to stay focused on his task or he would be tempted to go a little farther then kissing. Sesshomaru had to admit, Kagome's body was definitely nice. And if he had anything to say about it, he'd be the only one to see her unclothed.

* * *

mwa ha ha! that was awesome! I hope you all loved that chappie! I know i did...I could just picture sessho giving me a massage drools Well, now that i have this posted, perhaps i'll let him inside and he can do just that!

And of course, I'm going to thank my reviewers...you didn't think I forgot about you all, did u?

ShikonMiko (thanks...i cant wait for the lemon either...god sesshy's hot!) Sesshys Hime (you think I'm really that good? WOW, thanks! ) Xio the Dog Demoness (here's my next chapter, and 10 will be coming soon!) AnimeChibiGrl (I had to stop cuz I didn't want to include so much, not to mention this looked like a good stopping spot, tee hee) Kaora (Oh, dont worry about Inuyasha or Kikyou grins evilly) CresantMoon99 (i'm sorry they keep gettin interrupted, but it adds to the bond between them if i keep them...away...from eachother for the time being ) Cutie pie 99 Miko in Love (yes, words dont do him any justice...) Kitsuneminkchan (wow, i didnt think my story was emotional at all...whispers to tell you the truth, i didn't think it was good at all) GreenDragonSpirit (hahahaha, true, i'm all about the fluffiness too) Glass Thorn (thanks, i'm trying to write a good story) Blue Fire (thanks!) RED DAY ( i love it when sesshy gets all jelous and stuff!) Sesshomarussecretmate (hey, are u trying to take MY man? ) spacemarine (im sooo sorry! cries, then whipes tears away is this better?) ennovymoon (the lemon will come...just aint saying when ) Piper (Inuyasha will get his...as well as his dead miko pet, Mwa ha ha) Silver mystic (ta da, here's more!) PeachesDani katelyn (glad i could get you to laugh, i laughed when i typed it...but its tru!) tessie fan fic (dont worry bout shippo...itll be alright, i promise!) Orchideae (you'll see) Blood bunny (me sorry, but i gotta keep it interesting, tee hee) MoonFox1 Cymarel (lol, wow...and yes,

**kissy kissy**, i WISH it was me he was messaging instead of her...damn kagome gettin all the attentionlol)


	10. Greetings

I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this up, I'm especially sorry to those who have been waiting my loyal viewers...It was difficult to find the time to post...anyways, here we go!

* * *

Kagome woke up when she felt Sesshomaru move against her. She cracked her eyes open to see the sun was just beginning to rise. She twisted her head slightly to look back at Sesshomaru, who's eyes had just opened as well. He looked down at her, then leaned forward slightly to nuzzle her neck, inhaling her scent. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, hearing him purr.  
"Good morning Sesshomaru." Kagome muttered, laying her arm along her side. She was surprised when she felt something fluffy resting across her hip. Her hands ran through the soft fur of Sesshomaru's tail.  
"Good morning." Sesshomaru breathed against her neck, nipping lightly when he felt her fingers caress his tail. He closed his eyes and growled lightly as she continued to stroke his tail.  
Kagome rolled over so she was laying on her back, looking up at him. He claimed her lips in a quick kiss, before pulling away from her. Kagome whimpered at the loss of him against her. He looked back at her and smirked. "The other Lords are coming today. I must leave you now. You need to get ready for when they arrive." then he turned serious. "When they get here, I want you to stay close."  
"Hai, Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded, sitting up.  
"I will come and get you soon." he stated, before leaving the room.  
'I forgot the other Lords would be coming today.' Kagome thought, then rolled out of bed and began to get ready.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo complained, grumbling irritably. They had spent most of the night walking. Inuyasha glanced back, forcing back a laugh at the face the kitsune gave him.  
"Inuyasha, we have walked far enough today. Let us rest." Miroku stated, ever the one to keep the peace.  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied though he had to admit they did look tired. He walked over to a near by tree and simply sat down.  
Shippo curled up in Sango's lap and feel asleep instantly. The kitsune had rarely left Sango's side. After all, who was he going to talk to if not her? Miroku sat down beside Sango and sighed.  
"Houshi?" Sango questioned, knowing there was something behind that sigh.  
"We have asked a lot of villagers and none of them have seen her. Why continue in this direction?" Miroku huffed silently. He didn't want to wake the kitsune and dampen his returning happiness.  
Sango shrugged then looked to the Hanyou sitting beneath a large oak tree. "He's leading us. Ask him."  
Inuyasha had been unsure about going this direction to begin with. But he had caught something on the wind. This was his brother's territory, so of coarse he could faintly smell him. But Inuyasha was sure he smelled Kagome too. It worried him slightly that Kagome's scent was mixed with his ever present brother's scent. It worried him even more when he had picked up other Youkai's scents. Powerful Youkai that could be nothing other than Lords. If they had just been wandering monsters, his brother would've dispatched them by now.  
Glancing at the sun, Inuyasha figured they would reach Sesshomaru's Palace within three days. Inuyasha smirked, trying to imagine his brother's face at his arrival.  
Sesshomaru walked in the study, surprised to find all three Guardians there. Roku, Reshki's brother, stood against the far wall. He was a tiger demon, well muscled. He wore the same kind of attire as Reshki. A tight shirt and loose pants. Roku was the more serious of the brothers, the stronger one as well. He had faint lines that shown on his face, neck, and arms. He had short, golden hair that was just long enough to hang slightly in his eyes. Roku's eyes were like Sesshomaru's. They gave away nothing.  
Kari and Reshki looked up when their Lord entered the room, smelling of Kagome. But neither smiled. They knew he would be mad at Roku for not sending word of what was going on in the South.  
"Kari, Reshki, leave us." Sesshomaru stated, standing still where he stood. Reshki and Kari jumped up from where they were sitting and immediately left the room. Roku's gaze never left his Lord. Once the other two were gone, Sesshomaru spoke again. "Report."  
"As you thought, it was a demon behind the attacks. What kind and where is information I have not been able to come by. The only people awake during the attack was a servent. And they seem to have 'forgotten' that night. If they knew anything, believe me, they would've talked." Roku stated, meeting his Lord's gaze.  
"Who is Kouga bringing with him?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing Roku would've come up with that information as well.  
"Himself, and his Guardians. Lesser Lords in his area. That is all." Roku answered.  
"And are they cleared?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"They are all clean." Roku answered. Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Get everything ready for when the Lord's are to arrive." was his last order. Roku bowed, then walked fluidly out of the room. Sesshomaru had a feeling that the attacker would make a presence at the gathering.  
"Kari." Sesshomaru stated, knowing the demoness had appeared without turning to look at her.  
"Yes, my Lord?" Kari asked.  
"I am assigning you to protect Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, turning to look at his Guardian's.  
"Yes, my Lord." Kari bowed, about to leave when Sesshomaru stopped her with a dark look.  
"Kari, know this. If Kagome is hurt, then your pain will be ten times worse. Do you understand? She will spend most of her time around me, but I cannot take her with me to the meeting." Sesshomaru growled. Kari had never seen her Lord so serious before now.  
"Y-yes, my Lord." Kari bowed once more, then scampered out of sight.

By the time Kagome was satisfied with the way she looked, a light knock came to her door. It was late in the afternoon and she had taken a considerable amount of time to get ready. Kagome smoothed the dark purple kimono around her hips before moving to open the door. Sesshomaru stood, looking down at her.  
'She's beautiful.' was all he could think. She stood before him in a dark kimono, her hair brushed until it shone with a raven like glimmer. She looked up at him, her eyes asking if he approved. With how she looked, and her scent, he was fighting not to reach out and ravish her right there.  
"How do I look?" Kagome asked, twirling slightly. Her hair fanned out, then rested on her shoulders in waves.  
"Good." he breathed, causing Kagome to blush. Then Kagome looked down his length, looking at he what he was wearing. Instead of the usual white and red clothes he normally wore, he had on black and silver. Kagome gasped and brought her hand to her lips, staring at how good he looked.  
"Come, we have to greet the other Lords." Sesshomaru stated, breaking the silence. He offered her his arm and she took it, a small smile claiming her lips.  
They both walked to the front gates, where the other Lords and Ladies would be arriving. They both stood by the door, Sesshomaru on the left, Kagome on the right and slightly behind him. The sun was still high in the sky and a light breeze kept the weather fair. The first demons to appear looked like snake Youkai. They had sharp features and extremely thin bodies. The female had light green eyes and, who must've been her husband, had dark green eyes. Both walked over followed by six or seven others.  
"Lord Rashka and Lady Sylvani. The West welcomes you." Sesshomaru stated in the traditional greeting.  
"We are honored, Lord Sesshomaru. The East humbly accepts your hospitality and agree to this being a neutral meeting." Lord Rashka and Lady Sylvani stated in unison, repeating the traditional phrase. They both bowed then walked through the doors followed by their servants and children.  
The next to walk up looked like dragon Youkai. They had leathery wings and were quite tall. They had more dragon features then human. They both had the head of a dragon, and the long neck of a dragon as well. They did have longer arms and legs, but the male was thicker with muscle, while the female looked almost delicate. Their skin looked kind of rough and they matched Sesshomaru inch for inch. "Lord Derenti and Lady Ventai. The West welcomes you." Sesshomaru greeted once more.  
"We are honored, Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Derenti stated, his voice deep like rumbling boulders. "The North humbly accepts your hospitality and agree to this being a neutral meeting." They both bowed and walked inside, followed by their children and servants.  
After them, came a single Lord. He approached Sesshomaru arrogantly, followed by only four others. This demon had to be wolf. He wore armor instead of nicer clothes like the rest. "Lord Kouga. The West welcomes you." Sesshomaru stated, slight annoyance in his voice.  
If Kouga heard it, he pretended not to. "I am honored, Lord Sesshomaru. The South humbly accepts your hospitality and agree to this being a neutral meeting." Kouga replied, almost in a bored tone. Kagome knew these two were not the type to get along. Kouga gave Kagome a once over, before walking in followed by four males.  
"Come, Kagome." Sesshomaru barely contained his growl, following Kouga into the large ball room. Kagome was surprised when they entered the extremely large room. It was filled with people who were mingling and sitting, even dancing.  
"Stick close." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome nodded, then glanced behind her, smiling to see Kari in a light green kimono to match her eyes. Reshki walked beside her, wearing his usual outfit of black. And a large tiger demon walking beside him, wearing the same as Reshki, only the outfit had an orange tint to it. Kari returned Kagome's smile.  
Kagome glanced around her, seeing every kind of Youkai imaginable. Who knew that there were so many different kinds. She caught snippets of gossip as they passed some. Most females either glared her way or sneered, while Kagome blushed at some of the looks she was receiving from the males.  
Sesshomaru approached the dragon Lord from earlier. "Lord Derenti." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. Me and my mate were just talking about you." Derenti rumbled, pulling his mate closer, who smiled easily. Kagome noticed two other Dragon Youkai close, but they were more human in characteristics. 'They must be Lord Derenti's children.' Kagome thought, then saw two snake Youkai and two wolf Youkai standing close, glaring suspiciously at anyone, including Kagome."Those four are Guardians." Kari whispered to Kagome. Kagome looked at Kari.  
"Why does Lord Derenti and Lady Ventai have four Guardians, while Sesshomaru only has three?" Kagome asked.  
"When a demon Lord takes a mate, he gets another Guardian's to help watch over her. All other Youkai lords do this, except for Kouga. He had four because his mother ordered him to get four." Kari explained, standing closer to Kagome.  
"How have you been, Sesshomaru?" Kagome heard the dragon Youkai rumble.  
"I have been good as all ways." Sesshomaru replied. The dragon Youkai were the only Lords Sesshomaru remotely trusted.  
"Sesshomaru, where are your manners? Introduce us to your guest." Ventai pretend scolded.  
Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and drew her forward slightly. "Lord Derenti, Lady Ventai, this is Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru introduced them. Ventai smiled at the human. 'I never thought I'd see the day when Sesshomaru had a human guest, and a female Miko non the less.' Lady Ventai thought happily.  
"Hello, my dear. Has Sesshomaru been treating you well? He has this reputation for being harsh." Ventai chuckled, seeing Kagome ease slightly.  
"He has been quite kind, my Lady." Kagome replied, returning the demoness's smile.  
"Please, just call me Ventai." Ventai smiled, taking Kagome's arm in hers. "Come, let's leave these males to talk. We would not like to embarrass them with our brilliance." Kagome immediately decided she liked Ventai.  
Sesshomaru shot Kari a glance, silently warning her. Kari quickly took off, following Kagome and the Lady demon through the crowd.  
"My apologies, Sesshomaru. You know how my mate can be." Derenti chuckled. Sesshomaru nodded.  
"No need to apologize." he stated.  
"Since when have you been interested in females?" Derenti out right laughed at that statement. "No insult intended, my friend. But in all my years alive, never have I seen you with a female for longer then an hour or two."  
Sesshomaru allowed a small smile appear on his lips. He guessed the Dragon Lord was his friend. "She is more then a mere female, Derenti." Sesshomaru replied.  
"Ah, a future mate perhaps?" the dragon asked, smiling. Sesshomaru chuckled.  
"Come now, Derenti. We have much more important matters to discuss." Sesshomaru attempted to change the subject.  
"And plenty of time to discuss them. Let us speak easy now for there will surely be arguments later." Derenti replied, catching Sesshomaru around the shoulders. "Now tell me more of this female that has caught your eye."

Ventai led the human Miko over to where they were serving drinks. "It is nice to have someone to talk to finally. I never thought Sesshomaru would find someone." Ventai chuckled at the blush that spread across Kagome's face.  
A servant poured them both a glass of something sweet. "Now, Miko, tell me about your self." Ventai prompted, wanting to get a response from the human woman.  
"You...don't care that I'm human? Or even a Miko?" Kagome asked in surprise.  
Ventai smiled. "Of coarse not! If Sesshomaru deems you good, that is all the assurance I need. I hold no grudges like other demons do. Why, my lands are full of human villages." Ventai explained. Kagome smiled."With all this fuss going on, I'm surprised Sesshomaru has found the time to court someone." Ventai muttered off-handedly.  
"..."Kagome was speechless. Ventai noticed her lack of reply then tilted her head a little bit.  
"Do you not like Sesshomaru?" Ventai questioned, sipping her drink.  
"Well...no..that is..I do...but..." Kagome didn't know what to say.  
"Ahh...I see." Ventai muttered. 'Oh Sesshomaru, ever the silent one. I can see you desire her. Why not just tell her and get it over with?' Ventai thought, then sighed.  
"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." Ventai smiled once more.  
"What about you and Lord Derenti?" Kagome asked, hoping to change the subject.  
Ventai got a dreamy look in her light blue eyes. "I have been his mate for nearly two hundred years."  
"Two hundred years!" Kagome repeated, shocked.  
"Yes. A good two hundred years at that. And two children." Ventai stated, then glanced about. "Where have those two ran off to?"  
Ventai must've seen someone she knew, because she waved them over. A female Wolf Youkai appeared. She was one of the wolf Youkai that Kari had said were Guardians.  
"Tesh, go find my children and bring them to me." Ventai asked. The female bowed, then disappeared into the crowd.  
"I have a son about your age in human years, his name is Tsume, and a daughter a little younger. Her name is Suki. Ah, here they are." Ventai stated, looking at the approaching demons. Kagome was surprised to see that neither of the children took after their parents. Instead of mostly dragon features, both had more human features. The son, Tsume, was tall, with long black hair. He was built much like Sesshomaru.  
And following behind him was a shorter demon, with hair down to her ankles. Her golden hair flowed behind her, and her green eyes held mischief.  
"Yes, mother. You called for us?" Suki asked, looking at Kagome and smiling.  
"Yes. Meet Sesshomaru's guest, Kagome." Ventai introduced. Tsume took her hand and placed a kiss on it.  
"It is nice to meet you, Lady Kagome." he greeted smoothly.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Kagome smiled.  
"Oi, brother, move." Suki shoved Tsume, who scowled down at her. "Hello, my name is Suki. Excuse my brother, he often gets caught up in all this formal crap."  
"Suki." Ventai scolded. Suki flashed her mother a pout.  
"Behave." Ventai scolded, but her voice lost all of its anger.  
"Where is father?" Tsume asked, looking to his mother.  
"He is speaking with Lord Sesshomaru over at our table." Ventai answered. Tsume excused himself and went to find his father.  
"How old are you?" Suki asked, not even noticing her brother's disappearance.  
"Nine-teen." Kagome answered.  
"Wow! I keep forgetting humans age quicker then demons. Oh well." Suki muttered, grabbing something to drink. Kagome looked around, seeing a particular group of females glaring in her direction.  
Suki followed her gaze and scowled at the females. "Don't mind them. They're just jealous." Suki stated, sipping her sweet drink.  
Kagome faced Suki. "Jealous of what?" Kagome asked. 'What would a bunch of demons be jealous of?' Kagome thought, her face scrunching up in confusion.  
Suki laughed. "A lot of females have paretically thrown themselves at Sesshomaru. They are jealous because he showed up with you."  
"But that doesn't mean anything." Kagome stated, crossing her arms and trying to ignore the glares she received.  
"Sesshomaru is definitely one of those 'hard to get' types. He has never, let me stress never, shown remotely any interest in any female. Hell, even mother offered me to him!" Suki stated, then shuddered. "Like I would want to be mates to Sesshomaru."  
Kagome looked at the floor and fought a blush. "He's not that bad." she uttered. Suki looked at her like she was crazy.  
"You must see something that I missed then. All the luck to you." Suki smiled to ease the tension. "Besides, the only reason any of those females want him is the power he holds."  
"That's kind of sad." Kagome stated, seeing that Ventai had gotten distracted by talking to another Youkai.  
"Not many Youkai mate out of love. They only do it to gain power, or wealth, which ever they want. My mother and father are one of the rare couples that mated for love. I guess that's why they both are really happy." Suki shrugged and glanced at her mother.  
"And you? Have you had any...offers?" Kagome smiled at the look Suki shot her.  
"I have no desire to have a mate." Suki replied indigently, crossing her arms. Kagome laughed.  
Ventai ended her conversation with the Youkai and turned to her daughter and Kagome. Seeing the room had somewhat emptied, Ventai stated, "Suki, I'm going to find you father. Do not stay up too late."  
"I won't mother." Suki replied, slightly rolling her eyes when her mother left her.  
"Where can we go around here?" Suki asked, looking around.  
Kagome smiled. "I'm not quite sure where I am aloud to go. Sesshomaru didn't want me running off."  
Suki snorted then stated, "You're not really going to listen to him, are you?"  
"Yes she is." Kari answered for her, walking over to stand beside Kagome. Suki looked somewhat disappointed at the appearance of the Guardian's.  
"Party pooper." Suki mumbled under her breath.  
Kari ignored her and turned to Kagome. "Sesshomaru is not busy anymore. If you wish, we could go to him now."  
Kagome looked to Suki. "Maybe I will see you tomorrow?" Kagome questioned hopefully.  
"You bet you will." Suki grinned, "I'm not spending all my time here with my drag of a brother."  
"Come now, Suki. Surely I am not that bad." Tsume stated, walking up from behind his sister.  
Suki roller her eyes but smiled. "Ok, you're not that bad." Tsume reverted his gaze to Kagome.  
"Perhaps I will see you tomorrow as well." he stated, flashing her a smile. Kagome returned his smile warmly, then bowed her head to the two siblings.  
"I'm afraid I must leave you now. I will see you two tomorrow." Kagome stated, then turned to leave with Kari leading the way.  
Suki waited until Kagome was out of ear shot. "Aww, brother, I think someone has a crush." Suki laughed, spinning to face her brother.  
"Perhaps." he smiled, then turned to leave with his happy sister in tow.

* * *

YAY, all done! New people added too so I want u to tell me what you think about them, PLZ! Lemon is in future, not close future, but still there, tee hee...anyways, plz review! The more reviews, the sooner I post chap 11! lol

And now time to thank my reviewers! U guys are the greatest!

x napunakuma x (LOL, im sorry. and yes, Sessho's is drop dead sexy!), Dragon Rae, Kaora (lol, thanks for pointin out my stupid mistakes , thats what happens when you dont have some one to review!), GreenDragonSpirit (you have no idea...cant wait till lemon smiles evilly), RedeyedRave (I'm glad u like my stuff, and its really cool that ur a writer too...it took a lot of courage to post my story..i didn't think ppl would like it), Orchidaceae (hope it was everything you were lookin for!), Me! (lol, i say that too 'Im lovin it' hahahaha), PeachesDani (had to add a lil flavor there, lol), Rabid-inu-girl (Yes, i have already typed it, its just gonna be a lil longer, within the next 5 chappies i think ), Kitsuneminkchan (munching on **chocolate bars** ya, i've read some like that, while they're good if ur a super pervert like i am, it kinda ruins what they've got between them. Thats why i'm waiting on the lemon..), tessie-fanfic (tee hee, i just had to put them together, i would never forgive myself if i didnt), Cresant moon 99 (thanks for the spellin mistake, i slapped myself on the forehead when i saw that, lol), Cymarel (hahaha, thanks!), Bloodbunny (sorry it took me so long to post)


	11. The attack

I decided to put this one up right away because I got so many reviews! Thanks a million u guys! the more I get the faster they get posted! lol plz excuse any spelling mistakes and any previous ones as well..I'd change them...but I'm lazy, lol

* * *

Kagome might've been out of ear shot, but Kari wasn't. Kari continued to lead Kagome out of the large room and down many halls. "Kari, you're not taking me to my room, are you?" Kagome stated from behind the Guardian's.  
"No, I'm taking you to Lord Sesshomaru's room." Kari replied, deciding whether or not she would tell her Lord about Tsume and his interest in Kagome.  
Kagome grasped Kari's arm in confusion, stopping the Guardian's and causing her to look back at Kagome. "Why are you taking me there?" Kagome asked.  
Kari sighed before answering. "Because that is where Lord Sesshomaru is."  
"But it's late. Shouldn't I go to bed?" Kagome questioned, looking suspiciously at the hawk demoness. Kari removed her arm from Kagome's grip then crossed her arms.  
"Do you wish to see Lord Sesshomaru or not?" Kari asked, silently praying Kagome wouldn't screw up what she had started with her Lord.  
"Lead the way." Kagome stated, Kari's relief was well hidden. Kari quickly led her to her Lord's room. After they were at the door, Kari turned to Kagome.  
"This is his room. Just knock." Kari stated, then walked back the way they came and stationed herself down the hall. Looking from Kari to the opposite side of the hall, she saw Reshki sitting a distance down the hall. He caught her gaze and winked, before turning away from her.  
Kagome rapped softly on the door, not wanting to wake him incase he had fallen asleep. She was surprised when he opened the door, moving out of the way so she could enter. Kagome walked in his scarcely lit room, his furnished much like her own. She did notice his bed was slightly bigger then hers, but that was expected. Sesshomaru shut the door then turned to her.  
"How was your evening?" Sesshomaru asked, approaching her.  
"Mine went pretty well. Lady Ventai introduced me to her son and daughter." Kagome replied, turning to face him. "And yours?"  
"Lord Derenti and I had some matters to discuss. You had no trouble with anyone I pray." Sesshomaru answered softly.  
"Well...no, not really." Kagome answered. She thought about telling him the looks she received from most of the females but decided against it.  
"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, indicating she could sit down if she wished. Kagome gladly took a seat on the edge of his bed.  
"Not too many females were being friendly." Kagome shrugged as if it was nothing. Sesshomaru chuckled, understanding what she was talking about.

"I am sorry about that." Sesshomaru stated, then a light knock brought him to the door. A servant entered with a night gown for Kagome. The servant quickly laid it on the bed, before disappearing.  
"You do not have to sleep in here if you do not wish." Sesshomaru stated, closing the door behind the servant.  
Kagome smiled, reaching for the night gown. "If you don't mind, I would like to." Sesshomaru smiled slightly, seeing her stare at him while holding the night gown."Could you..um...turn around while I change?" Kagome blushed but held his gaze. Sesshomaru couldn't help the amused smile that graced his lips before he turned his back to her. Kagome quickly pulled off her kimono and pulled on the night gown as fast she could.  
"I'm done." Kagome stated, taking a seat once more on the edge of his bed. Sesshomaru turned back to her, the smile still in place. She grew nervous under Sesshomaru's gaze.  
Sesshomaru forced his gaze away from her and walked over to his closet. Unlike Kagome, he began to peel his clothes right there. Kagome gasped, then turned away, blushing furiously. 'I can't believe him!' she thought, embarrassed. Half of her wanted to look. 'He could've warned me!' Kagome studied the wall across from her, trying not to picture Sesshomaru without his clothes.  
Sesshomaru changed clothes, holding back a chuckled at her embarrassment. 'Humans and their modesty.' Sesshomaru thought, highly amused. Turning around, he found her staring intently at the opposite wall. Sesshomaru quietly crawled across the bed, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her tense at first, then relax.  
He chuckled, bringing his lips to rest against her neck. "A little modest, are we?" Sesshomaru commented, looking to see she had turned an attractive shade of red.  
"I can't believe you." was her answer.  
"Mmm." Sesshomaru mumbled against her skin. He closed his eyes, content on just being close to her.  
"Sessho...perhaps we should lay down..."Kagome whispered, using the nick name she only used when it was just the two of them.  
Sesshomaru smiled evilly, pulling her with him. Kagome let a slight 'eep' escape her as she was pulled with Sesshomaru back onto the bed. Sesshomaru laid on his back, allowing Kagome to turn on top of his chest so she was straddling his hips. Kagome held herself up with her hands on his chest, looking down at him in surprise. Sesshomaru cocked an eye brow, looking up at her.  
He rested his hands on her hips, smiling at her blush. "You should smile more often." Kagome stated, bringing one hand to touch his lips lightly. Sesshomaru rose the upper half of his body so Kagome was sitting on his lap, her legs to either side of him.  
"Really?" he replied absently, enjoying the fact that she had got redder then he thought possible.  
"What happened to laying down?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru barely shrugged before claiming her lips with his. Sesshomaru ran a hand over her exposed thigh. In the position she was in, her night gown was pushed up around her hips, exposing her shapely legs to his hands.  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hand caressing her thigh, the other tracing little circles on her back, working his way lower and lower. Kagome gasped against his lips when he ran his fingers lightly over her outer thigh to her inner thigh.  
When she gasped, Sesshomaru easily slid his tongue into her mouth, marveling at the taste and feel of it. Kagome cautiously slid her tongue against his, causing him to purr. Kagome ran her fingers though his silky hair, the other running from his shoulder to rest on his chest, feeling his chest vibrate from his purring.  
Sesshomaru sucked in, causing her tongue to be pulled into his mouth. Kagome pressed into him when he did that, moaning against his mouth.'Kami's, he tastes good.' Kagome thought, running the tip of her tongue lightly across one of this fangs. Sesshomaru pushed her night gown farther up, allowing him to slip his hands in the front of it. His fingers tentatively ran over her stomach, resting close to the underside of her breast.  
Kagome gasped, feeling his hand travel up her night gown. He didn't move any farther close to her chest. His hand traveled over her side to her back, running his claws lightly down her back, causing her to shiver. Kagome wiggled slightly in his lap, causing Sesshomaru to growl in pleasure. 'She has no idea what she's doing to me.' Sesshomaru thought, feeling her legs tighten around him, bringing herself close to him.  
Kagome felt him pull away from her, kissing her jaw line, then nibbling on her ear. He ran his tongue along the edge, Kagome sitting up straighter at the feeling coursing through her. Sesshomaru planted a light kiss on her neck before pulling back to look at her. He knew they would have to stop now. He wasn't sure if he would be able to pull back if he didn't do it now.  
"This is enough for tonight." Sesshomaru stated, remembering his promise to take it slow. Kagome was panting slightly, feeling him pull his hand from under her night gown. Kagome was glad he had stopped it because she wasn't sure she would've been able to do so. Before he pulled completely away, Kagome placed a quick kiss on his lips, mumbling thanks.  
Sesshomaru laid down, allowing Kagome to roll off of him and snuggle into his side. Within a matter of moments she was asleep. Sesshomaru laid still, allowing his body to cool off. It had taken all his will power to pull away from her when she obviously didn't mind going farther. But he would not do that to her when he had promised to go slow. Sesshomaru always kept his word.  
He took another deep breath, calming his heated and aroused body. 'I won't be able to do this too many more times.' Sesshomaru thought, opening his eyes to look at the ceiling.

Kagome yawned and stretched, feeling a warm body pressed against hers. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of waking up with Sesshomaru, again. Kagome's eyes opened to see she had awoken at dawn once more. Sesshomaru was still asleep, his arm laying lazily across her side.  
Kagome looked down at his hand, seeing the purple mark running across his wrist. She placed her hand on top of his, running her thumb across his hand. Kagome thought of last night. 'We came so close to...' she shook her head. The last time she had actually thought about it, she had begun to like Sesshomaru. Now, she was pretty sure her feelings for him had deepen. He was completely different when it was just him and her. He was tender and shown more emotion then she believed he possessed.  
Kagome tilted her head to look up at the sleeping inu Youkai beside her. And he was worried about her safety, that was why he had told to stay close, and Kagome was pretty sure Kari had been watching her during the whole time she had been talking to Ventai. Kagome entwined her fingers with his, sighing slightly. 'But how long will this last? Kagome would live no where near the length Sesshomaru would. She could have a few good years with him, but not any length compared to his life span. 'And I'd have to let go of him. So either way I get hurt.' Kagome couldn't help the lone tear that escaped.  
That was the one thing she had been trying to prevent. 'I should have never kissed him back. I should've pushed him away.' Kagome thought sadly, bringing a hand to wipe away the tear that escaped. 'Falling for a demon was not a good idea.' Kagome scolded herself and turned her head away from him. But it was too late, she already care for him more then she should've.  
Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when someone pounded on the door. Sesshomaru was awake in an instant and knew something was wrong. He thought he smelt the faint smell of tears, but tossed that out when another resounding pound returned. Sesshomaru quickly got out of bed and walked over to his locked door, pulling it open. Kari stood with Reshki, both had relief wash over their face at the sight of their Lord.  
"What is going on?" Sesshomaru ordered, glancing back to see Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed, looking in his direction."Another attack. We came over here as soon as we heard. We had to make sure you were not targeted as well." Reshki replied quickly, moving out of the way.  
"Kari, stay with Kagome. Reshki, take me where the attack occurred." Sesshomaru quickly ordered. Kari looked about to argue with him. "Kari, do not question my orders." Reshki shrugged, then took off down the hall with Sesshomaru in tow.  
"Who was attacked?" Sesshomaru asked, his anger slowly rising. One of his guests had been attacked while under his roof. That had meant that the intruder had been able to get into his home.  
"Lady Ventai." Reshki stated. Sesshomaru rushed past the panther, able to move faster then Reshki. 'Shit.' Sesshomaru thought, making it to Ventai's room quickly. When he approached the room, one of Derenti's Guardians stood in his way.  
"Move." Sesshomaru growled. The Guardian's took one look at Sesshomaru, before moving. The Guardian's, however, wouldn't allow Reshki to follow.  
Sesshomaru walked in the room to see Derenti in a rage, yelling in draconic at one of his Guardians. The Guardian's would be lucky to survive the dragons wrath. Sesshomaru looked to the bed, eyes widening in rage. Ventai had been attacked in her bed, obviously while she was still sleeping. Her daughter kneeled at her bedside, trying to get a response from her mother. Sesshomaru approached her.  
He took in Ventai's wounds. A stab wound to the chest, multiple cuts and it looked like they had attempted to cut off her arm. The wounds were bad and he wasn't sure Ventai's demon blood could heal those wounds. Tsume stood beside his sister, trying to comfort her while trying not to look at his wounded mother.  
There was a loud 'thump' in the halls, and Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome dressed and breathing heavily. "What..." the words were barely formed before Kagome ran past him, kneeling beside Suki.  
"Suki, listen to me. I can save her, but I need you to move so I can get to her wounds." Kagome stated, trying to gently move the crying Youkai. Suki wouldn't budge. Sesshomaru shared a glance with Tsume, before both of them grasped Suki and pulled her away.  
She struggled against both of them, but they were too strong. "Mother, please don't die!"Suki cried, collapsing to the floor. Her brother knelt down, holding her.  
Kagome took a shaky breath, then placed her hands on the two worse wounds, the almost unattached arm and the stab wound to her chest. Kagome reached deep within herself, seeking out her Miko powers and calling them forth. Derenti's roars quieted when he looked over to see the human kneeling over his mate, glowing faintly with a bluish hue.  
Kagome winced, feeling the pain as she took some of it into her. She continued to absorb the pain, using her Miko abilities to help the demon blood heal. Kagome could barely breath with the amount of pain she was taking in, resolved to save this Youkai who had been so nice to her.  
Kagome felt unconsciousness threaten to claim her, but she fought it, looking down to see Ventai's shoulder slowly mend, the stab wound slowly closing. ' A little longer.' Kagome thought, shutting her eyes against the pain, feeling tears slip down her cheeks.  
After a moment of agony, Kagome opened her eyes to see Ventai crack her eyes open, her wounds almost completely healed. Kagome let go of the breath she had been holding, relieved she had been able to heal the demoness. That was the last thought Kagome had before slipping into the darkness that she had fought before now, too weak to fight it any more.

Sesshomaru jumped forward, preventing Kagome from falling on a now conscious Ventai. Everyone in the room was silent as Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms. Derenti walked over to Sesshomaru, amazement and relief in his eyes. "Let me know when she wakes." was all Derenti said before going to his mates side.  
Suki jumped to her feet, running to her father and clasping him in joy. Sesshomaru realized they would be fine now and walked out of the room. He had been wondering how Kagome had made it past the Guardian's. Seeing Reshki and Kari there, standing over a slumped Wolf Youkai told him all he needed to know.  
They both fell in behind him as he walked to his room. They stood outside his door when he went in, laying Kagome on his bed. He looked at her, amazed she had actually healed Ventai. Sesshomaru resolved not to leave her side until she was awake.

* * *

Hahahaha, how many people thought they were gonna do 'it'? I'm sorry, but the lemon isn't here either, dodges thrown objects Its comin, I promise! Isn't the ending kinda sweet? Sessho's gonna stay with her, aww

Ok, got to thank my reviews and so should whoever is readin this cuz this wouldn't be posted so soon without them!

Bluefire (i'm glad u enjoyed it!), Priss (wait and see ), Lady2u (i'm glad u liked it so much! Hope you review on future chappies too!), PeachesDani (lol, you'll see), Umeko, Taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru (i'm glad u like it...Sessho?OO, lol, j/k), orchidaceae (hahaha, i hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!), ., kaora, RED DAY (he couldn't introduce her openly, she was just a guest, not his mate or anything, lol), Blood bunny (you have no idea how happy i am that ppl like my made up characters! YAY!), Cymarel (I liked Tsume too! and ya, u say it with the T silent. I had to add dragon youkai! where would we be without'em? lol, Sesshy's still #1 of course, but i find Reshki and Tsume are pushin for that spot, )

Thanks to you all, u guys are what keep me writing/typing, how ever u wanna put it, lol...till next time...


	12. I wont leave

Another chappie! hope you guys like!!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sesshomaru had sat on the bed for the rest of the day. He had a servent bring something more comfortable for her to lay in and the servent had changed her. The sun had just gone down when a light knock sounded at his door. Still angry from the mornings events, he made no move to open the door.  
"Come in." he growled. Derenti opened the door, shutting it quietly behind him. The Dragon Youkai walked over to the bed, looking down at Kagome.  
"How is Ventai?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Derenti was one of the rare people he showed emotion around. Kagome was the other.  
"She is fine. Her wounds are almost completely healed. All thanks to your Miko."Derenti answered, looking in the direction of Sesshomaru.  
"Did anyone see anything?" Sesshomaru asked.  
Derenti shook his head, red bleeding into his eyes. "My former Gaurdian I had protecting her didn't see a thing. He said he blacked out, then woke up with her on the bed like that."  
Sesshomaru wasn't surprised that Derenti had killed the Gaurdian that had failed to protect his mate. Sesshomaru would've done the same thing in Derenti's place. "Where were you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
Derenti shot him a look, but lightened up, seeing Sesshomaru had not ment anything by it. "I was only gone for a couple of minutes, to get Suki and Tsume. We have a dawn ritual all dragons perform." Derenti answered, growling slightly.  
Sesshomaru nodded his understanding, looking to a faintly breathing Kagome. He would've been worried if he couldn't have heard her strong heart beats. "Anyways, I came down to see how your Miko was. Tsume and Suki haven't left their mother's side." Derenti stated, lowering his gaze. "I came very close to losing her today."  
"But you didn't, my friend. Be thankful for that." Sesshomaru replied.  
Derenti chuckled slightly. "Oh, I am very thankful. I wouldn't know what to do with myself without her." Derenti heaved a sigh, then looked back up to see Sesshomaru watching the Miko.  
"Sesshomaru, may I ask you something? As a friend?" Derenti questioned.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru answered without taking his gaze from Kagome.  
"You have a very powerful and valuable friend there. If you do not intend to mate with her, then I would like to request her for my son." Derenti stated, watching him closely to see his reaction.  
Sesshomaru stiffened at those words, turning his darkened gaze to Derenti. The dragon chuckled seeing the death glare Sesshomaro shot him. "I see." the dragon youkai continued to chuckle.  
Sesshomaru failed to see the amusment in the situation. He hadn't answered vocally, because in reality, Kagome could mate with whom ever she wished. "If you feel for her so, why have you not told her?" Derenti asked quietly, not expecting an answer.  
Sesshomaru sighed then looked at Derenti, shrugging his reply. Derenti cracked a grin. "Is the great Inu Youkai of the West afraid of a little Miko?"  
Sesshomaru didn't rise to the bait, instead replied. "No, the great Inu Youkai of the West is afraid of what he feels for that little Miko."  
"Well, I can tell you right now that holding back will get you no where." Derenti advised, then thought aloud. "I would have never thought you capable of liking any female. I would've figured you'd mate with the female that could get you the most gain."  
"Then the logical choice would be Kagome in either instance." Sesshomaru replied, seeing the dragon look at him with amusement.  
"True, Sesshomaru. How very true. I will leave you now, but I still wish to know when she wakes." Derenti stated, nodding to Sesshomaru before leaving the room.  
Sesshomaru looked down at the human miko that had caught his intrest, and to his surprise, his heart. He had never thought himself capable of loving, even liking a female. He had often wondered why Derenti had put up with Ventai. Now he understood. The dragon Youkai was in love with Ventai and would gladly give up everything to be with her. Sesshomaru thought that love was a weakness.  
But he saw the power that those feelings could provoke. In the rage Derenti had entered when he thought his mate was dead. Sesshomaru thought about what Derenti had said when he offered Tsume to be mates with Kagome. How would he handle that if she decided she wanted to be with another? His eyes darkened just thinking about it.  
Sesshomaru sat, thinking, on the edge of the bed well into the night.  
  
Sesshomaru fought sleep until the sun began to peak above the horizon. He was a demon and really didn't need sleep, but the mental strain of thinking about...well, everything and the fact that Kagome hadn't woken up was taking it's tole on the demon Lord. Sesshomaru had sat in the same position, on the edge of the bed beside Kagome, for the entire night. He knew he should atleast stretch or he would be worse off later.  
Standing easily, he decided he would go wash up before everyone else was awake and moving.  
  
Kagome fought the darkness that had swallowed her up. She faintly knew she had pushed herself too far in healing the demoness and only her stubborn determination had held her up. As Kagome lay there, bathed in darkness, different images flashed across her mind. It was as if she was simply sleeping, as if she was dreaming a vivid dream.  
She was standing in a pitch black room. No light what so ever. She could move and she twirled about, looking for any sign of an escape rout. Seeing that all the directions looked the same, Kagome took a step to her left. She let out a gasp when her scenery changed.  
Looking around, Kagome stood in the middle of an endless field. The sun was high above her and the constant breeze kept the knee high grass swaying and billowing. It felt so real.  
"Hello?!" Kagome called out, wandering if she was in this endless meadow alone. She looked in every direction, freezing when she spotted a dark dot on the horizon. Deciding it wasn't a trick of the bright sun light, Kagome ran in that direction. The scenery around her didn't change, but the dot grew bigger.  
Kagome stopped a couple of feet away, breathing heavily from running all the way here. "Who...who are you?" Kagome breathed, bracing herself on her knees to take deep breaths.  
The figure was clad in black, a black cloak lifting with the breeze. The figure had their back turned to her.  
"Me?" A deep voice replied from all around her. Kagome stood up, rigid as she looked around, for the first time fearful.  
"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you. Not here, anyways." The voice once again replied from all around. Kagome was more confused now.  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked once more, this time asking the scenery around her.  
"I am what you see. The meadow, the sun, the figure before you. I am all of this, and yet nothing. A void if you will." the voice replied. The voice contained no emotion and Kagome couldn't tell if it was a male voice or a female voice.  
"What are you doing in my head?" Kagome asked quietly.  
"In you head? Why, look around. Are you not in a meadow?" the voice questioned, still containing no emotion.  
"I'm unconcious." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.  
"You look awake to me." The voice replied. The black figure turned slightly, but Kagome could still see only black. Kagome took another look at her surroundings. Kagome moved a hand to her arm and pinched herself.  
"Ouch." she muttered, looking at the marks left.  
"That was pointless." the voice replied.  
"You can't be real. I was with Ventai, Suki, and Sesshomaru. I can't be in a meadow!" Kagome argued, beginning to get frustrated.  
"Yet you are. How can you deny the ground below you, the air around you, and the sky above you? Are you so simple as to not believe what your senses say?" The voice stated. Kagome thought she detected a hint of arrogance to that voice.  
"Fine. So I'm in a meadow. What do you want?" Kagome crossed her arms, no longer facinated with the scenery.  
"Want? Nothing. Need? Now that is a different story. You have screwed with fate, Kagome." the voice almost scolded.  
"I did nothing of the sort! I did what I had to! I did what I did with what I had!" Kagome argued. 'This is ridiculous.'  
"You were supposed to die, Kagome. When Inuyasha left you in anger, it was not Sesshomaru who was to find you. It was my spawn, Ventaru, who was supposed to find you." The voice almost sounded angry.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE!" Kagome yelled, dumb struck. It's not every day a mysterious voice talks to you and tells you your supposed to die.  
"You were supposed to die." the voice repeated, once again devoid of emotion.  
"Why was I supposed to die?" Kagome asked again, her mind working a mile a minute.  
"Because if you die, then my kind will live." the voice replied softly.  
"What's your kind?" Kagome asked, her eyes fixing on the black creature in front of her. She was surprised when the black creature turned around, fully facing her. A gust of wind blew the cape open to reveal a tall muscular body, covered in darkness. Where the face would be, two red eyes glowed at her.  
"I am a demon SPIRIT. I am from what you humans call hell." this time the voice simply came from the spirit. The red eyes glowed with intensity. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. When it had spoken, Kagome could see red fangs and it faintly smelt like something was burning.  
The demon spirit raised its thick arms to reveal long black claws. "The prophecy speaks of a powerful Miko spirit, that when destroyed, evil will rain apon the land. You are that spirit. As is Kikyou. I grow stronger by the day, and soon my demon spirits will rise with me, but that cannot come to pass until you, Kagome, are dead. You are one of the final seals holding us back."  
"Then why not kill me now?" Kagome asked quietly, glaring daggers at the demon spirit.  
"If I had the power to do so, I would. But I do not. You are in my realm, the realm of darkness. That was how I was able to come to you. My spawn, Ventaru, is a demon from the surface world, turned black with hate. He is what will bring about my appearance on your world." the spirit replied, black wisps of smoke rising from its body.  
"They why tell me this? Why not launch a surprise attack?" Kagome asked, clentching her fists.  
The demon spirit chuckled as its eyes glowed with intensity. "Because, Miko. You will die anyways. You are in a palace FULL of Youkai and a black demon spirit running loose through its walls. Did you think that I could not have killed you by now? Ventaru has taken possesion of your closest friend and has even been with you alone. I am simply making this drawn out."  
'No, that can't be true.' Kagome thought, then her eyes opened in realization. "You! You killed Akina! You tried to kill Ventai!" Kagome shook with anger and fear.  
"Yes. Ventaru killed Akina. And he tried to kill Ventai. Killing Akine would send the lords to meet, in one area. Sesshomaru's Palace. Ventai is one of the demons who could screw with my plans, so I had Ventaru kill her. He failed...because of you. If she would've died, Derenti would've been useless to anyone and everyone." the spirit consented, the land scape changing.  
Kagome watched as the land blackened, the sky darkening as large cracks split the earth. "But now that you know of my plan, of Ventaru, who will you tell? Who could help a lonely Miko, when any demon inside that palace could be Ventaru?" the spirit taunted.  
"Do you and your kind dispise humans so?" Kagome asked.  
"Not all humans, just you. Your Miko powers prevent me from touching you. That is why Ventaru must do it. Even he is restricted.  
" So I'm the final seal?" Kagome continued, growling.  
"Yes, and I will kill you." the spirit growled back.  
"NO YOU WONT!" Kagome screamed, feeling her Miko powers surface.  
The next thing Kagome knew, she was sitting straight up in the bed, soaked in sweat. She was breathing heavily and shaking, feeling drained. She had used her powers to rid herself of the spirits presence. Kagome looked out an open window to see the sun had only begun to rise.  
Kagome jerked when the door opened. Sesshomaru walked in, his hair a little damp from being in the hot springs. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even realize Kagome was up until he sat at the edge of the bed and feel her move away. Sesshomaru turned, taking in her condition.  
She was terrified, he could tell. She was radiating fear, anger, and uncertainty. She was covered in sweat, as if she had had a horrible nightmare. Her once kind brown eyes now looked at him coldy, as if he was going to strike her any moment. She was curled in a little ball as far from him as his bed would allow.  
"Kagome?" he said softly, seeing her flinch.  
'I can't tell if it's really him! There's no way to tell. He looks the same, but...ugh, what do I do?' Kagome thougth rapidly, hearing him say her name. "Is there something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked her, trying to keep his emotions in check. He was extremely surprised by her actions.  
'Think, Kagome. What would be one way to tell?' Kagome thought about the conversation she had had with the spirit. 'He hates human contact right? So wouldn't that force Ventaru to act if I were to touch him? Wouldn't he flinch or try to back away? Especially with my Miko powers?' Kagome thought, not removing her eyes from Sesshomaru.  
Kagome thought rapidly. 'If it is really him, then I'll have to have my power ready, in case I need to purify him. Sesshomaru felt her Miko powers rising, his blood racing instinctivly incase he would need to fight. "Sesshomaru, I am going to do something. I want you to sit really still or I might purify you." Kagome stated very quietly. She had an extremely loose grip on her powers and the slightest action from Sesshomaru, any suspicious action would cause her grip to slacken.  
Sesshomaru didn't let his surprise show. Instead he inclined his head slowly, so as not to startle her with his fast movements. She had the feeling of a caged animal. Kagome crept slowly across the bed in his direction. He watched her curiously, knowing she wasn't lying about purifying him. He could feel her powers under her restrained control. It surprised him even more to know she had used so much power healing Ventai, yet she could still call the power to her when she obviously needed it.  
Once she was close enough, she simply laid her hand on his cheek. He blinked. That was the only reaction she recieved. Relief flooded through her as she slumped to the bed. 'Thank Kami.' Kagome thought.  
Sesshomaru saw the relief fill her eyes before she callapsed to the bed. His mind worked quickly, trying to figure out what all that had ment. "Sesshomaru. Thank Kami." He heard her mutter.  
"Kagome, I don't..." he stopped in mid sentence, seeing her misted over brown eyes look up at him. Her eyes silently begged him not to ask her anything. He took a deep breath.  
Sesshomaru stood, hearing her gasp. He turned back at her with a slight frown on his face. "Sessho, please don't leave." she pleaded.  
'What is wrong with her?' Sesshomaru thought. He noticed she had a death grip on the blanket and saw her body had tensed since he had been sitting.  
"Do you plan on explaining what is going on?" Sesshomaru stated, getting frustrated with her curious actions.  
'I can't tell him. What happens if Ventaru takes control of him and learns that I told him. Would he try to kill Sesshomaru?' Kagome shuddered, a tear escaping her grasp. "I was suppose to die." she squeeked out, burying her face in the blankets.  
Sesshomaru was thoroughly confused and shocked after that last statement. 'Did she just say she was suppose to die?' his normally quick mind thought. He slightly narrowed his eyes in her direction, taking in her scent once more.  
He smelt spring rain and jasmine, with the slight honey smell, her normal scent. But the fear was over welming, and the distrust in her eyes hurt him more then he would care to admit. 'Something is definatly wrong.'  
Sesshomaru sat back on the edge of the bed, continuing to study the scared Miko laying on his bed, holding onto the blanket for dear life. 'While she was unconcious, did something happen?' he thought, then cursed himself for leaving her alone.  
"Sessho, "Kagome began. 'I won't tell him anything unless I'm positive it's him I'm really talking to.'  
Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts at hearing her say his name. When she knew she had his full attention, she continued, "I will tell you, but after I do, you can't leave me. And I have to be sure." Sesshomaru was still confused but she looked up at him, then got on her hands and knees, crawling the rest of the way to him. Sesshomaru held his position, confused as to what she was going to do.  
Kagome stood on her knees in front of him on the bed, waiting for his answer. "Ok, Kagome. If it is that important, I will not leave you." Sesshomaru agreed. She placed both hands on his cheeks, then brought her lips to his.  
To say the Demon Lord of the West was surprised would be the understatement of the year. He felt her run her tongue across his bottum lip, silently asking to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru snaked his tongue out to meet hers, caressing it with his. He felt her hands slip into his hair as she explored his mouth.  
After a moment, she pulled back, taking a deep breath. Knowing that it was really him, Kagome sat beside him and tried not to think of what she had just did. Sesshomaru was still shocked she had been so bold.  
"While I was unconcious, I met someone." Kagome began. Seeing he was going to argue with her, she held up her hand. He kept quiet, but she could see the irritation in his eyes. "It was a demon spirit, from hell. The attacks, they were from a demon called Ventaru. He was created as a spawn to carry out the demon's spirits orders on the surface world, as he called it. This Ventaru is the one who killed Akina, knowing all the other demon lords would rally together to find the murderer. The demon spirit told me, that I was one of the seals holding him back. As is Kikyou."  
Sesshomaru digested this information, seeing Kagome looking at him to see if he understood. He nodded, indicating she should continue. "Sessho, Ventaru is a demon filled with nothing but hate. He would not be able to stand an intimate touch from me, that is why I kissed you. I had to make sure it was you before I told you." Kagome stated, then continued with her story. "Sesshomaru, I'm the one who has to die. And I'm in a palace full of demons with a spirit that can posess them. I can't be around others."  
"I see." was all he could say. There were many missing things here, and he wasn't sure he understood the whole story. "This Ventaru is a demon spirit able to posses demons?" Sesshomaru asked, clarifying what she told him. When she nodded, he understood why she had kissed him. A demon so full of hate and anger towards her would not have kissed her like he had. He would've tried to kill her right there.  
"The Gaurdian that blacked out. He attacked Ventai." Realization dawning on Sesshomaru. "He said he blacked out, but in reality, he had been possesed." Kagome's eyes dropped as she nodded in agreement. "Now I see why I can't leave you, not even with Kari or Reshki."  
"Right. I can only see somone if you're here with me." Kagome stated, pulling her knees to herself and wrapping her arms around them. Sesshomaru leaned over her knees and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Then I won't leave." he muttered, then added, 'Not ever.'  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ok, i gots a ? for all you reviewers and I should've asked u on the last chapter, but i wanna know wat u thought about my lil 'fluff' scene.... and i hope you liked this chapter too! ^_^  
  
Thanks to all of these AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!!! orchidaceae (thank ya), bebe_milkshake (lol), crystalmarine87 (glad u liked it!), witchchild425 (here's the chappie ^^), laea_moonshine (lol, matress dancing? a lil eager for the lemon, no? Thanks about the Gaurdian idea^^), hellzanzgrl (lol, thank ya), lilnuzumi_lilinu, AWSM, xio the dog demoness, glass thorn (gotcha ^~), Red eyed rave (sorry...lol), dog demon, RED DAY, spork or foon, flue fire, umeko, peachesdani (lol), sesshy's girl (your sesshy? I do believe he's MINE! lol), Lady2u, Cymarel, ami, michi chan6, absent angel, green dragon spirit, Dragon rea, Kikyou 101, blood bunny, tessiefanfic I'm sorry to those i didn't comment on, but i realized how many reviews there were and i only had a lil time to post this..., thanks for readin tho! 


	13. Reunion

Another chapter! YAY! I would've posted sooner, but I didn't have access to a computer before now. I hope you guys like it! More reviews, the sooner I post!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed with Kagome leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. He knew she needed rest, rest without being disturbed by that demon spirit. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said quietly. He barely felt her glance up. "You need to sleep." He felt her shudder then tense up.  
"I won't leave you. You've been through a lot and you need to rest." Sesshomaru stated more firmly, pulling away from her and gently pushed her down. Kagome didn't want to sleep, knowing Ventaru could strike while she was sleeping.  
"But Ventaru could possess you while I'm sleeping." Kagome muttered, fighting to keep her eyes open.  
Sesshomaru looked down at her, not allowing a small smile to grace his lips. "I believe I am strong enough to prevent that now that I know what it is I will have to watch out for. Sleep, I'll protect you."Sesshomaru eased her concerns. She snuggled into the blankets, allowing him to have her trust, and was out in a minute.  
'I have to tell Derenti. Only his mental powers are stronger then mine and I can't do this alone.' Sesshomaru admitted to himself. He quickly called a servant to retrieve the dragon TaiYoukai.  
  
X'ith scowled. "The Miko told the TaiYoukai." he rumbled to the Dark Council. Ventaru had witnessed the whole conversation, keeping enough distance so the Inu Youkai would not sense him.  
"Going to see the Miko was a mistake." Councilor Velgrath screeched, his light blue eyes flashing as little sparks crackled around his dark form.  
Every Councilor, all six, were demon spirits. X'ith was the unofficial leader, too strong for anyone to disagree with his claim. Each demon also possessed a different element, depending on their eye color.  
X'ith glared at the lighting demon spirit, fire wiping off of his body as his anger rose. "The choice was made to break her trust." X'ith explained.  
"To break her trust with the Tai Youkai!" Velgrath growled, lightening crackling around him. "He and that Dragon Youkai are the only ones Ventaru can't possess! And now they have been warned!"  
X'ith slammed a clawed fist on the black marble table. "The TaiYoukai will protect her, yes, but he can't be with her all the time."X'ith explained, then smiled, showing long, curving red fangs. "Besides, our little Youkai will receive a surprise soon."  
Velgrath's mood greatly improved, the lightening dying around him. "And what, my Lord of Darkness, is this surprise?"  
"You forget, Velgrath, that the TaiYoukai's father is dead."X'ith crackled, and then looked around the black table, his gaze stopping on a black figure with dark blue flames for eyes.  
"You do not have enough power to send me." Inu Taishou hissed back, dark blue fangs easily seen as he spoke.  
"I do not have enough power to send more then one creature through to the surface world. If I were to call back Ventaru, then I could send you." X'ith said, straightening. "Councilor Inu Taishou, you have four days to prepare for the surface world."  
Inu Taishou didn't argue, he simply stood then stalked out of the dark room. Once Inu Taishou was gone, X'ith crackled. "What do you think the little Tai Youkia will do when he finds his father in his house?"  
  
Derenti received the summons from Sesshomaru and went to see him as soon as he was able. Something was wrong, he knew it. Sesshomaru normally didn't summon the other Lords; he had more respect than that.  
Derenti knocked on the door, followed by it immediately opening. "Sesshomaru?" the dragon Youkai asked, seeing Sesshomaru standing by a window.  
"We need to talk, Derenti. I just found out some interesting information from Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, turning to look at the confused Dragon TaiYoukai.  
"And what would that be?" Derenti asked, crossing his massive arms. Derenti felt Sesshomaru create a shield around the room, keeping noise and smells from escaping. This further pricked Derenti's interest. "Are you sure the other Lord's should not hear this? They would be angry if we were conferring in secret."  
"This is something that needs to be secret. You cannot tell anyone." Sesshomaru stated firmly. Derenti knew not to argue with the iron in his gaze.  
"Hai, Sesshomaru. Now tell me what is so important." Derenti agreed, his curiosity snagged.  
"I know who killed Akina and I know who attacked Ventai." Sesshomaru stated, watching Derenti closely. He wouldn't tell the dragon if he flew into a rage.  
The red in his eyes showed the only indication that Derenti was mad. "And who might this person be?" Derenti growled, barely containing his fury. He knew that if he reacted now, Sesshomaru wouldn't tell him.  
"Can you control yourself?" Sesshomaru asked impassively.  
"Of coarse." Derenti fought back a snarl. This Youkai knew who had attacked his mate and yet he didn't say.  
"It is a demon spirit, from below. It is able to possess demons." Sesshomaru stated, tensing incase he would have to restrain Derenti. Derenti let this information filter.  
"That was why my Guardian blacked out. He was possessed." Derenti stated, knowing it was true.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru stated. They were both interrupted with a knock at the door. Checking to make sure Kagome was still sleeping, Sesshomaru walked over to the door and opened it.  
Reshki stood there, and he didn't look happy. "You have someone here to see you, Lord Sesshomaru." Reshki stated, scowling slightly.  
"Who?" Sesshomaru asked. 'All the Lords are here, who would approach at a time like this?' he thought, slightly irritated.  
"Your brother." Reshki replied sharply.  
Sesshomaru's surprise was complete. He allowed a slight frown to claim his lips. "And what, pray tell, does my brother want?" Sesshomaru asked.  
Reshki looked at Sesshomaru, as if looking for something, before answering, "He says he will not leave without Kagome." Sesshomaru couldn't stop the scowl that claimed his face, nor the anger that flashed in his eyes.  
"Tell my brother that he may see her. But not now. She is resting." Sesshomaru muttered. Reshki was taken aback by this. Normally Sesshomaru would've just had Kari, Reshki, or Roku chase him off.  
"Yes, my Lord." Reshki bowed, and then left to do his Lord's bidding.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had arrived when they were no sooner greeted by a panther demon. From the dark looks Inuyasha and the Youkai shared, Sango knew these two weren't friends.  
"What do you want, Hanyou?" the panther sneered, scowling.  
"My brother has taken someone. Kagome. We are here to take her back." Inuyasha declared, wanting nothing more then to cut Reshki to pieces.  
"Leave, Hanyou. Lord Sesshomaru has no time for the likes of you." the Neko Youkai growled, but stood relaxed. 'He must be confidant.' Sango thought.  
"Please, if you know where Kagome is, tell her Shippo is out here!" Shippo cried and Sango had to hold him to keep him from jumping at the panther Youkai.  
The panther demon looked at the worried Kitsune, then sighed."Fine, I will tell Lord Sesshomaru of your appearance. I can promise no more." With that, he turned and left.  
"Reshki! I'm not leaving without her!" Inuyasha called to the retreating form in anger.  
After a couple of moments, Reshki returned to them, scowling. The Guardian Kari walked behind him, looking just as annoyed at Inuyasha's appearance as Reshki. "Come. We are to give you rooms in the Palace. Lady Kagome is resting at the moment." Reshki forced the formalities.  
Neither Kari nor Reshki liked Inuyasha. He was to reckless and hot headed. Reshki didn't like him for his attitude, but Kari was worried slightly. She knew Kagome used to have feelings for the Hanyou, she had heard her talk about him. She wasn't sure if she did any more, and she prayed that answer was no.  
They both led Inuyasha and his company to the opposite guest wing as Kagome. They gave Inuyasha and the Monk the same room, while the demon exterminator and the kitsune shared a room. "Call a servant if you need anything." Kari stated impassively, before turning to leave them four standing in the middle of the hall.  
"Well, that was a warm welcome." Sango muttered under her breath, watching the retreating Youkai forms down the hall.  
"Feh, my brother is not known for his hospitality." Inuyasha grumbled, walking into his room.  
  
After a couple of hours, a servant was sent to retrieve Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. "My Lord will see you now." was the only thing the servant had and needed to say. With that, they all followed, eager to see their friend after so long.  
After taking them down many hallways, the servant opened a door, allowing them inside. Sesshomaru, tall and regal, was the first thing Sango saw when she walked in. After glancing about the room, she found Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling.  
"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome launched herself at them. Shippo met her in mid step, clinging to her. She hugged all of them and couldn't help but smile.  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried into her stomach, a death grip on her kimono.  
After looking at each one in turn, her gaze fell on Inuyasha, standing by the door. His face, for once, was completely un readable. He looked from Kagome to his brother, who watched her carefully. 'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought, crossing his arms and deciding it would be best to keep his comments to himself for once.  
Seeing him cross his arms, Kagome figured he didn't want to talk to her. She turned her attention back to her other friends. "How have you been, Kagome?" Sango smiled as she asked. She cast a worried glance over Kagome's shoulder to Sesshomaru, who had yet to say anything.  
"I have been wonderful! And you? How have you been, my friend?" Kagome replied, still holding Shippo.  
"It has been trying since you.... left?" Sango added to the last part, unsure if she had been kidnapped or had come willingly. The latter seemed impossible, so Sango took it as Kagome was a prisoner.  
Kagome chose to ignore the question part of Sango's answer. She didn't want to go into detail. "And you, Miroku. Have you been staying out of trouble?" Kagome asked happily.  
"I am shocked, Lady Kagome, that you would think me capable of trouble." Miroku smiled and clasped her in a warm hug. Sango shot him a warning glare when his hand began to wonder.  
While Miroku was too busy laughing, Sango would've sworn she heard Sesshomaru growl. Sango glanced at him out of the corner of her eye when Miroku and Kagome ended the hug. His eyes had narrowed slightly, but that was the only indication he had indeed growled. 'I'll have to ask Kagome about him later. Until then, I best keep Miroku out of trouble.' Sango thought, sighing at the hentai nature of the monk.  
"What are all of you guys doing here?" Kagome asked happily, looking to each one in turn.  
"We were worried when you ran away from Inuyasha that day. We went to look for you but only found your bow and left over arrows. Inuyasha didn't find any scent so we didn't know what to think. Eventually we just picked a direction and I'm glad we picked right." Sango explained, watching Kagome when she mentioned the day Inuyasha had hurt her. To Sango's surprise, Kagome's happy attitude didn't falter.  
"What luck!" Kagome commented, looking at Shippo in her arms. She chuckled softy when she realized he was asleep.  
"And he has been worried sick." Sango stated, indicating the sleeping kitsune. This time Kagome did look sad.  
"I probably should've tried to let you guys know where I was and that I was ok." she chided, frowning.  
"Just be happy we found you, Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled encouragingly. Kagome forced a smile and nodded.  
Sesshomaru had watched the whole conversation, determining Kagome's relationship with all of them. The demon exterminator was obviously a friend. The kitsune, well Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he was to Kagome. When the monk had first walked in and they had talked friendly, Sesshomaru thought maybe the monk and Kagome had something. But as he listened and watched, he realized they to, were just friends. When his gaze finally fell on his brother, he had to force down a growl. Inuyasha looked back at him, impassively.  
Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha broke their gaze to look at Kagome talking to her friends. 'I will have to watch you, dear brother.' Sesshomaru thought, narrowing his eyes slightly before looking to Kagome as well.  
Kagome felt the gaze on her and turned to Sesshomaru. She couldn't help the warm smile that over came her. "I think you know who everyone is right?" Kagome asked, an arm wrapped securely around the Kitsune.  
Sesshomaru simply nodded, his gaze flicking to his brother, who watched Kagome. Kagome glanced to her friends, saying, "And I'm pretty sure you guys know Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru."  
Miroku looked to the impassive Demon Lord then back at Kagome, who gave Sesshomaru a warm look. 'Did something happen that I missed?' Miroku thought distantly. Sango seemed just as confused as he was. They all nodded.  
Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to meet each of theirs in turn, before looking down at Kagome. "I will have to meet with the other Lords soon." He stated simply. Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, before realizing what he meant.  
"Hai, Sesshomaru." She smiled a small smile, before turning to her friends. "I guess we'll have to cut this meeting short, that is, until Sesshomaru is done with his meeting..." Kagome trailed off, looking back at Sesshomaru for confirmation. He barely nodded.  
"Then we can get back together and talk some more." Kagome smiled widely.  
Everyone was shocked when Inuyasha asked, "Why do you have to leave with Sesshomaru?"  
Kagome looked slightly nervous. "Well you see there was this..."  
Kagome was interrupted by Sesshomaru. "Because I require her presence." he stated, looking down at her. She was confused by his interruption, but chose not to question him in front of the others.  
Miroku and Sango shared looks while the Hanyou scowled. Sesshomaru looked back to the humans and his brother. "I will have a servant escort you back to your rooms and we will come to you after the meeting."  
As soon as his sentence was finished, a servant entered then led the others away. Kagome didn't look like she wanted to part with the kitsune and gave Sesshomaru a pleading look. He barely nod before sighing slightly. Miroku and Sango walked out followed by a scowling Inuyasha.  
Once they were alone, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, intent on asking him why he had interrupted her. "It would not be a good idea to tell them. Inuyasha is half demon so he can still be possessed. If you tell the humans, Ventaru might be forced to kill them to keep his secret safe." Sesshomaru explained before she had a chance to ask.  
Kagome nodded in agreement, reluctantly. "Come." Sesshomaru stated, opening the door for her. She walked out then followed him wherever it was he was taking them.  
'This will be an interesting meeting.' Sesshomaru thought, knowing the other Lords would not allow Kagome to attend. He took an unnoticeable deep breath, trying to come up with a reason Kagome must go in with him other than the truth.  
  
Derenti was one of the first Lords in the Meeting Hall. His now healed mate, Ventai, sat beside him. She was her usual self, thank the gods. Derenti glanced at his mate. She had told him what she intended to tell the rest of the Lords. With the information Sesshomaru had told him and what his mate intended to tell where two completely different things, but he couldn't correct her. She wasn't supposed to know.  
Derenti sat quietly as one by one, the other Lords filtered in. Sesshomaru would be last to be respectful, as always. 'What is he going to do with the Miko?' Derenti thought, seeing the last Lord and Lady take their seat. Then Sesshomaru entered, but not alone.  
Derenti held his breath, knowing many would disagree to the human Miko attending the meeting. He heard his mate take a deep breath as well. Ventai liked Kagome, but even she knew this would not settle for the other Lords, especially Kouga and the others that had available sons.  
"What is the human doing here?" Kouga was the first to start the argument, as always. Those two were always neck and neck.  
Sesshomaru glared at him, then indicated he should take his seat. Kagome held her gaze down, showing proper respect to the other Lord's and Lady's. "I intend to court this female, so she may be present." Sesshomaru stated.  
Everyone in the room grew silent with shock. 'Did...he just.... say...what?' Derenti's thoughts came jumbled, blinking and looking around to see if he had indeed heard right.  
"What?" the shock was clearly plastered across Kouga's face.  
"You heard me." Sesshomaru stated, taking his seat. Kagome sat slightly beside him, in her rightful spot. "Now, shall we proceed to more important matters?"  
"Yes, that is right. We do have serious matters to attend to." Ventai agreed, knowing Sesshomaru would become violent if they continued on this topic.  
And so the room was sealed off, preventing anything from getting in or out, noise or otherwise. Sesshomaru and Derenti barely spoke, knowing that they had the answer, but couldn't let the others know. Normally these two would be leading the discussion and this submittance to everyone did not go unnoticed by everyone. Though no one had the guts to question the two strongest Lords.  
Ventai had told her recount of events and was one of the main speakers in this meeting. She often glanced to her mate to see him in distant thought, not even paying attention to this discussion. She would have to ask him later, he was usually not like this.  
Kagome listened to the Lords and Ladys fight, keeping quiet. She was still trying to figure out what Sesshomaru had meant when he had walked in. She hadn't been truly paying attention and now scolded herself for drifting off. She allowed her gaze to rest on the side of his face available to her eyes. His face was blank, as always, but she could easily read his eyes. He was not paying attention either. He didn't need to, she knew. He knew the whole thing and she was pretty sure he had told the dragon Youkai.  
The discussion ended rather quickly. Or it seemed quick. In reality, it had taken four hours and no one had come to agree on anything. Since Sesshomaru was the last one in, he was granted the respect to be the first one out. As he had promised, he led Kagome back to her friends, even though all he wanted to do was lay down with her in his arms.  
A servant told him that they were all in the gardens, so he changed his course slightly. He was surprised when she came to walk beside him, smiling before looking ahead of her.  
They both walked out into the garden. It was still late afternoon so the sun was still pretty high in the sky. Shippo ran from flower patch to flower patch, talking to no one in particular. Inuyasha sat under one of the weeping willow trees while Sango lay on her back on a soft patch of grass, looking up at the light, puffy white clouds while Miroku watched her while pretending to listen to Shippo. They all looked as if this was the first time they had rested in days.  
Sesshomaru knew she would want some privacy so left her side to sit in one of the large trees, where he could still see her and faintly hear her.  
  
"Sango." Kagome stated, sitting beside the demon exterminator. Sango looked her way, a relaxed look across her face.  
"Hello Kagome. This garden is so peaceful." Sango commented, then smiled wider. "Who would've guessed that Sesshomaru would have a place like this."  
Kagome chuckled lightly, agreeing with her friend. "Sesshomaru defiantly is not what he seems to be." she replied in a hush voice.  
Sango got a serious face and sat up, locking Kagome's gaze with hers. "So what all has happened? Start from the beginning." Sango stated.  
Kagome smiled, then nodded. "Well, after Inuyasha left me alone, I walked through the dark forest. I was still hurt from Naraku's wounds. Sesshomaru found me and Rin, his human ward I suppose, convinced him to bring me back. Then I healed within a couple of days. I met Kari and Reshki, two of his Guardians." Kagome explained then shrugged.  
"But what about...well, you two?" Sango pressed, wanting answers. It had been bothering her since four hours ago.  
Kagome sighed and forced a sad smile. "I'm not sure, Sango. We uh...." Kagome then blushed and looked away, suddenly interested in the ground beside her. "We uh, well I've kissed him. And we've, uh, slept in the same bed...a couple of times...and we've come close to...um..."  
Sango blinked a couple of times, what Kagome said slowly sinking in. "WHAT!" she blurted when she realized what Kagome was talking about.  
"Sango, shhh." Kagome stated, pressing a finger to her lips and looking around to see if any one noticed Sango's outburst. Inuyasha looked asleep, Miroku was entertaining Shippo and Sesshomaru was looking skyward.  
"I can't believe that Kagome. With Sesshomaru? I thought you were a prisoner." Sango hissed, eyes wide in disbelief.  
"I was, sort of, at first. But now, I really don't mind being here. In fact, I really like it here." Kagome muttered, again taking interest in the ground.  
"This is Sesshomaru we're talking about. He's tried to kill all of us a dozen of times." Sango argued, shock still clearly plastered across her face.  
"I know, but he's.... different." Kagome shrugged, a finger unconsciously gracing her lips as she thought of the times she had kissed him. Sango saw the motion.  
She couldn't help the question that came bubbling up within her. She was curious, what could she do about that? "Did you like it?" Sango asked as she blushed, but continued to hold Kagome's gaze. Kagome needed someone to talk to about Sesshomaru.  
Kagome chuckled, looking at Sango, silently relieved she had erased the tension with such a bold question. "I think I did." Kagome giggled, clasping her arms around her knees.  
"And what do you mean you...almost?" Sango forced the question out.  
Kagome turned red thinking about it. "Well, it was after the first day the Lords arrived. Kari took me to his room...and well.... I don't know." Kagome shrugged, drawing little circles in the dirt. "Sango, what if I really like him? Even love him? Is he capable of that?"  
Sango thought for a moment before smiling encouragingly. "If he is capable of doing all that, then I think he is." she stated after a moment, then looked up at the TaiYoukai sitting in a tree not too far away. Kagome looked behind her to follow Sango's gaze.  
Sesshomaru felt their gaze and turned to meet Kagome's. He had heard the whole conversation and his surprise was well hidden. Kagome's last question burned within his mind. 'Sango, what if I really like him? Even love him?' He had almost lost his balance and fallen out of the tree when she had said that.  
Sesshomaru was unsure, because he didn't know what he felt for Kagome. At least not on that level. He felt protective and possessive, but that isn't love. But what he felt for her, he had never felt before, he was sure. And he wasn't sure he wanted to admit just how much he had come to care for the human Miko.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ I hope you liked that chapter! Another will be soon, depends on how many reviews I get. Ok, now time to thank the reviewers. Kikyo101, miko , soul assassin, Shaekaku , Kitsune_minkchan , orchidaceae, cutiepie99, holy-psychic-vulpix, ElyMay, akitsu, demonlady1, eidolon griffin, angelllina, Ohgirl, surf angel, lilnuzumi lil inu, little kitsune, ryunosuke, greendragonspirit, ami, blood bunny, blue flame kitsune, thasmsdive2u, fantasy lover, cymarel u can have Tsmume, as long as I get fluffy*, sesshys hime, blue fire, peaches dani, me!, mx2mnm, Dragon Rea, hellzazngrl, rabid inu girl, 


	14. Missunderstood feelings

Wow, 14 chapters! You don't know how happy I am that u all like my story! YAY! Well, as promised, another chappie, hope you like this one as well..O, and plz don't yell at me for spelling!  
  
Kagome looked away when Sesshomaru looked down at her and Sango. Kagome thought for a second before she darkened to a deep shade of red. She stood, and then walked deeper into the garden. Sango looked from the demon Lord to her retreating friend. She quickly jumped up then ran after Kagome.  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, walking beside her cherry red friend.  
"Sango, Sesshomaru has Youkai hearing." Kagome said under her breath. Realization dawned on Sango and she gulped.  
"So.... that.... means...he...heard..." Sango stuttered. How stupid of her! Of course Sesshomaru had been able to hear, he was Youkai! 'And being a Youkai exterminator I should've realized this!' Sango thought.  
They both walked silently through the twisting gardens, getting lost in the maze of flowers, trees, and bushes. "This place is so beautiful." Sango muttered, looking at all the different plants around her.  
Kagome looked around her, nodding in agreement. "Who would've thought Sesshomaru capable of having something so beautiful in his home." Sango commented, then looking skyward thoughtfully. "I expected black earth, maybe a volcano or two."  
Kagome laughed at that, remembering first seeing the place. "That's what I thought when I first saw his lands. The forest and all was really unexpected. Then his Palace. It's too good to be true."  
Both of the girls continued to walk down the stoned path. Sango was examining a tree as they walked by, but noticed Kagome had stopped and was looking straight ahead. Sango followed her gaze to see Inuyasha standing on the path, slightly ahead of them. He stood, looking in their direction, arms crossed.  
They both walked in his direction. Kagome didn't know what he wanted. He had made it clear that he didn't want to see her again, after the fight with Naraku. "Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a hushed voice, watching him.  
His face soften slightly, but then he looked to Sango. "Well, I guess I'll go check on the monk and Shippo." Sango excused herself, knowing they both had a lot to talk about. Sango turned and left.  
Kagome continued to look at Inuyasha, unsure what to say. Inuyasha looked away and took a deep breath. "Kagome. I'm.... sorry." Inuyasha stated.  
For some reason, Kagome's anger flared. "Well you should be! I mean, with all you said then leaving me!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha silently accepted her anger.  
Kagome fumed. "I could've been killed! The only reason I broke the Shikon jewel was to keep Naraku from absorbing it. And the next thing I know, your yelling at me! I did what I had to!"  
"I know, Kagome. And that's why I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly mad at you, I was just frustrated we spent all that time collecting jewel shards and it just ends up broken again." Inuyasha stated, controlling his anger. Sure he deserved being yelled at, but that didn't mean she had to keep rubbing it in.  
Kagome's anger died. "Well, I was frustrated too. But I had to." Kagome finished, feeling burnt out. Kagome thought they were done talking, so she turned to leave.  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha stated, looking in her direction.  
Kagome turned back around to face him. "Do you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked, forcing the words out.  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I wasn't mad; I was mostly frustrated as well. Friends?" Kagome ended, smiling.  
"Yes. Friends." Inuyasha stated, then walked foreword to stand in front her. "Kagome, I have a question." he stated, getting slightly uncomfortable with the thoughts that ran through his mind. But he had to know if he still had a chance with her. He really liked Kagome and he had thought about telling her before they had that big battle with Naraku. But now he wasn't sure if he still held a place within her heart, like he had.  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome replied, confusion flashing across her eyes.  
"Kagome...Do you like my brother?" He asked, wanting to know if he still had a shot with the beautiful miko standing before him.  
Kagome's eyes misted over, realizing what he was getting at. "Inuyasha...I used to love you, and I still do, but only as a friend. It's better this way." Kagome mumbled, attempting to smile for him. His face didn't hold sadness, but understanding.  
"You didn't answer my question about my brother." he stated quietly.  
"Inuyasha, I'm afraid I've fallen for your brother." she replied so softly Inuyasha had barely heard her and he was standing right in front of her.  
"As long as we remain friends, I suppose I'll be happy." Inuyasha stated, bringing her into a warm hug. She smiled up at him when they parted. They both began walking back to the clearing where the others were.  
Sesshomaru watched them. The only reason he had followed them was because Inuyasha could be possessed. He had demon blood, even if he was just a half-breed. Sesshomaru found he was slightly angered to find his brother alone with Kagome. He was debating on whether or not to show himself, but decided against it for the simple fact Kagome's choice was her own. He was tremendously relieved that Kagome didn't show any feelings for his brother other then simply friendship. And again she had taken him by surprise; she even told his brother she liked him.  
Sesshomaru turned to walk back to the clearing, but heard a scream. He quickly turned and entered the clearing, pulling Tokijin out as he did.  
There were two bug Youkai, both huge and winged. Inuyasha had Tetsuiga out, but was busy with one of them. Sesshomaru looked at the other one, which was currently moving to attack Kagome.  
Sesshomaru easily hacked the insect in half, standing in front of Kagome protectively. Almost to fast for Sesshomaru to see, a black shadow jumped from the trees into Inuyasha.  
"Ventaru." Kagome breathed from behind him. The large insect Youkai turned from Inuyasha to face the Demon Lord, as well as Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were black, pitch black. His lips drew back in a snarl and leapt, swinging tetsuiga.  
Sesshomaru moved tokijin, blocking the clumsy attack. "Kagome, move away." Sesshomaru stated calmly, blocking another clumsy swing. To Ventaru he mock scolded, "You fight a lot like my brother. Clumsy."  
The black eyes narrowed and backed away. This time the insect and Ventaru attacked at the same time. Sesshomaru stood until the last minute, moving to the side, away from Inuyasha and split the insect in half.  
"Why won't you die?" Ventaru stated, retreating slightly.  
"You are not strong enough." Sesshomaru replied easily. 'This demon Lord is starting to annoy me.' Ventaru thought, growling. 'I don't care if this body is destroyed, I will kill him.'  
Ventaru attacked once more, swinging his sword in rapid succession. Sesshomaru easily kept up with the somewhat organized attack. He didn't return the attack, just simply defended himself. He knew Kagome would be saddened by his brother's death.  
Ventaru snarled in rage. This demon was just defending against his attacks. Smiling, Ventaru backed away from Sesshomaru.  
Kagome watched as the black form rose out of Inuyasha and quickly moved to Sesshomaru. She saw the black form slip into him and she knew they would be in trouble if Sesshomaru could be possessed. Kagome ran from where she was over to a kneeling Inuyasha, who was breathing heavily with his eyes closed.  
"What in the hell happened?" he breathed, lifting his gaze to see his brother standing, tense.  
Sesshomaru had not expected Ventaru to attack his mind nor try to posses him. He closed his eyes, feeling the spirit within him. 'I might not be able to completely posses you, demon Lord. But I can still do some things.' the evil spirit laughed.  
'No one can force me to do anything.' Sesshomaru growled back.  
'Really, Demon Lord. Let's test that theory.' the spirit replied smoothly.  
Kagome watched, urging Inuyasha to get up. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's eyes open. She was slightly relieved that they were still his golden color, but she could tell he was having some trouble. They darkened slightly, but then returned to their normal color. Kagome's mind raced. 'I've got to help him. But how?' Kagome thought, helping Inuyasha stand.  
"Do something.... that would.... take the spirit off guard." Inuyasha breathed. Kagome was surprised he had spoken, but she turned back to Sesshomaru.  
'Something...come on, think Kagome.' Kagome got an idea, but she wasn't sure if she could get close enough to pull it off. Kagome ran from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. His golden eyes didn't follow her, but seemed focused on Inuyasha. 'Good.' Kagome thought. 'This will distract him.' Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. If she were sure of anything, her touch would defiantly distract the spirit.  
'What?!' Sesshomaru heard Ventaru balk at the feel of Kagome's arms around Sesshomaru's waist.  
'Now is when you leave.' Sesshomaru stated, using his mind to push the spirit out while he was caught off guard.  
Kagome couldn't help the relief that spread across her face when the black shadow jumped from Sesshomaru. It didn't return to Inuyasha, instead it left the area completely. Kagome rested her forehead against his chest; thankful they wouldn't have to deal with a possessed Demon Lord.  
Sesshomaru looked down at the human leaning against him and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned down slightly, whispering, "Thanks." before kissing her temple.  
"He almost was able to posses you." Kagome whispered against his chest.  
"He took me by surprise. That was the only reason he was able to do so. I will enact defenses, do not worry about me." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Ok, Sessho." she mumbled, looking up at him.  
"Are we...interrupting?" Miroku chuckled, seeing Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms and Inuyasha leaning against a tree, glaring at his brother. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had ran in this direction when they had heard the scream, but it took them a minute to find their way through the twisting garden.  
Shippo jumped at Kagome, who left Sesshomaru's arms to catch him. "Are you ok, Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking up at the most important person in his life.  
"Yes. I'm fine. Everything is alright." Kagome smiled at the kitsune in her arms. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, fought down a scowl at the kitsune. He shouldn't be jealous of the little kitsune and the attention he was receiving, but he was, and he was mad the kitsune had caused Kagome to leave his arms.  
"What happened?" Sango asked, seeing the left overs of the dead insect youkai.  
"We were attacked by two insect Youkai." Kagome replied, silencing Inuyasha with a look.  
"We must go inside now. It is getting late." Sesshomaru stated. Everyone agreed, and turned to leave. Kagome walked beside Sango, and they both walked behind the houshi. Sesshomaru waited for his brother. He knew he would have to explain this or Inuyasha would go telling everything to the monk and exterminator.  
Inuyasha walked past his brother, but found Sesshomaru walked with him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha hissed. The mental image of Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms made him even angrier. He knew Kagome liked his brother and it was Inuyasha's own fault he had screwed up things with Kagome, but that didn't mean he wanted to see them two with each other.  
"The spirit is to be kept a secret. If you cannot silence yourself, then I will silence you. It will achieve nothing to tell the monk and exterminator. It will only get them killed."Sesshomaru stated, knowing they were far enough that human ears wouldn't pick up what was said.  
"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled.  
Sesshomaru realized the reason of his brother's irritation. "You do not approve of Kagome's method of distracting the spirit." Sesshomaru stated impassively, trying to keep his amusement hidden.  
"She could've just thrown something at you." Inuyasha grumbled, not admitting it. Sesshomaru turned away, hiding his smile from his brother.  
"Perhaps." was all he replied, before walking ahead to leave the Hanyou grumbling.  
  
Everyone split apart in the main hall, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha going one direction, Kagome with Shippo in her arms, and Sesshomaru in the other. They both walked to Kagome's room. Sesshomaru opened the door for her. She smiled then walked in, laying a sleeping Shippo on her bed. He curled into a ball at the loss of her heat. Kagome turned back to see Sesshomaru on the balcony. After making sure Shippo wouldn't wake up, she walked out to join him.  
She leaned against the railing beside him, resting her chin on her palm. "Thank you for saving me." Kagome stated, feeling his gaze on her. She looked up at the full moon, feeling a slight breeze push her hair off of her shoulders.  
"Thank you for saving me." He replied, hearing her chuckle.  
"I didn't do much." she smiled at him, marveling at the color of his eyes.  
"It was enough." Sesshomaru shrugged, placing a hand on her lower back before turning back to the sky. Warmth spread from his hand, followed by a slight tingling sensation. Kagome shivered when the breeze picked up. Sesshomaru felt her shiver then pulled her closer, wrapping his fluffy tail around her.  
Kagome rolled easily into his arms, feeling his warm tail wrap around her lower body, covering her exposed legs, warming them up. Kagome allowed her arms to wrap around his waist, like earlier, and rested her head on his chest. Sesshomaru rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her scent. She wasn't in heat anymore, thankfully. That had been nothing but torture for him.  
Kagome thought about earlier and couldn't help but blush. 'He had heard me, right?' Sesshomaru felt Kagome tense slightly and could smell the nervousness take over her scent.  
"You heard me and Sango talking earlier, didn't you?" Kagome asked softly.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru replied simply, remembering his surprise. He ran a hand down her back, feeling her shiver, but not from the cold.  
She pulled away, looking kind of sad. "We..can't keep doing ...things....Spending time alone and stuff like that, if there's nothing here. I don't want to be hurt again." Kagome stated, gathering her courage for the rejection she was sure was coming.  
"Then I must ask, do you think there is something here?" Sesshomaru replied, relaxing his arms so she could pull away if she wished.  
"I...I think there is. I know I like you, Sesshomaru. But...I don't know how you feel." Kagome answered, chewing on her bottom lip when she finished. Sesshomaru was relieved after she said that.  
"I would have to agree with you. There is defiantly something. But I'm afraid I'm not even sure how I feel." Sesshomaru stated, feeling her slacken with sadness. This time she did pull away from him.  
"Perhaps we should spend some time apart to think." Kagome forced herself to say, then turn to go into her room. She fought the tears threatening to overtake her. His response was better then a flat out 'I don't like you' but hearing his uncertainty broke all her hopes of being with him.  
Sesshomaru stood confused on the balcony. Was his answer that bad? He tried to think of what he had said that had caused her to pull away and leave him. He had admitted there was something between them; he had just said he wasn't sure what it was.  
He could smell the slight smell of tears drift from the room. He hadn't meant to hurt her, or to make her cry. He felt the need to go to her, to comfort her. But her last statement kept him in place. She wanted some time apart.  
  
Kagome woke up, feeling a small weight on her stomach. She pried her eyes open, seeing the sun had yet to rise. Shippo was laying on her stomach, snoring softly. Kagome smiled and lifted the little bundle off of her, laying him beside her. She glanced around the room, not seeing Sesshomaru anywhere. She sat up; making sure Shippo didn't wake, and looked out on the balcony. Sesshomaru was sitting with his back in her direction, on the balcony. 'Did he sleep out there all night?' Kagome thought, thinking about what he had said.  
She wanted to go to him, to be held by him. But he wasn't sure what he wanted. Why put herself in another situation where she would be hurt again? She lay back down beside Shippo, waiting for the sun to rise.  
  
Suki walked down the hallway, counting the doors she passed. A servant had told her what room was Kagome's. Once she was sure she had the right room, Suki knocked on the door. She heard movement within, before the door was opened. Kagome stood, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Suki?" Kagome asked after a moment, a small smile spreading across her face.  
"Kagome! I never got a chance before now to thank you for saving my mother." Suki stated happily, clasping Kagome in a hug.  
"Your welcome." Kagome replied, happy to see Suki happy. Suki pulled away and glanced past her to see a kitsune just now waking on her bed, and Lord Sesshomaru sitting on the balcony.  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked sleepily. Kagome turned and walked over to him, sitting on the bed with him in her lap.  
"Suki, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is my friend, Suki." Kagome introduced them. Suki glanced at Sesshomaru, who had yet to move, before walking into the room.  
"Hello Shippo." Suki greeted, forming an easy smile.  
"Hello Suki." Shippo yawned, then sat up straight and smiled back.  
"Um, Kagome, are you aloud to go anywhere?" Suki questioned quietly, her gaze shifting to the balcony and the Lord she knew was sitting out there.  
"Where?" Kagome asked instead, ignoring the worried look Suki had when she glanced to the balcony.  
'Anywhere without Lord Sesshomaru.' Suki thought, but stated, "Back to my room."  
"I guess." Kagome stated, standing. She cast a glance to the balcony before walking out of the door with Suki.  
Once they were alone, Suki asked the question that had been bothering her. "Why was Lord Sesshomaru sitting on your balcony? Rumor was he was courting you." Suki blurted, ignoring the kitsune that ran around their legs happily.  
"I don't know." Kagome lied, focusing on Shippo, who ran a ways down the hall, before returning.  
Suki watched her closely, and then realized she was lying. "So he's not courting you?" Suki pressed.  
"Not that I know of." Kagome replied, wondering why Suki would be so interested as to who was courting whom. Suki smiled at Kagome's answer, and then pulled her faster to her rooms.  
Since the whole family had come, they had family rooms. Three bedrooms were connected to one family room. Suki pulled Kagome into the family room, where Derenti, Ventai, Tsume, and two little kids were all sitting.  
"Ah, good morning dear. I have yet to thank you for saving my life." Ventai stated, standing when Kagome and Suki entered with a hyper Shippo. Ventai pulled Kagome in a warm hug, and then looked back at those in the room. "You already know my mate, Derenti, and my son Tsume. Those two little ones are my sisters twins, Trai and Trei."  
The two twins stood up, they were about Shippo's age and height. They were like Derenti and Ventai, where most of their features were dragon. "Trai and Trei, this is Shippo." Kagome introduced the children, smiling when they immediately started a game of tag. Kagome looked back to the others and said, "Good morning."  
"Good Morning, Kagome." Derenti smiled, showing off his dragon fangs. Ventai sat beside him once more, looking to her daughter.  
"Suki, why don't you take the twins outside with Shippo." Ventai suggested, seeing them run around the two standing. Suki looked to Kagome, who smiled in agreement.  
"Ok, mother. Tsume, you want to come?" Suki asked, looking to her brother. Suki saw her father smile at her brother, who finally stood in agreement.  
"Come on, Shippo." Kagome stated, laughing when he jumped on her shoulder to escape one of the twins. Suki picked up one of them while Tsume picked up the other. With that, they all left the room, heading for the yard outside the palace.  
As soon as they were sat down, they were off playing tag once more. Once Shippo was it, he looked at Kagome evilly. He jumped at Kagome, placing a small hand on her leg. "You're it!" Shippo laughed, jumping away. Kagome looked down at the running kitsune, then at Suki and Tsume, who backed away. Kagome smiled, then ran after Suki.  
Suki was surprised at the suddenness of the 'attack' and was 'it' before she knew it. The twins laughed at her, but then screamed in freight when she ran after them. Suki tagged one of them, running away quickly. One of the twins jumped on Tsume who became 'it'. He chuckled, then chased after his sister and Kagome. He was right behind Kagome when she tripped, causing him to fall on top of her.  
Kagome rolled on her back, still laughing. Tsume's black hair fell from his shoulders. "Oops. I guess I tripped myself." Kagome giggled, looking up at him.  
"And took me with you." Tsume laughed as well. He brought a hand up and placed a finger on her cheek and continued to chuckle. "You're it." With that, he jumped off of her, backing away.  
Kagome mock glared at him. "Shippo, lets get him!" Kagome called out. Before Tsume could react, he had Kagome, Shippo, and the twins on him.  
"Sister, help me!" Tsume called out, laughing when one of the twins found a ticklish spot.  
Suki stood and watched the picture, unable to keep the stupid grin off of her face. She saw Tsume look in her direction, laughing and trying to talk at the same time. "See, brother, I always have to come to your aid." Suki giggled, jumping in and tickling who ever she could get her hands on. With the twins busy with Suki, Tsume attacked Kagome and Shippo, who laughed and tried to get away.  
Awhile later, they all lay resting under a tree. Kagome's, Suki's, and Tsume's sides hurt from laughing while the younger kids were plain worn out and were sleeping on the grass. Kagome looked from a half asleep Suki to a resting Tsume. She was caught off-guard with how much Tsume reminded her of Sesshomaru. They looked a lot alike. Only Sesshomaru had white hair, where Tsume had black and Tsume's eyes were green, where Sesshomaru's were gold. And Tsume was much more open with his feelings then Sesshomaru. That brought about more thoughts of Sesshomaru. She was surprised he had let her go off without any protection.  
  
Unknown to her, Sesshomaru had been close. He was standing on the balcony that belonged to Derenti, who stood beside him with Ventai. They had seen the whole game, the fall of Kagome, then the attack on Tsume. And they had seen them all take refuge from the hot sun underneath a large oak tree. Derenti and Ventai knew Sesshomaru was off in his own little world; he had been since the innocent fall by Kagome.  
Sesshomaru hated it. He hated the fact that he was jealous. Just the fact that she seemed to be enjoying herself so in Tsume's company made him angrier then he would like to admit. While he was mad, he was marveling at the energy, the emotion the Miko possessed. She was motherly to the children and easily interacted with Suki and Tsume. He found his gaze captivated by her movements, the way she ran, the way she had tackled Shippo to tickle him.  
Derenti cleared his throat, attempting to get a response out of his friend. Sesshomaru glanced his way. "The Miko. Where you serious when you said you were courting her?" Derenti asked, wondering if he had just said it to get her into the meeting.  
"I did it because I needed to take her with me, and because I honestly wish to. I don't think she realized that." Sesshomaru answered, seeing Ventai smile out of the corner of his eye.  
"Seems you will have some competition." Ventai chuckled at the scowl that appeared on Sesshomaru's face.  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru snapped, looking at the dragon Youkai. Such uncharacteristic display of emotion caused Derenti to laugh as well.  
"Well, from what my eyes tell me, it seems my son has interest in her as well." Ventai suppressed a chuckle, knowing it would only further anger him. Sesshomaru looked back to the tree, jealousy and, to his surprise, anxiety flared up within him. Was there a possibility he might lose her?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ AWWW poor sesshy! *jumps on him*..mwa ha ha, evil huh? Ok, more reviews and I'll do anything in my power to put up another chappie real quick like, lol  
  
And now, I get to thank all my WONDERFUL reviewers! Myrrdinowl (here's more, ^^), sesshomarssecretmate (hope you liked it), Kara tesney (you liked the ending? I thought it was evil, mwa ha ha), Kikyo101 (I would die of laughter if I could see my sesshy fall outta a tree, lmao), kouga43 (sure I'll email u! ^^), glass thorn (hope this added to ur curiousity!), Scottish fae (here's the update!^^), Mira (well, it worked), thatsmsdivau2 (tee hee), g-girl (ta da), kitsune_minkchan (sadly inu was really sleepin, sry), Dragon rae, peachesdani, smantha *lemon will be soon.VERY soon*, roru-chan (that ending prolly didn't help, did it?^^'), darkfire77 (lol), angellina(I will continue! MWA! Lol), rabid-inu-girl (your welcome ^^), cutiepie99 (ur welcome!), bloodbunny (lol, are u sure they're gonna be together? *evil laugh*), 


	15. Tsume and Kagome, on a date!

I'm really sorry it took me awhile to post this one. I re-read it like 80 times. I wanted to make sure this one was extra good...and guess what! THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH THE LEMON! You have been warned...though I'm sure most of you are like 'let me read, let me read!' lol. Anyways, here's the chapter, and i hope you enjoy the lemony content! Just to add a lil doubt...dont you wonder who the lemon will be with? Sessho or Tsume?

Tsume watched Kagome pick Shippo up, gathering his courage to ask her a question. When he approached her, she smiled, rearranging Shippo so she could hold him more comfortably. "Kagome, tonight the Lord's and Lady's are having another dinner. I was wondering if you would attend it with me?" he asked.Kagome was surprised he was asking her and glanced at Suki.

"In a less formal way, he's asking if you'll eat dinner with him." Suki teased her brother.

"I...." Kagome stated, her thoughts running wild. Well, Sesshomaru certainly isn't going to ask her, so she might as well. Kagome very much wanted to go with Sesshomaru, and she hid her surprise at that thought. She honestly cared about him. But being reknown for having no emotions, Kagome knew Sesshomaru would never think of her the way she thought of him. Kagome placed a fake smile on for Tsume, then stated, "Yes. I will go to dinner with you."

Tsume returned her smile before turning to chase down one of the twins. Once all the younger kids were apprehended, they all went inside.When they walked in to Suki's family room, Kagome was surprised to see Sesshomaru in there. He refused to look at her.

He was not deaf and had heard Tsume's question and her answer. He had been afraid he would lose her when it was apparant he already had. Sesshomaru had thought he caught hesitance in her answer, but he wasn't sure. He glanced her way, watching as she sat Shippo down. When he saw Tsume watching her as well, he had to fight the possesive growl that rose in his throat. He might have been able to hide the growl, but the red ting to his eyes, he could not hide.

Derenti had been surprised by his son's boldness and he looked to Sesshomaru for a reaction. He recieved none, which ment Sesshomaru was taking more effort not to allow his emotions to show. The only thing Derenti noticed, and that was after he took a second look, was the slight red in Sesshomaru's eyes. Derenti followed his gaze to see it was on his son. Derenti and his mate shared a glance and Derenti was thankful Sesshomaru was his friend. If he wasn't, Derenti held no doubts that his son would be dead now.'My friend, what will you do now?' Derenti thought sadly.

Ventai, on the other hand, had been happy. Not because Sesshomaru had lost Kagome to Tsume, but because this would force Sesshomaru to either fight for her, or truely lose her to her son. This act forced Sesshomaru to act, in one way or the other.

Once they said their good byes for now, Sesshomaru led them back to Kagome's room, so she could get ready for the dinner.They walked down the halls in complete silence. Kagome wanted to talk to him, but she sensed a nervous anger about him and decided to keep to herself. He did not look her way at all, but stared straight ahead. He was afraid that if he looked at her, he would not be able to stop his possessive blood. He remotely thought of talking to her about it, but decided against it. He was too angry and speaking to her would not cause a positive outcome.

Once she was in her room, Sesshomaru had a servent retrieve his clothes, then went to the room right next to hers, the one he would be staying in until the whole thing with the spirit passed over.

Once inside his new room, Sesshomaru did the only thing he could to relieve his stress. He jumped out of the window and ran with all his speed into his lands, determined to find some unlucky demon to vent his frustrations on.

Kagome had a servent take Shippo to Sango with a note explaining the dinner, and who she was going with. As much as she wanted Sango to go, she knew not many demons would take it well with a Demon Exterminator in the dining hall. Kagome saw the dark blue kimono laying on her bed and she walked over to look at it. It was silk and Kagome knew who had gotten this for her. 'It's not fair.' Kagome pouted, sitting beside the beautiful kimono and sighing. 'Why can't I ever get the one I want? First Inuyasha, now Sesshomaru.'

Kagome sat up straighter at that thought. Yes, she wanted Sesshomaru. And she realized that she also cared for him way to much. 'This is going to be like it was with Inuyasha.' Kagome thought sadly. 'And I'll let him find someone else, because I know I can never compare to another demon in his eyes.' As the depressing thoughts continued in her mind, Kagome hung her head in sorrow and let a few tears free.

"Ooooo. Tsume has a date!" Suki teased her brother as they walked to Kagome's room. The dinner would begin in a couple of moments.

"Suki, honestly, must you be so loud?" Tsume scolded, but he couldn't help but be happy. He had been attracted to the Miko since the first time he had seen her. But he was afraid that Lord Sesshomaru had already had a claim on her. But his sister had told him that Lord Sesshomaru did not, which ment it was ok for him to ask.Suki stopped in front of Kagome's door and allowed her brother to knock.

Kagome pulled the door open, smiling to see them both. Tsume was stunned. She was beautiful. Her hair was pinned up, with a couple of strands framing her face. She wore a dark blue kimono with dark purple swirling patters along the sleaves.

Kagome saw Suki dressed in a light pink kimono, her golden hair pulled up, but long enough to reach the middle of her back. "Wow, Suki." Kagome smiled. Suki smiled back.

"You're one to talk." she chuckled, then elbowed her brother to get a reaction out of him.

"Come on, Kagome. The dinner will start shortly. Mother and Father will get suspicious if we linger too long." Tsume stated, offering Kagome his arm. Kagome took it and they proceeded to walk down to the dining hall.Derenti sat in his seat beside his mate.

"Derenti, sit still." Ventai scolded, wrapping her arm with her mates.

"I can't find Sesshomaru." Derenti mumbled under his breath so the Lord's and Lady's near-by couldn't hear him. Ventai glanced about for white hair, but didn't see any.

"Kagome hasn't shown up. Perhaps he is just watching her." Ventai shrugged. That was what Derenti had thought. Especially since the attack in the gardens Sesshomaru had told him about, his friend had been determined to watch her. He glanced suspiciously at his mate. She didn't know about Ventaru, so why would she suggest he was watching her.

Ventai saw the look and smiled innocently, while shrugging.Sure enough, when Kagome entered, Sesshomaru seemed to appear behind Derenti, taking a seat beside him. Derenti watched his friend, who seemed more detached and emotionless then Derenti thought possible.

Sesshomaru had never been one to show anything, but his eyes always held a spark that shown he was atleast alive. This time, however, his golden eyes had turned hard and dark, as if he was simply a shell with no thought.

He watched his son and daughter approach the table with Kagome. Tsume pulled her seat out, before taking his own. Derenti watched Sesshomaru, who obviously didn't even notice someone had taken a seat. As soon as everyone was seated, the dinner began. Derenti watched the couple occasionally. It was not going to well.

Sesshomaru simply ate while Kagome put on fake smiles for his children.Kagome tried to enjoy Suki's and Tsume's company, but all her smiles seemed forced. And her gaze often went to the Demon Lord sitting two seats away, almost across from her. But he wouldn't meet her gaze. In fact, she was pretty sure he had looked everywhere except at her. Kagome felt like she had betrayed him. And they weren't even involved! She kept telling herself she had no reason to be guilty, but every time she glanced his way, she began to think that she wronged him somehow.

Suki had been talking to Kagome and her brother, but she was the only one who noticed that Kagome's gaze often went to Lord Sesshomaru, who was making it obvious he didn't even want to look at her. 'What the hell? I thought those two weren't involved. Even father had said so.' Suki thought while commenting on the other Lord's and Lady's around them. Suki heard Kagome answer, but didn't pay attention to what she said. Instead, Suki watched Kagome once more glance Sesshomaru's direction. When she did, guilt and something more appeared on her face.

Suki looked at her brother and saw he had not noticed, just as he had not noticed the past looks. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes her brother was so oblivious to everything. Suki saw that Kagome liked her brother, but not as much as he liked her. And Kagome's feelings were more 'friend' based then 'mate' based. As much as Suki would've loved it if her brother and Kagome became mates, she knew Kagome would not be truely happy. At that thought, a plan began to form in Suki's mind. All she had to do was talk to Sesshomaru.Suki looked to see the lord quietly eating, as he had the whole time. Even her father had tried to pry a response from him, to no avail. 'This is going to be harder then I thought.' Suki thought, sighing.

Sesshomaru ate silently, listening to the conversation going on not far from him. He had made sure Kagome wouldn't see him looking, and he had done his best to keep his eyes on his plate. He felt betrayed, and he didn't even know why. He felt her look his way multiple times, and each time he forced himself to keep his eyes down. She had made her choice and he wasn't going to try to force her into anything. What was worse was the fact his youkai blood raged within him.

It counted Kagome as his, and seeing the Dragon Demon courting her was something it didn't sit well with. Sesshomaru half agreed. Sesshomaru had to stop often and gather his will before he strangled the young dragon.'She is human!' he tried to argue with himself, attempting to find something on which he could draw more strenght from. But even that thought didn't work. So she was human, he didn't care. She was his human. That's all that mattered to him.

She was his.

'No, she is not. She is not mine.' he thought, over and over. Instead of calming his raging blood, that angered him further. He sighed and tried not to think at all, realizing it would only cause him to kill something.Once the food course was served, music started to play and many got up to dance or socialize with those they weren't sitting with.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat when Tsume asked Kagome to dance. His blood fumed within him, demanding to be released on the dragon demon. He released his breath once they left and he focused on the opposite wall to keep from rushing after Tsume and killing him. He steeled his will and focused on keeping the red out of his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" a voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He looked to see who had said his name. It was Derenti's daughter, Suki. While she was the last thing he wanted to talk to, it distracted him from the fact that his Kagome was dancing with some dragon. 'Stop thinking like that!' he mentally scoled himself. 'She's not yours.'"Yes." he stated.

"Would you dance with me?" she asked, but the way she said it sounded like a command. Without waiting for him to answer, Suki grabbed his hand and pulled her with him. Now would be the perfect time to talk to him, whether he wanted to or not, she didn't care. He resisted the urge to growl and pull back, but didn't because this was his friends child.

He focused on her so he wouldn't accidentally see Kagome with Tsume. He would not be able to hold himself back if he saw that.They danced to a slow song, but Suki could see he wasn't happy nor focused on who he was dancing with. His golden eyes looked down at her, but it seemed as if he was looking through her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you stop thinking about that Miko and listen to me." Suki whispered, seeing his golden eyes glare down at her. 'Atleast I got a reaction out of him. Better then that creepy blank look.' Suki thought. The look he gave her promised death. Suki had to keep telling herself he would not hurt her, even though there was a small seed of doubt.

"What?" he breathed, making sure no one could hear them. Suki had barely heard him, but she did not miss the anger in that faint word. Suki thought of ending the discussion there, but his golden eyes pried the information out of her, refusing to let her gaze go.Suki's face softened, hoping he would understand how serious she was being.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to anyone with eyes, you have been more distant then usual. And while you might not have been looking at her, she has been looking at you. Often." Suki stated under her breath, holding his golden eyes. She could see the information filter through him.She caught him scowl slightly. "If you're wondering why she went with Tsume, it's because she never thought in a million years you'd ask her. She doesn't want to be hurt, and you being indifferent to everything doesn't help." Suki scolded him.

Suki waited for him to snap at her, even curse her silently.

Instead, he simply blinked. That was the only reaction she got. 'Ugh, they don't call him the Ice Prince for no reason.' Suki thought, forcing herself to frown up at him though she really just wanted to smack some sense into him. But if she did, she held no doubts that would be the last thing she ever did, Derenti's daughter or not.Sesshomaru couldn't believe this dragon youkai, barely sixty years old, was giving him advice. But no matter what he told himself, he had to admit she had some good points. He had been acting strange.

'With good reason', he thought angrily. If Kagome hadn't noticed, she was the only one he remotely shown interest in. And she had still gone with Tsume.

Suki rolled her eyes, seeing he would not respond. "Thank the heavens you refused me as a mate. I don't know why Kagome puts up with your pride and stubborness." Suki muttered, knowng he heard every word.Once again, he didn't respond, but the scowl proved he had heard her.Suki saw the perfect oppertunity when the songs changed, this one another slow one. Without doing it on purpose, they had drifted somewhat close to Kagome and her brother. She left Sesshomaru, walking over and standing beside Kagome and Tsume.

"Sorry, Kagome. But I'm going to take my brother from you for a couple of songs." Suki stated. Kagome pulled away from Tsume, to be replaced by Suki. Kagome smiled slightly for Tsume before she started to head back to the table. Half way there she saw Sesshomaru walk towards her. Kagome readied herself. She knew he had been mad earlier, she could've felt it. She thought he was mad at her.

"Would you like to dance, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, expecting to be refused. That one, simple question shocked her.

'Did he just...ask me?' Kagome thought, confused. Wasn't he mad at me? Seeing him wait for an answer, Kagome replied softly, "Yes I would." She closed the distance between them, feeling one of his hands rest on her hip while the other took her hand in his. Kagome placed her free hand on his shoulder, stepping closer to his body.They danced in silence for what seemed like eternity.

Sesshomaru was still surprised she had said yes. He was thoroughly confused. He looked down into her brown eyes, unable to hide his feelings for her in his eyes. Kagome saw those feelings in his eyes and was taken aback once more.

"Sessho, I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, dropping her gaze. She didn't have any idea he held that kind of emotion.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked quietly, looking at her face. He could smell her nervousnes and fear. 'Fear? What is she afraid of?' he thought, studying the Miko in his arms.

"I...never would've came with Tsume if I knew you'd be mad." Kagome replied, resolving that no matter what, she wouldn't cry. She needed to know, to hear him say whether he wanted to be with her or not. She couldn't take the guilt and the feeling that she might lose something if she pulled away. And she was sure that if Sesshomaru said he didn't like her that way, her heart would not be able to repair itself.

"I'm not mad, Kagome. I just don't understand why you needed time apart." Sesshomaru replied softly, pulling her slightly closer. He didn't want her to leave him, like last time, but he would allow her to pull away if that is what she truely wished.

"I don't want to get close to you only to find that there was nothing there. That I was nothing to you while you are so much to me." Kagome replied, looking up into his eyes.

He saw the hope and fear in her eyes. He knew that if he didn't make his feelings known to her tonight, he would lose her. And he didn't want that, he would not allow himself to lose her due to stubborn pride."You are so much more to me then nothing." Sesshomaru stated, for once in his entire life, nervous about what he needed to say. 'It's now or never.' he thought, forcing himself to focus on what he had to say to keep the female in his arms. "I do care for you, Kagome. I never realized how much until I saw you with...him." he explained, growling the last part. His arm tightened around her, bringing her a little closer. "I don't want to see you with anyone else. I want you to be with me." He whispered softly, allowing himself to be open to emotional hurt.

He had never felt more vulnerable then after that singal statement. She could hurt him more then any creature had before, yet he trusted her.

Kagome was completely taken by surprise. His whispered words filled her with warmth and a tear escaped. But not in sorrow, in joy. She felt his nervousness at his soft statement. "Really?" Kagome breathed, looking up at him with hopefilled eyes. 'This can't be happening.' Kagome thought, waiting a moment to see if she was dreaming. He rose his gaze to hers at her words. "You...are you serious?" she squeeked out.

He watched the single tear run down her cheek, stopping at her jawline. He whiped the tear away, looking back into her eyes and loseing himself within them."Hai." he mumbled, lifting her slightly. He claimed her lips in a soft kiss, fighting the urge to purr when she ran her hand through his hair.When Sesshomaru pulled back, he was surprised by the feelings in the Miko's blue eyes. She had not been lying when she had told the demon exterminator and her brother she liked him. How he could've missed it, was beyond him.

Kagome smiled up at him before nuzzeling into his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "I was afraid you didn't like me." he heard her whisper against his neck.He chuckled slightly.

"You were not the only one." He mumbled into her ear, feeling her shiver against him. He fought the urge to smile.

"Were you as nervous as I was?" she questioned silently, resting her lips against his neck, almost causing him to shiver.

"I have never done this before." he replied, shrugging slightly and breathing in her sweet scent.

"What, tell someone how you feel?" Kagome giggled lightly, pulling back to look up at him.

"Yes." was his simple answer, which was rewarded with a smile.

"There's a first for everything." Kagome stated, seeing him get a mischevious twinkle in his normally blank golden eyes.

"Yes there is." He replied, looking smugly down at her. It took Kagome a moment to realize what he was implying, and when she found out, she blushed.

'I can't believe him.' Kagome thought, embarassed he had implied something like that."Sessho." she scolded, not meeting his gaze. That was when Sesshomaru got an idea. He leaned down and bit gently on her neck, dragging his fangs across her skin, but did not leave any marks."What are you...." Kagome began, but quit when he hit a sensitive area, placing a warm kiss there.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the smell of her desire rising. If he kept this up, the other Lord's and Lady's around them would notice soon. He didn't want to embarass her, so he pulled away just as the song stopped.He looked down into her eyes and smirked.

"That wasn't very nice." Kagome mumbled, scowling up at him dispite the flush that covered her cheeks.

"Oh? You did not like it?" he chuckled softly seeing her face darken and her scowl grow.

"You're impossible." she stated, exhasperated. She turned, walking back to the table with a very amused Sesshomaru right behind her.

Derenti watched Kagome and Sesshomaru approach the table. He watched his friend, who didn't take his eyes off the miko who took her seat and seemed unsure what to do with her hands.

Ventai snaked her head close to his ear and whispered, "It seems they will be alright after all." Derenti looked at his mates smile and realized that earlier she wasn't happy that their son had asked Kagome to dinner, she was happy he did because that caused Sesshomaru to act.

"What about Tsume?" Derenti rumbled quietly, making sure the distracted couple didn't hear the conversation he was sharing with his mate. Ventai laughed quietly.

"Your son takes after you. He's already had a couple of offers, you were too busy paying attention to your friend to notice." Ventai replied slyly, flashing him a fanged smile. Derenti returned her smile, then stood.

"Would you like to dance, my mate?" Derenti asked, holding out a clawed hand to her.

"Why yes, I would." Ventai took his hand and they both went out on the dance floor.

Kagome watched them both go, looking around the table to realize Sesshomaru and her were alone. That is, until a female stalked over.The female had short, redish brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown and Kagome knew she was a demon. She had to have been a feline demon, but Kagome wasn't sure what kind.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." the female purred. Sesshomaru seemed annoyed at the interruption, but didn't act on it.

"May I help you, Lady Shindou?" He asked, looking to the lesser Lady. She was in Kouga's domain and was a lesser Lady in his land. He had to treat her with some respect. She was one of the females that was very persistant with her offers, even though he had refused her nearly one hundred times.

"I saw that you were sitting here alone. May I have this dance?" Shindou asked smoothly, looking at Kagome as if she was nothing but a servent.

"As you can surely see, Lady Shindou, I am not sitting alone. Please excuse us." Sesshomaru almost growled. He would've hit the female demoness if Kagome hadn't been there. He stood, indicating Kagome should come with him.

Kagome stood and followed him away from the scowling Lady and the table.They walked out of the dining room and into the hallway. Sesshomaru slowed his pace and wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued to walk. "I'm sorry about that." Sesshomaru stated, wanting nothing more to go back and kill Shindou, Lady or not.Kagome smiled at his touch and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"It's not your fault your attractive." Kagome mumbled, then clamped a hand over her mouth. 'Shit. I've got a big mouth.' Kagome thought, grumbling to herself. She heard him chuckle, then stop, drawing her to him.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eye brow in question. Kagome chose not to reply, but simply stared up at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Thought so." he stated, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

Kagome felt him run his tongue tentivly across her lips, silently asking for entrance. She granted it, feeling his warm tongue enter and explore her mouth. It seemed as if he was determined to explore every inch. Kagome ran a hand through his hair, marveling at the silky texture of it.

Sesshomaru growled softly against her lips, feeling one of her hands rest on the back of his neck and pull him slightly closer. Kagome felt one of his hands rest on her lower back, pressing her against him, while the other slowly ran up her side. She shuddered at the feeling, moaning lightly.Kagome felt his tongue coax hers into his mouth, before sucking in and drawing it in.Kagome lost the breath she had just taken and gasped.

She allowed her tongue to trace one of his fangs before feeling his tongue rub against hers. Kagome moaned against him, unable to form coherant thoughts. She vaguely felt her back press against the wall. But she did feel his leg press between hers, causing her to gasp, then moan. Kagome's legs felt like jelly, she was glad he was holding her up and thankful for the wall as well.She heard him growl lowly in appreciation, one hand leaning against the wall while the other tentivly ran across her chest.She took a deep breath, which caused his hand to come into full contact. She gently bit his bottum lip at the feel of his hand, which in turn caused him to moan softly. He pulled away, sensing her need for air.

"Would you like to return to my room?" he mumbled against her lips, pulling away to place kisses along her jaw and neck, occasionally nipping gently.

'Do I?' Kagome thought briefly, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck.Sesshomaru sucked on her pulse point, knowng he would leave a mark. He felt her uncertainty and stopped, looking into her eyes. He wanted her to make this decision without any distractions. "You ment what you said?" Kagome asked quietly, looking nervously to the floor.

"Yes." he said, making sure there were no doubts in his voice. He was positive he liked her, and yes, even loved her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, mumbling, "I love you." It went against his nature, to care for someone as he cared for his Kagome. But he realized he did care for her. He wanted her to spend the rest of his life with her.He looked down at her to see the affect of his words. Kagome fixed her arms around his neck and smiled a warm smile.

"I love you too." she whispered, claiming his lips in a heated kiss. She never thought he would say that to her. It felt as if the whole world had frozen and they were the only two in it. He forgot about the room, about the hall, he forgot about everything. Those words had affected him like no other had before. She loved him. Only him. He put all he had into that kiss, knowing he would not be able to express with words how he felt. He wasn't good at that. By the way she returned his kiss, he knew that she understood and loved him anyways.He pulled away, wanting to ask her something. He saw her confusion and he shoved away the uneasy feelings before he could prevent it from taking over.

"Kagome, would you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, holding her gaze. The happiness he found in her eyes warmed him.She hugged him.

"Sesshomaru, I would love to be your mate." Kagome breathed in excitement. He asked her to be his mate. She couldn't believe it! Never in a million years did she ever think he would ask her. It didn't even matter to him that she was human. He loved her for her, just as she loved him for him. She never realized how much until tonight.

"Now, let's see about that room." Kagome breathed against his lips, feeling his strong arms lift her easily, carrying her to his room.She nestled herself into his shoulder, eagerness and nervousness preventing her from doing anything else. She knew what it ment to be his mate, she knew what she needed to do as well. It didn't bother her that her first time would be with him, on the contrary, Kagome was happy it would be with him, and only him.

She snuggled herself more into him as she thought more about it. She would be Sesshomaru's mate, and he would be hers.She faintly heard the door open, then the surroundings changed and became darker when he shut the door. He allowed her to slip from his arms to stand in front of him. "We do not need to do this tonight." he stated, looking down at her and running a hand down her back.Kagome placed both of her hands on his cheeks and drew him down to her. She kissed him softly.

"I know we don't need to. I want to." she mumbled against his lips. Sesshomaru lifted her up once more, ending the light kiss to deepen it. He placed her gently on the bed, letting his eyes roam the body he intended to claim.Kagome was aware of his scruitany and blushed, seeing the look in his eyes. Sesshomaru held her gaze for a moment, asking,

"Are you sure?" He didn't want her to do this unless she honestly wanted to. Once she was sure, Sesshomaru knew he would not be able to stop himself. He felt like he had waited a century and his body agreed as well as his demon blood. She had agreed to become his mate and he wanted that to be so as soon as possible, but he understood that a first time hurt for females. He did not want to hurt her, but knew that would have to happen.

Kagome saw the concerned look he gave her. She took a deep breath, clearing the butterflies in her stomach before reaching up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sessho, I want to become your mate." she breathed, "Please, make it so."He growled lowly in appreciation before leaning over her to kiss her neck, attempting to ease her nervousness. Kagome relaxed into the bed, his body mostly leaning over hers. She thought she'd feel claustrophobic in this kind of position, but found that it was actually comforting to have his body so close to hers.Sesshomaru ran hot kisses down her neck, sucking on the the junction where her neck met her shoulder, the place where he would mark her as his and only his. He continued his work on her neck while his hands easily worked her kimono loose.

He pulled the fabric gently off of her shoulders, kissing the slowly exposed skin. He felt her tense slightly as he slowly pulled the fabric down. He looked up at her, to see if she wished to continue. She put her hands over his and helped pull it the rest of the way down. He released the fabric when it lay bundled at her waist.Kagome flushed with embarassment at how exposed she was. He was the first to get an actual unobstructed view of her body and it made her even more nervous. Her arms left his shoulders to cover her chest. Sesshomaru kissed her softly while a hand slowly pulled her arms away.

"Do not hide yourself from me." he mumbled against her lips, before pulling back to take in the exposed flesh.Kagome watched his golden eyes, fighting down the embarassment at being so exposed. His eyes wandered her skin, placing one hand on her stomach. He felt her tense under his touch at first, before she relaxed. Her body was finely shaped, hardened from all the traveling she had done while looking for the shards.

"It's not fair, Sessho, that I'm half unclothed while you are fully clothed." Kagome pouted, fighting down the embarassment at that statement as well. 'Well, why should only he get to look?' a daring voice stated in her mind.He looked at her with amusement. He had not expected her to be so bold, and he decided that if she wished to see him, she would remove his clothes. He smirked at her, lightly dragging his claws on her stomach and waited to see her reaction.Seeing he didn't intend to remove his own clothes, Kagome fought down her nervousness and embarassment at what she was about to do.

She reached out and began to slowly undo his clothes, keeping focused on her task so she wouldn't lose her courage. Sesshomaru watched her delicate hands leave her sides to move to his clothes. As she began to work on his clothes, he looked into her eyes. He could see her embarassment and determination as she focused on her task. She was easily able to loosen the top half of his garment, which he shrugged out of.

Kagome's embarrasment and nervousness flew out the window at the exposed skin before her. Without really knowing what she was doing, her hands reached out, of their own accord, and lightly traced the muscles revealed. He closed his eyes, feeling her hands run lightly across his skin. He couldn't help but shiver under the light touch.She felt his muscles flex under her touch and looked to see his eyes were closed as her fingers continued to run across his chest, slowly working their way lower.

She felt him shiver slightly and she smiled, enjoying the fact she was able to get a reaction out of him. She stopped her hands by his lower stomach, tracing small circles on his skin. Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes, looking down at her. He purred softly at the feel of her hands.Sesshomaru bent his arms, lowering himself more fully onto her. He attacked her explosed flesh with his mouth, feeling her arms run up his back. He ran his fangs over her pulse point, hearing her gasp softly. He kissed a trail down to her chest, glancing up at her before taking a nipple into his mouth, hearing her moan loudly and arch her back. Her grip tightened on him, attempting to pull him closer.

Her hands ran down his back as she moved under him in pleasure.He allowed his fangs to graze the skin, his other hand coming to work on the other, giving it attention as well. He pulled back to blow on the moist skin, glancing up to see her eyes shut. "Sessho." he heard her moan his name. He bit the small nipple with his fang, hearing her take a deep breath, fisting a hand in his hair. He rested the upper half of his body on an elbow, while his other hand moved to the lower part of her body, slipping under the fabric to her already moist center.Kagome felt his fingers travel lower and her stomach tightened when she felt his hand travel under the fabric and touch her woman hood.

She had thought she had been feeling good, but when he touched her, she felt a whole new sensation. "Sessho!" she breathed, seeing the mischief in his golden eyes before he passionatly kissed her. Her mouth parted slightly and Sesshomaru took advantage of that. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Her own tongue ran against his, gasping against his mouth as he massaged the place between her legs.

Kagome held her breath when she felt one finger tentivly slide in her. She released it in a half moan, half groan, when he pulled it slowly out. His finger felt so good in her, she groaned his name when he slipped it back in. Her legs slightly parted wider, allowing him better access. The upper half of her body squirmed slightly, grabbing ahold of him. Sesshomaru did it once more, pulling back to see her reaction. She was beginning to pant, her lips parted slightly and her cheeks flushed.

Kagome's eyes were closed, her back arched as his finger entered her once more. He growled lightly, kissing her lips, then jaw line.Kagome's breath caught in her throat when he added another finger, tightening herself around them. Sesshomaru felt her tighten around his fingers and was tempted to enter her then, but knew she would have to be ready first. He sped up the pace slightly, feeling her hips move with his fingers.

"Sess..ho..." Kagome panted, drawing him down for a passionate kiss. This time her tongue met him halfway. His tongue rubbed against her, mimicking what his fingers were doing to her. Her breath quickened as she felt a warmth pool in her lower abdomen, screaming for release. As he continued to enter her, the feeling grew and grew, close to the point of breaking.He pulled his hand from her, hearing her whimper. Once his fingers were removed, Kagome looked at him puzzled, trying to catch her breath. She didn't know what he was doing, but she wanted release from this feeling within her. Sesshomaru half smiled at the whimper, kissing her lower stomach. He used both hands to peel the last of her kimono from her body, leaving her bare to his gaze.

If Kagome felt exposed before, it was nothing compared to now. But before she had a chance to be modest, Sesshomaru kissed her. She continued to whimper, the feeling in her stomach aching to be released. He heard her impatience and chuckled softly against her skin. He then kissed her jaw line, her neck, then her chest, before slowly trailing down her stomach. He came to her bellybutton and swirled his tongue around it, feeling her hips move. Her hands gripped his arms that were to either side of her as she watched him kiss her body.He saw her watching him and growled comfortingly, slowly kissing his way lower and lower while holding her gaze.He came to the core of her desire, where it was strongest. Kagome watched him smirk then closed her eyes, acutely feeling his tongue touch her.

"Sessho!" she gasped, wiggling her hips to get away. His hands held her in place as he continued his assult on her. The warmth that was in her abdomen grew with his continued minstrations and she gasped, wanting him to stop and continue all at once. His tongue did things to her, causing her breath to come in short, ragged gasps.He thrust his tongue in her, hearing her moan and arching her back. She felt his tongue enter her and she clamped her mouth shut in an effort not to scream. He did it once more, curling the tip slightly. She cried out, her muscles flexing around his tongue. He purred in pleasure as he continued to thrust his tongue into her.Before long, her hips bucked against his hands and her hands grasped the sheets in a death grip as the sensation in her abdomen exploded. Sesshomaru felt her body shudder as she reached her first climax. Kagome's body shuddered and her eyes rolled as she felt her first climax.

He greedily lapped up her sweet juices before lifting himself above her, unable to keep the small smile from his face. She lay beneath him, panting for air, her eyes were shut and her grasp on the sheets slackened.He nuzzeled her neck, waiting for her to recover before he allowed the blood raging in his veins what it wanted. He felt her breathing begin to even out as he kissed her, feeling her respond to his unasked question. He easily removed the rest of his clothes and watched her brown eyes roam over his body.

Kagome couldn't help but feast at the sight before her eyes. She felt a slight nervous tinge in her stomach seeing how big he actually was, but remembering her previous climax, she pushed that worry out the window. He moved against her legs and she spread them, allowing him to lay between them. He kissed her, long and soft. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, moaning softly. She felt him rest at the entrance to her core and she squirmed in anticipation and nervousness. Sesshomaru pulled away and kissed her cheek."This will hurt. Are you sure?" Sesshomaru breathed into her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose and knew this was a necissary pain. She looked up at him, still panting from her previous climax, and nodded.He claimed her lips in a breath taking kiss full of emotion, then thrust into her quickly.

She whimped against his mouth, closing her eyes against the dull throb of pain inside her. It hurt just as much as she thought it would, but there was nothing to prepare her for it. She felt a tear break free and run down the side of her temple. He froze over her, waiting for her to get used to him. He was a little big for her first time and he knew she was in pain.He kissed her and continually mumbled apologies for having to hurt her.She didn't hear what he said, but was comforted by the tone of his voice. After a moment, the pain subsided and she moved slighty beneath him, hearing him stifle a moan. She could feel him within her and flexed herself along his lengh. He lowered his lips to hers in a quick kiss, letting loose a soft moan.After a moment, she was sure she could continue.

She looked up at him and nodded, signaling she was ready. He slowly pulled out, hearing her whimper, but quickly pushed back into her, and her whimper turned into a gasp.He did this once more, this time her hips moved to meet his, allowing him deeper access. He bit her neck, not enough to draw blood, but she still felt it. She felt so good around him, he couldn't help the moan that rolled out of his mouth and against her skin. Her arms tightened around him, feeling him slide out then back in in a gental rocking motion.

"Sess...ho..." Kagome breathed, hearing him growl in reply. His youkai blood wanted to take her quickly, but for her first time, he knew better. He didn't want to hurt her more then he already had. He began to move faster into her and she moaned, thrusting her hips to equal his speed. He kept his instincts in check, but aloud himself some speed. She could feel the heat building again, but more intense then before. Both were begininning to get short of breath. She was in agony, she wanted release.

"Sessho, please, faster. Harder." she breathed, too caught up to be embarassed by her pleas. He moved from her neck to her lips and complied with her wishes, feeling her breath against his lips. They shared the same breath as he moved into her, hearing her pant each time. He could feel his own climax coming up, but held his back, waiting for her. Both were beginning to sweat slightly as Sesshomaru continued the pace he was at, feeling her bite his bottum lip. She moaned against him, grinding her hips in time with his.As he was pulling out of her, Kagome cletched herself around him, hearing him moan against her lips.

Seeing that he liked that, Kagome continued to do so. The warmth continued to build as Kagome moaned beneath him, unable to help it. "Sessho." she panted in time to their love making. After a moment, the warmth exploded once more. Sesshomaru felt her body shudder and her muscles clamp hard around him, causing him to come at the same time. He pushed deep into her, releasing his seed. At that moment, he sunk his sharp fangs into her neck, knowing she was in the throws of her climax and wouldn't feel it as much.Kagome barely felt the pain in her neck, too caught up in the explosive climax that took her.

She muffled her own scream, tightening her arms and legs around him. The pleasure she felt was indiscribable and she strained for breath.After she was slowly brought back down, she felt Sesshomaru barely holding himself above her, his pants coming in time with hers. His forehead rested against her shoulder as he took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down as she was. His breath was cool against her skin and she closed her eyes, regaining her breath as he was.Kagome reached up and placed a hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his slightly slick hair. He kissed her shoulder before lifting his head to look at her, then kissed her before rolling to his side.

Kagome pouted slightly when she felt him pull out but was content to lay in his arms. She nuzzled into his side, feeling one of his arms wrap around her. Kagome realized how tired she actually was and snuggled against him, asleep in a matter of minutes. Sesshomaru like wise followed her into sleep.

Ok, ok! jumps up and down you HAVE to tell me what you think about my very first lemon! Was it good? was it bad? did I need to add things? I hope all of you that were waiting for one enjoyed it...that's why i re-read this chapter so many times. I wanted to make sure the lemon was good.WOW, i gots tons of reviews! I'm sorry i didnt post sooner tho..christmas and all...anywas..Ok, here's the thanks to all of those who reviewed my chapter 14! Thank you guys so very much!

Mademoiselle Morte (welps, as you can see, he sure did end up with Kagome mwa ha ha), cathrine (thanks!),

dark paine (sorry it took me so long to update, hope this keeps you happy for awhile...whew gotta work on chap 16 now...),

heikaru (notify u? sure!),

black blade (It blew ur socks off? wow! its really that good?),

nashea,

azriel zion (you'd proof read? wats your email?),

absent angel (created characters are actually kind of cool, as long as you discribe them right and make them fit... ya know?),

Kurai- youkai (returns hug lol, i'm a hentia too, but i like to hide it...you dont wanna know wat goes thro my head, mwa ha ha),

orchidaceae (hope i didn't keep you waitin too long),

fluffy's babe (i'll read ur story! i love readin other ppls works!),

miko ( i like it when my sesshy gets jelous too!),

nagumi strife (you want me to finish so soon? man, i was gonna keep going for awhile...lol),

dia (writing more, i promise!),

Dragon Rae (ahh, your one of my devoted reviewers, thanks!)

Kawaiilil- Inugurl (pulls sesshy away MINE! LMAO...thanks!),

one-Winged angel18,

lil nezumi lil inu (lol),

aquagurl (tee hee, glad u liked it!),

Akitsu (merry belated christmas, and thanks! hope you liked this chappie as much as the others!),

Anime Lover,

Ewlf & mitobe (well, i'm glad u both liked it! and i'm sure you could write better stuff then me...just takes awhile for me.lol),

Kikyo 101 (yay, i'm a fav? I feel soo honored! You dont know how happy that makes me feel! and sesshy fallin outta the tree, that woulda been hilarious! but it wouldn't have been him, so i didn't do it...hope you liked my lemon as well!),

cymarel (lol, you can have Tsume, he's all yours! Tsume: what? you just going to give me away? fluffysmate: well ya! she's a dedicated reviewer, gotta give her something. Tsume: psht walks away Fluffy's mate: cymarel, you gotta train him wink winkOh, and SESSY'S MINE! lol),

Sakura Chou Reyuuen (pulls sesshy away from Tsume, struggles to hold him back calm down! You already have Kagome! lol),

Dark fire 77 (lol, sorry, but they are together now...)

G-girl (ta da, here's chap 15...16 is coming!),

Holy -psychic-vulpix, Kitsuneminkchan (kagome is defintaly a lil lost...psht, i woulda jumped sesshy in the first chapter sigh o well..),

Thatsmsdivau2 (i agree, but then again, that just leaves sesshy to me ),

Neveada (here's chappie 15, hope you liked it!),

Surf Angel (tee hee, competition is gone now that she's his...o well),

cutie pie 99,

soulasassain (thanks!),

blood bunny (hoped you liked it..and thanks for stickin with this story all this time! ),

Mx2mnm (here's more, hope you like it),

peaches dani,

MellyWow,

thank you guys, all of you! I can't believe this many ppl like my stuff! THANKS A BUNCHES!!!! and sorry to keep most of you waiting!


	16. A new Gaurdian

Phew ^^', man, i almost wasn't able to post this! My computer screwed up and when i tried to pull up my chapter, it said it couldn't! Lucky me, i had this chapter saved on my computer in my room...anyways, hope this is good!  
  
*still dont own Inuyasha, but i live happily with MY sesshy!*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Kagome awoke, early once more. She opened her eyes to see that the sun had yet to rise, but would soon. Kagome blinked a couple of times as her mind slowly woke up as well. She felt a dull throb of pain in her neck and legs. Kagome's hand slowly moved to touch her neck, holding in a hiss when her neck flared up in pain when she touched it. 'What is this from?' she thought, allowing her fingers to explore the two puncture wounds on her neck dispute the pain.  
Kagome stretched, feeling her muscles, especially the ones in her legs, protest. As soon as she was finished stretching, she felt Sesshomaru's arm wrap around her waist and pulled her bare body to him. "You are up early." Sesshomaru breathed, seeing the mark he had left was slightly red. He placed an open mouth kiss on the mark, hearing her sigh in relief. When he did that, the pain subsided to a small prick.  
Kagome turned her head to look back at him when he removed his lips. "What is that from?" she asked, feeling his chest against her back.  
"It is a mark telling other demons that you are mine." he stated, allowing one hand to knead her hip while he nuzzled the mark.  
"Really?" Kagome questioned, placing a kiss on his temple. He purred his answer, his hand slipping to her lower stomach to rest there. He could almost imagine the pups they would have. He wasn't exactly eager to have pups, but the very idea of making them is what enticed Sesshomaru.  
"Sessho, don't we have to get up." Kagome breathed, feeling Sesshomaru's nails lightly drag across her skin, causing shivers to course through her body. He growled against her neck, thinking about all he had to do that day. She stifled a laugh hearing his growl.  
"If we must." he mumbled, kissing her neck once more before pulling away. Looking to her neck, he saw he had left several marks from his attention last night. "I'll send a servant to get something for your neck." he added, smiling slightly.  
"The mark doesn't hurt." she frowned a little, wondering what he was talking about. Sesshomaru indicated the mirror on the opposite wall. Kagome sat up, wrapping the sheet around her body and gasped. There were hickeys all over her neck and she could easily see the mark where her neck met her shoulder.  
"Oh." she squeaked out, turning dark red. Sesshomaru chuckled and leaned over, kissing her and adding to her embarrassment.  
"Come on, before I'm tempted to add to your collection." Sesshomaru growled lightly against her lips, pulling away from her and began to pull on his clothes.  
  
Inuyasha walked around the garden, thinking to himself. He was thinking about the attack, when he had blacked out, only to awake breathing hard and kneeling, with Kagome holding him up. That was when he had see the super quick spirit go into his brother. 'So that is why all the Lords and Ladies have gathered. But with the way Sesshomaru was talking, only him and Kagome know about it.' Inuyasha thought, taking a deep breath, smelling the millions of different kinds of flowers in the garden. Inuyasha's mind quit working when he caught another smell. It was a slight hint of cinnamon with an underlying smell of spring water.  
And if Inuyasha knew anything about smells and direction, which he did, the creature producing that smell was coming this way from the bend up ahead. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree, waiting to see who might be out in the gardens as well.  
Suki rounded the bend, thinking to herself. She had gone to find Kagome, but she wasn't in her room. Suki was curious as to where she went and why she had left early. Suki had a feeling it had to do with Sesshomaru, so she had given up her search and decided to go walking in the garden.  
Suki continued down the gravel path when she caught another scent. Pretending she hadn't smelt anyone, she used her senses to pick where it was coming from. Once she knew it was coming from the oak a couple of feet away, Suki looked to a patch of flowers close by. She walked easily over, as if she was going to simply inspect the flowers. Catching a glimpse of red in the trees, Suki used her quick speed to jump into the tree and knock into the red mass.  
They both fell to the ground, Inuyasha was so surprised by the demoness's actions he had no time to brace himself. So when Suki crashed into him, they both fell to the soft ground in a tangled mass of limbs and foul language spewing from both.  
Suki pulled herself away from him, pushing backwards to see a hanyou with dog ears glaring at her. "Why the fuck did you do that?" the hanyou growled, pulling a twig out of his silver hair.  
Suki's green/blue eyes narrowed. "What do you mean what the fuck! You were the asshole spying on people!" Suki growled back, brushing the dirt and leaves out of her long golden locks.  
"I wasn't spying, Wench." the Hanyou snapped back, standing and placing his arms in opposite sleeves. He glared down at her while she stared back at him.  
"Well are you going to help me up like a proper gentlemen or are you going to stare like the ass you are?" Suki demanded, returning his glare tenfold.  
"Fuck, get yourself up, bitch." Inuyasha growled, turning his back on her. Suki's eyes widened in out rage.  
"What did you just call me?" she growled under her breath. She quickly gathered her feet under her and pounced, slamming into the back of the hanyou and knocking them both down once more.  
"Ump, what are you doing?" Inuyasha growled, attempting to pull himself from her. She was sitting on his chest, glaring down at him with her arms crossed.  
"You should have more respect for people. I didn't think someone could be such an ass to someone they didn't even know." Suki sneered.  
"Bitch, get off!" Inuyasha growled, getting his elbows beneath him and lifting the top half of his body a little, causing Suki to slide down slightly.  
"Asshole, make me." Suki growled back, eyes flashing. She was surprised when the Hanyou pushed up quickly, flipping their positions, leaving her beneath him. He leaned foreword and held her arms above her head to keep her from hitting him.  
He smirked down at her pissed off form below him. "I just did." he commented smugly, finally taking an actual look at the person who had slammed into him. She had long, golden hair which flowed out beneath them both. Her blue/green eyes stared up at him, seeming to inspect him with the same curiosity his golden eyes inspected her. The only markings on her was the faint trace of one line crossing her forehead. It was too faint to tell what color it would be.  
"What are you looking at, bastard?" Suki sneered, narrowing her eyes up at him. When he didn't answer, she began to squirm.  
"Sister, are you experiencing difficulties?" Tsume asked as he approached his sister who was under some male.  
"No." Inuyasha answered for her, pushing himself up and looking at the new comer. This demon looked a lot like his elder brother, only with black hair. Suki sat up, glaring at the hanyou. He glanced at her once more, before turning his back to them both, and walked away.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of his room and headed for the study. Sesshomaru's face was once again blank, but Kagome was surprised to see that she was even able to read his emotion with his mask in place. He was deep in thought, but about what, she wasn't sure. She continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye as she thought about all that had happened.  
'When Inuyasha yelled then left me, I thought I was dead. And I should've been, but he found me.' Kagome thought, glancing at her mate. A small smile touched her lips when she looked away. 'And I thought I was a dead man then too. But Rin, Sessho's ward, pouted my way into his life.' Kagome thought, clasping her hands behind her back.  
Kagome's thoughts wandered to last night. She fought a blush as she remembered all that had happened and how he had looked. He was so tender and passionate, she never would've guessed him capable of being so. When she was with him, she felt safe and wanted. With Inuyasha she had felt frustration and attraction, but did she truly love Inuyasha? With how she felt about Sesshomaru, and comparing the two, she never really loved Inuyasha, it was more of an attraction thing. She loved Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru was also thinking of recent developments. 'I have a mate.' he thought to himself. It still surprised him. He was never interested in females, except the occasional one in heat. But he couldn't control that part. He had at first thought he was only feeling for Kagome because she was in heat. But when she slipped out of it, those feelings remained. He had not been sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He now realized how much of a good thing it was. If he had not found Kagome, he would've had to take a mate just so he could have a heir. While back then that had been fine with him, it did not settle well now. He glanced at her to see she was deep in thought as well, but unlike him, he could read her expression and see she was happy and content.  
They both entered the study Reshki, Kari, and Roku all present. They were talking about something in hushed voices, but stopped when Sesshomaru and Kagome entered. "Good morning, Kagome." Kari smiled then breathed in. One by one, the Guardians threw shocked looks at their Lord. Even the emotionless Roku's eyes widened in shock. Kari could smell Sesshomaru all over Kagome, and his scent had actually mixed with hers, which could only mean one thing. They had mated.  
Sesshomaru ignored the shocked and confused looks he received and sat down at his desk. Kagome took a seat along the wall, allowing him to explain even though Kari shot her questioning looks. Sesshomaru cleared his throat slightly, drawing Kari's gaze back to him. "Reshki, I would like you to sift through the ranks, find the best fighters there and bring them to me. I will decide if they are worthy enough." Sesshomaru cut the stunned silence with an order.  
Reshki and Kari shared a look before Reshki stood and walked out. "Roku, inform the other Lords and Ladies that I cannot attend today's meeting." Sesshomaru stated, glancing in Kagome's direction. She looked back with confusion on her face.  
'Why is he skipping a meeting?' she thought, holding his gaze for a moment.  
"Tell them that they are welcomed to meet my new mate, if they wish." He finished, setting his hands on his desk and leaning foreword. Roku bowed, then walked out. Kari sat, still stunned. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour.  
'Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru? I dared to dream it, but it really happened?' Kari thought, looking at Kagome, who was watching Sesshomaru. Kari could read Kagome's expression like an open book. With the warm, loving look she threw her Lord's way, she knew it was true. What shocked Kari more, was Lord Sesshomaru returned that look. While Kari couldn't read the feelings behind that look, she was sure Kagome could.  
Kari knew what it was like to have a mate, to be able to tell things about the other that no one else could. Thinking about Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome brought Kari's thoughts to her own mate. She resisted the urge to place her hand on her own mark, the mark Reshki had given her in the heat of their passion.  
"Kari. It has been awhile since I have patrolled my lands. Since I need to stay here with Kagome...for now...I need you to do the patrol." Sesshomaru ordered his day dreaming Guardian.  
Kari snapped back to reality, fighting back the blush that almost worked it's way onto her cheeks. Kari stood and bowed, walking out and beginning her patrol.  
Trey walked toward the barracks gate. Trey was a wolf youkai, fast, agile, and fierce. He was a commander under Lord Sesshomaru. As Trey walked to the barracks, he tried to think of what he could've done wrong to cause Girth to call him. Girth was the second in command, under Lord Sesshomaru and the Guardians.  
Trey held himself well for a sixty year old demon. He wasn't old and his tanned skin and sharp deep blue eyes showed that. He wore simple clothes, dark brown pants and a brown shirt. His wolf tail was wrapped around his waist, much like a belt. His black hair was short and spiked naturally. He was thankful he didn't have to tie it up overtime he wished to get into a fight.  
He pushed the door opened, seeing Girth, the first serious Kitsune he had ever met, sitting behind a desk. Girth was in his older years, but he still put all the younger demons to shame. Girth wasn't exactly tall, but he wasn't short either. He came up to Trey's smooth chin, and Trey was medium height for a male. Girth was not a surprise to him, the Guardian standing beside him was. It took Trey a minute to recall what Guardian this was, for he had never actually seen the legendary Guardians that protected his Lord, but he had been taught their appearance and was supposed to show them proper respect on sight. The Guardians were the best of the best.  
Trey immediately dropped to his knees, staring at the black pants on the Guardian and trying to remember. He sighed in disappointment when it would not come to him. He heard the door crack open once more, and another dropped to their knees beside him. Sparing a quick glance, Trey could see it was his friend and competitor, Hiraku.  
Hiraku, also a commander, was a wolf demon as well. Hiraku could swing a heavy sword better then the rest, but he had no finesse, no agility. That was why Trey could beat him in almost any fight. As long as Trey stayed out of the path of Hiraku's heavy sword, he could defeat him. But should he come into the blades path, Trey had no doubt Hiraku could cleave him in two. Trey's light weight sword was not match to Hiraku's.  
"Commander Trey and Commander Hiraku, this is Lord Sesshomaru's Gaurdian, the panther youkai, Reshki." Girth introduced. Just as soon as the old Kitsune said the name, Trey was worried. He had heard of this Reshki Gaurdian. More fierce and agile then any demon alive other then Lord Sesshomaru himself. He was a special kind of panther too. A black panther, able to slip into the shadows and disappear.  
Trey made sure they could not smell his slight fear and uncertainty. What commander would he be if he shown fear all the time? Reshki studied them as they kneeled on the floor, taking in both scent and smelling nothing. They didn't know it, but Reshki had been sizing them up ever since they had walked into the door.  
Reshki was growing bored. He had seen four others and none of them had a spark of intelligence. Two were impressive fighters, but a Gaurdian needed a quick mind as well as a quick body. "Rise up, Commanders." Reshki ordered in a stern voice. He hated playing the part of a big, bad Gaurdian, but he had a reputation to uphold. 'This is more Roku's part then mine.' Reshki thought, watching the two wolf youkai rise.  
He watched the tanned wolfs blue eyes, seeing that this wolf demon knew who he was and what he was capable of. Looking to the other demons green eyes, he didn't see much thought there. But glancing along the green eyed demons body, he could see the muscle and power there, more so then the others.  
"Are these more to your liking?" Girth asked as if they were inspecting a piece of meat.  
Reshki walked foreword, circling both and actually considering these two. "What position?" Reshki mumbled out loud, crossing his arms.  
"Commanders." Girth replied. Trey didn't try to figure out what they were talking about. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He was surprised when the Gaurdian stood right in front of him, matching him for height. Trey looked back into the Guardians fierce eyes.  
"Wolf huh?" Reshki stated, allowing a smirk to play across his face. Trey fought down his anger at the smirk while Hiraku stood motionlessly at his side.  
"Can you fight, wolf?" Reshki continued, secretly injuring the smoldering anger in the young wolf's eyes. This was just a test, of course. He wasn't actually poking fun at the wolf youkai, but this was always Reshki's favorite part.  
"Yes, Gaurdian Reshki." Trey stated, choking off the growl wanting to escape. 'I couldn't beat him anyways. I'd be put to shame.' Trey tried to convince himself on how it would not be a smooth move to attempt an attack on the Gaurdian.  
"What does it take to be a Gaurdian, Commander?" Reshki asked, keeping the ice in his tone. That question blew Trey out of the water.  
He almost stuttered his answer, but quickly put the force back behind his words. "..Loyalty." Trey answered.  
Reshki nodded in agreement. He had said the same thing with Inutaishou's Guardians had come down to seek out a Gaurdian for his son.  
"And you, Commander Hiraku, what does it take to be a Gaurdian?" Reshki asked without taking his gaze off of the young wolf.  
"Strength." the demon wolf replied immediately. 'That was the answer Roku gave.' Reshki silently thought. He spun on his heels to face Girth.  
Reshki flashed him a smile and said, "I'll take 'em!"  
  
Kagome sat in the study with Sango, while Sesshomaru worked on Kagome could only guess. Sango had brought Shippo and had left Inuyasha and Miroku in their rooms. Shippo was looking out the window, for once leaving Kagome and Sango alone for a moment. Once Kagome was sure that Shippo wasn't paying attention, she grabbed a hold of Sango and ran in between two of the dozens of shelves.  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked being pulled deeper into the shelved area of the study.  
Once Kagome was sure she was deep enough that Shippo and her mate couldn't hear her speak, Kagome stopped. She turned back to Sango with a smile on her face. She had wanted to tell Sango that she was mates with Sesshomaru, but didn't want Sesshomaru to hear if Sango had negative comments.  
"I have to tell you something." Kagome stated, glancing around at the hundreds of books all around her.  
Sango couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past her lips. "Is it something you don't want Sesshomaru to hear?" Sango giggled.  
"The only reason I don't want him to hear is because I'm not sure how you will react and I don't want him mad if you say the wrong thing." Kagome replied, crossing her arms with a serious expression on her face.  
"Ok, Kagome. So tell me." Sango stated, her curiosity snagged.  
"Sessho is my....well, I'm his..... mate." Kagome breathed out, feelings a huge weight lift off of her shoulders.  
Sango's eyes got wide in surprise. 'That means they...' Sango thought, seeing Kagome grow nervous under the look she was receiving.  
Kagome about jumped out of her skin when Sango quickly hugged her, a tear escaping her grasp. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! Congratulations!" Sango stated happily.  
"I would've told you sooner...but, well, today is day one." Kagome stated, hearing Sango chuckle. Sango pulled away, a huge smile on her face.  
"Are you happy?" Sango asked.  
Sango's smile rubbed off on Kagome, who replied, "The happiest I've been!" In the short silence that followed, Kagome heard the study door open. She grabbed hold of Sango's hand and walked out of the shelves to see her mate standing and looking at Reshki, who had just entered the door.  
"My Lord, the fighters you requested are in the dojo." Reshki stated, slightly smiling when he caught sight of Kagome. Sango stopped slightly behind Kagome, who scooped up Shippo and stood beside her mate.  
"I will meet you there in a minute." Sesshomaru stated. Reshki bowed, then left. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and she knew what she had to do.  
She turned to Sango, who also understood. "Alright, alright. I'm going. Shippo, come with me and leave these two alone." Sango rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled, taking away from the effect.  
"I don't want to leave Kagome." Shippo pouted.  
"Come on, Shippo. I'm sure Inuyasha would love to play with you!" Sango fought to keep her laugh down.  
"Really?!" Shippo asked hopefully, looking up at Kagome for confirmation. She nodded, also fighting down a laughing fit. Shippo jumped to Sango, who then walked out of the door with a wave.  
Kagome spun to face her mate, clasping her hands behind her back while she smiled up at him. He raised an eye brow, but chose not to comment. Before walking out of the door, he placed a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
Trey and Hiraku stood in Lord Sesshomaru's dojo. Never had Trey imagined he would be here. "What do you think we're here for?" Hiraku asked, marveling at the weapon rack.  
Trey snorted, walking in a circle, taking in all of the dojo. "Who knows. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru needs entertainment." Trey chuckled, seeing Hiraku shoot him a fearful look.  
"Neither of us are a match for Lord Sesshomaru." Hiraku stated, looking back to the weapons.  
"Have you even seen him fight?" Trey asked, glancing at the high ceiling.  
"Come to think of it, I haven't." Hiraku stated, then joked, "What if he really isn't that good?"  
Trey shot him a skeptical look. He had never actually seen Lord Sesshomaru. He was to low of a rank to be allowed in the presence of the great Inu TaiYoukai.  
"Care to test that theory?" stated a deep, emotionless voice from the door way.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Yay, another chappie posted...and i wanna know what you think of my new character *and i wanna know if ur gettin tired of new characters as well* Trey sounds a lot like kouga, no? O well...so, lets see the reviews plz!  
  
And here's the thank yous! ShikonMiko (you liked it that much? THANKS!), orchidaceae (lol, all ur ?'s will be answered! ^^), Kikyou101 (lol, thanks kikyou 101! and bout my address, well, here it is night_time888@hotmail.com and i really dont care if anyone else adds me, i like talkin! lol...and that was my first *cough* posted *cough* lemon. I had to make sure it was perfect ^^), anime freak (wow ^^), umekokuro (future lemons you say? R U sure?), Holy-psychic-vulpix (lol, i will try!^^), katrina14love (i luv sesshy and ME stories, lol), FAERIE-dance (that good eh? ^~ thanks!), lil-baby-sweet-heart (thanks! i'll be sure to finish this story), crystalmarine87 (u liked my lemon? YAY..and i thought ppl weren't going to like it ^^'), Melly (lol, updated!), bebedora, hell's puppet (here's more!), japanesebluemoon (one of the best? Seriously? *bows* thanks!), mx2mnm (lol, that was my first lemon..i just read thro it like a dozen times to make sure it flowed good...and i enjoyed readin it myself *cough* perv ^^), shii chi (lol, wow...glad i could get such a reaction! mwa ha ha), ashley (lol, dont matter to me, long as u like it ^^, besides, i dont think n e one knows how old i am ^~), azriel Zion (Shidou is...well, put it laymens terms, a b*tch, lol), Cutiepie99 (lol, a pro eh? Should i be worried it was that good for my first time? lol), blood bunny (one of the best? nah, ur embarassing me ^^), Cymarel (longer? that woulda been good *drools* i loved writing it too, tee hee, i'm glad you thought the wait was worth it too! and Tsume...*looks around and spots him attemting to sneak off* just where do you think ur going? Tsume: *sighs* so close...^^, lol), aqua gurl, yasmin (thanks! yay, i write good lemons..wait...isn't that kinda disturbing? lol), dark paine (bout the whole pregnant thing..you'll hav to read and see ^^), hellzazngrl (Tsume will be allright, cymarel is takin care of him, lol), kitsune-minkchan (lol, thanks! you guys are all great!), shae (a lot of work, THATS an understatement! who knew it'd be so hard? O well, i'm just happy ppl like it! and i dunno what ja ne means, sry ^^'), anime-girl06 (lol, i'm surprised u didn't freak when u read this...after all, who knew i could get this perverted? lol), starlighttwlight25 (lol, thanks! welps, kinda sad that the competition is over...but i'm sure tsume will find someone new ^^), PeachesDani (lol, i wish it woulda been me instead of kagome *growls* lucky her Lol...and i didn't want it to be rough, that just takes away from it...tho ruff is good everyonce and awhile LMAO), Surf Angel (Tsume will be ok...after all, he isn't that bad of a guy, he'll find someone), rosie (welps, that gets explained...sorry i didn't include more of them --), mira (lol, i dont think all the sexual tensions gone...^^), Tsuki Yume (lol, my sesshy's at his best when he's jealous AND gental, mwa ha ha!), Kissy (its ur fav? SERIOUSLY? YAY *jumps up and down* i never thought i'd get such an honor!), Dark fire77 (lol..*pouts* i wish i was kagome too *drools* i love sesshy!), blue demon dragon (Psht, SESSHY IS MINE!! that's why my name is FLUFFY'S MATE! lol ^^), sakura chou reyuuen (dont worry, i'll calm sesshy down ^~), Kawaiilil-inugurl (you liked it? yay!), Akitsu (lol, glad u liked my lemon..actually, i'm the same way...not many ppl thought me capable of such a lemon...and they'd prolly freak if they read it, lol), Rabid Inu gurl (i have a feelin that all these positive reviews on my lemon will cause more, lol)  
  
THANK YOU GUYS SO VERY MUCH! You have no idea how happy i am right now! I came so close to givin up cuz my computer was takin a crap on me, but i kept thinkin 'i havent posted in awhile, must get it to work' lol. and i'm really happy with all the positive reiviews on my lemon. Yes, i am sure that it was my first, i promise! lol...glad you enjoyed and THANKS A MILL! 


	17. Introductions

Hee hee hee ^^', i'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to post this...My computer hates me...and on top of that, i've been busy what with work and all *sigh* its all startin to get to me...anyways, lets break out of reality and dive into my story, shall we? ^^  
  
O, before i forget....there's a LEMON in this story...hee hee hee, it prolly wont be as good as my first, but i HAD to add it, ^^, besides, i enjoy writing/typing them...i no, i'm a perv...^^...  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Kagome, Reshki, and Sesshomaru approached the dojo. Kagome heard mumbling within, but Reshki and Sesshomaru's demon hearing caught every word. To say Sesshomaru was amused would be an understatement.  
All three of them stood in the door way, watching the two wolf demons walk around, too absorbed in their surroundings to notice that they had visitors. That was when Sesshomaru heard the larger one poke fun at his fighting skills. "Care to test that theory?" he asked smoothly, seeing both demons go rigid, then face him. They both dropped to the ground as Sesshomaru approached, with Reshki and Kagome in tow.  
Sesshomaru took in the first one. A younger wolf, tanned and well muscled. He looked fast. The other one, a little older, more fuller, not as fast but more powerful.  
Trey couldn't believe it. He had seen Lord Sesshomaru, and not only that, but moments before had been making fun of his ability to fight. Trey felt like a complete fool and he wasn't sure if his Lord would kill him or not. The one thing that sparked his interest more then his Lord, was the female with him. 'What is she doing here? She's not a fighter.' Trey thought, sparing a glance her way.  
She stood close to his Lord and had a naturally innocent face. Her long raven black hair ran down her back, and when Trey looked, he saw she didn't have a bad body either. There was something strange about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. After inhaling quickly, he realized that she smelt somewhat like his Lord. That could've been just because he was standing close to her though.  
"Both of you, get up." Reshki ordered, seeing both react instantly. Sesshomaru watched them closely. He was picking a demon to watch over his Kagome. He had to pick well.  
"Do either of you know why you are here?" Sesshomaru asked, coming to stop beside Kagome.  
"No, my Lord." Both replied at the same time. They watched their supposedly emotionless Lord wrap an arm around the human females waist.  
"Commander Trey, Commander Hiraku, meet my mate, the Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru introduced, seeing their eyes slightly widen. Trey looked into the females eyes as she stared back at him, a small smile claimed her lips. Sesshomaru walked behind Kagome, who stood perfectly still and held both Hiraku's and Trey's gaze steady. Sesshomaru stood behind her and pulled the neck line of her kimono down slightly to reveal twin puncture wounds, still red. They were freshly made.  
They watched their lord bend down slightly to place a kiss on the mark. Trey's gaze flicked to see the female close her eyes, but their Lord's gaze remained on them. He removed his lips from the mark, now looking directly at Trey. "Reshki, my Guardian, brought you both here because you show promise. You are now under a test to see if I will trust you enough to protect my mate. I will make one of you her Gaurdian." Sesshomaru stated, glancing at Hiraku.  
Trey was shocked. 'Gaurdian? He's going to make one of us a Gaurdian?' his mind raced. He watched the female smile up at his Lord before walking over to the side joined by Reshki. Reshki tossed Trey and Hiraku a sword before standing beside Kagome against the wall.  
Sesshomaru pulled Tensaiga out, standing easily. "Now. Attack me." Sesshomaru stated. Trey glanced at Hiraku, before they both shrugged and attacked. Trey knew Hiraku's fighting style, so he decided he would be the speed where Hiraku would be the power.  
Sesshomaru gracefully arched his sword, stopping Trey's test swing. Hiraku swung his sword at the same time, wondering if he might actually hit his Lord. Out of no where, Tensaiga appeared, easily blocking Hiraku's powerful swing. Trey spun on his heel, swinging his sword to spin with him, ending in a downward cut. Once again, his sword met steal.  
'I'm going to have to take this up a notch.' Trey ][?]  
Seeing their pause, Sesshomaru dropped his sword points low, ready should either press the attack. "Lord Sesshomaru. Mind if I join?" Reshki taunted, honestly curious how his lord would fair. Sesshomaru glanced in his direction and saw Kagome watching him, amusement and awe in her eyes.  
"Come and fight then." Sesshomaru stated. Reshki quickly pulled a sword off the rack then moved to join Trey and Hiraku.  
"We're going to have to attack together. He has two swords, we have three." Reshki mumbled under his breath. "Go." he growled, running full speed at his lord. He swung his sword, not surprised when it met Tensaiga. At that moment, Trey attempted an over head shot once more, Toukijin meeting his sword and turning the blade aside. Hiraku saw his opening and swung with all his might at Sesshomaru's legs. All three, including Reshki, was amazed when Sesshomaru's swords blurred, both blocking Hiraku's sword.  
"Defend yourselves." Sesshomaru warned, coming after Trey and Hiraku.  
Reshki laughed with glee, switching sides. "Hiraku, you're mine!" he called, drawing the bulky wolf's attention away from Sesshomaru and Trey.  
Kagome watched the mock battle with keen interest. She watched Sesshomaru's smooth movements and it seemed like he was walking around a still Trey. She watched him gracefully turn an attack, then press an attack of his own. It was hard to follow everyonce and awhile, where they would push the limit of their speed and become nothing but a moving blur. One such attack ended with Toukijin pressed against Trey's throat.  
"You are dead." Sesshomaru stated, then pulled Toukijin away and sheathed it. He glanced to see Reshki's sword pressed against Hiraku in a similar way. "This is enough for today. Reshki, escort these two to their rooms." Reshki took Hiraku's and Trey's sword, putting it away before walking out with both of them in tow.  
As Trey walked by, Kagome held his blue gaze. She watched them walk out into the night before turning to see Sesshomaru watching her. She walked over to him, inspecting him after the mock fight. As she suspected, not one sword had touched him. "What do you think?" Kagome asked, standing close and glancing in the direction of the door that led outside.  
"The younger commander reminds me of Reshki. They even fight similar. But the older one reminds me of Roku. One has stealth while the other has strength. It is just a matter of deciding which would be best to protect you." Sesshomaru thought aloud, revealing his thoughts to her. Kagome saw his eyes glaze over, indicating he was deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb his train of thought, Kagome simply walked to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against his chest.  
'Kami, he smells good.' Kagome thought, nuzzling against his chest. Sesshomaru unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, still deep in thought. After waiting a couple of moments, Kagome stated quietly, "Sessho. Let's go to bed."  
He blinked back to reality, looking down to see she was tired. "Hai." he replied quietly, lifting her into his arms. By the time he was walking down the halls, Kagome was asleep in his arms. Once in his room, he simply laid down on his bed, Kagome still in his arms, and easily went to sleep.  
  
"I can't believe Inuyasha." Kikyou growled, walking through Inuyasha's forest, looking for the hanyou. "Every other time I show myself he comes running. Well, where is he now?" she sneered to herself. Kikyou was tired of this world and planned to finally take Inuyasha with her to hell. 'If only I could find the hanyou.' Kikyou thought, angered.  
"He better not be off with that copy of me! Or I'll..."Kikyou was cut off when she sensed a demons presence. A full demons presence. 'Great. Just what I don't want to deal with right now.' Kikyou thought, pulling her bow string tight and positioning it in the direction the demon would come from in the dark forest.  
Kikyou waited a couple of moments. The demon did not show it's face, but she could still sense it. In fact, she was pretty sure it had moved closer. Kikyou shot a test arrow in the right direction, the arrow taking on the pink, purifying light as it cut through the empty forest.  
Kikyou lowered her bow, grumbling to herself. "I must be imagining things."  
"You are not." Replied a wispy voice from the direction she had just shot her arrow.  
Kikyou drew her bow tight once more, pointing it in the direction of the voice. "Show yourself, coward!" Kikyou challenged, gathering her miko powers around her. Her eyes widened when it seemed a creature appeared out of the darkness to stand a couple of feet in front of her.  
The creature was pitch black, and the only way Kikyou saw it was because it had stepped into the moon light that she stood in now. The only indication it had eyes were the two green glowing orbs. "You are the priestess, Kikyou?" the demon questioned quietly, green fangs flashing against the black face.  
"Who wants to know?" Kikyou hissed back, deciding on whether or not she would shoot the demon now or later.  
"Ventaru and the Dark Demon Lord X'ith." the black figure replied, seeing her indecision to shoot. The dark figure chuckled slightly. "Your arrows will do you no good, priestess."  
"What do you want, demon?" Kikyou ignored his comment. "Who is Ventaru and X'ith. He is no Lord I have heard of." Kikyou watched the wispy figure cock it's head slightly, seeming to debate if it would answer her questions or not.  
"I am Ventaru, X'ith's servant. X'ith is the Shadow Demon Lord." Ventaru stated simply, taking a step towards the Miko.  
"Stop where you are, Demon!" Kikyou threatened. The black figure laughed, it's green fangs flashing in the moon light.  
"I told you that your arrows were useless." the black demon reminded. Kikyou watched it grab close to its hip, where black wisps of smoke trailed off. It pulled its arm away, as if drawing a sword. Sure enough, a dark black blade appeared, dark green lines pulsating within it. "You have ceased to amuse me. It is time for you to die...again. But where you are going, you will not return any time soon." the demon chuckled, green eyes intensified.  
"I think not." Kikyou stated, letting loose her arrow. She watched the pink purifying light wrap around it, but when it came close to the demon, the purifying light died and the arrow simply sailed through the creature.  
"I told you your arrows were useless. You must have a magical blade to hit me." the demon laughed, then glanced around. "And it appears you don't have one of those." Kikyou knew she was in trouble now.  
'Come on, Inuyasha! Where are you?' Kikyou thought, fear running through her. Before Kikyou could move, the black youkai stood before her, the dark black blade pressed against her throat.  
"Now you die." the demon stated quietly, putting pressure on the blade and slit Kikyou's throat. The dark green lines within the blade flared, stealing the souls out of Kikyou's dieing body, except one. That one soul escaped the blades grasp and flew towards the West, to join with the rest of it.  
  
Kagome sat straight up, breathing hard. It was still dark out and Sesshomaru was asleep beside her. The dream she had was vivid, of Kikyou dieing. Kagome tried to calm herself, reasoning that it was just a dream. So what if it had seemed real. Kagome was just about to lay back down when a silver orb appeared in her room. It looked like the soul that escaped the swords grasp. The soul hovered for a moment, before going into Kagome's chest.  
Images of Kikyou, dead, flashed across her mind. 'This is the part of my soul Kikyou still held. Which means...Kikyou did die.' She thought, opening her eyes.  
"Sessho, wake up." Kagome breathed. After hearing his name, his eyes cracked open, seeing she was sitting up and breathing slightly.  
"What is wrong?" he asked quietly, placing a comforting hand on her back and sitting up as well.  
"Kikyou....she died." Kagome stated, eyes staring out the window.  
"How..." Sesshomaru began, confusion flashing in his eyes.  
"She had the rest of my soul. It came back." Kagome stated, then looked into his eyes with a blank look. "I saw her die in my dream. Ventaru killed her."  
He took a deep breath and used his senses to make sure there was no one near them. "That means you will be next." he sighed, pulling her gently against him. She nodded against his chest, a tear forming.  
"Do not worry, I will protect you." Sesshomaru comforted her, placing a small kiss on her mark.  
  
X'ith smiled as he watched the death of the Miko through Ventaru's eyes. The other Dark Councilors could see the smile and knew the Miko had died. "One down, one more left." X'ith chuckled, flashing a red fanged smile.  
Inu Taishou walked in the dark council room, his dark blue eyes taking in the scene before him. "Ventaru has killed one Miko. It is your job to kill the other one." X'ith stated, seeing Inu Taishou nod.  
X'ith's red eyes flared as he called Ventaru to him. The black demon on the surface turned into a wisp of smoke and was sucked into the ground. He soon materialized beside X'ith. X'ith turned to him. "You did well, Ventaru. If Inu Taishou fails, you will have a seat on the council. Hand over the soul stealing blade." X'ith stated, giving Inu Taishou a look. Ventaru pulled out the black sword with green lines within, and handed it over to X'ith. When the sword left his grasp and came into X'ith's, the dark green veins in the sword turned red.  
X'ith swung it a couple of times, then pushed his magic into it, causing the blade to catch on fire. "A magnificent sword, don't you think Inu Taishou?" X'ith stated, pulling his magic from it.  
"Yes, my Lord. A very good blade." Inu Taishou agreed. X'ith walked over to him, handing him the sword. Once Inu Taishou touched it, the red veins turned dark blue, like Inu Taishou's eyes.  
"Say Hi to the Miko for me." X'ith chuckled, then began his spell. Inu Taishou turned into nothing but smoke, before shooting towards the ceiling and to the surface.  
InuTaishou glanced around, seeing he was in a forest. What forest, he wasn't sure. He put his sword away and began his walk West. That was the direction his son's were in. And the direction the Miko was in.  
  
Kagome sat in the hot springs, trying to relax despite the disturbing fact that she was the next on the death wish list. Kagome worked on her hair as her thoughts ran wild with her imagination. She felt kind of sick with nervousness. She could be attacked at any time. After all, as soon as she was dead the dark Taiyoukia would have free rain to do as he pleased.  
Kagome had just finished rinsing her hair when the door clicked open. She turned around quickly, forgetting her modesty. She calmed down when she saw it was Sesshomaru. Just then, she realized she was completely naked.  
"Sessho!" Kagome turned her back to him, her face flushed dark red. She heard him chuckle at her modesty. 'So what if he has seen me naked, that doesn't mean he should just walk in on me.' Kagome thought some what angrily. She felt the water ripple and went rigid.  
His arms wrapped around her, pressing her back to his chest. "Modest, my mate?" he breathed into her ear as she fought down her embarrassment.  
"You surprised me." she mumbled, forcing herself to relax and forget the fact that Sesshomaru was with her in the hot springs. She had been with him once, after all, there was no reason for her to be modest. Sesshomaru smiled at her statement, lowering his lips to the mark he had made.  
Kagome gasped at the feel of his lips on the mark, leaning more fully against him. "Sessho, I thought you had things to do." Kagome muttered, feeling one of his hands trail down the front of her.  
"I do, but you come first." he breathed, his hand resting just above her core. He could smell her arousal and knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He got an evil idea and pulled completely away from her, watching her glance about.  
She turned around to face him, a questioning look on her face. "Why did you...?" she stuttered, crossing her arms against the loss of his heat, even though she was in a hot spring.  
"You may finish bathing, if that is what you wish." he stated, smiling a small smile. Kagome knew he was messing with her and she got a wicked idea.  
"Fine." she stated, reaching for soap to put in her hair. Sesshomaru watched her work the shampoo into her hair, leaving the rest of her body to his gaze. She watched him watch her and hid her smile. 'Two can play at your game, Sessho.' she thought. She leaned backwards, rinsing her hair.  
Sesshomaru resisted the urge to go to her, seeing her bend backwards to rinse the soap out of her hair. The supple top half of her body was his to gaze on and he clutched his fist in an effort to stand still and allow her to finish. He grew harder when she straightened her back and looked at him with a half smile.  
She grabbed more soap and began to work on her body, starting on her shoulders. She trailed the soap down her arms before returning to her chest. He couldn't resist any longer and he walked to her, seeing her watch him. He took the soapy cloth from her, holding her gaze with his own. He knead the cloth gently against her skin, watching Kagome close her eyes. He let the cloth slip from his fingers, leaning down and kissing her softly.  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. His lips felt good against hers, his tongue running across her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She allowed him to have it, his warm tongue filling her mouth. He growled lightly against her lips, feeling her chest against his. Kagome ran her hands up his back, feeling the muscles flex beneath her touch.  
Sesshomaru slightly bit her bottom lip, slowly making her back up until her back pushed against one of the larger rocks in the spring. The cool touch of the rock caused Kagome to press more into him, gasping.  
"Sessho..." Kagome mumbled, using the last shred of will power she had, "You have other things you need to attend to."  
"They can wait." he mumbled against her skin, growling softly. Before she could say anything else, he covered her lips with his own.  
A knock at the door caused Sesshomaru and Kagome to freeze. Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away, a scowl clearly plastered across his face. "One second, my mate." Sesshomaru stated, getting out of the water and throwing his pants on. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to yank the door open and kill the demon on the other side. He pulled the door open slightly, looking to see Kari standing there, worry across her face.  
"What?" he asked, not letting his frustration show.  
Kari looked hesitant to say anything, but finally let it out. " I can't find Kagome. She was in your room one minute, then she's gone." Kari looked down at the floor. She knew her Lord would kill her for losing his mate.  
"Kari. Go and be with Reshki. Kagome is fine." Sesshomaru stated, keeping emotion out of his gaze and voice.  
"But...Kagome?" Kari asked, surprise plastered across her face.  
"Is fine. You are dismissed." Sesshomaru barely growled. Kari quickly bowed then left, a million thoughts running through her mind. Sesshomaru shut the door and turned to see Kagome out of the water and wrapped in a robe.  
"Sessho. You have things you have to take care of." Kagome stated, crossing her arms and mock scolded him. He walked over to her and stood in front of her.  
"And who are you to order me around?" he asked, amusement in his voice and eyes.  
"Your mate." Kagome smiled her answer, seeing he was messing with her.  
Sesshomaru leaned down and claimed her lips in a quick kiss. "That you are." he mumbled his agreement. She kissed him again, this time a little longer.  
When he pulled away, Kagome took a step back. "Oh, no you don't! Your not tricking me!" Kagome stated, crossing her arms once more.  
Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "Trick you into doing what?"  
"Trick me into forgetting that you have things you must do. That's what you were going to do with that kiss." Kagome half smiled, happy she had been able to stop him before it went a little farther. He was a Lord after all, with a Palace full of demons, and she was sure he had work to do. By the sigh that followed her comment, she knew she was right.  
Sesshomaru walked to her once more, wrapping his arms around her waist. " I do have things to do, yes. And as a Lord, they are my responsibilities. But there are other things I need to take care of, and me being your mate comes before me being a Lord." He leaned down and kissed her once more, taking her breath away.  
"Cheater." she breathed against him. She heard him chuckle lightly, before, lifting her into his arms.  
"So, shall we return to my room?" he asked against her neck, lightly biting her afterwards.  
"You have convinced me." Kagome mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Hai." he mumbled against her neck, grazing his fangs across her skin. He carried her down the hall, without removing his lips from her neck, and opened the door to his room. He used his foot to shut the door then allowed her to stand in his arms. Kagome ran her hands through his hair, bringing his lips down to hers.  
Sesshomaru's hands went to the tied cloth belt that held her robe shut, and began to untie it. Sesshomaru couldn't really help himself. He was very much in love with Kagome, whether he would say so or not. He wanted to be with her, to be around her. And the smell of her arousal just fueled his. Kagome stood on her tip toes to reach him easier and wrapped her arms around his neck, helping to lift herself up. Sesshomaru kissed her jaw line, before trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Kagome shivered slightly, running her hands through his silver hair before wrapping them around his neck. He used one hand to lower the neck line on the robe, revealing the mark he had made their first night together.  
Kagome's hands slipped from his neck to his own clothes, slowly loosening them. Sesshomaru purred softly at the feel of her hands brushing lightly against his skin. After they were loose enough, he shrugged out of them, Kagome easily slipping out of her un-tied robe as well.  
Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes, seeing that they held love for only him. Seeing that love increased his desire for the small miko standing, bare, before him. Sesshomaru's hands gripped her hips, bringing his lips to hers. He ran his tongue along the bottom lip, silently asking entrance. She granted it, her tongue meeting his and running against it.  
Sesshomaru was surprised when Kagome jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He used one hand to help support her while the other ran down her back, feeling her shiver and moan softly against him. Sesshomaru slowly walked until her back was against the wall, helping to support her.  
Kagome moaned against his mouth, her hands fisting in his hair. "Sessho." she breathed, tightening her legs around his waist, letting him know she was ready when ever he was. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, leaning more against her. He ran both of this hands down her sides and to her thighs, holding them steady.  
He slowly pulled her down onto him, hearing her moan. He growled against her neck, biting her, but not hard enough to draw blood. "Sessho!" Kagome breathed, flexing her legs to lower herself onto him faster.  
He stifled a moan and thrust the rest of the way into her, pushing her against the wall. He felt her clamp around him and he resisted the urge to take her quickly, then and there. But he knew she was still new at this, though she acted much more experienced.  
Kagome was lost in the pleasure she was experiencing. She never thought she'd be pressed up against a wall, with the one she loved inside her. She brought one hand to his face, wanting his lips pressed to hers. Knowing what she wanted, he claimed her lips in a breath taking kiss, drawing her tongue into his mouth.  
Kagome felt him pull out slightly and whimpered against his mouth. He heard her quiet disappointment at the loss and quickly pushed back into her, hearing her gasp. Sesshomaru began a slow pace, feeling her breath come in gasps and mewls against his mouth.  
He growled softly against her mouth, holding back his demonic urge to take her quickly. He knew she was not ready for that, not so soon after her first time. Kagome heard his soft growl and knew what it was for. Deciding she could take a little more, she breathed, " Just a little faster, Sessho."  
He only went slightly faster, knowing she had said it because of him and he didn't want to over do it and hurt her. He felt himself close to his climax and knew she was not far behind him. He held his own back, looking at the female he was with. Kagome was moaning and breathing in time to the thrusts, her head leaning back against the wall. After quickly thrusting into her, she climaxed. Her body shuddered and clamped on to him, causing him to climax with her. Just as he came, he dug his fangs into the mark, but not as hard as when he actually made it.  
With the pleasure of her climax then the bite, Kagome cried out in ecstasy. Her arms tightened around him as her body shuddered, wanting her body as close to him as possible. She was only vaguely aware of anything as she slowly came out of her climax, panting. Sesshomaru removed his fangs from the mark, seeing he had caused it to bleed slightly. He cleaned up the blood with his tongue, before kissing her on the forehead. She looked at him after the kiss, her eyes half open. He looked at her and was amazed at how beautiful his mate was.  
"I love you, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, bringing her weak arms to cup his face. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat from their love making, and Kagome's hair stuck to her face. Sesshomaru placed a light kiss on her lips.  
"And I you, Kagome." Sesshomaru breathed, moving to the bed before his legs gave out. He laid down with Kagome below him. He placed sweet kisses along her neck, tasting her sweat as well. Kagome breath came in shallow gasps, her body still recovering from her last climax.  
She felt him kiss her neck, then the mark. Kagome sighed with contentment. She had been his mate for three nights, and already they had been together twice. Kagome was beginning to believe Sesshomaru was just a little sex crazed. Not that she was complaining. She felt him pull out of her, and the loss caused her eyes to open and she looked to see him kiss her collarbone.  
"Sleep, Kagome." Sesshomaru purred into her ear. He laid on his side beside her, watching his Kagome slowly fall asleep.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hall, looking for anything to do. Before, he was frustrated Kagome was spending all of her time with Sesshomaru, but now he knew why she had to. He wished he could be the one to protect her, but he had been able to be possessed. It was a wonder his brother protected her. Inuyasha knew it was close to impossible, but he began to think of Kagome as more of a sister then love interest. If what Inuyasha suspected came true, she would be his sister soon enough.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" a female voice asked from behind him. Inuyasha turned to see the female that had attacked him in the tree.  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha scowled, lowering his ears slightly.  
"What ever you were thinking about, it had to be serious. You're too serious, ya know." the female stated, looking at him with her blue/green eyes and smiling. She stood before him as if he was a good friend, hands clasped behind her back.  
"You don't know me." Inuyasha replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
Suki laughed at that comment and nodded her head once. "You are right, I don't exactly know you. I know of you."  
"Of me?" Inuyasha asked, slipping his arms into opposite sleeves and glaring at her.  
Suki got a knowledgeable look on her face. "You are the one who attacked the village to get the Shikon no Tama. You were stuck to a tree for a long time. And almost put the jewel back together, but it was broken once more. You used to love a priestess, Kikyou was her name." Suki told him what her father had told her, cocking her head slightly to the side, seeing him get a slightly confused expression.  
Inuyasha was speechless. This demoness, who he didn't even know, seemed to know a lot about him. Even the part about Kikyou. "How...?" was all Inuyasha was able to get out.  
Suki flushed with embarrassment but held his gaze. "I asked my father if he knew you."  
Inuyasha looked at her with confusion. "But how did you find out my name. I never told you."  
Suki chuckled then clasped her hands in front of her. "Not many half demons run around Lord Sesshomaru's Palace. And the ones that do, do not have golden eyes and silver hair. I knew you were related to him." Suki stated, flashing him a small smile.  
Inuyasha forgot his confusion and smirked. "Why did you want to know about me?"  
Suki's mind raced quickly, trying to come up with something other then 'you interest me.' She watched him wait for an expression, his smirk growing. 'Come on, Suki, say something!' "Feh." Suki stated, turning and walking away. Inuyasha stared dumb struck at the demoness walking away, with the long flowing golden hair and light purple kimono.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Aww, how sweet! Suki and Inuyasha! lmao! O, how did u like my lemon? not as good/bad as the first, how ever you wanna look at it, but u gots to tell me how it went! My second time, after all!^^....o, and REVIEW! ^^  
  
And here's thanks to all my loyal reviewers! ^^ cathrine (thanks! and you'll see^^), akitsu (wow, thanks, but i already know what i'm doing with kagome, hee hee hee...by the way, whats your story called? maybe i'll read it ^^), Holy-Psychic-Vulpix (hee hee hee, thanks! i'm so happy u liked it!), Rin (00', its that long? wow...^^), Kikyou 101 (anytime, besides, i luv talkin to ppl! and *cough* sesshy IS MINE! lmao!who better suited for him the me? no one, hee hee hee^^...), Orchidaceae (ack *overwhelmed with ?'s* your answers will come...what kind of person would i be if it left you hangin?), shikon miko (u tricked me for a moment...i just read the first part and pouted...then i was like YAY! ^^), Kitsune-minkchan (Roku? u want the tiger demon? *smiles* he's all yours! *ponders* so Tsume and Roku are taken....lol...*throws Roku at you* here ya go! ^^), Cutiepie99 (hee hee hee, i shoulda thought of that....), Shang-griffin-Ryoko (here it is!), ThatsMsDiva2U (i laughed when i typed that part ^^), Soulasassain (lmao, sorry i couldn't post sooner *pats on head* calm...breath in...breath out...^^), sliver_dragon (i thought mine sucked...turns out ppl like it ^^, u should post it and let others read it! I would!), Aqua Gurl (every day? ack, sorry it took so long ^^'), Simplicity (thank ya! I'm glad u liked it!), Kagome-ann-saturn (lol, ya i think my com will learn who's boss *gives it a good kick*...I'm writing another fan fic, but it wont be posted for awhile..and i'm working on it with someone...its a kagome/kouga, and two made up characters will be placed in it to go with Inuyasha and Sessho *wonder who will go with him, eh? hee hee hee*^^), GreenDragonSpirit (*yells* sesshy, come! *sesshy runs back and stands behind me* sorry, but i've got him trained! ^^), Nashea (sorry it took me so long, glad u liked it^^), Kagome04 (hee hee hee, thanks...and sorry for leavin it there like that ^^), Dragon Rae (lmao, she did, dont u think? hee hee hee), Melly (not as soon as i hoped...but chap 18 will be...im bout done w/ it! ^^ yay), Tsuki Yume, Moon-n-universe- Goddess, kisagurlz (hee hee hee, i'm not sure kagome could take on Trey and Hiraku ^^'), PeachesDani (^~), Akurei-Tenshi (*blushes* thank ya!), Kawaiilil-inugurl (sorry bout the cliffy and...SESSHY'S MINE! ^^), Azriel Zion (i knew trey sounded like kouga when i reread the chapter...but i like the spiked hair look much more then the pony tail ^^), Bloodbunny (thanks for stickin thro this whole story thus far! ^^), Rabid-Inu-Girl, Cymarel (how is Tsume's trainin going? Tsume: gods woman! *pant pant* give me a break! ^^)  
  
Thank you all so VERY MUCH! ^^ till next time!!! 


	18. Sessho steps down

Whew, this one took awhile. I'm am SO SORRY it took me so long, but i'm currently working on two other stories (neither are posted but will be soon, or atleast one will be) and I had writers block. So i read some more fan fics and got in the mood(the mood to write, not the other *mood*lol) and typed more then half of this. Anyways, enough of me talking, i hope this was worth the wait! ^^ (disclaimer:I've only put this in a couple of times, but, as you should know, I do not own Inuyasha. I own Sesshy...well, he owns me, same difference ^^)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Trey and Hiraku practiced in the dojo, waiting as Gaurdian Reshki commanded. His Lord was late. To say he was surprised was an understatment. And by the look Reshki had when he had told them to wait, Trey knew that this was an unaccostomed behavior.  
Trey angeled his sword, slapping Hiraku in the leg with the flat of his blade. Hirake also scored a hit, slapping the flat of his blade on Trey's upper arm, hard enough to cause a bruise. Trey flipped back out of range, striking Hiraku's sword with his own.  
"Your mind is not on battle, Trey." Hiraku stated, lowering his sword and signaling that he wished to stop.  
Trey ignored his statement and pushed his sword into the ground so it stood by itself. He looked at his friend, then asked him a question. "Do you want to be a Gaurdian?"  
Hiraku looked at his friend in surprise. "That would be the greatest honor, to be picked by Lord Sesshomaru. Why?" Hiraku replied, sticking his sword in the ground as well.  
Trey shrugged, then crossed his arms. "We'd be protecting a female." Trey answered, looking to the door to make sure he would not be caught talking about his Lord's mate.  
Hiraku chuckled. "The Lady of the Western Lands."  
"Is a human." Trey added quietly.  
Hiraku's laughter died with that statement, and he grew nervous. " If Lord Sesshomaru..."  
"Hears, we'll be dead." Trey interrupted, then shrugged. "Forget I said anything, Hiraku. That female has just been plaguing my mind. There's something different about her."  
"Trey, of course there is something different about her. There would have to be for Lord Sesshomaru to choose her." Hiraku stated, not understanding what his friend was talking about.  
"True, Hiraku." Trey mumbled, glancing out of the door. His sharp eyes caught five figures heading in their direction. From the distance, Trey knew they had not heard.  
"Seems they are here now." Trey stated. After a moment, his Lord and his mate walked in, followed by Gaurdian Reshki, a hawk demoness and a tiger demon. Trey and Hiraku dropped to their knees, looking respectfully at the ground.  
"Rise." Reshki stated, standing to the right of Lord Sesshomaru. Kari stood behind Kagome while Roku stood beside Kagome.  
"My apologies for keeping you waiting." Sesshomaru stated, keeping his gaze fixed on Trey and Hiroku. He felt Kagome's eyes on him and he kept the smile from his face.  
"Now. Today I will choose. So let us begin." Sesshomaru stated. Roku and Reshki tossed Trey and Hiraku swords. Kari and Kagome moved off to the side, allowing Sesshomaru, Reshki, and Roku to have the floor.  
Kagome leaned against the wall and yawned. After what her and Sesshomaru had done, she had only gotten an hour of sleep, before Sesshomaru had awoken her, apologizing. So she had woken up and threw her clothes on and they had walked down here after finding his other Gaurdians.  
"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Kari asked, not looking in Kagome's direction.  
Kagome blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes. "I got enough sleep. I'm just tired for some reason." Kagome tried to keep her voice straight so Kari wouldn't think she was lying.  
"You look worn out." Kari commented, glancing in Kagome's direction.  
"I wonder why." Kagome mumbled, before shrugging. Kari caught her statement and smiled. Kari turned back to the fight before her. Roku fought Hiraku, growling out pointers and tips on how to fight better given his slower speed. Kari then glanced to her mate training the handsome wolf known as Trey. Instead of the heavy blows Roku and Hiraku exchanged, both moved quickly on their feet, their movements almost too fast for Kari to follow.  
"You and Reshki...you're mates, arn't you?" Kagome asked, seeing Kari watching Reshki.  
"Yes. He is my mate." Kari replied, ruffling her wings and looking at Kagome.  
"I knew something had happened after that night I left you on the balcony." Kagome smiled dispite the yawn that threatened to take her. Kari returned her smile.  
"I suppose something did." Kari chuckled, her eyes going to the place Kagome's mark would be under her kimono.  
"I'm happy for you, Kari. I never got a chance to say it before now, but congratulations." Kagome stated, stretching slightly and hearing her back crack. Kari heard Kagome grumble something about walls.  
"Thanks, Kagome. And I suppose a congratulations are in order for you as well." Kari replied, flicking her gaze to her Lord, who watched Trey and Hiraku closely. Kagome followed her gaze to look at Sesshomaru as well.  
He looked deep in thought to her, but she suspected that to everyone else he looked emotionless. Kagome realized she had actually learned to read him. She was happy with her acheivement and continued to watch him. His golden eyes easily watched Trey's quick movements, though Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to.  
Sesshomaru felt Kagome's gaze on him and glanced her way. She smiled softly in his direction. He allowed a faint smile to cross his lips breifly, showing her that he had caught her smile. He looked back to Trey, listening to the instruction Reshki gave the wolf, before studying Hiraku and Roku.  
Trey would be much like Reshki. Quick and agile. And Sesshomaru could tell Trey was a quick thinker on his feet. Hiraku could do some heavy damage, that is, if he could hit them. And while he was a good fighter, he wasn't exactly...smart.  
Knowing who it was he would choose, Sesshomaru walked over to join Kari and his mate. Kari straightened at the approach of her Lord, while Kagome remained leaning against the wall and fighting to stay awake.  
Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked at Kari. "Who do you think?" he asked, standing close to Kagome, who rubbed her eyes once more.  
Kari looked back to both of the wolves. "Trey." she stated, seeing him flip in the air over Reshki's head, swinging his sword.  
Reshki spun on his heel and met the attack, mumbling, "Good, but you'll have to be faster."  
Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome, who was attempting to watch Trey's quick movements. "And you? Your thoughts?" he asked, resisting the urge to smile at her weariness. For her second time, and only getting an hour of sleep, he was impressed.  
Kagome's eyes opened slightly wider hearing someone talk to her. She looked at Hiraku, then Trey. "Well, I would say Trey. He's quick." She shrugged, looking up at him. He held her gaze a moment before looking back at his two Gaurdians and the two commanders.  
Trey was the choice he had been thinking as well. "That is enough." he stated, all four freezing and facing him. "Reshki, Roku, come here." Sesshomaru stated indifferently, almost looking bored.  
Both Reshki and Roku sheathed their swords and approached him. Reshki stood closer to Kari while Roku stood emotionless, just like Sesshomaru. "Your thoughts?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing to see both wolfs mumbling quietly to each other.  
"Trey, definatly. He's a quick learner and a quick mover." Reshki stated, running a hand through his hair before crossing his arms. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Roku.  
"I would say Trey." he stated, shocking his brother and Kari. Reshki was almost sure he would say Hiraku. "Hiraku is a good fighter, and could be better with training. But the wolf is not smart." Roku said bluntly.  
"Well, that's a nice way to put it." Kagome mumbled, then yawned.  
"Trey was what I thought. Reshki, fill Trey in on what it 'means' to be a Gaurdian. I want him ready in a week. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru ordered.  
Reshki bowed then walked over to the two wolf Youkai. Sesshomaru inhaled breifly before growling and looking at the door way. Inuyasha stood there. His sharp hearing picked up his brother's growl, but Inuyasha didn't care.  
Instead, Inuyasha looked as though he had seen a ghost. His amber eyes were wide and he remotely thought Sesshomaru would not believe him. "Sesshomaru, you're not going to believe it....." Inuyasha breathed, "But Dads home."  
That whispered statement caused everyone in the dojo to look his way. 'How? Father died many years ago!' Sesshomaru's mind screamed. Sesshomaru had seen his father die! He had been there!  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked, his emotionless mask slipping. The surprise and confusion clearly played across his face. Reshki's sword clattered to the ground at Inuyasha's statement.  
"How?" Reshki breathed. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, torn between wanting her to stay here and knowing he had to take her with him. Kagome saw the surprise and confusion on everyone's face. She was surprised as well.  
'I thought their father was dead.' Kagome dimly thought, her sleepiness forgotten.  
Sesshomaru was the first one to recover. "Come. We shall see the demon that claims to be my father." He stated evenly, while what he really wanted to do was grab Kagome and hide her. He had a feeling this was not going to end well.  
Reshki quickly dismissed Trey and Hiraku, telling them to go out the back way. The rest of them walked out of the dojo and through the palace to the front gates. As they approached, Kagome saw all the other Lords and Ladys out as well. She spotted Derenti and Ventai and would've smiled, except there was a nervous tension hanging around everyone.  
Sesshomaru left Kagome, Reshki, Kari, and Roku standing with the Dragons and walked past the crowd of nobles with his brother. Once he was through, his gaze went to the demon that had captured all the other demons gaze.  
He was tall, every inch as tall as Sesshomaru, with silver hair that ran down to his mid back. His eyes were different, black now, but other then that, Sesshomaru could not deny that the demon standing before him was his father. But the black eyes told him something was not right. Could his father be possessed?  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood tensly, side by side. Inutaishou recognized both of them. Inuyasha looked more shocked while Sesshomaru looked suspicious. 'Always the cautious one.' Inutaishou thought. 'And he should be.'  
"What, no 'hi father'?" Inutaishou asked, blinking his eyes so they turned to their normal dark gold color.  
"You will forgive our rudeness at your sudden appearance. You are supposed to be dead." Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly. Inutaishou saw that Sesshomaru would attack him should he move in any threatening manner.  
Inutaishou glanced down his body then back to his son. "It appears I am quite alive." He replied.  
"How...how can you be alive?" Inuyasha breathed, his mind not working properly.  
"Good question. One I can't answer. I awoke not to long ago and 'poof' here I am. And such a warm welcome, might I add." Inutaishou cocked an eye brow, taking in all the major Lords in the area. Each stiffened when his gaze met theirs, all but one that is. Inutaishou looked at the Miko standing beside Lady Ventai.  
She did not blink nor tense, simply stared back. He studied her closer, going to the faint marks to the place where her shoulder met her neck. Focusing his senses on her, he noticed Sesshomaru's scent mixed in with hers.  
'What?! No! That can't be!' Inutaishou thought, surprise flashing in his eyes. 'Sesshomaru took her as a mate?! X'ith didn't tell me about that!'  
Sesshomaru watched his father, who was much like an open book. He read surprise on his features and Sesshomaru held no doubt that he was looking at Kagome.  
"Much has happened since I have been gone." he stated simply, tearing his stunned gaze from the Miko to look at his two sons. Kagome breathed a silent sigh of relief when he looked else where. The whole time he had been looking at her, Kagome had pictured X'ith, rising with his demon army.  
'That is not Sesshomaru's real father. There's no way!' Kagome thought, her eyes going to her mate.  
"You are correct." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Lord Inutaishou, with your return, does that not mean you are Lord of the Western Lands?" the snake TaiYoukai Rashka hissed, taking a step foreward.  
Sesshomaru glared at Rashka, a glare that promised death while Inutaishou looked like he had been saved. Rashka's moment of courage wilted at Sesshomaru's glare and he took a step back.  
"Why yes, it does mean that." Inutaishou stated, looking at his eldest son. He had not fought his son in a long time, and when Inutaishou had last 'died' he had been stronger. But he wasn't so sure now. Sesshomaru had two swords at his hips, Toukijin, a sword Sesshomaru had gotten by himself, and Tensaiga, the sword he had left him. While Inutaishou had the soul stealing sword, he had to be able to cut his son before it would take affect.  
Inutaishou would have to stay on Sesshomaru's remotely good side to get close to his mate. That just complicated things. Ventaru should have killed her when he had the chance.  
"You rise up out of no where and expect the throne to the Western Lands? I think not, Inutaishou." Everyone was surprised at the Dragon's words. The Northern Dragons had always been on the Westerns side and everyone thought they would welcome back Inutaishou with open arms. How ever, Derenti knew about Ventaru and had seen the black in Inutaishou's eyes. He was not the demon Lord he had respected all those years in the past.  
"And who are you, Derenti, to refuse a Western Lord his right to his lands?" Inutaishou growled, getting irritated that the dragon actually refused the throne to him.  
"He might not be able to refuse you, but I can." Sesshomaru stated, shocking everyone as had Derenti's statement.  
"You can. Are you saying you are?" Inutaishou scowled at his son.  
Sesshomaru quickly thought about the pro's and con's of losing his position. He knew the Southern and Eastern Lands would side with his father, leaving only Derenti as his support. As much as he didn't want to back down, now would not be a good time to start an all our war between the Lords. Sesshomaru wasn't sure of his father's intent, but he would not throw Derenti in a war alone.  
Sesshomaru surprised everyone, even his own father, by bowing and taking a step back. "Welcome back, Lord Inutaishou." Sesshomaru stated, retreating into the crowd.  
Inuyasha stood there, not sure whether he was more shocked about his father, who was supposed to be dead, returning or his elder brother backing off. Inuyasha like wise bowed then reteated. He was in no position to challange his father and he didn't want to. He wanted to know why Sesshomaru hadn't though.  
Sesshomaru walked to stand beside Kagome, but wouldn't look down at her. He didn't need her questioning eyes right now, not when he could not answer her. Kagome sensed that he could not speak now, so she remained quiet, but wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"Now that things are settle, perhaps we should all go inside and we shall speak of all that I have missed in one hours time." Inutaishou stated. The Lesser Lords and Ladys waited until the higher up ones left, before they to began to file back inside, hushed words spoken about recent developements.  
Sesshomaru followed Derenti in, Kagome, Reshki, Kari, and Roku in tow. Once inside, they went straight to Derenti's family rooms. Reshki, Kari, and Roku joined Derenti's Gaurdians on watch while Kagome and Sesshomaru went inside.  
"You should not have backed down, Sesshomaru." Derenti rumbled in his deep voice, sitting down and rubbing his temples.  
"I could not challange him. The North would side with him, to do anything to rid me of power, as would the South. They do not like me and the power I held. That would leave you and yours against three lands. I could not willingly do that." Sesshomaru explained, standing beside Kagome and drawing some support from her. She didn't exactly agree with his reasons but she supported him.  
"You handed him the Western Lands on a silver platter." Derenti stated flatly, looking at the floor.  
"By which, are his right. He might not be my father, but as far as the other Lords are concerned, he is. Causing a war will not solve all the problums. Just lead to more. This way, we can stay close to him and watch him." Sesshomaru explained, a head ach beginning to form. While Derenti and Ventai could not see that he had a head ach, Kagome could.  
"As long as we keep a low profile, Inutaishou will not percieve us a threat to his title at the moment. It is best to lie low." Kagome stated. Both Sesshomaru and Derenti shared a glance. Sesshomaru suspected his father was either a fake or possessed. That would mean his father had come back to kill Kagome. No matter how low of a profile they kept, his father would be sure to watch them, especially his mate. By the look Derenti shot Sesshomaru, he saw the dragon suspected the same as he.  
"We have a meeting in one hour." Ventai reminded her mate and Sesshomaru.  
"You do. I am no longer a Lord." Sesshomaru almost choked out the words. He couldn't believe it. He was not the Lord of the Western Lands, but merely a Prince, as he was when he was younger. Derenti looked over at Sesshomaru, attempting to read his expression.  
Sesshomaru might be labled a prince, but Derenti wondered how long Sesshomaru would play that role. He had changed a lot since his fathers supposed death. He wasn't sure how Sesshomaru would handle 'recieving' orders.  
"I am going to take my leave of you." Sesshomaru stated, bowing his head slightly and turning to leave.  
"Come and speak with us after the meeting." Ventai stated, seeing him nod slightly before walking out with Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't want to return to his old room, not now, and he didn't want to return to the room he would stay in now his father was back. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go, but he didn't want to run into any Lords at this moment. He might not be able to control himself, especially if they tried to order him around.  
"Sessho, let's go see Sango and Shippo." Kagome stated, clasping his hand. She could see that this recent event had affected him more then he would lead on. She wanted to keep him away from other demons who might taunt him. Who better to see then Sango and Shippo? As soon as Kagome had said that, she thought he might refuse. Instead he simply allowed her to lead him there.  
Kagome knocked on Sango's door, hearing movement within. Sango yanked the door opened and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru standing there. Sango wasn't sure how she knew, but she had a feeling Sesshomaru wasn't in a good mood.  
Kagome, however, smiled in greeting. "Hi Sango!" Kagome greeted. Sango moved so they could come in. When Kagome walked in, she saw Shippo talking to Miroku, who was sitting on the bed, and Inuyasha, who was sitting on the window sil.  
Shippo turned towards the door at the sound of someone opening it. His eyes lit up at the sight of Kagome. "Kagome!" he cried excitedly, jumping from beside Miroku into Kagome's arms.  
"Hi, Shippo. Have you been behaving?" Kagome asked, hugging the small kitsune. Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome before walking over to look out the window just as his brother was.  
Kagome glanced Sesshomaru's way and hoped Inuyasha wouldn't start a fight. "I have been good, haven't I, Sango?" Shippo stated, looking over at a smiling demon exterminator.  
"He's been pretty good." Sango replied, seeing the pout on Shippo's face.  
"How have you been, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, walking to stand beside Sango.  
"Sorry I haven't seen you guys for awhile. Some...things have come up." Kagome apologized, feeling slightly bad.  
Sango waved the apology away. "I understand, especially since...you two have gotten together." Sango replied, winking in Kagome's direction. Kagome blushed and looked down at Shippo.  
"Eh?" Shippo asked, looking from Sango to Kagome. Miroku laughed at the blush on Kagome.  
"So, um, what have you guys been up to?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.  
"Nothing much. We've been in the gardens and basically entertaining Shippo." Sango answered, hiding her chuckle. Miroku nodded his agreement, slowly inching closer to Sango. Kagome knew what was coming and smiled.  
After a moment, a resounded SMACK caught Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's attention. They both looked over to see Sango glaring at the Monk, who had a bright red hand print on his face.  
"You should know better by now." Kagome laughed, seeing the pouting look he threw her.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes then looked at his brother, who's attention was now on Kagome. "Well, now what?" Inuyasha asked quietly, making sure that Kagome, Miroku, and Sango didn't hear him.  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha slightly scowled at his brother. "In case you didn't notice, our father had come back from the dead, you backed down when he 'claimed' the throne, and whats more, you can't keep you eyes on anything except Kagome." Inuyasha growled quietly, holding Sesshomaru's gaze.  
Inuyasha lost his scowl when he heard his brother chuckle softly. "Ah, that is what you mean. Our father has returned. What more is there to say? And, brother, if you can't use your nose, that is not my fault." Sesshomaru replied, smirking slightly before looking out the window.  
"My nose? What does my nose have do to do with anything...eh?" Inuyasha stated, then took a deep breath. He smelt Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. But something was different in Kagome's scent. Taking another breath while watching his brother, he finally figured it out.  
"Wha? When? HOW?!" Inuyasha stuttered, almost falling out of the window as his golden eyes opened in surprise.  
"Must you draw attention to us? Hush." Sesshomaru stated, glancing at his shocked brother. The look on his face was priceless.  
Inuyasha stared at his brother, then looked back at Kagome. "Eh?" his asked, his mind drawing a blank.  
"When? Almost four days ago. How? Well, I will explain that if you truly wish to hear." Sesshomaru answered, seeing the scowl Inuyasha threw him at the last statement. "You asked." Sesshomaru almost shrugged, looking back outside over the land he use to own.  
"But that means...." Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. Well, Kagome was officially his sister. Inuyasha was slightly surprised he wasn't outragiously jealous. Heck, he actually didn't mind. 'Man, something's wrong with me.' Inuyasha thought, still looking at his brother.  
A knock at the door haulted Kagome's conversation with her friends."Who could that be?" she muttered, then turned to open the door. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't move from thier spots, but they were tense incase they needed to quickly.  
"Suki?" Kagome asked, seeing the dragon child standing there with her arms behind her back.  
"Kagome?" Suki asked, her eyes going wide. 'Crap. How do I explain this?' Suki thought. She had come to find Inuyasha, not Kagome.  
Kagome smiled and pulled Suki in the room. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, slightly happy she had shown up. Sango and Miroku looked at her with curiousity while Sesshomaru got slightly annoyed.  
Inuyasha groaned and looked away, mumbling to himself. "I take it, you know her." Sesshomaru stated, glancing at him.  
"No, I don't. But she seems to know me." Inuyasha replied, looking frantically for a place to hide. Seeing the only direction to go was out the window, Inuyasha slowly made a move to hop out.  
"Suki, this is Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. You already know Sesshomaru." Kagome introduced.  
'Too late.' Inuyasha thought, freezing and looking at Kagome and Suki. Inuyasha was almost out the window, but the glare Kagome threw him caused him to take his seat.  
Suki bowed her head to the demon exterminator and the Monk before her gaze fell on the Hanyou. He looked like a kid caught sneaking a cookie. Suki ignored him and looked to Sesshomaru. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." Suki stated, then winced as she realized he wasn't a lord anymore. "Sorry." she mumbled, looking at the floor.  
"Be sure it does not happen again." Sesshomaru stated, turning away from her.  
"What he means was, 'apology accepted'." Kagome stated, scowling slighty at the back of Sesshomaru.  
"Ah..." Suki stated, chuckling slightly at the scowl Kagome threw him. Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms and ran over to Suki.  
"Do you think me, you, Kagome, Tsume, and the twins could play some day, just like we did before?" Shippo asked. Everyone in the room shot a glance at Sesshomaru at the mention of Tsume. Kagome had told Sango about the dragon that had taken interest in her and Sango had told the others. Inuyasha was the only one close enough to hear the soft, deadly growl that Sesshomaru produced.  
"Maybe me, you, the twins, and Kagome. I don't think my brother will join." Suki stated more for Sesshomaru then Shippo. Kagome mouthed a 'thank you' at Suki.  
"Aww. I liked Tsume." Shippo pouted, missing the glare Sesshomaru threw at him.  
"Well...Um..." Kagome mumbled before simply shrugging. She glanced at the others then walked over to Sesshomaru, standing beside him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome but smiled slightly, taking away from the effect.  
'She must have some kind of hold on my brother if the kitsune is still alive.' Inuyasha chuckled, walking away from the window to give them some privacy. As soon as he faced the others, he regretted his dicision.  
Suki refused to look at him and instead scooped Shippo up in her arms. "Maybe you could get Inuyasha to join, eh?" Suki chuckled. Sango and Miroku shared looks.  
"I think not, Wench." Inuyasha grumbled. Suki glared up at him before looking down at Shippo.  
"If you ask me, Inuyasha could use the play time. Kami knows he'll die with a scowl on his face." Suki told Shippo, causing him to laugh and agree.  
Sango heard Inuyasha growl softly and decided she'd rescue the Hanyou this once. "I think it would be nice to get out, don't you Miroku?" Sango asked, looking at Miroku with pleading eyes.  
"Why yes, Lady Sango. Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" Miroku asked, secretly hoping the others would stay and he would get a chance to be with Sango...alone.  
"I wanna go!" Shippo stated, bashing Miroku's hopes into the ground. Suki looked at Inuyasha, who held her gaze, daring her to stay with him.  
Sango looked between the two and saw neither would admit defeat and back down. "Stubborn." Sango muttered, taking Shippo from Suki and walking out, followed by Miroku. Miroku had a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to think of ways to get rid of Shippo.  
Kagome looked out of the window with Sesshomaru, millions of things plagueing her mind. From simple things like what she was going to do later on to complex like how were they going to deal with InuTaishou.  
"You will not 'play' with the dragon." Sesshomaru stated, breaking the silence.  
Kagome looked up at him as he said this, irritation playing across her features. He was talking about Tsume. "I didn't plan on it." she replied. She didn't know why he still felt possessive of her. She was his mate, it wasn't like she was going to go flirt with anyone.  
"Good." Sesshomaru stated, still not looking down at her.  
Kagome rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself, "Thanks for the choice." This time he did look at her and narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"You wanted to?" he growled, his hands fisting.  
Kagome caught the mistake of her words and looked at him with wide eyes. "No, that's not what I meant." She saw him continue to glare at her and she shook her head, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck."Sessho, I love you." Kagome stated, seeing his glare melt and his posture slacken. Those words soothed his jealousy, even though it was uncalled for. He placed his arms around his mate and nuzzled her neck.  
"I love you, my Kagome." He whispered softly, purring so soft he knew only Kagome heard it.  
.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Aww, isn't that little moment sweet? lol. So, did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Sorry if there were any mistakes. I wanted to post this as soon as i was done and i said 'to hell with errors' lol. Ok, i reread it like five times...but still....Anyways, let me know what you think!  
  
And thanks to ALL my reviewers who are prolly boiling mad that it took me so long ^^'.I've already started chap 19 so maybe it'll be up soon ^^. Well, Thanks a million and i hope you liked it!  
  
AbsentAngel (lol, kagome is definatly taken ^^), Akitsu (happy belated b- day!!!! ^^, mine is in july so i got awhile), Terenity Rose (sorry it took me so long -_-'), dark-angel-destiny (you should send me some of your stuff, i'd love to read it ^^), Crystal jade2 (i wish it coulda been sooner, sry), Orchidaceae (I loved killin kikyou!!!!!! mwa ha ha!), angelkitty77 (I dont like her either....and well, i think suki and inu should get together too, lol), Silver_Dragon (lol....bloodshed eh?), cutiepie99 (sorry, but i had to put Trey in ^^'), Shaekaku (lol, they're gonna have lots of sex, lmao, j/k...i dunno...lol), Inuko (thanks ^^), Fluffyscatdemon (i wouldn't stop here, i might take a couple weeks break, but i'll finish this ^^, i want to), Crystalmarine87 (YAY ^^), cathrine (lol, i thought about that, but for their second time...that's a lil too wild ya know..lmao), Kikyo101 (psht, sesshy belongs to me, always will!....well, i belong to him....same difference ^^), foxstar2k2, Kitsune- minkchan (lol, i almost feel sorry for Roku...but i trust you'll "treat" him well ^^), Tsuki Yume, Angel Areana (thanks ^^), Zing (sorry i didn't hurry), holy psychic vulpix (smashing good work eh? thanks ^^), peaches dani (i had to make him a bad guy, couldn't help it ^^), Shikon Miko (lmao, i wanted to have her tortured...but Ventaru doesn't seem like the type...so i just slit her throat, lmao), thatsmsdiva2u (lmao, so true!), luna (yet you read mine and liked it? yay), demonwicca1 (sorry it took so long ^^'), Rabid Inu gurl (sorry i dont.....^^'), mx2mnm (i think the first one was better too cuz i put way more detail and feelings into it...but i still liked the second one *drools*), karla ( lol), pyromistress (sorry it took me so long...i feel bad now...-_-), dark paine, megan consoer (lol, more chapters are coming), Goddess-pheonix/vixinia, ennovymoon, Moon-n-universe- goddess, aqua girl (i like trey, he sounds kinda cute ^^), sesshys hime (*ponders for a moment* claim sessho? Well, i wouldn't put it that way, its the other way around...i would not beable to claim someone such as he....), Nashea (thank ya!), anime girl 06 (hi! *waves* me new chapter is up! you like? you should post yours soon!), bloodbunny, Cymarel (i just love your replies! You always point out the parts i liked as well! Sesshy is cute anytime tho! i was going to make inu the bad guy, after all i very much dislike the hanyou, but then i thought 'i'm gonna make him more of a friend, shed some positive light on him instead'...so glad it's working out like this ^^. *looks at Tsume* my poor tsume *not really mine of course, but ya know what i meant* I hope you are learning quickly...*looks at cymarel* he might be misbehavin just cuz he likes your punishments lmao) 


	19. The Stand

alrighty, chap 19 *ponders for a moment* wow, look at that 19 whole chapters! YAY, well i'm gonna be quiet and let you read ^^ (disclaimer: inuyasha doesnt belong to me....*shrugs* like i care about that...I however, belong to sesshy ^~)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Ahem. Would you two get a room?" Suki stated, clearing her throat. Inuyasha glanced behind him and couldn't help the smile that caught his face. He had NEVER seen his brother in such a position, wrapped around a female and so completely oblivious to everything around him. Inuyasha suspected neither had heard Suki and by the lack of response, he figured he was right.  
"I think they claim this room for the time being." Inuyasha chuckled, knowing they had not heard him.  
Suki shook her head and giggled softly. "Ever since I've known him, this is the first time I've seen him like that."  
"Eh, ever since I was born I've never seen him like that." Inuyasha stated, looking at Suki. Inuyasha's ears flicked in their direction, hearing his brother mumble something followed by Kagome giggling softly. "Ugh, mushy couples." he commented, rolling his eyes.  
Suki laughed but her gaze misted over. "It is kind of sweet, ya know?" Suki commented then blushed at what she had said. Inuyasha cocked an eye brow at her comment then shrugged, not agreeing but not disagreeing.  
"You never answered me last time, ya know?" Inuyasha stated, smiling mischieviously at the female before him.  
"Eh?" Suki puzzled, thinking of what she had asked last time.  
"Why did you ask your father about me?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms and looking at her with an amused expression.  
"Oh, that." Suki grumbled, looking around her. "I just realized that walking out side in the gardens sounds really good." Suki then turned around and was going to walk out of the door, but Inuyasha stopped her.  
"Answer me first." he stated, seeing her blue/green eyes flash with indignation.  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Suki growled, secretly thankful he had given her a reason to change the subject and yell.  
Inuyasha blinked at the sudden change in attitude, then saw a breif flash of relief in her eyes. "Oh no you don't. You're not changing the subject on me!" Inuyasha stated, pulling her slightly to him.  
"Changing the subject? You're the one ordering me around!" Suki hissed back, feeling cornered.  
"There you go changing the subject again. What are you trying not to tell me?" Inuyasha stated, looking at her suspiciously.  
"Inuyasha, if all you're going to do is yell, then would you please leave." Kagome stated, still looking at Sesshomaru. Contrary to Suki and Inuyasha's belief, they had heard them and Kagome knew Suki was in desperate need of being rescued.  
"Interesting." Sesshomaru chuckled against Kagome's neck, he had been listening as well.  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "I wasn't yelling. She was." Inuyasha stated, tightening his hold when he felt Suki attempt to run. Sesshomaru wanted to be alone with his mate and he realized that wouldn't happen until Inuyasha and Suki left. Which meant he would have to speed up the process a bit.  
"Inuyasha, unhand the female or I will make you." Sesshomaru stated, pulling slightly away from Kagome and glaring at his brother. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let go. Suki mouthed a thank you before taking off out of the door.  
"You're all against me." Inuyasha mumbled before getting an idea. After shooting Kagome and Sesshomaru a scowl, Inuyasha ran out of the room as well.  
"Good. Now we're alone." Sesshomaru mumbled, smiling slightly down at Kagome.  
"You know he's just going to chase her down." Kagome sighed, smiling as well. Sesshomaru shrugged and saw her smile widen. "You just wanted them to leave?" Kagome giggled and snuggled against his chest.  
"That was the idea." Sesshomaru replied, resting his chin on top of Kagome's head. "Besides, if Suki plans to be Inuyasha's mate, she's going to have to learn how to deal with him." Kagome pulled away and looked up at Sesshomaru in shock.  
"What? Where did you get that idea?" Kagome asked, looking shocked and confused.  
"If you cannot sense Suki's interest in my brother, then your human senses are duller then I thought." Sesshomaru chuckled softly, seeing her scowl slightly. Before she could issue any retort, Sesshomaru claimed her lips in a breath-taking kiss.  
  
'O shit.' Suki thought, running flat out down the hallway, hearing Inuyasha behind her. 'Ack, how am I going to explain this when...' Suki's thoughts were cut off when Inuyasha pounced, bring them both to the ground. Suki landed on her stomach with Inuyasha on her back.  
"I don't know what you're keeping from me, but I ain't moving until you tell me." Inuyasha whispered into Suki's ear, causing her to shiver.  
'No, mind out of the gutter!' Suki screamed to herself. The last thing she wanted was Inuyasha to smell her arousal while she was beneath him. "Oi, get off!" Suki went for angry mode, fighting the moan that wanted out at feeling him on top of her. Inuyasha grasped her wrists and held them above her head so she couldn't get any leverage.  
"Not until you tell me." he purred into her ear. He had to admit, he was getting slightly aroused. And her squirming beneath him wasn't helping. He heard her gasp slightly and smirked.  
"I don't have nothing to tell you, asshole, so GET OFF!" Suki growled, trying to stay angry. She tried to manuver her legs to get them under her, and was shocked then he used his legs to pin hers where they were. With her arms and now legs unable to move, Suki was completely helpless.  
"I know there's something...why won't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked quietly, feeling her freeze beneath him as he spoke.  
"It's none of your buisness," Suki stated, feeling like a trapped animal and secretly enjoying it. Though her outward expression and tone of voice indicated she wanted nothing more then to kill the hanyou leaning on her back to hold her down better.  
Inuyasha looked at the side of Suki's exposed neck and simply couldn't help himself. He grazed the side of her neck with his fangs, hearing her take a sharp breath and slightly relax beneath him. "None of my buisness eh?" Inuyasha mumbled against her neck, smelling a hint of arousal that wasn't his own. Grinning wickedly, he got off of her and started to walk away.  
Suki rolled around, not making an effort to get up, and watched as he began to walk away. Suki didn't realize it, but she was panting slightly. 'Damn hanyou!' she thought, glaring at his back. She had let her grip on her scent loosen slighty and knew he had smelt her arousal and was now simply taunting her. Figuring the damage was already done, she let her arousing scent loose, not caring if he smelt it or not.  
Inuyasha froze when he smelt her aroused scent. The small whiff he had before didn't compare to what he smelt now. Suki saw him freeze and chuckled softy, finally standing. "Right. None of your buisness." Suki nodded once in his direction then turned and began to walk away, going to her rooms and leaving the hanyou to look at her back.  
  
Trey and Reshki stood in Trey's room, talking. Trey would be an official Gaurdian now. He would be the Gaurdian to the Lady of the West and he had a lot to learn in a short amount of time. Reshki filled him in on the attack on Lady Akina and even the whole thing with the return of Inutaishou.  
"So, is there some ceromony that we have to go through?" Trey asked offhandedly, looking out the window.  
"Yes there is. But because of Inutaishou's return, the ceromony will be done in secret, at night. You will not be an 'invisible' Gaurdian. Sesshomaru wants you to remain a secret and that you shall do." Reshki answered from the bed, before standing and walking over to Trey. "Being a Gaurdian isn't easy. The fighting isn't the hard part either. You have to be prepared to lose your life for either Lady Kagome or Lord Sesshomaru. It always takes a Gaurdian a period of time to get used to this fact." Reshki turned and looked at him dead in the eye, his eyes flashing with deadly seriousness. "But I'm telling you now, get used to it real quick. If you fail to protect Lord Sesshomaru and/or Kagome, your death will be a million times worse."  
Trey blinked and couldn't help the intimidation he felt at seeing Reshki look at him like that. "I understand." he simply replied, wanting to break the gaze but unable.  
"You must not keep any secrets between us. Or any of the Gaurdians for that matter." Reshki stated, crossing his arms and leaning on one leg.  
"You did not mention Lord Sesshomaru." Trey stated, cocking one eye brow slightly.  
"Not everything he wishes to hear. We tell him everything he needs to know, but the Gaurdians of all the Lords and Ladies also talk. Rumors they are, and we don't feed rumors to Lord Sesshomaru, unless he asks." Reshki stated, recieving a half smile and a nod from Trey. "Other then that, being a Gaurdian is fairly easy. Follow orders and try not to get killed. Simple, no?" Reshki smiled, turning to look out of the window.  
Trey followed his example and asked, "What's the Oath?"  
Reshki glanced his way, amazed he knew of it. "It binds you to Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. They die, you die. Your life is theirs to do as they please, when they please. Such is the life of a Gaurdian." Reshki shrugged, looking outside at the setting sun.  
"Do not think I am judging, I'm simply curious. But why risk your life for Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome?" Trey asked, hoping Reshki wouldn't take that the wrong way.  
Reshki simply shrugged and answered, "It's different for every Gaurdian. Look at it this way, what would happen should Lord Sesshomaru die?" Reshki answered with a question of his own.  
Trey barely thought about it. "Another Demon would take his place, since he had no heir." He answered, thinking the question slightly stupid.  
"Lord Sesshomaru has no heir, true. And another demon would take his place." Reshki nodded, agreeing. Trey smiled slightly. "But, when a Lord falls with no heir, it normally takes years of fighting and bickering, killing and slaughtering for a new ruler to take the old's place. And during this time, the land suffers. The people suffer. The new ruler will be blood thristy, for the only way he could claim it is to kill or be killed. When you have a leader like Sesshomaru, who is cold, yes, but a good leader, then you need to protect him for the sake of the land, for the sake of the villages in the territory." Reshki explained, looking at the setting sun once more.  
"So why protect Kagome?" Trey asked, not realizing how wrong that statement could be taken.  
"If Lord Sesshomaru would lose her, he would lose a part of himself. He would no longer continue being the Lord he was. That is why Lord's take another Gaurdian when they mate. Long ago, even in demon years, a Lady was killed and the Lord loved her very much. He went into a rage, destroying and slaughtering, trying to alleviate his pain, and the Gaurdians had to commit a blood sacrafice to kill him. It was the only way to save the land. A lady is as much apart of a Lord as is his own mind." Reshki explained, seeing Trey understood.  
"A blood sacrafice?" Trey asked, leaning on one leg to give the other a break while he watched Reshki for the answer.  
"The sadest fate a Gaurdian could have." Reshki sighed, then looked at Trey. "That is when the Gaurdians, a Lord's own Gaurdians, kill him." Trey did not have a reply to that. "It is only used when the Gaurdians realize their Lord is either no longer who he was and has lost his mind or he has caused to much destruction to the land. All but one Gaurdian will kill themselves, giving the last of their strenght to one. That one then will kill the Lord, and he will die as his Lord dies."  
Trey looked at the ground at those words. "You do not think it will come to that, do you?" Trey asked, seemingly very interested in the floor.  
"It has only been done a couple of times over thousands of years. But I hold no doubts that Lord Sesshomaru will change if Lady Kagome is gone. For better or worse, I cannot say." Reshki replied then sighed, looking to see it was getting late. "Do not brood over what is unlikely. Protect Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome, and we have nothing to worry about." Reshki flashed him a quick smile before walking to the door.  
"Thanks Reshki. I never knew what it meant to be a Gaurdian. Thanks for explaining it and not telling Sesshomaru. I'd like to live to become a Gaurdian." Trey returned his smile, seeing Reshki glance back and wink.  
"It's nice to have someone new. Sure Kari is a lot of fun, but Roku is more like a wall. Nice to have another male to talk to." Reshki chuckled, before walking out.  
  
Kagome rolled over, stretching. She sighed as she heard Sesshomaru sleeping beside her. She looked over at his sleeping form and smiled. 'My sex crazed Sessho.' Kagome thought, trying to hold in her laughter. Once Inuyasha had left, Sesshomaru had 'convinced' Kagome they needed some 'alone' time again. Kagome trailed a hand down his chest, marveling at the muscles beneath his smooth skin.  
Kagome's smile grew wider when she heard him pur softly. She continued to run her hand down his chest, then back up, relaxing to the sound of his pur. She was half way asleep when he rolled on top of her, golden eyes looking down at her with amusement.  
"Ack, you're up." Kagome stated, fixing her arms around his neck and blinking her eyes.  
"I have been." Sesshomaru replied, leaning down and kissing her neck.  
"Really?" Kagome breathed softly, shivering at the feel of his fangs as they dragged across her neck. She gasped when he situated himself between her legs.  
"Hai, "he purred against her neck, beginning once more.  
  
Inutaishou sat at the table, looking around to the major lords and ladies around him. The dragons didn't trust him, he could see that. The snake youkai were actually happy to see him while Kouga was indifferent. Inutaishou realized the only reason Kouga was on his side was because Kouga hated Sesshomaru more then he hated him.  
"Now that I have been up-dated on Lady Akina's tragic death, will someone please tell me of my sons?" Inutaishou asked, wanting this information more then anything. Kouga shifted slightly and the snake youkai glanced at the dragons, who remained stone still and cold to everyone in the room. Even the gental Ventai glared daggers at those around her, making the famale snake youkai sitting closest to her squirm unconsciously. If Inutaishou didn't know anybetter, during the whole meeting, Lady Sylvani had actually scooted away from her and was pratically sitting on her mate.  
"Does anyone know anything?" Inutaishou asked, getting slightly irritated.  
"All I know is Inuyasha came not to long ago and Sesshomaru took a mate. She is Kagome, a Miko I once had an interest in." Kouga replied stiffly, not wanting to go into detail about the Miko he had once followed around like a lost puppy.  
"Once had an interest in?" Inutaishou asked, sensing the young wolf was uncomfortable about mentioning it.  
"I showed up here and she was with that dog...no offense intended." Kouga growled and snapped his appology. He had controlled his anger when he had arrived and had seen Kagome standing behind Sesshomaru. She was no use to him now, they were mates. That is, unless Sesshomaru died....  
"None taken." Inutaishou smiled, seeing a valuable allie sitting before him.  
"Other then that, Lord Sesshomaru has kept to himself. Even my Gaurdians know nothing." Lord Rashka of the East hissed, his mate nodding lightly.  
'Ever the cautious one.' Inutaishou thought, already coming up with a plan to figure out exactly what his son was up to. He would never get close to that Miko unless he could get them seperated, but Inutaishou knew Sesshomaru was on gaurd and probably wouldn't leave her side. 'They had to mate, didn't they?!' Inutaishou sneered within his mind, tightening his fist as he pretended to listen to Rashka. 'Ventaru should have killed her from the very start! X'ith wanted me to do it though. To test me.' Inutaishou growled, eyes darkening slightly. 'And this is a test I will not fail!'  
'Not only do we have to worry about Inutaishou, I'm beginning to suspect Kouga will cause trouble.' Derenti thought to his mate, staring stone faced at the snake youkai speaking. He neither heard nor cared.  
'With they way the wolf spoke about Kagome, it would not surprise me.' Ventai replied, sighing softly in her mind. 'To many potential enimies.'  
'This is one instance where Sesshomaru's reputation will not help him.' Derenti thought, feeling Ventai grip his hand under the table.  
'But all those years of being alone will help him. He is used to strong enimies.' Ventai thought, reminding Derenti of the war that had almost happened between the East, South, and West. 'Sesshomaru was prepared to stand alone.'  
'I know, my mate, I know. But his very own father?' Derenti thought, snorting slightly through his nose, causing the female snake youkai to unconsciously flinch.  
'Sesshomaru has grown much since his father's demise and return.' Ventai comforted, glancing to see her mate returning Kouga's scowl, who was no match for the scowl of a dragon.  
Derenti heard Inutaishou ask another question about his son and his temper flared. "If you wish to know so much, go ask him yourself! He is not dead!" Derenti growled, cutting off Rashka's reply and seeing Kouga's eyes widen slightly.  
Inutaishou, however, remained relaxed. Though inside he was boiling at the dragons words. "If you have not noticed, great dragon, my son's do not seem to be happy about my return." Inutaishou replied calmly, digging his claws into the armrest of the chair.  
Derenti's dragon eyes found the inu youkai's and narrowed. "Because, Inutaishou, you are supposed to be dead." Derenti growled, then added as an after thought, "And by which, you never explained how it is you are here now."  
Kouga and Rashka shared glances. It was rare for a Lord to openly question the host of such a meeting, and for Derenti, the normally level headed dragon to do so was shocking. "I did not return only to start a war with you, Derenti. This gathering was on equal terms, as you promised when you stepped in." Inutaishou replied flatly, beginning to grow tired of the dragon.  
"Nuetral terms I agreed apon with your son, not you." Derenti shot back, causing even Ventai to gasp slightly. Derenti stood to his tall, imposing height. A height that could intimidate a mountain into moving. "I believe I have nothing farther to discuss with you." Derenti sneered quietly, then walked out of the room, Ventai on his heels. The other Lords sat in stunned silence, unsure how to handle the dragons insulting exit.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
So, whatcha think? I hope you liked this one as well! GO Derenti! lol. and I personally loved the lil moment between Inuyasha and Suki ^^....  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!! Melty (lol, how many pages was it? and hey now, i think suki and inu sound great together...but...i dunno, maybe i'll put inu w/ someone else *ponders*), Lordpink (lol, i dont think the end will be for awhile ^^), Unlovedbandnerd, kikyo 101 (*sesshy looks from kikyo101 to fluffy's mate* sessho: i think i'm gonna go...with...choice b *fluffys mate jumps up and down happily* yay! MINE!!! mwa ha ha, lol..thanks for the review^^), Thatsmsdiva2u, peachesdani (lol, i dont like him either but i had to put him in, its a family fan fic, lmao), orchidaceae (lol, tons of ?'s), cutiepie 99, spirit element, ann, Tsuki Yume (lol, i think it'll have a happy ending, mwa ha ha ^^), cymarel (lol, i no, trey was being a bad boy, hee hee hee...poor hiraku got dissed on alot...o well, he'll get revenge, lmao, j/k!), Catherine (you'll see in time ^~), Rin (lol), Attaintity, Ih (thank ya!), Akitsu (you can hav sesshy on tuesdays and thursdays..i'll have him the rest of the time and we'll just forget about kagome, ok? lol), Karla, Random character (lol, is it really that long?), lovesashimi, Dragon Rae (why u happy? i wanna know! lol), Aqua girl (lol, i love addin stuff to the story! lol), holy psychic vulpix, foxy (rin is still with that family...kinda left her out, eh? lol), dark fire 77, Sesshy's hime (lol, i get to see him every nite ^~), Dark paine (lol i dont like him either), kawaiilil-inugurl (lol....Sesshy is aaallll mine!) 


	20. Parting ways, and for how long?

Alright, next chapter...aint got much to say except..i'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes...haven't exactly had time to proof read ^^'...hope you like!  
  
disclaimer: inu ain't mine, Sesshy IS mine tho! lol  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"My love, are you sure that was wise?" Ventai asked, coming to walk beside him.  
"You forget, Ventai, that I can read minds." Derenti rumbled, "I heard everything that fake of a Lord thought."  
"And what you heard caused such anger?" Ventai questioned, not exactly understanding her mates motives. "What happened to lying low?" Derenti stopped in the hall way and used his senses to make sure no one was close.  
"Ventai, my love and life, Inutaishou did not come back to play Lord again. He has come back to kill Kagome, and, I suspect, take Sesshomaru down as well. That is cause enough to be mad. They must leave, or atleast Kagome must." 'I do not know how, but she must.' Derenti added as an afterthought, pleading with his eyes for his mate to understand.  
Ventai knew he knew more then he was letting on. She nodded and placed her trust into her mate. With that, they both strode purposely down the halls to Sesshomaru's room.  
  
Sesshomaru sat straight up in his bed, sensing the dragon's approaching. He simply touched Kagome's shoulder and she was awake as well. "Get dressed." Sesshomaru breathed, throwing on his clothes as well. After making sure Kagome was dressed, he pulled open the door to see Derenti and Ventai approaching. 'The meeting did not go well.' he thought at once.  
Derenti's form stopped in front of the door frame, voice low. "I must leave, as must Kagome. I heard Inutaishou's thoughts.I would speak more, but there are other's about."  
Kagome caught the ending sentence as she took her place beside Sesshomaru. He indicated they should come in and both dragons did, shutting the door and sealing the room off to prying ears and eyes. "I will take Kagome with me, if you wish." Derenti stated, knowing Sesshomaru must stay. At hearing that statement, Kagome unconsciously took a step closer to Sesshomaru, not wanting to leave him.  
"And if Ventaru comes?" Sesshomaru asked, not caring if Ventai heard.  
Derenti thought for a moment, before asking, "You have human friends, don't you?"  
Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "We should have thought of them before." Vantai knew where they were and quickly dissappeared out of the door and went to find them.  
"I will leave in one hours time. Say your good bye's and pack up your things. Will a Gaurdian be going with her?" Derenti stated, looking at Sesshomaru.  
"I will send Trey. You must do the ceromony for me." Sesshomaru replied quickly, knowing that the dragon wished to leave as soon as possible. Derenti nodded once.  
"What about Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking up at Sesshomaru, who looked at Derenti.  
"He is welcomed." Derenti replied and saw Kagome was going to ask about Inuyasha. "It is best if Inuyasha stays. Whether you mate will admit it or not, he will need his help." Derenti stated, then looked at Sesshomaru. "I will leave my daughter, Suki. It will give me an idea of what is going on and she can stay under the cover of Inuyasha's mate."  
Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, his golden eyes looking to see the door fly open, the monk, exterminator, the kitsune, and Ventai entering. "I do not think anyone saw us." Ventai replied to both Lord's unaswered question. Sango walked over to Kagome, wondering what exactly was going on.  
"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to come with me and not ask questions at this moment. I cannot answer them yet." Kagome bowed her head slightly, before looking at them with a pleading look. Sango and Miroku bowed thier heads as well, trusting in their friend. Shippo jumped from Sango's arms to Kagome's and remained silent, knowing now was a serious time.  
Derenti looked at the two humans and the kitsune before looking at his mate. "We must prepare. One hour and we will stop by to get Kagome." Derenti finished, walking out of the room.  
Sesshomaru looked to Kagome and stated, "I will be right back. I must get Reshki, Kari, Roku, and Trey. It will only be a moment." Sesshomaru quickly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, surprising the kitsune and the two others in the room. After that he was gone.  
Kagome looked around, seeing the questioning expressions. "Inutaishou, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father, returned. Derenti, the male dragon, heard his thoughts. He wants to kill me." Kagome stated bluntly, feeling Shippo cling to her.  
"Why?" Miroku asked, standing beside Kagome.  
"I never told you guys, and I'm sorry I didn't, but for awhile now a shadow demon as been trying to kill me. That is why I couldn't leave Sesshomaru's side to begin with. Sesshomaru can not be possessed. Inutaishou is either a shadow demon himself or is possessed by one. Once I'm dead, the Shadow demon X'ith can break free. No one will be able to stop him." Kagome quickly explained, looking to see the Gaurdians and Sesshomaru filter in the room. Sesshomaru returned to her side, looking at Kari, Reshki, and Roku.  
"You know as well as I do that Inutaishou is not back to simply claim my lands. He is here to kill Kagome. You are not to associate with other Gaurdians and I want Trey to remain a secret. This is of the upmost importance. Be on top gaurd." Sesshomaru ordered, then looked a Trey with a glare that could cause the devil himself to wince. "Your first act as Gaurdian will be to go with Kagome to the Dragon's lands. Protect her and do NOT fail." Sesshomaru growled, seeing Trey nod sharply. Glancing to see how much time they had left, Sesshomaru winced unnoticably to all except Kagome.  
"If you guys don't mind, I would like to have some time alone with Sesshomaru." Kagome blushed slightly. She knew that was what Sesshomaru had been thinking but knew he would never say it. Sango and Miroku left to pack, taking Shippo, while the Gaurdians moved into the hall, leaving the couple alone.  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, smiling encouragingly at him. "Try to stay out of trouble, ok?" Kagome asked, clasping her hands behind her back and tried not to cry. She didn't want to leave him. Sesshomaru took her into his arms.  
"For you." He replied, resting his forehead against her's and smiling slightly. She chuckled softly. "And you, stay safe. I do not want to let you go, but I know it is safer there then here."  
"I will be fine, it will me be who worries, not you. How long do you think it will take?" Kagome asked, drawing him closer and trying to burn the warmth of him into her memory.  
"I am not sure, Kagome." Sesshomaru replied, resting his chin on the top of her head and breathing in her scent.  
"I love you, Sessho. Just remember that." Kagome whispered against his chest, a single tear falling free.  
"I love you, my mate, my Kagome. Do not be sad, I will see you soon enough." Sesshomaru pulled away slightly, looking into her deep, emotion filled eyes.  
Kagome smiled despite herself and raised up on tip toes to kiss him lightly. He pulled her more against him, deepening the kiss, wanting to taste her before she would leave him for awhile.  
Kagome pulled away slightly, far enough to where she could speak but her lips still brushed his. "Just remember I'll always be thinking about you. I love you so much." Sesshomaru purred and nuzzled her neck, just content to hold her, not wanting to let her go. She clung to him as if the world would end. Not even Derenti's strong grip would've been able to pry her off.  
This moment, like so many emotion filled moments, ended to soon for the couple. Before Sesshomaru knew it, Derenti was back, along with the humans and Trey. Sesshomaru walked with them to the Palace gates, where Derenti's servents, family, and Gaurdians awaited. The others walked ahead and allowed the couple their last moments together to be quiet ones. Who knew how long it would take for Inutaishou to go down? And Derenti was sure there would be a war between him and Inutaishou.  
Suki stood beside her brother and watched the group approach. She had been surprised when her father had told her that she was staying. And as Inuyasha's mate no less! She had then figured out Kagome was leaving, which saddened her as much as the news her family would leave as well. Her brother gave her a hug that spoke volumns and he whispered playfully, " If that hanyou gives you any trouble, tell him I'll return and break him in half." Suki giggled softly against her brother's shoulder before squeezing him a little more.  
Suki then hugged her mom, who whispered words of comfort and courage. After all, they would see eachother with each morning ritual, if only for a breif moment. Suki's father came last but she squeezed him the hardest. "Whoa daughter, I will need my ribs unbroken." Derenti chuckled, hearing his daughter laugh.  
"Like you'll do anything when you get home." Suki taunted.  
Kagome and Sesshomaru stood, looking at eachother. He kissed her once more, deep and gentle. When he pulled back, he stated softly, "When this is all over, I would like for you to become my life mate." Kagome looked up at him and couldn't help the radiant smile that claimed her.  
"After this is all over, you'll be lucky to pry me from your side." Kagome teased, pinching his side slightly. Kagome grinned wider when she realized he was actually slightly ticklish. "I'll have to remember that." she winked, seeing him scowl slightly down at her, though she could see right through it.  
Sesshomaru kissed her lips, then her jaw line, her neck, and finally his mark. He bit it gently, purring so softly no one could hear except Kagome. She gasped when he did that. "I will be looking foreward to your return." he growled quietly.  
"Ok, you two. Break it up." Suki laughed, standing a couple of feet away and not daring to go closer. Kagome hugged him tight before pulling away.  
"I will see you soon, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled, feeling her eyes mist over. 'I won't cry.' she chanted in her mind.  
"Be safe, my mate." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes saying more then he ever would or could aloud. Kagome nodded then turned around and walked past Suki to stand beside Sango.  
Suki stood beside Sesshomaru and watched as they all took to the air, either flying themselves, or riding a creature that did. "I hope we get this done soon," Suki sighed, then glanced at Sesshomaru, who looked as though he had no intention of moving just yet. She shook her head, mumbling under her breath, "Since Kagome left, he'll be more motivated to do something." She shrugged her shoulders then walked inside. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, watched them fly away until even his demon sight could not see them. Then he, too, sighed and walked inside, his emotionless mask slipping into place.  
'The sooner he's gone, the sooner I will be able to see Kagome,' he thought.  
  
Kagome sat astride the flying horse, Shippo asleep in front of her. She was glad it was beginning to darken so no one could see the sad expression on her face. She had never thought she would have to leave him. She snuggled into the blanket they had given her so she could stay warm in cold night air. 'I'll see him soon. I shouldn't worry.' Kagome thought to herself. Her thoughts went to the Taiyoukai back at the palace and she smiled slightly. 'Besides, I still can see him whenever I wish.'  
Miroku and Sango rode another horse that flew silently behind Kagome and Shippo. Sango snuggled back against Miroku because of the cold night air. Miroku looked down at her and smiled, his hand twitching slightly. "Don't do it, Miroku." Sango stated sleepily, "I wouldn't want to hit you and send you falling off this beautiful animal." Miroku's smile widened and he allowed his hand to rest close to her.  
Trey sat on a horse as well, but instead of being behind Kagome, he was beside her. He was her Gaurdian after all. He looked over at her and saw her smile slightly. That was better then the sad face she had before, so he took it as a good sign. Trey had been skeptical about being a Gaurdian to Kagome. But after seeing his Lord and her together, Trey had decided he would lay down his life for her. Trey was loyal and he saw that if his Lord did lose his mate, not only was Trey dead meat, but there would be no hope in the up coming fight. Sesshomaru would not be the same.  
'What do you know, the panther was right.' Trey chuckled softly. 'Maybe being a Gaurdian won't be so bad, eh?' He looked around at the three Gaurdians the dragons had. He knew there used to be four, but one had been killed by Derenti when he had failed to protect his mate. They all looked serious and Trey wasn't sure if he would be able to talk to any of them. One snake youkai and two wolf youkai. One a female at that.  
  
They landed in the eastern lands long after sunset. Derenti had split from them some time ago, but Ventai didn't seem worried, so Kagome didn't fret. Shippo remained asleep so Kagome slid off of the horse slowly, so as not to wake him. "Thank you." Kagome muttered to the horse as she passed it. The mare neighed softly in response.  
Servents then went to work, taking the horses away to be put up, leaving Tsume, Kagome, Ventai, Trey, and the other Gaurdians standing in the front yard alone. The Palace was much like Sesshomaru's, only built taller instead of more spread out. The palace, Kagome noticed, was on a cliff rather then a platue like Sesshomaru's. Apon closer inspection, Kagome realized the palace was built into the mountain wall behind it.  
Ventai walked over to Kagome, offering her a smile. "I'll show you and your human friends to your rooms. Tesh, show Trey to a room not far from yours." Ventai stated. A slender yet muscled female wolf stepped foreward and indicated Trey should fallow her. Trey nodded to Kagome, indicating he would find her later.  
Kagome walked over to Sango, who was wrapped tightly into a blanket, and Miroku, who seemed comfortable. "This way." Ventai stated, walking in a different set of doors compared to Tesh and Trey. They walked down the halls, which were unusually tall, as Ventai talked about the Palace. "Tomarrow, I will send Trey to show you around. He's getting the tour now. Then you may do as you wish." Ventai explained, then looked back at Kagome. "I suggest you stay within the palace walls though." Kagome nodded her agreement. "Other then that, please enjoy yourself. If there is anything you might need or you have some concerns, ask anyone and they will point you in either my direction, or Derenti's."  
"Thank you for taking me and my friends in, Ventai." Kagome stated, fighting down a yawn.  
Ventai waved away the thanks and stopped infront of a door. "No need to thank me, its my pleasure. Now, go to sleep." Ventai smiled then left them standing in the hall. Kagome opened the door and saw the room was made for three people.  
"We're sharing a room with Miroku?" Sango groaned, snuggling more into the blanket and taking a step away from Miroku. Kagome frowned as well.  
"Why ladies, I'm hurt." Miroku feigned sadness.  
Kagome rolled her eyes then walked in. The room had three trunks at the bottum of each bed, for storeage and a large floor windo on the opposite side of the room. Kagome walked over to the bed closest to the window, smiling and sitting down. "I claim this bed."  
Sango immediatly took the one next to hers, Miroku taking the remaining one. Kagome sat Shippo on the bed, seeing him curl up, then saw there were two doors connected to this room. Checking one door, she saw it was a dressing area of sorts while the other was the hot springs. Kagome smiled when she saw it had a lock on it from the inside.  
Kagome and Sango slipped into the dressing area and changed then walked back in their room to see the lights already out and Miroku already asleep. Kagome and Sango quickly followed suit.  
  
"She's WHAT?!" Inuyasha asked, surprise plastered across his face.  
Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and stated once more, standing beside a scowling Suki, "She is staying and will be your mate while she is here. Now bite her and get it over with." Sesshomaru replied slowly.  
"She cannot be my mate!" Inuyasha stuttered, blinking from an emotionless Sesshomaru to a growling Suki.  
"And why not?" she snapped, planting her hands on her hips, her green/blue eyes flashing.  
"You're....it's....You just can't! I should be able to choose!" Inuyasha stammered, blurting out anything his slow working mind could come up with. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at his brothers reaction.  
"You can remove the mark when this is all over. For now, you have to bite her so it seems real." Sesshomaru explained once more, secretly enjoying the scene.  
"It will be for real! You're asking me to BITE her!" Inuyasha snapped, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Suki's anger snapped.  
"Oh, GET OVER YOURSELF AND BITE ME ALREADY! I'M NOT DISEASED AND I'M CERTAINLY BETTER THEN ANY OTHER FEMALE YOU COULD CHOOSE!" Suki growled at Inuyasha, seeing him unconsciously take a step back. Sesshomaru blinked.  
"Wha?" Inuyasha mumbled, trying to process what she had said. Suki closed her eyes in an attempt to soothe her anger. She walked over to him, standing right in front of him and tilted her head, revealing the junction between her shoulder and neck, her eyes still closed in irritation.  
"Now...Bite." Suki commanded in a soft tone, one that promised punishment should he not do as she said. Shooting a shocked look at Sesshomaru, who faintly smiled, Inuyasha then looked down at the bit of neck exposed to him. Sesshomaru averted his gaze in attempt to hold in his laughter.  
Inuyasha heard a deadly low growl come from Suki as he looked down at her neck. 'Well, she told me to.' his mind thought momentairily. He lowered his lips to her neck, placing a soft kiss at the juncture before digging his fangs into her neck. He heard her gasp as he did so and he held it for a moment. 'Atleast you didn't have to sleep with her first.' he thought, then fought down all the thoughts that boiled to the surface. 'Mind out of the gutter!'  
He released his hold, seeing the puncture wounds bleed. He quickly cleaned it up before he could become embarassed by what he had just done. Sesshomaru looked over at the two and nodded. "Now, I have much I must work on. Get aquainted." After that, Sesshomaru simply left.  
Suki had not moved since he bit her and her mind was reeling. She had felt him kiss her neck, then bite it. It hurt, but not a lot. She opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha, who seemed very interested in the wall. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Suki asked, allowing her curiousity to get the best of her, and allowed her fingers to explore the mark, dispite the pain it caused her to do so.  
Inuyasha glanced at her with wide eyes. "Not so bad?! I'm suppose to choose my mate, not my brother!" Inuyasha knew he had said the wrong thing when Suki's passive face turned into a dark scowl.  
"And who would you rather choose?" she asked dangerously low.  
"Well...not you!" Inuyasha blurted, then clamped his hands over his mouth and took a step back, realizing what he had said.Suki's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing to deadly slits.  
"Really?" she purred, taking a step to stand right in front of Inuyasha, her eyes still narrowed.  
"No, what I ment was..." Inuyasha began but was cut of when Suki smacked him. Right across the face! Inuyasha stood stock still, eyes wide and disbelief flashing in his eyes as his mind tried to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
"You...pompous....annoying...selfcentered...worthless...inconsiderate...unem otional....ASS!" Suki growled out past clentched fangs, fisting her hands. Inuyasha just stared at the small female before him who had just slapped him. It didn't hurt, but it surprised the hell out of him. "The least you could do would be to humor me! BUT NO! That's obviously asking to much from the 'GREAT' Inuyasha! Psht, your no more of a man then your BROTHER!" Suki spat, turning on her heel and started for the door.  
"Don't compare me to that emotionless hunk of demon!" Inuyasha blurted, thinking over what he had said and realized that it probably did hurt her.  
"I will stop comparing you to him when you stop acting like him!" Suki hissed over her shoulder, walking out the door.  
  
Kagome lay in bed, staring at the dark ceiling. She had gotten so use to Sesshomaru, she found it hard sleeping without him. Kagome sighed as she fingered the mark once more. 'Sessho...' Kagome thought, closing her eyes and picturing her mate. 'If I can't stand being without you for one night, what makes you think I will be able to for a week, a month, a whole year?' Kagome rolled onto her stomach, burying her head in her pillow.  
Sesshomaru, many miles away, lay in the dark as well. He missed her, her smiles, her warmth, her eyes. He missed her. 'And only after one day,' he thought meekly. Normally he would've shoved that fact aside, calling himself weak. But he knew it to be true. He missed her. He closed his golden eyes once more, picturing his mate. 'She belongs beside me, not miles away.' Sesshomaru thought but knew he wanted her safe, which was with Derenti for the time being. 'When you return, my mate, we will spend as much time as we were apart, together.' Sesshomaru thought, relaxing as he thought of her.  
Suki sat in her room, grumbling to herself. 'And to think I liked the pompous ass.' Suki thought, absently picking at the fabric of her blanket that was wrapped around her. She continued her dark thoughts until she heard the door crack open. Suki looked back, eyes going wide and gasping at the sight of Inuyasha.  
"Suki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that how it sounded. I was surprised I had you for a mate." Inuyasha stated, taking a step in her direction and shutting the door.  
"Why? Am I that bad?" Suki growled, turning from him.  
"I wasn't surprised because I thought you were bad. I was surprised because I never thought I would get you." Inuyasha answered softly, drawing Suki's gaze.  
"What?" Suki breathed, seeing him walk towards her. Suki stood as he approached her, seeing his honesty in his eyes.  
"I am glad you're my mate." Inuyasha replied quietly, seeing Suki look at him with warmth in her eyes.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I hope you like this chapter! I loved the part with Suki and inu tho! lol...well, tell me whatcha think!....O and another ? for you all.....do you want another lemon? if i get a lot of votes for, then i will, if not..well then i'll just keep leavin off like i did in this chapter...  
  
And thanks to my reviewers! Hellzazngrl (aww, my sessho! *jumps on sesshomaru*), Blaque-Ivory (lol, in the beginning *somewhere, not sure where, lol* you learn the well is destroyed...while kagome wants to go home *who wouldn't? no me!* she can't..thanks for the review tho! ^^), Nashea (i'm glad u like Suki), Thatsmsdiva2u (lol, now now now, sesshy wouldnt be so sneaky as to uh.."mate" with her while it was her..uh..."time" lol), blueeyedkorean (i do not have a mailing list...but i might get one, lol), suki no kazu (i had to stop, it was gettin long! lol), cutie pie 99, kitsune-minkchan (lol, my poor roku *not 'my' as in he's mine...my as in well..u get it lol* gotta give him some breaks...sure he's got strenght and a nice lookin body and all that other stuff, but i think ur a bit much for him, lol ^~), my-name- is-spoken (lol, so i can't spell..o well, i tried eh? ^^), shadow stone,peachesdani (of course derenti is gonna say something, he's outspoken ^^), random character (lol, i take it you dont like inutaishou?), Glass thorn (lol, goodie), romona johnson (lmao, its better when he is..besides, i LOVE writing those parts, lol), aqua girl (lol, its ok, thanks for the review this time..and i understand computer problums *glares at own computer* mine hates me!), piper (inutaishou is a shadow demon...he only really cares bout himself...and world domination, of course! lol), Rabid inu girl, Karla (lol, thanks for the review..i think for the sake of everyones sanity...we'll just share sessho lol), ptbear, pojey , Dragon Rae (lol, poor kouga is gettin bashed pretty badly ^^), Ryurisano (*gulps down milk and muches cookie while typing* thank ya!), spirit element (lol, another lemon eh? are you sure? and the other lords just dont like sessho *poor sessho* so of course they are gonna side with inutaishou *bad inutaishou* lol), little (lol, they will, dont worry), Sesshys hime (lol, everyone seems to like inu and suki, YAY), Melly (lol, you might wanna get off of those..that can't be healthy! lol), skitzoflame (lol, aww, poor inutaishou *cough* not!), akitsu (i'm glad my story has that effect! YAY, ur addicted, mwa ha ha, now time for the world domonation part ^~), Kawaiilil-inugurl (*rolls eyes and takes out acid and burns off name* sorry sessho, had to be done...can't have ppl claiming what isn't theres, LMAO, j/k...lol, we can share, can't we?), anime-girl 06 (your the only one who hasn't dissed kouga...wow), tsuki yume (aww, you didn't like it when inuyasha was being arrogant? i thought it was cute^^), Lord pink (lol, good good!), cymarel (wow, just wow. I loved you long review and i love the fact you quote stuff ^^! THANKS! *cuddles up with sessho* i'm gonna post this then get "busy" *wink wink* lol) 


	21. What now?

Wow, me sorry it took me so long. I only have a couple of minutes to post this so i regret i can't answer reviews...Im really sorry and I'll reply to the reviews on the next chapter...anways, i hope you guys like it!

* * *

A week later  
Kagome sat outside the gates, as she had done many times before. She wasn't sure what to do with herself anymore. After being so close to Sesshomaru then suddenly left without him, she was confused. And worried. It might not have been so bad, if not for the fact that Inutaishou could kill him, or attempt to kill him. Kagome didn't believe her mate could be killed.  
Trey was close by, as always, looking over her. Her dejected mood was starting to get to him and he began to think of ways to get her moving around. Derenti had little news for Kagome recently. Not much came in, and the news that did, didn't exactly concern Kagome. Inutaishou had indeed declared war on Derenti, just as the south and east, which left the north standing alone.  
Derenti, however, wasn't worried. He was one of the strongest kingdoms, equal in strength to the western lands. Before, the western lands had been stronger, but when many demons learned of Inutaishou's return and the fall of Sesshomaru, they left. Sesshomaru's harsh reputation had kept them there. Inutaishou's much more relaxed approach allowed them to flee. Right into the waiting arms of Derenti.  
Kagome nor Derenti knew how Sesshomaru faired, and Kagome pondered every waking moment. She missed and worried for her mate, who she pined for as well. Sango had tried to take her mind off of Sesshomaru, but to no avail. All Kagome's smiles were forced and her few bursts of happiness short lived. Even Shippo failed to raise her spirits.  
Sango and Miroku sat not far away, talking quietly. If Kagome didn't see Sesshomaru soon, they were both sure she'd perish from sadness. "It's only been a week." Sango muttered, sighing and shaking her head, peering at her friend. She didn't think someone could be so...depressed...after only a week.  
"For Kagome, it must seem like much longer." Miroku stated, feeling sorry for his friend. They were mates after all, bound together. Miroku tried to imagine what it would feel like to lose your other half. Peering down at Sango, it wasn't hard to imagine Kagome's pain.  
"She needs to get her mind off of it." Sango continued, not paying attention to what he said nor the look he gave her.  
"And what would you suggest, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked, curious to see if she had any ideas. Sango simply shrugged, indicating she didn't know.  
Kagome stared at the sky, hearing Trey sigh slightly for the hundredth time it seemed. "You can leave, if you wish." Kagome stated passively, intwining her fingers in front of her and ignoring Trey as he rolled his eyes.  
"It is not the end of the world. You need to be happy and strong for him." Trey stated, seeing her glance in his direction. "He misses you just as you miss him, but if he acted like you do, nothing would get accomplished."  
He inwardly smiled at the anger that claimed her face. 'Better then that blank expression.' he thought, knowing she was going to yell and possibly hit him.  
"It is different for me and him. He has things to do. I do not. I am forced to wait." Kagome replied, her anger dying, to Trey's disappointment.  
Trey thought for a moment, before smirking. "You can always take up your training once more. I know Reshki showed you the basics, I can teach you more." Trey suggested, seeing a small smile claim Kagome.  
"That is a wonderful idea." Kagome stated, glancing at Miroku and Sango, who smiled at their friend. 'Maybe Trey is right. I haven't exactly been myself this past week.' Kagome thought, taking a deep breath and smiling a real smile.  
"We could help." Sango suggested, seeing Trey nod. It was settled, everyone stood and followed Trey to the dojo, everyone in a slightly better mood then before.

Kouga sat in his room, reading over different scrolls and letters, grumbling to himself. He hated all the reading and formal crap he was forced to do. He had a formed a plan offering to help Sesshomaru if, in the end, he got half of the easter lands. Sesshomaru had agreed. After all, the eastern lands were nothing to him. Kouga glanced up at Kari as she stood in his room.  
"Inutaishou will be moving his army to combine it with Rashka's. Mine will join his on the northern border." Kouga stated, tossing aside one note and picking up another.  
"I see." was all Kari stated.  
"Derenti needs to move his to the northern border. Massing the army is a diversion and mine will attempt to break through the northwestern border." Kouga continued, glancing up at her. "Instead of fighting, my army will claim victory and move into Derenti's land. That way, he will have mine as defensive in the western part and his will be left to hold the northern and eastern front." Kouga explained, seeing Kairi nod.  
"After that move, I will be returning to my lands to prepare for when the other Lords discover that I have joined with Derenti. Half of my army will remain in the south." Kouga finished, seeing her nod once more. Kouga fished through some papers and came up with the note he had received as the battle plan. "Give this to Sesshomaru. He can send it to Derenti." Kari walked foreword and took the paper, slipping it away.  
"Have Sesshomaru team up with his father. Inutaishou knows Sesshomaru is a good fighter. Make Sesshomaru convince Inutaishou he has no desire to help the northern lands. Once that is done, Sesshomaru will be able to be close to Inutaishou. It will take longer and much convincing before Inutaishou sees Sesshomaru alone though." Kouga finished, seeing Kari nod once again.  
"I will return in two days time." Kari bowed as Kouga dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Kari quickly left and returned to Sesshomaru's bedroom, where he was with Roku and Reshki.  
Once she entered, all eyes fell on her. "Here." was all Kari stated, pulling the paper from her sleeve and handing it to Sesshomaru.  
He quickly scanned it and sighed. Roku and Reshki waited until he handed it to them. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kari mumbled, sitting beside Reshki in a chair. Sesshomaru simply looked at her, expressionless.  
"I do not think Kouga can be trusted." Roku grumbled his agreement. Reshki reread the letter and shook his head.  
"I don't think he can either." he finally stated, all three looking at Sesshomaru.  
"Of course he can't be trusted. But the next move? Now what?" Sesshomaru pondered. He couldn't be sure, but he had to act soon. Sesshomaru knew his father watched him whenever he left this room and he wouldn't be surprised if his Guardians were being watched as well. The only way to determine the next move would be to tell Derenti this new piece of information and get a response. He stood and walked over to the desk within his room and sat, writing his message to Derenti.  
Reshki, Roku, and Kari shared glances, not sure what their lord would do. They didn't think Sesshomaru was dumb enough to believe Kouga, but in two days Kari had to take a response to him. Sesshomaru thought for a moment before quickly writing a message to the dragon lord.

Lord Derenti,  
Kouga has claimed our side in this war. He wishes part of the eastern land in return for his help. He has offered me battle plans, the first move in the war, which are enclosed. He wants you to leave open the north western lands and says his army will be your defense there. It is your choice whether you believe him or not. I must get close to Lord Inutaishou if I wish to kill him. Send a message soon so that I may know your course of action and act accordingly.

Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at what he had written, seeing it was very vague and short. Just how he wanted it. He looked it over, making sure he had all he wanted in it. He was not big on writing and didn't deem a long letter necissary. As he thought of the dragon, he found his thoughts shifting to his mate. Only a week had passed and already it was affecting him. Instead of making him weaker, as he thought before he had met her, he was more determined. After a moment of pondering, he pulled out another piece of parchment, scribbling a note to her as well. If she felt anything like he did, the note would be a much needed mood booster.  
Kari, Reshki, and Roku watched Sesshomaru write before deciding to take positions outside, allowing him some privacy. Kari had an idea who he was writing to and allowed a small smile to claim her lips.

Inuyasha and Suki walked down the halls, close to each other's side. Inuyasha had quit being stubborn and accepted Suki as his mate as had she. It had been akward to begin with, but both soon became accustomed to being around each other. If anything, they worked well together.

They both walked down the hallway, seeing Roku standing a short distance away from a closed door.  
"We 'need' to speak to Sesshomaru." Suki replied, placing her hands on her hips and frowning.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, to you. And, as of the moment, he is busy." Roku replied, then added in a low voice, "Meet in the forest, later." To anyone that might've been listening, it had seemed the tiger had growled, not spoken.  
"Busy? To busy to see us?" Suki acted outraged but was simply playing off of what he had said.  
"Yes." Roku curtly replied, crossing his arms.  
"Tell my brother that he might regret treating me like this." Inuyasha scowled, this to, an act.  
"Lord Sesshomaru could care less. He has no need for half breeds." Roku finished, snapping.  
With that, Inuyasha and Suki appeared to walk off quite agitated. They walked back to their room, grumbling under their breath the whole way in apparent anger. Once inside their room, however, Suki couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha would've shushed her, but their room had a barrier on it, complements of Sesshomaru.  
"Ooo, that was fun." Suki chuckled, sitting on the bed and simply smiling.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes but smiled to take away from the affect. "You make everything a game." Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms.  
"As long as I win, what's the harm?" Suki retorted, smirking.  
"You win? Feh, I don't think so." Inuyasha replied, baiting her.  
"You don't think so?" Suki asked, getting a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Inuyasha pretended not to notice the look she threw him and snorted his reply.  
"I always win." He stated with finality. She was about to come up with a smart reply when he pounced on her. "Ever since the first time we met, I've always won." he stated, seeing the surprise and playfulness in her eyes. "And then the second time, when I chased you down the halls, I won. Remember?" Inuyasha teased, leaning down and dragging his fangs along her neck as a reminder.  
"If I recall correctly, you were the one standing dumb struck as I walked away." she mumbled, shivering slightly and closing her eyes.  
He chuckled, kissing her neck. "You caved first so that clearly means I won." She was too busy focusing on the hanyou on top of her to come up with a reply and he laughed softly against her skin when he realized that.  
They had been 'mates' for a week and hadn't done anything together. And whether Suki would admit it or not, she had wanted to since the first night he had apologized. Any time the two of them had a moment to where they came close to just kissing, they were always interrupted by either one of the Guardians or Sesshomaru himself. And everytime that youkai interrupted them he'd smirk, like he knew how frustrated they were at each interruption and enjoyed messing with them.  
Inuyasha pulled away from her neck, looking into her eyes that were misted over with lust. "You play dirty." she breathed, cracking a half smile.  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he replied, "I don't see you complaining."  
"You arrogant..." her tirade was cut off when Inuyasha kissed her softly. Their first kiss, the first one they shared. Suki's hands ran through his hair and found his ears, playing with them. Instead of him pulling away, as she thought he would, he leaned more into her, drawing her bottom lip between his fangs and growling softly. The kiss was soft, just as Suki thought it would be and couldn't help but loose herself with the taste of him.  
He pulled away reluctantly and smiled down at her, running a hand down her side. "We have to go soon." he stated, feeling her muscles flex under his touch which caused him to smile wider. "So we better get moving so we beat anyone who wants to follow us." He stood, pulling Suki with him.  
"You're lucky we have to leave." Suki teased, tweaking his ear and hearing him growl softly. "I found your weak spot." she chuckled, seeing him crack one of his eyes open and look at her.

Sesshomaru and Reshki stood in the dark forest, waiting for Inuyasha and Suki. Kari and Roku had taken positions in the woods out of Sesshomaru's sense range. Sesshomaru glanced skyward and sighed. Inuyasha was running behind.  
"Waiting is not something your good at." Reshki chuckled softly, then added, "Besides, they are new mates. You acted no different." That last part brought a scowl to Sesshomaru's face. He was about to retort when Reshki cut him off, smiling, "You were not 'working' that time you were late to the dojo." The growing scowl on Sesshomaru's face proved Reshki's guess had been true.  
"The matters weren't as pressing as they are now." was Sesshomaru's simple reply, not denying Reshki's claim.  
"Like you would be in a better mood if you knew Kagome was waiting for you back at the palace." Reshki taunted, meeting Sesshomaru's eyes and smiling at the glare he received."Watch it, Gaurdian." Sesshomaru growled, looking at the woods where he sensed Inuyasha's approach. Reshki turned his gaze from Sesshomaru to the approaching couple.  
Inuyasha could see his brother wasn't exactly happy at the moment, and the remains of a smile on Reshki's face told Inuyasha the Gaurdian had been messing with his brother.  
"Roku told me you wished to speak to me." Sesshomaru stated impassively.  
Inuyasha nodded once, crossing his arms as he answered, "Father now has two Guardians already." Inuyasha began, seeing Sesshomaru nod slightly. "And he has sent someone to speak with me. He knows that our past...relationship...had been a rocky one and still believes this to be true. He wants to meet with me to speak of Kagome...and you."  
"I am surprised he has not said anything of Lady Suki being present." Reshki commented.  
"He won't as long as he thinks Inuyasha is on his side." Sesshomaru stated, seeing Inuyasha and Suki agree.  
"It won't surprise me if he asks to speak to you." Inuyasha shrugged.  
"Why do you say that?" Reshki asked but Sesshomaru already knew the answer and scowled.  
"What better way to get closer to Kagome then for me and him to be working together?" Sesshomaru stated. "If InuTaishou wishes to speak to me, then he shall do so and I will play the part. But I will not have Kagome return.  
"He doesn't know where Kagome went, so tell him she went home." Inuyasha shrugged then winced slightly, remembering the distruction of the well. "Um, he doesn't know about the well, so he could buy it." Sesshomaru raised an eye brow before nodding slightly. "I'm going to return and take this meeting with our father and I'll speak to you sometime soon."  
"With hope, maybe this will end a lot sooner then we all think?" Suki mumbled under her breath and shrugging. She did miss her family, though she could feel that they were ok every morning. With that, Inuyasha and Suki left the clearing with Reshki and Sesshomaru standing there. Once Sesshomaru was sure they were out of sight, he pulled two letters from his sleeve, handing them to Reshki.  
"Don't take long, either direction, and don't linger." was all Sesshomaru said before Reshki disappeared into the dark woods, heading for the North.

Kagome blocked Trey's swing, causing her arms to vibrate with her sword. Instead of congratulating herself, she had to quickly sidestep to avoid his next swing. She took a step back, bringing her wooden sword into position to block his next swing, the clunking of wood on wood reverberated through out the dojo.  
"You're getting pretty good at defense." Trey chuckled, swinging once more, her sword meeting his again.  
"That's because...you won't give me a chance to attack." Kagome said in the middle of blocking. Trey was using one arm while Kagome had to use two. And he wasn't even using his demon speed or strength.  
"I have given you plenty of chances, you just have to look for them." Trey laughed, spinning and dropping his swing low.  
Kagome reacted instinctively, blocking his swing then continuing the motion in an upward stroke. Trey easily blocked it, but stated, "See, you found an opening. Now, all you have to do is find it more often and practice at it." Kagome blocked his swing once more, her arms protesting.  
"If they keep this up, Kagome's arm's will fall off." Sango chuckled, mock dueling with Miroku. He blocked her swing, spinning his staff and bringing it back at her. They both used real weapons because they knew how to fight and knew how to stop instantly. Sango blocked his move, dropping low and swinging her foot in an effort to trip him. Miroku jumped back and swung his staff down at her and her sword met his.  
"Kagome needs to fight till exhaustion, that'll be best for her." Miroku replied, smiling at the position Sango was in. She was currently on her knees in front of him. Sango saw the smile and narrowed her eyes, standing and hitting him on the head.  
"Hentai!" Sango muttered, crossing her arms and walking away. Miroku was dropped to the ground, smiling as he rubbed the bump growing on his head.  
Kagome heard Sango muttering and glanced her way, only to be smacked in the side with Trey's wooden katana. "Focus. You could've blocked that if you would've been paying attention." Trey scolded, seeing her rub the spot he had hit.  
"Ow. That doesn't tickle ya know." Kagome mumbled, seeing him smile then swing his sword once more. Kagome jumped back, grabbing her sword in both hands. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" Kagome shouted, scowling at Trey.  
"You should've been." was his reply, before attacking Kagome once more. Sango chuckled, watching her friend.  
"Don't you guys think we should stop? It's really late." Sango stated, realized the sun had been down for hours.  
Trey lowered his sword, indicating they were done. "I didn't realize how late it was." he stated, glancing at Kagome who looked out one of the windows.  
"Wow. We've been in here all day." Kagome stated, looking at the door to see Tsume walk in. Trey bristled slightly. He knew Sesshomaru didn't like the dragon.  
"Can we help you?" Trey asked, stepping in the dragons direction.  
"Reshki came by not to long ago with a letter for Derenti." Tsume stated, looking at Kagome and stopping a couple of feet from her. "He also has a letter for you." Kagome glanced at Sango with confusion on her face before approaching Tsume and taking the folded piece of paper he held.  
"If you want to reply to it, give it to either me or my father and we'll make sure Reshki gets it when he comes back." Tsume bowed slightly and smiled at Kagome, before turning to leave.  
"Thank you Tsume." Kagome stated, looking at the paper then around at everyone.  
"Well, I suppose you guys should get to your room. You can read your note there." Trey stated, taking Kagome's katana and hanging it up with his. They all walked out and to their respective rooms.  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome walked into theirs. "I'm going to take a bath and read this." Kagome stated as soon as they had walked in. Kagome noticed Shippo sleeping on her bed and felt slightly bad. The pour kitsune's spirits had been damped as well. Kagome made a promise to herself that tomorrow she'd play with Shippo, maybe even looking in to getting Rin back from that family so Shippo would have a playmate. She quickly grabbed her bath supplies and pajamas, eager to read what was written, and slipped into the bathroom. Sango decided to give Kagome some privacy and keep an eye on Miroku.  
Once Kagome was in the room, she quickly removed her clothes and slipped into the warm water. Then she picked up the paper and held it as if it was made of glass. After staring at it for a moment more, she unfolded it to see neat writing and her name at the top. Glancing at the bottom, she saw it was from Sesshomaru. She smiled and began to read:

Kagome,  
My mate, I hope you are fairing well. This week has seemed like centuries and I fear it will take even longer before I am able to see you once more. I hope you are atleast keeping yourself busy as I have been. Though I find it hard to sleep at night without you. Not that we did much sleeping when you were here.

Kagome reread that sentence and laughed, before continuing.

I believe the first attack will be soon and it pains me that I will not be there to make sure you will be ok. If everything goes well, the fighting will not reach Derenti's home. So I keep telling myself you are safe and sound. I am good as well and I hope you are not worrying about me. Reshki and Kari rarely leave me in peace and Inuyasha and Suki are making themselves useful. I believe they have finally gotten used to the idea of being mates.  
As soon as Inutaishou is gone I will personally go to you and drag you back here. I hold you to word about not leaving my side and I often dream about making you my life mate. Know that I love you and I am safe. Sleep well and try to be happy.

Forever yours,  
Sesshomaru

Kagome reread the last paragraph and couldn't help but smile. She let a few tears out, but they were happy tears. She knew it would be awhile before she saw him, but she was happy because he missed her and loved her as well. This note was defiantly a mood booster that Kagome needed.  
Kagome leaned back into the warm water, thinking of Sesshomaru. 'I'm going to have to write him back.' Kagome thought with a smile, thinking of what she would write.  
After she felt a whole lot better, physically and emotionally, Kagome got out of the water and slipped on her loose T-shirt and pajama bottoms that she had with her after the destruction of the well. Once she walked into the bed room, she glanced about the dimly lit room to see Miroku still awake, meditating, and Sango sound asleep. "Good night, Miroku." Kagome whispered softly so as not to disturb him. He nodded slightly, indicating he had heard. Then Kagome slipped into bed beside Shippo and went to sleep.

Inutaishou paced his room, mumbling to himself. Inuyasha had accepted his meeting and would meet with him tomorrow. But that wasn't what caused Inutaishou the distress. The miko was gone. She wasn't here anymore. How was he supposed to kill her when she wasn't around?  
He had even gone as far as to revert to his shadow self and sneak through the palace. The danger of that was Sesshomaru might sense him. Inutaishou also learned that the dragons had left, but they had left the female child dragon, now mate to Inuyasha. If Inutaishou wanted Inuyasha's help, he knew he couldn't question Suki's presence.  
Another thing that had been plaguing his mind was the fact Sesshomaru never left his room. He was sure of it. Sesshomaru's room was under constant watch. If he so much as went to take a bath, Inutaishou knew about it. But since his rooms were connected to an indoor hotspring, he NEVER left. His guardian's did occasionally, but they only ran simple tasks. Inutaishou had suspected Sesshomaru to be working against him, yet he couldn't help but think his son was just waiting. Waiting for him to be called forth or waiting for Inutaishou to leave, he wasn't sure. But Inutaishou's curiosity was driving him mad.  
'I will find out what I need from Inuyasha,' Inutaishou shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. When he had first taken this room, he was startled to find Kagome's and Sesshomaru's scent all over. He had to have the bed destroyed because of certain scents that lingered. And Inutaishou did not need a reminder that his 'son', his most dangerous 'son', was mated to the miko he was supposed to kill. 'Why couldn't she have been Inuyasha's mate. Inuyasha always trusted me, he would've been easier to get closer too. But Sesshomaru has hated me since the day I took Inuyasha's mother as mate.' Inutaishou thought, growling slightly and laying on his back. "This is going to get harder before it gets easier." Inutaishou growled to himself.


	22. A new problem

*Runs over to computer, throws floppy disk in, and opens document* Omg! I'm so sorry! *sighs* you won't even believe all i've been through with this computer! First a virus, then my internet crashes and i hav to get a new ethernet card... i mean damn! err excuse my french. I was so mad cuz i couldn't post or anything...I'm SOOO SORRY to keep you guys waiting like this! *pant pant* i hope this is worth it!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Derenti re-read the letter that Sesshomaru had sent him, then looked to the paper Kouga had given them, reading through that as well. Ventai sat easily, watching her mate walk to and for. "This is bullshit." Derenti mumbled, Ventai's expression not changing.  
Tsume stood by the door way, watching his mother and father. He had just delivered Kagome's letter and returned, his father still pacing as he had been before. "We could use the help, but the fact is, I don't trust Kouga." Derenti continued to argue with himself.  
"I will agree with you there." Ventai replied, standing and going to her distressed mate. " Look at the facts. At the last meeting Kouga seemed more of an enemy then Rashka. Now he suddenly offer's help when he knows we could use it. It would be a mistake. Tell him you'll work with him, but crush his army instead of allowing him to win." Ventai explained, seeing Derenti shake his head in disagreement.  
"That's part of the problem. One army to three? We'll need a lot more demons, even humans, if we want to oppose all three at the same time." Derenti stated, glancing at Tsume. He got an idea. "Tsume."  
Tsume perked up slightly, hearing his name. "Yes?"  
"I think it's time to find some more soldiers. Do you mind fulfilling this task?" Derenti asked, seeing Tsume nod and smile slightly.  
"I'll do this." Tsume bowed, then left, leaving Derenti to continue his contemplating.  
  
X'ith paced the dark room, thinking about recent developments. He didn't know where the Miko was either. Which meant she had to be close to a powerful demon, one strong enough to hide her from his spells.  
A powerful knock on the black marble door caused X'ith to turn, looking to see who wished to speak to him. Councilor Chii walked in. She was a slimmer shadow demoness, but just as powerful as the others. "How does Inutaishou fair, my lord?" she purred, standing one step inside the door way.  
"No better then Ventaru did. At least that worthless demon got close to her. Inutaishou seems to have lost her." X'ith growled, seeing her smile a white fanged smile.  
"My lord, have you tried to send another to the surface?" Chii asked, seeing his red eyes narrow at her.  
"You know as well as I with the two seals...." X'ith trailed off, red eyes flashing as he realized his mistake.  
"One seal, my lord. Kikyou is dead. One seal is left." Chii smiled cruelly.  
X'ith wanted to strangle himself for forgetting that fact. With one seal left, he could send another to the surface. As he watched the slim shadow demon before him, a plan began to form within his mind. "Chii, I think you will be the one I send." X'ith smiled, seeing her smile faulter slightly.  
"My lord, such an honor, but surely Ash or Morvith would be a better pick." Chii replied, her mind racing. She had no desire to go to the surface. She was promised reign down here once X'ith had the surface. The surface held no interest to her.  
"But your talents could be useful to InuTaishou." X'ith chuckled, seeing her confusion. He stalked closer, inspecting her like she was prey.  
"You want me to seduce Inutaishou?" she asked, frowning slightly and getting agitated when X'ith laughed.  
"Not Inutaishou." he replied, looking at her back and waiting for her to come to the same conclusion he had.  
She whirled on her heel, facing him with a flashing smile. "Sesshomaru....With my abilities, not even his cold heart will be able to resist. With him out of the way, Inutaishou can take care of the dragons then Kagome." Chii squealed happily, a slight breeze created by the wind demons happiness.  
"Yes. Now you understand. Allow me to prepare. You shall leave soon enough" X'ith chuckled, dismissing her and beginning his preparations.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hallway to his 'fathers' room. It was the set meeting time that Inutaishou had requested his presence. Suki had decided it would be best if she didn't go. After all, Inutaishou was at war with her family. He would think her a spy. And Inuyasha had agreed.  
He turned the corner, stopping when a bulky wolf demon stood in his way. "You must be Inuyasha." stated the wolf in a deep voice.  
"Yeah. My father wanted me to meet him." Inuyasha replied, seeing the wolf nod.  
"Yes. Lord Inutaishou told me to let you pass. He is waiting for you." the wolf stated, moving out of the way so Inuyasha could walk past. He walked over to the door and knocked lightly.  
"Come in." replied the voice Inuyasha had known through out his entire child hood. Inuyasha slowly opened the door and walked in.  
Inutaishou turned at the sound of his door opening, already knowing who it was. "Ah, Inuyasha. So good to see you." he greeted his former son, forcing a smile. Inuyasha half smiled in return.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Inuyasha asked, curious as to what his 'father' would say.  
Inutaishou watched Inuyasha for a moment before replying, "Yes. I wanted to talk to you. How have you been?" Inutaishou asked, sitting down in one of his chairs and indicating Inuyasha should do so as well. "It's been awhile since we've spoken. Tell me what my youngest son has been up to."  
That was not one the of the questions Inuyasha thought Inutaishou would ask him. "When you...uh, left, I stayed with mom until she died. At about then I found about the shikon no Tama and tried to steal that to become a full demon." Inuyasha shrugged, not finding any reason to lie about this past.  
"A full demon?" Inutaishou questioned, watching him curiously.  
"I always wanted to become one until recently." Inuyasha nodded and replied.  
"Recently? What changed your mind?" Inutaishou asked, leaning back into his chair and relaxing slightly. If he acted calm, perhaps he could learn more then if he sounded overly interested.  
Inuyasha thought a moment before deciding he wouldn't lie about this either. "Kagome, Miroku and Sango. They are the reason I changed my mind. They are my friends and accepted me for who I was. As did Suki." Inuyasha answered, seeing Inutaishou nod.  
"And you are the dragon young's mate then?" Inutaishou asked even though he already knew the answer.  
"Yes." Inuyasha answered, relaxing slightly. Before he had gotten here, he was afraid Inutaishou was going to ask a lot about Kagome and Sesshomaru. Instead, he seemed to be interested in him.  
"I'm happy that you have found a mate. As I'm happy your older brother did as well. But I have a feeling Sesshomaru doesn't want to hear my praise at the moment. How are you handling the sword?" Inutaishou stated, indicating the blade resting at Inuyasha's hip.  
"I have figured out the wind scar, if that's what you mean." Inuyasha replied, glancing down at his sword then back up at his father.  
"That is good to hear. When I had it made, I wasn't sure if you would be able to figure it out on your own. I'm glad to see my fears weren't realized." Inutaishou smiled, glancing at the window to see what time it is. "It was good to catch up a little, Inuyasha. Tell your young dragon mate that as long as she is here, and I have no reason to suspect her, she is as welcomed as you are. Perhaps we should speak again, and soon, but for now I have pressing business what with the war and all."  
Inuyasha nodded once and stood as Inutaishou did. "Call if you need anything." Inuyasha stated, bowing slightly then leaving Inutaishou to himself.  
  
Sesshomaru sat on his balcony, watching the sun rise. Another night of sleeplessness. He didn't need to sleep every night, but this was this third night in a row. His thoughts were on his mate, currently in the northern lands. He craved her touch, to hear her moans. It had surprised him at first because he had lived so long without anyone. But now he found he simply needed her.  
If anything, Sesshomaru was starting to think he should take a 'trip' to the North. He knew he couldn't, but that didn't mean he couldn't think about it. Sesshomaru continued to look at the rising sun as Kari entered his room.  
"Lord Sesshomaru? Up early once more?" Kari asked, standing slightly behind him and looking at the sun rise as well.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru lied in his normally emotionless voice.  
"Reshki returned last night. He will be heading to the North soon to pick up Derenti's reply." Kari informed her lord.  
Sesshomaru's mind began to work at this bit of information. Could he risk it to go see Kagome? He shook his head, trying to shove that thought out. 'But I could go for an hour. With my ability to fly, I could get there quickly, spend some time there, then return.' He argued with himself. In the end, he knew he wouldn't go. He had to much to worry about here and didn't have time to leave. Glancing back at his big, empty bed, he sighed.  
He finally stood and walked to it, laying down and looking up at the ceiling, visions of his mate swimming in his head as he slowly slipped into a restless sleep.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall. She had just spoken to Derenti about Rin staying with them. He had agreed to the little girls presence and had sent someone after her. In either case, Rin could be used against Sesshomaru if Inutaishou found out about the little girl.  
Kagome walked into her room, seeing Shippo coloring. She sat beside him, grabbing a coloring utensil and joining him. "I talked to Derenti, he said having Rin over would be a wonderful idea." Kagome smiled, drawing little stick figures on the paper. Shippo looked over at her and smiled.  
"I'm glad I'll get to see Rin again!" he stated happily, looking at Kagome's picture and comparing it to his.  
Sango and Miroku walked in then. They had went to the dojo for some training. Kagome had decided she needed to spend time with Shippo, so she had refused to train today. Shippo's mood seemed to have increased when Kagome had said she would play with him today.  
"What did Derenti say?" Sango asked, sitting on the bed close to them and looking at the pictures.  
"Rin will arrive shortly." Kagome replied, studying her drawing and smiling faintly to herself. She wasn't a good artist, but the picture was of a family...her family to be precise, Sesshomaru included.  
"What's that a picture of, Kagome?" Shippo asked, coloring in his green blob.  
"Just people." Kagome replied, glancing to see Sango look at her funny. Kagome smiled, reassuring her friend she wasn't depressed any more.  
Sango was about to ask Kagome how she really was doing when Trey walked in. Sango couldn't get used to that. He'd just walk right in, like this was his room as well. When he had first done so, only Sango had been in the room, and she had been relaxing. She had jumped at the sound of the door opening. Trey had just walked in, grabbing some first aid supplies then walked out of the door. He didn't say one word and didn't even register that Sango was in the room. He had gotten the first aid supplies when Kagome had taken a nasty hit to her knuckles, on accident, of course.  
"Are you done entertaining the Kitsune?" Trey asked, walking over and sitting in one of the chairs, relaxing.  
Kagome didn't even look up as she replied, "I'm not entertaining him, I'm enjoying his company. And you?"  
Trey sighed as he responded, "Well, Derenti is massing his armies. Sending them to the border. So basically I have nothing to do."  
"Kagome, do you think we could go play tag?" Shippo asked, glancing at every one else as well.  
"Sure Shippo, and I'm sure Trey would love to play." Kagome replied, smiling at Trey, who scowled slightly.  
"Miroku and I will play too." Sango smiled at Shippo, then Miroku, who returned her smile.  
"Really? YAY!" Shippo jumped up happily, grabbing Kagome, who grabbed Trey, and practically drug them down the hall.  
  
Tsume walked into Kagome's room, seeing it was empty except the scattered papers the Kitsune had drawn on. Tsume had come to see if Kagome had a reply to the letter. He was about to walk out when he noticed a sheet of paper folded neatly, Sesshomaru's name on the outside. He walked over to it, picking it up and glancing inside, to ensure it was a completed note, before smirking and leaving the room.  
  
X'ith stood in his chamber, finally ready to send Chii to the surface. She stood before him, in her shadow form, silently hoping he would change his mind. She did not want to go to the surface, but if it helped kill the Miko so she could have reign below, Chii was willing. Two other councilors stood in the room, watching as X'ith performed his spell.  
Just as X'ith mumbled the last syllable to the spell, Chii's form took on a smoke like appearance and drifted towards the surface. Chii opened her eyes on the surface, immediately covering her white eyes against the bright sun. 'He had to send me during the day, didn't he?' Chii grumbled, looking down at her figure and realizing she would be extremely noticeable if she walked around like a shadow demon. Chii concentrated on the form she had before becoming a shadow demon, watching as her black body began to shape down and gain color. A couple of minutes later, Chii stood in her demon form. Her body was the very definition of feminine. Her curves were well defined and her body was developed in all the right places. She had waist length cinnamon color hair, which fell light and straight along her back, flashing in the sun.  
Before Chii had died and become a Shadow demon, she had been a neko youkai with a special ability. Natural attraction. She had made it so well in life with that ability. Any male would feel some attraction to her and if she shown interest in that male, the attraction would increase. She glanced along her curvy and full form, smiling. "I had almost forgotten what I look like." her smile widening as she spoke to herself, wrapping her slim cat tail around her small waist.  
She stretched each muscle, getting use to the natural agility and grace that neko youkai possessed. Sure she was graceful and agile as a shadow demon, but that grace and agility was down played with the strength she had while a shadow demon. Chii easily pulled off a back bend, pushing her feet into the air for a handstand. "Oooo, this'll be fun." she giggled as she pushed off of her hands and flipped before landing on her feet. She blinked her light blue cat eyes, looking around at the bright forest that surrounded her. "Now which way?" She shrugged before running lightly towards the direction the sun was. As good as a direction as any.  
  
Inutaishou, Kouga, and Rashka sat in the meeting room, going over many different battle plans and strategies. "A simple way to overwhelm Derenti would be to attack all at once. With his one army spread over three borders our armies could easily push his back." Rashka hissed, looking at the extremely detailed and accurate map.  
"His army knows the terrain better. And he has had time to prepare. But perhaps you could be right. But that would require all of our forces. These human villages," Inutaishou indicated the eight large human villages, "are going to fight with him. They know what will happen should Derenti fall. On top of that, since it is Derenti's land, he will have stable defenses. It will take more then a simple rush to get his lands." Inutaishou explained, eyes scanning the map.  
Kouga's eyes went to the forest on the border. "We should forget trying to push in all of his borders. I say we go through that forest." Kouga explained, pointing to the large forest.  
"Why the forest?" Rashka asked.  
"If we push three armies through there, his defenses will hold. Hell, I bet we could sneak more then half of the demons through that woods. With as thick as it is and how dark it gets in there, a quiet demon could dance in front of you and you wouldn't know unless you used your nose." Kouga replied, glancing at Inutaishou.  
"That is a good idea. Derenti's army will be spread over the border, not sure where we will be attacking. Pushing through one area, especially this forest, would be a solid plan. By the time he realized where we were breaking in through, we'd be knocking on his palace doors." Inutaishou grinned, looking at Kouga with approval.  
"So all we have to do is mass our armies and push through. I think we should set up the base camp along the north western border. As far from the forest as we can so he doesn't get any ideas." Kouga stated, smiling inwardly at remembering to tell Derenti that he would position his army as defense. He knew the dragon would not believe his plan and mass his army to slaughter his instead of allowing them to hold a defensive position. Which was what Kouga wanted. With Derenti thinking he would move from the west, that left the forest to the east open to them.  
"That could work." Inutaishou nodded his agreement, imagining the battle to come.  
"What of your sons?" Rashka asked, scowling slightly.  
"Inuyasha will be easy to deal with." Inutaishou waved that away before he to, scowled slightly. "I'm working on a solution to Sesshomaru. He will either work with me or I will be forced to remove him." Kouga nodded his agreement.  
At the end of Inutaishous's statement, there was a light knock at the door. "Enter." Inutaishou stated, wondering who it could be. His Guardian entered.  
"Lord Inutaishou, a guest is here for you." his Guardian stated.  
"Send this guest to my room. I will be there shortly." Inutaishou replied, glancing to the other lords once his Guardian had shut the door. "In one weeks time, I want to be able to attack. You might want to return to your lands if you need to."  
"One weeks time? I will be ready before that." Kouga smirked but agreed with the time.  
"I shall be ready." Rashka hissed as he stood. "I will leave now to prepare for my trip to my lands."  
"I'll go now as well. Why put it off?" Kouga stated as he stood, following Rashka out of the door. Inutaishou glanced at the map once more before leaving and going to see this 'guest' he had.  
  
Chii sat in the room, on the bed, and looked around. The room was a good sized room and reeked of Inu youkai, as did the whole palace. Even if the Inu youkai were two different ones. The aura's in the palace amazed Chii. Inutaishou's aura's essence was everywhere, except in one hall, where it seems Sesshomaru's lay. She was thinking of him when Inutaishou walked in his room.  
It took Chii a moment to realize who it was. She had never seen Inutaishou is his normal demon form before. He stood tall, a good couple heads taller with long silver hair that came down to his mid back. He had dark gold, almost hazel eyes with one strip gracing each cheek and a full moon on his forehead.  
"Who are you?" he asked curiously, standing easily and crossing his arms.  
"I'm hurt, Inutaishou." Chii pouted, standing and clasping her hands behind her back.  
"I asked you a question, neko." Inutaishou growled slightly, ignoring the pout she threw him and the slight attraction he felt towards her.  
"Oh you're no fun." Chii giggled before announcing, "It is me, councilor Chii." Inutaishuo looked at her skeptically, like she was a psycho that had ran off the streets. Chii rolled her eyes and as she did so, they turned as white as lightening while the rest of her body took on a black tint to it. She flashed him a smile as she twirled her index finger, creating a small whirlwind within the room. Knowing she needed no further proof, she blinked, her eyes returning to light blue and her body taking on its natural color.  
"Why are you here Chii? Does X'ith think I cannot handle this?" Inutaishou asked, keeping his arms crossed.  
"I'm here to help you with Sesshomaru." Chii smiled, winking at him.  
"What do you mean?" Inutaishou scowled slightly.  
"Oh Inutaishou, are you telling me you don't feel it?" Chii purred as she stalked closer to him. Inutaishou fought the urge growl as a wave of warm, pleasurable heat coursed through him.  
"I see." He stated, watching her closely. Chii giggled happily, twirling lightly on her feet.  
"It's apparent you understand." Chii smirked, glancing along his body to his length. She heard him growl at her, drawing her gaze back to him. "The only thing I need are some decent clothes. These traveling clothes will do no good." Chii stated, frowning down at her apparel.  
"You can take on the guise of one of my Guardians. No one will question your appearance then." Inutaishou stated, seeing her nod. "I will get you a room as well and some...clothes." he finished, wanting her out of his presence as soon as possible.  
"I think I'll go take a peek around this place. See what kind of trouble I can stir up." Chii smiled innocently before easily walking around Inutaishou and out the door. She stood out in the hall, frowning at her clothes once more. "First things first, if I'm going to stir up some trouble I defiantly can't do it in this." Chii walked down one of the halls, finding a servant and asked for clothes. After receiving directions, Chii easily found the room and picked out something more 'appropriate' to wear.  
Chii looked into the mirror, smiling. She wore a dark blue 'dress' that ran down to the floor but had two slits up the sides of the leg to her upper thigh. She had done that on her own. The top half consisted of thin straps with a low cut neck line. All in all, Chii looked 'easy prey'. And that was the part she would play. She quickly wrapped her hair into a high pony tail, smiling at her reflection. "This is going to be fun."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ I'd thank everyone for the reviews, but in order to post this asap, i gotta do it now...so thanks to everyone who have been waiting patiently and those who didn't lose faith and came back and read this! I owe u guys one ^^ 


	23. Pesky matters

Hey everyone! *waves* ok, so its taken me awhile to update. A lot has been going on *shrugs* anyways, on to the story! I hope you guys still are hooked and i'm not disappointing you! *cough* o ya, the story! heh, read on!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Reshki walked into Sesshomaru's room, three letters in hand. Sesshomaru was sitting on his balcony, as he did every morning. "Three letters for you Sesshomaru." Reshki stated to get his attention. He simply held his hand out, palm up, and didn't take his gaze from the sun rise. Reshki walked foreword and placed the letters in his hand, before leaving the room and taking his position out in the hall. Sesshomaru looked down at the letters, seeing one was from Derenti, Kagome, and Inutaishou. He opened Inutaishou's first. It was a simple letter that stated he wanted to meet him in the gardens.  
He folded that back up, slipping it into his sleeve pocket before opening Derenti's.  
  
Sesshomaru,  
I would be a fool to believe Kouga. However, I have a feeling they will focus their attacks in one or two areas. It would be a major help if you could figure out where, but until I receive word, I am splitting my army between the western and eastern border. Rin, your human ward, has joined us here and is safe, as is Kagome. Take care of Inutaishou.  
Lord Derenti  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his approval of Derenti's discussion, making a mental note to have Reshki do some spying later in the night. He finally looked to Kagome's letter. He wanted to save this for last because he wanted to be able to leave his room in a confident mood. He easily cut the wax seal with a claw, carefully unfolding it and looking at the neat writing within.  
  
Sesshomaru,  
Hello my love. I hope you are doing good. I have been trying to stay busy. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku see to it I don't have time to be sad. I miss you more and more each day and my dreams are filled with you. That's the only way I have been able to stand being awake. I'm energized each night with the sight of you.  
I want you to know I love you more then life itself and miss you terribly. But I don't want you to mope around like I did the first week. I know you wouldn't any ways. You're to proud, my arrogant love. But that's what I love about you. I love the way you are so confident, the way you stand strong no matter what. And I love the way you can be so tender and loving, whether you admit you are or not.  
I'm not sure what's going on there but no matter what happens, know I am thinking about you and wishing for your safety and for you to return to me. I look foreword to when I will become your life mate. I couldn't invasion a future for myself where you are not in it.  
I will say farewell for now, but it is not a permanent good bye. After all of this, I'll return and you'll be lucky to get out of my sights for one moment. Stay safe, my love, and stay strong. I love you with all my heart.  
  
Yours always and forever,  
Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the letter for a moment, trying to sort through all the emotions that had bubbled up within him and trying to control them. Kami, he missed her. He took a deep breath then smiled slightly. The letter smelled like his mate. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the smell he had missed for awhile now.  
After a moment, Reshki walked into the room. Sesshomaru stood easily, defiantly feeling better and more energized then the past week. He put Kagome's letter in the opposite sleeve as the others before pulling Inutaishou's out and handing it to Reshki. Reshki also noticed a change in Sesshomaru as he took the letter and read it. "When are we going?" Reshki asked, glancing down at the letter.  
"Now." Sesshomaru answered just as Roku and Kari walked into the door.  
  
Sesshomaru walked out of his room, Reshki and Roku in tow. Inutaishou wished to speak with him in the gardens and his Guardians refused to allow him to go alone. Kari would watch from the sky.  
Just as they turned the corner, Sesshomaru almost ran into a smaller, female demon. He looked down at her emotionlessly as her light blue eyes met his. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should really pay attention to where I'm going." the female in the very revealing kimono smiled sweetly and clasped her hands in front of her.  
Sesshomaru didn't even reply, instead he grabbed one of her shoulders and pushed her to the side, before continuing. "Yes you should." Reshki answered for him, following Sesshomaru and leave a fuming female standing there.  
When they were some distance away, Sesshomaru asked softly. "Who was she? She is no Lady."  
"I do not know, but we will find out if you wish." Reshki answered, seeing Sesshomaru glance his way then nod.  
"Do so." Sesshomaru didn't think the female could pose a threat, she looked like someone's plaything, but he would not be taken by surprise.  
  
Chii stood the in the hall way, smiling to herself. That was Sesshomaru she had just met. Unfortunately he had not stood still long enough for her ability to work but the simple fact was, she would have no trouble seducing this one. He was arrogant and cold, just the way she liked them. And all she had to do was get him alone for a couple of moments and he wouldn't be able to even think about his mate. Once her ability had a hold of him, whenever she came within his sights, it would be her he thought about.  
"I think I'll go to the gardens." she smiled wider as she continued to watch them walk down the hall, knowing they were going to meet Inutaishou. "Might as well establish myself as a Guardian." With that, Chii walked down the hall in a relaxed pace, confident she'd have Sesshomaru within the next ten days.  
  
Kagome lay in bed, thoughts of Sesshomaru swirling around in her mind. Her dream was currently about the night they had became mates when she was suddenly shook awake. "Kagome!" Shippo shook his mother like figure. She had been sleeping all day. It was almost noon and him and Rin wanted to go play.  
Kagome rolled away from Shippo, groaning. "Kagome needs to wake up." Rin stated, jumping up on the bed and helping Shippo pull the covers away from her. Sango and Miroku watched in amusement as Kagome fought them for a moment before giving up and burring her head in her pillow.  
'Ugh, it was such a good dream too.' Kagome thought before feeling the two kids try to tickle her. "AH! I'm up!" Kagome giggled, squirming to get away from them. The two kids finally pulled away, allowing Kagome to sit up and rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her hair was extremely frizzy and messed up causing Rin to giggled.  
"It's a monster!" Shippo laughed, jumping away when Kagome threw a pillow at him.  
Trey walked into see pillows flying every which direction, one nailing him right in the face. "What the..?" Trey grumbled, pulling the pillow from his face, seeing Kagome smile. Before he knew it, Shippo and Rin launched two more pillows at him. He caught one and got hit by another. He threw them back, joining in on the little game.  
After a moment more of throwing the pillows around, everyone laughed and relaxed while Rin and Shippo continued to swat at each other. "That was a nice wake up call." Kagome yawned and smiled at her friends before grabbing some clothes and walking into the adjoining room. Today was a nice day and with Rin here, Kagome figured it wouldn't hurt to go outside and play.  
  
Sesshomaru stood in the gardens, facing his 'father'. Reshki and Roku standing at his flank. Inutaishou stood alone, though Sesshomaru could sense demons around him. He had expected as much.  
"Ah, Sesshomaru. We haven't had proper time to talk." Inutaishou began in a friendly manner. He paused a moment to see if Sesshomaru had anything to say to that, which he didn't. Inutaishou indicated Roku and Reshki with a wave of his hand. "You do not trust me?" he asked in mock hurt.  
Sesshomaru's gaze remained cold and emotionless. "No." he answered simply.  
"Ah, well I can understand why I suppose." Inutaishou stated, attempting to lighten the mood slightly. He was almost sure Sesshomaru's gaze could invoke frost in the middle of summer if he tried.  
"You did just appear out of nowhere and claim the throne." Sesshomaru answered impassively.  
"Hmm, you could say that. But I expected a warmer welcome." Inutaishou sighed, realizing Sesshomaru was going to be difficult.  
"You know me better then that." Sesshomaru simply answered, holding his father's gaze.  
"Yes, you're ever the cautious one." Inutaishou muttered under his breath, knowing Sesshomaru had heard. "All the same, Inuyasha seems to have welcomed me back. In fact everyone has except for you and the dragon family. Or more like Derenti."  
Sesshomaru didn't even blink."It would be different if I had known you were alive all of this time. You are supposed to be dead."  
"You seem pretty set on me being dead." Inutaishou stated, crossing his arms and cocking his head slightly, trying to get some emotion out of his cold son. How he could have an emotional mate like the miko, he would never understand.  
"I was there when you died." Sesshomaru stated, once again not blinking. And it was beginning to unnerve Inutaishou. His son had grown much since he was last 'alive'. He was colder then before, if that was even possible.  
"Did I miss anything?" a feminine voice asked from behind Sesshomaru. Both Reshki and Roku turned while Sesshomaru remained impassive. He knew it was the female from the hall way.  
"Chii." Inutaishou greeted with slight dislike evident in his voice. Chii walked around Roku and Reshki, who both scowled at her as she took her place beside Inutaishou, looking at Sesshomaru. "This is my newest Guardian." Inutaishou introduced.  
"I saw her in the hall." Sesshomaru stated, almost frowning at the fact he felt something for her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't like it. And he didn't like the smile she threw him either.  
Chii looked over at Inutaishou and explained, "Clumsy me almost ran into Prince Sesshomaru." she stated in a sweet voice before looking back at Sesshomaru. She expected a reaction out of that statement, yet saw none.  
"I..see..." Inutaishou stated, looking back at his son. "Any ways, on to business. The fact is, Sesshomaru, I don't want you as an enemy. You are my son and such a quarrel is not needed between us. When you thought me dead, I was only extremely injured. I didn't return because of how ashamed I was of defeat. Until recently, in which I decided was time to return to my responsibilities." Inutaishou explained.  
Sesshomaru half listened to his father explain. He was beginning to get angry. That damn guardian, Chii, wouldn't take her eyes off of him and it was distracting him. That's what made him angry. That 'thing' was actually distracting HIM! He forced his eyes on his father, fighting down the scowl that threatened to claim him. "What is it that you want then?" Sesshomaru asked, silently imagining strangling his father's guardian.  
"I want it to be like it was. You would be a major help in this war." Inutaishou tested, curious as to how his son would respond to this. He had heard rumors that his son had ties with the dragons. Sesshomaru's answer would tell Inutaishou much.  
"As you wish." Sesshomaru stated, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He could read the hidden shock in Inutaishou's eyes though his outward feature's didn't betray anything.  
"So you will fight in this war?" Inutaishou clarified.  
"I am at your disposal." Sesshomaru answered once more, hiding his anxiousness to get out of the area.  
"In that case, I would like for you to go with the army to the northern border. Kouga and Chii will go to help as well. Rashka and I will handle everything else from here." Inutaishou stated, almost smiling when he detected his son's dislike when he mentioned Kouga and Chii.  
"Yes, my Lord." Sesshomaru stated in a emotionless voice, gaze still unblinking.  
"One more thing, if you don't mind me asking." Inutaishou began, hearing no protest from Sesshomaru, he continued. "Where is your mate? I have yet to meet the female that has captured your interest."  
Sesshomaru's irritation at the female guardian fled at the mention of his mate and the distraction Chii was causing went with it. "I do not wish for her to be involved in this war. I sent her home." Sesshomaru answered easily. Chii shot a glare at Inutaishou. She had almost had Sesshomaru and he had to go and mention the miko.  
Chii's gaze returned to Sesshomaru and she frowned slightly. He was much stronger then she'd thought. He had been resisting her natural ability quite well. It would seem it would take longer then she thought.  
"A wise idea. I was hoping to meet her but I can understand your reasoning. Perhaps when this war is over, we can meet on better terms." Inutaishou stated passively, though silently cursing on the inside.  
"Perhaps." was all Sesshomaru stated, keeping his gaze fixed on Inutaishou. Even after Chii cleared her throat, he still ignored her.  
'Damn it.' Chii thought, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. 'Oh well, I'll have the whole time we're away to deal with him.'  
"You are dismissed." Inutaishou sighed, knowing he would get no more information out of this 'son'. If only he could figure out where the Miko was...where her home was. Inutaishou glanced at Chii as Sesshomaru walked away. As soon as Sesshomaru was inside the Palace, Inutaishou allowed a frustrated sigh to escape.  
"You HAD to mention the miko, didn't you?" Chii stated, glancing at Inutaishou.  
"I found out that she is in fact gone. All you have to do is figure out where she is." Inutaishou shrugged, seeing Chii glare at him.  
"You knew she was gone before." Chii snapped, narrowing her eyes at the demon lord who smirked.  
"I wanted to see if he would lie to me or not. I don't think the miko is 'home' as he put it." Inutaishou grinned wider as an idea popped into this mind.  
"What are you thinking, you crazy dog?" Chii asked irritably.  
"X'ith told me he couldn't sense the miko anywhere. So therefore she would have to be somewhere close to a powerful demon. Like a Lord. Now we know Kouga and Rashka doesn't have her. I don't have her and she's not here. Now where else could she be?" Inutaishou asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
"Derenti's?" Chii asked, a faint grin touching her lips.  
"Where else? Seems Sesshomaru does have ties with the dragons, if that is the case. And it is possible he had the young female dragon stay behind to ensure the Miko's safety while in Derenti's care." Inutaishou stated, seeing Chii nod in agreement.  
"So we take care of the dragon, and we get the miko. I'll be able to keep Sesshomaru occupied. It all works out and X'ith will be ruler before you know it." Chii giggled happily, clasping her hands in front of her.  
"Don't get too excited right now. A lot can happen between now and then. Sesshomaru is not stupid neither is the dragon. We are still going to have to be careful." Inutaishou warned the over excited neko.  
Chii waved her hand dismissively. "Those are pesky matters. Once Sesshomaru, Kouga, and I leave this place, he'll be all mine." Chii grinned, seeing Inutaishou smirk. They both walked inside the palace, elated they now had a plan and an idea as to where the miko was.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Whew! Another chapter! That's like...23 lol. Anyways, this time I am going to thank ALL of my wonderful and patient reviewers! ^^ Thanks to all of you guys for sticking with me! Some of you were afraid i wouldn't finish, but never fear, i shall! lol...i know what its like to be left hanging and i couldn't do that to this story anyways. I'm having too much fun writing it...tho im gonna have to add another lemon scene sometime soon *smiles evilly*\  
  
Shadow-Demon14 (600 reviews...who woulda thought? ^^), Tsuki Yume (lol, hey now, had to throw that in), fluffyscatdemon (i might take awhile to up date but i promise i'll finish.) pt bear, Skitzoflame (lol), aqua girl( yes, another new character lol. I had to make someone fit the part ^^), Crystal Jade 2, Orchidaceae (lol, soon soon...be patient ^^), Lucerito-del-alma (sorry it took me so long ^^'), Cutie pie 99, Dragon Rae (lol, glad u liked it), Topica89 (read it all in one shot? wow), Kaora (ha ha ha, interesting eh?), soulasassain (no, i dont want you to suffocate...if there is any badness then i'll warn you lol), Random Character (ha haha, not so sure sesshy wont fall for her, eh?...hmm...will he or wont he?), Angellinna, puffin, sesshomarus girl 123, cymarel (*jumps up and down happily* i'm glad you all didn't leave me. I was worried i'd lose readers! but as i scrolled down through all of this, i realized a lot of me 'hard core fans' have kept comin back. Ur one of them ya know! YAY! here's another chapter for ya and i'll keep the surprises comin....), themaven, meeh, kara tesney, mira (you have my word i'll finish...it might take me a bit to up date, but i wouldn't leave all you guys hanging ^~), suki no kazu (lol do it again eh?), Aristen (wow, thanks!), Dark Paine (i wont leave ya guys *whipes tears away* i would neva do that to loyal fans ^^), giggles19701, Seiryuu's doom, sugarcube, Sesshy's hime (*looks around* i'm evil!? NEVER lol...ok, so maybe a little....), fluffy fan, Melty 


	24. Close call!

Hey everyone! Another chapter, wow...who would've thunk? lol. The reason for all my "late" up dates recently is well...my 'old' computer got a virus...so I 'fixed' it and was able to update...well then we got another virus...after getting someone else to 'fix' it, I had to move it into another room. By the time that happened, I was pleasantly surprised with a new computer. So now I am fully capable of getting online and updating...however...my fully typed chapter 24 was on a floppy disc (and my com doesn't have a floppy drive) so I had to wait to send my chapter to myself...whew, that's the whole story. Since I have my new computer you guys will be getting updates more often (or you should anyways ).  
  
Ok, now that I got that outta the way, you guys are probably thinking 'Ok, we just wanted the short, sweet version, not the long boring version'. Lol, well, I know someone asked. Ok, no more ranting on my part. Go! Read!   
  
Reshki and Roku followed Sesshomaru down the hall. They remained silent as Sesshomaru continued back to his room, deep in thought. The Neko had distracted him until he had heard his 'father' mention his mate. He didn't understand it, it was like a small amount of attraction for that....thing. There was nothing about her that he was attracted to now that he was out of her presence, but at the time it was like something was drawing him to her. And he didn't like it.  
Sesshomaru walked into his room, seeing Kari was sitting on his balcony rail, her wings folded easily against her back. Roku took his position by the door while Reshki sat down in a chair, a scowl on his face. "I don't like that Neko guardian." Reshki spat out, a deep frown claiming his face.  
"Nor do I." Roku stated, breaking the silence that followed. Sesshomaru listened while slipping his hand into the opposite sleeve, feeling Kagome's letter.  
Reshki looked at his Lord, seeing Sesshomaru glance at him. "She was eyeing you like a play thing." Reshki stated with evident disgust in his tone.  
"I saw that." Kari added, walking over to stand beside her mate.  
"There was something about her though...I can't place it..."Reshki murmured under his breath, Kari looked down at him, a frown crossing her face.  
"You felt it too?" Roku asked, actually frowning as well. Sesshomaru continued to stand where he was, pondering this new "Guardian".  
'She must have some ability or spell she can use.' Sesshomaru thought, a small scowl briefly crossing his face.  
"You too then?"Reshki asked, taking in Sesshomaru's small frown.  
"I did not feel anything." Sesshomaru answered coldly. "Something put those feelings in me. They are not mine."  
"She looked harmless to begin with, but if what we all felt has something to do with her, maybe she is more dangerous then we thought." Reshki stated, say out-loud what Kari and Roku were thinking.  
"Then we keep her away from Sesshomaru." Kari stated, still frowning slightly. "I'm not sure what you guys are talking about, but from the sound it of, I don't think we should risk it with Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru glanced at Kari when sudden realization washed over him.  
Kari was a female. So if this neko youkai did have a spell or ability, apparently it only affected males. Kari had remained unaffected. "Kari, you didn't feel anything at the sight of the neko?" Sesshomaru questioned, his gaze hard.  
Kari almost scowled. "I felt weary. Like I knew I should watch her. I felt possessive but that's it." she answered, glancing down at her mate.  
"Possessive?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting clarification.  
"It was almost like she was a threat to...the bond Reshki and I have." Kari shrugged, unable to explain it any better. Reshki looked up at his mate before nodding once, understanding.  
"I think Kari should stay close to you." Roku stated, drawing Sesshomaru's gaze.  
"She is more then she let's on." Sesshomaru passively agreed.  
  
Kagome was running around outside with the children when a shudder ran down her spine. She stopped, frowning. She glanced around the sunny, bright garden, curious as to what made her feel like that. Her mark pulsed slightly, causing her to place a hand over it. 'Sesshomaru...' she immediately thought.  
"Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango asked as she walked over to her frowning friend.  
"I...I don't know." Kagome mumbled, the pulse dying to where she could barely feel it.  
"Something wrong with your neck?" Sango questioned, indicating Kagome's hand covering her mark.  
"Sesshomaru's mark...its pulsing..."Kagome answered, shrugging slightly.  
"Has it done that before?" Sango asked with a hint of concern crossing her features.  
"No." was Kagome's simple reply. The mark stopped pulsing all together and Kagome shrugged. "Maybe I'm just imagining things."  
"Are you sure?" Sango pressed, seeing Kagome smile apologetically.  
"I just miss Sesshomaru. It's been awhile." Kagome shrugged before adding, "I was imaging it."  
"Come on Kagome! Aren't you going to play?" Shippo asked while dodging behind a tree, running from Trey who was currently 'it'.  
"I'm coming!" Kagome called back, glancing at Sango before joining in the game once more. Sango watched Kagome become 'it' and chase Shippo around a bush before tackling him and tickling him. Concern was still on Sango's face as she watched.  
"I'll ask Trey about it later." Sango told herself, figuring if anyone should know, he should. Sango's concerned expression immediatly dropped to an irritated one when she felt a hand caress her rear. "Hentai!" she hissed, spinning on her heel and smacking Miroku. Sango glared at him before walking away with her arms crossed.  
Miroku sat, dazed on the soft ground, a faint smile on his face. 'Ah, it was worth it.' he thought, watching Sango walk away.  
  
Derenti sat in his study, looking out of the window to the sunny sky beyond and listened to Reshki. Sesshomaru had sent his Guardian after the meeting with his 'father'. "The northern border is where they are sending Sesshomaru with Kouga and Chii, Inutaihsou's new Guardian." Reshki explained, a pained look flashing across his features.  
"Is something wrong with this Guardian called Chii? Is she dangerous?" Derenti asked, curious about Reshki's reaction.  
"Roku and I are concerned that this demon has some sort of attraction spell or something like that. We both felt it and I'm sure Sesshomaru did, though he would not admit it. I'm worried." Reshki stated, walking over to the window and looking out at the garden. He smiled seeing Kagome amoung her friends.  
"You are worried she would get Sesshomaru alone along the northern border?" Derenti easily saw he had struck the truth.  
Reshki looked back at Derenti with a serious look on his face. "She was looking at him like a hawk looks at a mouse. If she has some sort of attraction spell or ability and I felt it, I can only imagine how it was for Sesshomaru, who is apparently her prey."  
"Sesshomaru is strong." Derenti stated in an attempt to alleviate the Guardians fears.  
"I know that. But if left alone for a long enough time...I've known Sesshomaru for a long time and I know how he can be, earlier today when he was around her, he was on edge. He wanted to run." Reshki stated in a calm voice that haunted Derenti. "I've never felt that feeling off of Sesshomaru but two times. Ever. If it was enough to put Sesshomaru on edge then it is serious enough that we have to do something."  
"What do you suggest then, Reshki?" Ventai asked. She had been sitting quietly against the wall, absently listening.  
"Well, when Inutaishou mentioned Kagome, the edge off of Sesshomaru vanished. It was like the mere mention of her strengthened him." Reshki shrugged before looking back out of the window and down to the carefree Miko. "I want Kagome to be as close to him as possible...But Sesshomaru is so stubborn. He doesn't want her close to harm."  
Ventai got a mischievous twinkle in her dark brown dragon eyes. "Well then I guess we won't ask him, we'll surprise him. Once he gets to the northern border, come back and we'll send Kagome back with you."  
Derenti cocked an eyebrow at this mate. "Kagome will be in danger though."  
"Inutaishou won't be there and as far as the other demons tha will be there are concerned Sesshomaru is on their side. Why would they attack her? The only one Sesshomaru will have to watch is this Chii youkai. And besides, Kagome is not without her own defense." Ventai smiled as she explained, seeing a small smile spread on Reshki's face. The panther glanced to Ventai's mate, seeing Derenti was also close to agreeing.  
"Sesshomaru will be displeased." Reshki stated, smiling wider.  
"Tell him it was my idea." Ventai winked, causing Reshki and Derenti to chuckle.  
"And I doubt he'll be able to hold a 'displeased' mood with Kagome there." Derenti added, seeing Reshki look out of the window to the miko in the garden.  
"Let's hope so." Reshki chuckled. He knew Sesshomaru would not be happy with him and might even punish him. But this Chii was a real threat, Reshki could feel it. The positives of having Kagome around out weighted the negatives.  
With that option in mind, Reshki took his leave of the two Dragons. He had to get back to the Western lands and discuss this new possibility with Kari and Roku.  
Reshki was easily able to make his way out of the stone and marble palace. Once outside the double doors, he called forth his demon blood and began to change. His skin darkened to midnight black and was covered with sleek, glistening dark fur. His face elongated slightly to that of a panthers. Where his hands and feet were, large paws with sharp claws took their place. Within seconds, there stood a large black panther. Reshki lifted his nose to take in all the different smells before jumping over the palace walls and running back to the west.  
  
As Kagome was being 'attacked' by Rin and Shippo, Sango took her chance to speak to Trey. She walked over to Trey, who was leaning against a tree with his arms folded and a small smile on his face. He didn't even acknowledge her presence as she stood beside him, watching as he was.  
Sango cleared her through, glancing at Trey. He didn't move. Sango rolled her eyes, about to say something when Trey asked, "What do you want?"  
Sango fought down a scowl as she tried to remember what her question was without hitting Trey. "I was just curious about Kagome's mark." Sango began, pausing to see if she had his attention. His hazel eyes continued to focus on Kagome and the others.  
"Why don't you ask Kagome?" Trey asked in a passive voice.  
Sango narrowed her eyes at the irritating wolf. "Because...you're a demon, I figured you'd know more." she explained, crossing her arms and turning her narrowed gaze into a glare.  
"Then ask..." Trey stated, shrugging slightly. Again his gaze didn't even move. It was starting to unnerve Sango.  
"What would happen ...oh say the mark pulsed? "Sango asked off- handedly, now watching Kagome run away from Rin and Shippo. Her question did draw Trey's gaze.  
"If that was to happen, that would mean Sesshomaru was either nervous or angry...Or their bond was being threatened...Why?"Trey explained, seeing Sango shift on her feet uneasily. Trey pushed off of the tree, fully facing her and looking at her suspiciously. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked, taking a step in her direction.  
Sango backed off, glancing around her. "No no no! You know all I do!...I was just curious!"  
Kagome braced herself on her knees, catching her breath while Miroku was dealing with Rin and Shippo. She happened to glance up, seeing Sango back away from Trey nervously. Realizing Sango was looking for an escape rout, Kagome ran over and tapped Sango on her shoulder, smiling and winking as she said, "You're it." With that, she ran in the opposite direction, hearing Sango stutter a good bye before following.  
'Kagome, I owe you one.' Sango thought, chasing her friend.  
  
Three Days Later  
The massive army stood right outside the palace gates, finally ready to move. It teemed with youkai, hanyou, and humans. Everyone was drawn into the war. Youkai and hanyou because they were loyal to their Lord's and Lady's. Humans because it was either fight for their cause or be crushed in the resulting wave. This war affected everyone. All lands involved.  
Sesshomaru stood alone, looking at the mass of creatures. It was the Western, Eastern, and Southern armies combined. The sight was terrible. Sesshomaru stood emotionlessly, looking at the vast army that would sweep into his only allies land. Looking at the massive army, Sesshomaru realized how hopeless it was to win.  
Derenti could not hope to crush an army this size. Inutaishou needed to be removed, the Western Army joined with the Northern. Sesshomaru would see to it that it would be done, one way or another. This was no longer a personal battle. Much more hung on the balance now.  
A light breeze pulled at Sesshomaru's silver hair, dark clouds gathered over the palace. The weather reflected Sesshomaru's mood. It was as if nature itself realized that great change would be happening soon and it disagreed with the way things looked.  
Sesshomaru's gaze slid to his side as Kouga took his place beside him. "Beautiful." Kouga murmered, looking over the huge army. Kouga looked at Sesshomaru, a smirk gracing his features. "This war will be over sooner then we think." Sesshomaru's gaze left him, looking to his other side and wincing inwardly. Chii stood beside him, eyes twinkling as she looked over the mass.  
"Imagine, we have command over half of this army." Chii whispered wistfully. Sesshomaru glanced at his 'companions' before his gaze went back to the army. All three stood with excitment that pulled to them. A war was to be fought. It was in the air, the tingling anticipation of a fight, a battle where one would be put to the test. To live or to die. Everyone felt it, but not everyone felt it for the same reasons.  
Sesshomaru focused his senses some distance behind him, knowing his 'father' was at the palace door, watching him. Rashka at his side. Sesshomaru turned when he heard his approach, as did Kouga and Chii.  
"I wish you all the luck in the world. If everything plays out right, we will have the dragons crushed within the month and things will go back to the way they were." Inutaishou stated, his gaze fixing on Sesshomaru. "Perhaps, when all of this is done, you will be a Lord once more."  
Kouga chuckled softly at that statement before a frown crossed his features. He saw Inuyasha and his mate approaching from behind. "What are they doing?" he scowled. Inutaishou simply smiled.  
"They are going too, but they will be going the other direction. My son did not wish to miss out on the battle and his young mate would hardly let him leave alone." Inutaishou replied, his gaze following Inuyasha as he stood off to the side, glancing over the army.  
"As you wish." Kouga grumbled, dislike evident a pon his face.  
Sesshomaru glanced at his half brother. "You guys are to be in position within the next ten days. After that, we will send you the other orders." Inutaishou informed them before glancing along the line of those who would be soon leaving once more. "Good luck." he finished before simply turning and walking to the other group of demons, which counted Inuyasha, that would lead the other half of the army.  
Kouga and Chii shared wicked glances before turning and beginning their work. Sesshomaru glanced North and prayed his mate would stay safe, then he too walked towards the massive army. He had a job to do.  
  
It had not taken long for the massive army to move out and begin in the direction they would go. They would travel non-stop until nightfall. The youkai led the way, speeding over the land with their demon speed. The hanyou's not far behind. And finally came the humans on horse back. Sesshomaru led the youkai, Chii the hanyou's, and Kouga led the humans.  
They easily moved over the landscape, like a massive blanket covering the area. As soon as they appeared they quickly disappeared, no one stopping or slowing. Animals scurried out of the way and those that were too slow were trampled beneath the mass. Grass was flattened by the numerous hooves, scales, and paws trampling it. Even some of the tree's gave way to the strongest youkai in their transformed state.  
Sesshomaru was in front of the massive force, a large white dog followed by birds, cats, lizards, and many more different animals, all larger then any normal species. Sesshomaru glanced skyward to get his bearings. They would stop almost half way to the northern border. After that, they would have to go in slow, so they would not be detected.  
He halted within a clearing, silently appraising his surroundings before deciding they would stop. The moon had risen in the sky and they could make no more 'safe' distance tonight. If Sesshomaru was expected to keep his 'father's' trust, he needed to do this right. Derenti would be informed without him having to be obvious. Sesshomaru took on his more human form, glancing to the lower ranked demon. "Set up a watch. If anything moves within our area, kill it." Sesshomaru ordered, seeing the snake youkai nod before walking off to do his bidding.  
Sesshomaru glanced behind him to see the hanyou's had caught up. Which meant Chii was near. Sesshomaru scanned the demons close to him, knowing Kari, Reshki, and Roku were among them. He started to walk towards a near by tree to relax when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He didn't even look to see who dared touch him, he simply jerked away and continued walking.  
Chii huffed at the pompous demon that walked away from her. She scowled slightly and walked after him. She grabbed a hold of his arm once more. Before she could react, he had a hand around her throat. "Do not touch me." was all he said before shoving her away from him and continued walking.  
Chii's eyes flashed white as he walked away. "You know, for a 'Prince', you sure are arrogant." Chii taunted. She was disappointed when he continued without even so much as a grunt of acknowledgment. He was ignoring her. And Chii hated to be ignored.  
  
Kagome sat in Derenti's room, listening to what he had to tell her. Derenti had explained that Reshki had stopped by and the concern Reshki had about this Chii. Kagome leaned forward in the chair she was sitting in, sighing softly. She knew Sesshomaru would not be happy if she went along with their plan and went to the border anyways. But Kagome was concerned.  
"I think this Chii has an attraction spell...or ability. From what Reshki told me, it would fit the description." Derenti explained, seeing Kagome no briefly. "I agree with my mate that we should send you to the border, but we can't force you to do anything. And Sesshomaru will be disappointed in the least."  
"I don't want him mad at me, but if the is a threat to him and I can prevent that by simply being there, then I want to go." Kagome stated, drawing her eyes up to Derenti's then Ventai's. The two dragons glanced at each other, agreement within their eyes.  
"Sesshomaru won't get to the border till two days from now." Trey informed. He had remained silent by the door until now. This decision was Kagome's and he really didn't have an opinion. He would go with that ever she decided and protect her.  
"And during this time, I think you should train. And hard." Ventai stated, seeing Trey nod in agreement.  
"If this Chii is there to get Sesshomaru, she won't be happy to see you. And it will alleviate some of Sesshomaru's fears if you can somewhat defend yourself." Trey agreed, then smirked. "If he gives you a chance to defend yourself. I doubt he'll let you out of his sight." Kagome smiled wistfully at that thought.  
"Why don't we try one more time to try and convince him. I don't really want to go against his wishes. Maybe we can convince him." Kagome sighed, unable to keep the smile from her face at the thought of maybe seeing him.  
"We'll try...but if we can't?" Derenti pressed, looking at Kagome expectantly.  
"If he still says no, then I suppose I'll just have to surprise him." Kagome answered, looking to see Derenti and Ventai smile and nod in agreement.  
Sesshomaru sat away from most of the other demons. He sensed Roku in the area, but other then that, he was alone. And that was how he wanted it. He had done his part as of so far. He wasn't needed until the sun rose. Until then, his extra time was his.  
Sesshomaru relaxed on a branch in the dark tree, the pale moonlight barely penetrating the branches to grace his passive features. His eyes were closed as he attempted light sleep. He knew though, that it would be almost impossible. A sudden shift in the wind caused his eyes to snap open. The wind had shifted into an unnatural direction, almost as if it was swirling around him.  
When he inhaled, the direction of the wind caused him to only smell the forest around him. He knew Roku was out there, but something told him he was no longer alone. Sesshomaru scanned the forest with his golden eyes, seeing nothing. He heard nothing but the wind as it picked up and rustled through the leaves. He scowled slightly just before Chii appeared at the bottom of the tree.  
Chii looked up at him, crossing her arms and smirking. "Why did you run away?" she called up to him, taunting him, hoping to get some response. Without moving his head, his golden eyes found her.  
Again the feeling hit him. Something was trying to pull him to her. He growled softly knowing only he heard it. "I did not run." he stated simply, debating whether he should leave or not. He did not like being around her, it made his senses heighten, like he was about to fight.  
"You would not speak to me. Is the great Sesshomaru afraid of a little neko?" Chii taunted once more, holding his gaze with hers. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru stood in front of her.  
"I am afraid of nothing." He hissed slightly before making a move to walk around her. He almost scowled when she stood in front of him, even putting her hand lightly on his fore arm.  
"Then why do you run?" Chii asked, smiling slightly. Chii watched as Sesshomaru's gaze snapped to the hand she had on his arm.  
"What do you want?" Sesshomaru surprised himself by asking. His gaze was still focused on her hand on his arm.  
"To help you." Chii purred softly, hiding her triumphant grin. He was slowly losing to her ability, she could feel it.  
"Help me with what?" Sesshomaru continued passively, tearing his gaze away from her hand and to her eyes. Chii inched slightly closer, grinning inwardly when he did not move away.  
"I know you don't like Inutaishou. I am not a full Guardian yet. I can help you kill him. You'll be a Lord once more." Chii promised softly, holding his gaze. Chii watched his emotionless golden eyes carefully, waiting to hear a response.  
"What do you want in return?" Sesshomaru asked instead. Chii hid her satisfied smile.  
"A favor." Chii replied easily, surprised to see one eye brow raise in question. Chii squealed with joy inside. She had gotten a physical response. Even something so menial meant her ability was working on the Ice Prince.  
"What favor?" Sesshomaru asked, golden eyes flashing slightly.  
Chii leaned in closely, pushing herself closer and leaning up to kiss him when a clawed hand gripped her arm. Chii twisted around, looking to see a scowling hawk demoness. The grip on her arm tightened as hawk youkai pulled her back, a low hissing sound coming from deep in her throat.  
Sesshomaru blinked, a fog lifting from his mind as he realized what was going on. Kari pulled a protesting Chii away from Sesshomaru who took a step away. Kari fixed her hawk glare on the neko she was pulling away. "Do not ever speak to LORD Sesshomaru alone. If you were a real Guardian, you would've known better then to do that." Kari sneered, tightening her grip to make her point.  
"I was speaking to Sesshomaru about private matters that did not and do not concern you." Chii snapped back. She looked at Sesshomaru, hoping her ability had snagged him enough that he would tell the hawk to back off.  
"Kari..." Sesshomaru stated, seeing the desperate look Chii shot him. Kari froze in her steps, bringing her cold gaze to her Lord. "Get her out of my sight." Sesshomaru growled, turning his back and walking away. Kari bowed curtly before pulling a furious Chii away.  
'SO CLOSE!' Chii screamed angrily in her mind, glaring at the youkai that hauled her away from her prey.  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed, sweating. The image she had seen flashed through her mind like wild fire, un—willing to let her forget. She had seen Sesshomaru with some neko youkai. Alone in the woods. The dream had ended with the neko leaning in against Sesshomaru. She had no doubt what they were about to do.  
Kagome closed her eyes tightly, unable to prevent the tear that skimmed down her cheek. Her hand shook slightly as she moved to wipe the tear away. 'It was just a dream, it was just a dream.' Kagome repeated over and over in her mind. Kagome pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her forehead on the tops of them. It was then when she realized her mark was pulsing again.  
Fear streaked through her as her mind conjured up all sorts of imaginable explanations. Maybe he had found a demon that matched up to him. Instead of the human she was. Kagome squeezed her eyes tight at the thought of him finding someone better, finding someone else.  
Kagome had never thought about it, well, she had before he had asked her to be his mate. But with this dream...it had felt real. Like all those times she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyou before Kikyou had died. It had felt like she had stood there and watched Sesshomaru with that youkai. And it hurt as if she had really seen it. The image was fresh, as if burned into memory.  
'Calm down Kagome. It was just a dream. He would never...' Kagome thought, trying to calm herself down. The last thing she needed was either Shippo to wake up or Sango. They would question her endlessly until she told them. And she did not feel like admitting to either of them how she felt or what she dreamt.  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the dark forest, seeming to appear as he always did, cold and emotionless. However, his mind was working furiously. He replayed the scene over and over in his mind, his rage rising with every moment that passed. There had been so many things that should not have happened. She had leaned towards him and he had not moved away! He had stood there. She was going to kiss him and he would've stood there and let her.  
Red slowly bled into his eyes as he realized what ever spell she had around her, had caught him. He had not been strong enough to hold out against it. And he had almost lost. If not for Kari, he wasn't sure what would've happened.  
Sesshomaru continued his slow pace through the dark forest. Not a creature made a noise, not a breeze blew through the forest. Sesshomaru was radiating rage that instictively made other animals cower. Sesshomaru had almost betrayed his mate...and would've if he hadn't been stopped. Faster then any eye could see, Sesshomaru twisted slightly, cutting down the nearest tree to him. He watched impassively as the huge tree toppled over.  
He would make sure that would never happen again. If he was forced to, he would kill her before he allowed her to be that close. Ever. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the fallen tree while murderous thoughts continued to assult his mind. He was deep in thought, but not deep enough not to sense Kari's approach.  
"What is wrong with you?" Kari spat. She wasn't sure what had happened, only that she had walked in on Chii about to kiss Sesshomaru. Roku had looked for her and told her an un-natural wind had stirred up and he couldn't get through, he couldn't find Sesshomaru. Kari was able to fly above the un-natural vortex and land upon a scene that had sent her blood boiling..  
Sesshomaru did not turn to look at Kari, did not even acknowledge her presence. "Do you know what almost happened?!" Kari continued, stepping closer. Sesshomaru's eyes turned darker red as the scene replayed itself once more in his mind.  
"I am aware of what almost happened." Sesshomaru answered, using all of his will to keep his voice emotionless.  
"You know she is dangerous! Why would you put yourself in that kind of situation?"Kari pressed, narrowing her eyes at the back of Sesshomaru.  
"I did not put myself in that situation." Sesshomaru replied, his anger rising at the fact Kari was pointing out all the things he himself had known was wrong and what he should've done. It did him no good to hear Kari say it.  
"Kagome needs to be here." Kari stated flatly, realizing Sesshomaru knew very well what he had almost done. Sesshomaru did turn to face Kari this time, the blood slowly bleeding out of his eyes at the thought of his mate. "It will be dangerous for her." Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.  
"It is dangerous for you." Kari replied automatically.  
"More so for Kagome." Sesshomaru retorted, narrowing his golden eyes slightly.  
"Kagome may be important, but so are you. Either of you die, we all do. Chii is a threat, whether you think she is or not. Kagome can defend herself. And she can protect you from Chii." Kari stated, crossing her arms, indicating she would not back down. Sesshomaru almost sneered at the referance to the fact he needed 'protected' from the neko youkai.  
"You have already spoken to Kagome about this, haven't you." Sesshomaru stared at Kari, already knowing it was true.  
"Derenti told her today." Kari nodded, seeing Sesshomaru's gaze freeze over, hiding what he was thinking.  
  
Yay! dances in a lil circle What do you all think? Is it good? Was it worth the wait? Any spelling mistakes? I went through chapter 1-4 and surprised myself. I can't spell very well can I? Lol, well that was before I had spell check, now I do, mwa ha ha. Mistakes beware! Oh, I got a question for all you wonderful reviewers...Is the story keeping you interested? Its not getting boring is it?... Im curious, gotta know if I'm doing a good job or not lol.  
  
Ok, now the personal thanks to each and every one of you! (after answering all reviews) WHEW...if you guys keep this up, answering will be longer then my whole chapter thanks again, you guys are great!  
  
Aqua gurl (its really your fav? YAY, I'm so honored and happy! Thanks im glad you like it!)  
  
Black Tigeress (looks around you might be able to borrow him...maybe...depends on if you're a good reviewer or not lol.)  
  
Skitzoflame (lol, you'll have to wait and see if Chii dies or if Sessho..well, screws up their relationship. )  
  
Melty-sama (ha ha ha, poor Chii isn't popular with you guys...hmm...wonder why? sarcasm lol, glad you love my story )  
  
ThatsmsDiva2U (chii isn't really based on a person per say, more like a certain type of person I don't like...)  
  
Cutiepie99 (well, here's more and more will be coming...hopefully soon lol)  
  
Kag1 (you want me to finish? Awww lol jk!)  
  
Kikyo-san (on chapter 13 huh? You like it then? Yay!)  
  
Tsuki Yume (ah, you were the one who requested list form . Here ya go . Hopes this is better for ya...anything else I can do, just let me know.)  
  
Shaekaku (X'ith couldn't kill me, I have sesshy to protect me...and who cares about Kagome? Lol jk '...Im alive, but I've been having to deal with other...problums...lol)  
  
Karla (Im really sorry I haven't been able to up date more often...I should be able to now ')  
  
Kagome-Ann-Saturn (lol, im not exactly busy cept with Sesshy but I'll be up dating more often or Ill do everthing in my power to do so )  
  
Sesshys Hime (was it interesting in a good way or a bad way? Ooo, the lemon im working on, you'll have to wait and see who's in it...inu and suki, sessho and chii, sessho and kag, reshki and kari...ooooo the possibilities )  
  
darkmikodemon (im leavin cliffies?..oops...lol)  
  
Nenuiel (lol I will I will! Tons of ppl have requested me do so and who am I to deny my reviewers their wishes? Fluffy's mate, thats who! Lol jk...more often? Gotcha )  
  
CelticMnGdds (was it his skeleton? Who knows...ya know, if Inutaishou wanted to make his 'death' convincing, he'd leave something behind like that to uh prove he was dead right? ) The-piro-16 (lol, here's more!)  
  
Dark Paine (im so happy cuz everyone thinks chii is evil...of course that is what I was going for, but to see everyone protest to her so much makes me happy! Yay!)  
  
Giggles19701 (lol the meanies wont get kagome...I think...looks around)  
  
Katrina14love (im glad u love it hope you liked this one as much or even more )  
  
Dragon Rae (your review was great. I read it and practically fell out of my chair laughing. Nice little touch with the egotistical btch part )  
  
KouseiJL (im sry, but you can't kill Chii...yet...lol...Of course her charm would work on Sesshy, he is a male after all I would know, I checked lol Im glad everyone dislikes her as in 'she's evil, she needs to die' lol. Member the well was destroyed so she can't really go home..but...heh, who knows )  
  
RoguesHeart (yay! runs around singing happily party eh? Lol, if you get this happy over an update, im glad ur my reviewer )  
  
puffin (he won't exactly "fall" for her per say...he could always 'trip' )  
  
kuro-kasai-kitsune (lol claps nice performance yourself )  
  
Kiyako the Dragon Keeper (thanks )  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano (if Kari would've over heard, they woulda had a big tip off...but alas, kari returned too soon.)  
  
Sugar Cube (bows here's my update )  
  
Shadow-Demon14 (600th? You should celebrate! throws balloons and breaks out milk and cookies...munches on cookie thanks for reviewing...o where's my manners, want a cookie?) 


	25. Afraid of the dark?

You guys probably thought I forgot about you. Well I didn't. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I probably started over like a hundred times. It never fit right until now. Whelps, I hopes you like it. Go ahead and read. That is what your hear for right?   
  
Kagome sat still in her bed, tear streaks going unnoticed by her empty brown eyes. How was she supposed to concentrate with that horrible dream stuck in her mind? No, it wasn't a dream. It felt to real to be a dream.  
What she had seen was real.  
Kagome clung to her knees, shaking her head slightly, fighting new tears. 'It can't be. I must be paranoid or something. Sessho would never...'came her reassuring thoughts. But an undeniable whisper spread dread through her. 'He's a DEMON LORD. He wants a DEMON mate who can satisfy him like you couldn't.'  
That thought struck her...hard.  
The slow pulse of her mark died down, but Kagome's hand remained over it. She glanced to the window in her room. The sun would raise soon, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo would wake up. Even with her friends in the same room as her, Kagome felt very alone. And very cold. Another tear cascaded down her cheek as she thought sadly to herself, 'What am I supposed to do?'  
  
X'ith sat on his dark black marble throne, looking at the large mirror on the wall that contained Chii's image. Her slender arms were across her chest and her posture tight as she stood in her dark and gloomy tent. X'ith could see she was in a bad mood not only from the scowl on her face but the white in her eyes and the dark wisps of smoke that wafted off of her body. Her cat's eyes were narrowed dangerously while she seethed inside.  
"I ALMOST had him!" she growled to her Shadow Demon Lord. "But that damn hawk demoness RUINED it!"  
"Calm down Chii." X'ith commanded softly. He had seen their moment and was just as angry. X'ith also knew it wasn't all bad. "While you didn't 'get' Prince Sesshomaru, I believe his mate, wherever her doomed soul may be, has seen what you almost achieved through the mark. A couple more close calls and she'll be crushed." X'ith grinned as he reassured his councilor. Chii blinked twice before her scowl fell away. A wicked grin took her, her slim cattail twitching with excitement.  
"I forgot about the mark." she admitted, another plan forming. "Let's see how much more damage I can cause before I finally capture Sesshomaru." Chii hissed gleefully. X'ith watched as Chii turned from the mirror in her tent, composed herself, then walked out into the misty rain.  
X'ith couldn't contain his mirth any longer. His deep rumbling laughter resounded through out his throne room." I am so glad I sent her. Just like a cat, she stalks her prey until its time to strike. Which will be soon."  
  
Sesshomaru stood alone in the clearing, the light mist of rain causing his clothes to be wet and sticky. While he looked calm and serene, inside was enough anger to wipe out a whole army. It was a slow smoldering rage that he only controlled because he sensed something was wrong with Kagome. How he wanted to rush to her, comfort her, and try to take that deeply sad feeling away from her.  
He was trying to calm down because he knew his rage would only make it worse for her. He closed his blood red eyes and allowed his mind to wonder and touch hers. He couldn't talk to her, but this way he could catch a glimpse of what was going on in her mind.  
The force of the sadness hit him like a blow to the ribs and the image that he glimpsed in her mind brought him unconsciously to his knees. 'No, its not possible.' he thought before realization slammed into him. 'The mark.' He cursed his actions further.  
He was the reason for Kagome's torment. She had seen what had transpired between him and Chii. She had seen it like she had been there and now she was being torn apart by the image. He was the cause for her sadness. The anger he had felt at him self returned full force. He dug his poisonous claws into the cold, wet earth in front of him with such force that the whole of his hands became buried. "No." he hissed between clenched teeth.  
So caught up in his rage that he did not sense the presence until it was too late. But he was in no mood to talk, let alone look at anyone else.  
"Sesshomaru?" came the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment. Within the blink of an eye, he stood facing his visitor, blood red eyes promising death. There was no warning, he simply attacked.  
  
Kagome gasped sharply as she felt a wash of rage engulf her. It wasn't her rage, her anger; it was someone else's. And she had an idea who's it was. 'Sessho!' Her heart and mind called out, sadness fallowing that sudden bout of rage. He was angry, she had to try and calm him. No matter what the cause of his anger, she knew he would not be able to act and think properly with such anger that it became maddening.  
Kagome closed her eyes and tried to feel him through his mark. She traced the anger back to its source, his mind. There would be no way to reason with him, there was a wall of red blocking her way. 'If I can't try to calm you down, I will steal your anger and replace it with my calmness.' Kagome said to no one but her self. With that, she began to draw the blood boiling rage into her while pouring her calm and serene peace of mind into him and prayed it worked.  
  
Sesshomaru held his poisonous claws an inch from Chii's face. He had her pinned to the wet ground and had been fully prepared to go for the killing blow. But suddenly his anger seemed to be sucked out of him, replaced with the calm control he needed. He wasn't sure if Chii was used to being afraid, but at that moment, he could see she truly was. He simply froze above her, eyes glaring down at what had caused his mate pain.  
He narrowed his now golden eyes and growled harshly. "If you want to remain alive, you will stay away from me. I will tolerate you and your games no longer." With that, he pushed up and to his feet. He tossed a disgusted look at her before turning and walking away.  
Chii watched him with wide eyes, her mind racing to come up with an explanation to what had just happened. Then her own anger took over. She stood and brushed off her tight, wet dress. "How dare you!" She yelled at his back. When he didn't turn, she pounced on him.  
He turned just in time for her body to hit him flush in the chest, knocking both of them down. She heard him snarl beneath her, one of his claws catching her throat just as hers wrapped around his.  
"I don't care who you think you are, I do not need to be treated with disrespect." Chii hissed down at him, tightening her grip when she felt him tighten his.  
"You will be treated with respect when you EARN it." Sesshomaru snapped back, eyes beginning to turn red. Chii's own anger rose to match his. Her eyes began to turn white and black wisps of smoke trailed off of her body.  
"If you insist." she hissed before she allowed her shadow powers to join with her demon ones. With her powers combined, Sesshomaru was no longer stronger then her. Chii could not keep her powers combined for long, but she was tired of waiting. She would make Sesshomaru hers NOW.  
She pulled his claw off of her neck, leaving marks she ignored. She pinned both of his hands down, taking advantage of her momentary strength increase. "You will learn your place, Prince." she sneered before crushing her lips to his. With that act, all her attraction ability poured into his unprotected mind. Even when he resisted, her strength kept him at bay. As her ability rampaged through his mind, his resistance weakened second by agonizing second. Within minutes, he would be hers completely.  
  
Many, many miles to the North, Kagome screamed in agony. Lord Derenti, Lady Ventai, and her friends stood helplessly around her bed. None of them knew what to do or what they could do.  
Kagome's mark not only pulsed, but also burned with a fiery agony. It was like someone had taken lava and poured it on her shoulder. She curled up, trying to find some position that didn't cause pain but failed. As the seconds passed, the more it hurt. It felt like the mark was being burned off of her shoulder, like someone was trying to destroy it. Her back arched painfully as another wave of agony raked through her body. She felt a black veil wrapping around her mind, shutting her off from her body. She tried to fight it, but was too stricken by the pain to concentrate.  
"Kagome! Kagome, what is it?! What's happening?!" Sango cried as she watched her friend twist in unimaginable pain.  
"Sessho..." was all that Kagome was able to gasp before her mind was completely blocked off from her body. The pain ceased but the steady throbbing of her mark. She tried to turn her head, but she couldn't. She tried to open her eyes, but they refused to move on her command. She panicked. 'Help!' she cried silently to herself. She was washed in darkness, no sensation but her own fear.  
  
Sesshomaru thrashed beneath her, not only fighting with his body but with his mind. He could feel her ability coursing through this mind and ultimately he knew he would lose. Somehow she had raised her power and he was incapable of defeating her. He knew that, but that didn't stop him from making her work for his mind.  
Sesshomaru snarled in defiance as he felt some of his mind being shut off from his control. His body was still his but he wasn't sure how long that would last. He needed to get her lips off of his, that's how she was transferring her power to him. He loosened up a little bit, even opening his mouth to invite her in. As he suspected, she hungrily plunged in his mouth. That was a mistake on her part. His fangs elongated with his will and he bit down on her soft tongue. Hard. He felt his top fang meet his bottom teeth as he pierced completely through her tongue.  
She jerked up in startled shock. "You bastard. Resisting will do you no good." she snarled down at him, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.  
"I don't know what you are, but you will learn one thing from this. I don't go down easy." he hissed back, gathering his will while he had her talking. 'Stall for time.' his mind screamed as he worked to purge his mind of the darkness that she had put there.  
"I don't care how 'easy' you go down. Once I'm done, you will wish I 'd killed you. Your pathetic miko will cringe at the sight of you." She threatened, sucking the blood back in her mouth and flashing long fangs. "So you like to bite huh?" He immediately regretted his plan when he realized what she was going to do.  
'Kagome, I'm sorry I failed you. I hope you know I tried. And I will break free... some time.' That was the last thought he had before he felt her teeth sink into his bottom lip as she kissed him once more, filling his mind with her controlling ability.  
  
Sango watched as Kagome's body stilled, sweat trickling down her forehead. Derenti was close by, flipping through many books, hoping to find a cause for Kagome's condition. Miroku had tried a couple of his healing spells but he had discovered Kagome was no longer in control of her own body. She was locked away, deep in her own mind and blocked there. She could neither see nor hear, feel nor smell anything. She was alone in her own mind.  
"Who could have done this?" Sango whispered softly to herself, stroking the crying kitsune's hair. He clung to Kagome's arm, crying softly and silently begging her to 'wake up.'  
Ventai sat on the other side of the bed, looking down on Kagome like a concerned mother. She gently cleansed her forehead, humming softly to herself and expecting Derenti to find a solution.  
Miroku stood slightly behind Sango, his eyes down cast. He had tried to find Kagome in her own mind, but it was like it was shut off. There was no activity. It was like all her doors were locked and sealed shut. Either so no one could get in or she couldn't get out. Or both.  
Sango's eyes drifted over her tense and cold friend, her mind running a million miles per hour trying to think of something, anything that would help her friend. Sango's eyes turned to Kagome's neck. Her head was slightly rolled so she couldn't see the mark she knew would be there. Out of curiosity, Sango moved Kagome's head slightly, wanting to look at the mark. Once she saw it, she almost wished she hadn't.  
Where two twin puncture scars should be was bruised and discolored skin. It looked like someone had beaten her. "Derenti!" Sango called, getting the attention of the dragon Lord and every one else in the room. He peered closely at the bruised skin. They all watched in morbid fascination as the skin slowly turned black.  
"Derenti, " Ventai gasped softly as she realized what as happening. "Some one is destroying the bond!" Both dragons shared a look of pure dread.  
"What? What does that mean? What happened to Kagome?" Sango asked, fighting to keep her tears at bay.  
"Their souls are being blocked from one another. They were mates, bound together. Without the 'presence' of the other one, the bond is reacting as if Sesshomaru is dead." Derenti visibly wilted. "The black skin will slowly cover her body until her whole body is black. The bond will snap and Kagome will be truly lost in her own mind. Not truly dead, but not truly alive. The best we can hope for is a reasonless anger. The worst is a self decaying depression."  
Sango looked at Derenti in disgust. "Why would demons bond if this was the punishment if one of them died?" she cried out in outrage. It made no sense to her.  
Derenti looked at her with sadness. She did not understand. "When demons mate, its for life...or for death. If one of them were to die and the other to keep living, what would be the difference? They are connected. Kagome would not truly live if Sesshomaru was dead anyways. For her, I don't think she would be taken by the mindless demon rage. She will most likely slip into depression."  
"We have to do something!" Sango cried out, confused and hurt.  
"Do what, dear?" Ventai asked softly, not taking her eyes from Kagome. " You have to trust in Reshki, Roku, and Kari. If they can't do it, then we are lost."  
"No! I won't accept that! There's got to be something I can do! I won't sit here while my friend slips away!" Sango stated, wiping away fresh tears before running out of the room, fighting the tears she knew wanted free.  
Miroku shot Ventai and Derenti apologetic looks before running off to find Sango. Neither demon had taken offense to Sango's outburst. They felt the same.  
  
Miroku found Sango crying under a tree in the garden. He approached slowly, silently cursing the good weather. It made him remember how little things like this affected nature. He didn't want to admit it, but whether Kagome lived or died, life would go on.  
He sat next to Sango and took her into his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "You know we can't go leave here." He said softly, stroking her hair in a soothing motion.  
"I know." Sango cried into his shoulder, tightening her grip on him.  
"Don't worry, Lady Sango. Sesshomaru will fight whatever has Kagome locked away and fix everything. Sesshomaru is a demon Lord. And he loves Kagome." Miroku tried to reassure her.  
"You're right" Sango said softly, trying to believe with all her heart what Miroku had just told her.  
  
Inuyasha sat by the small creek that ran close to his tent. Suki was inside, sleeping, as he had left her. Even now he could hear her calm breathing. It was the only thing that allowed him to relax. The only thing that could make him relax. They were approaching Derenti's land. The closer they got, the more nervous he got. He knew it would be all right. Or at least he hoped it would turn out fine.  
The other thing that unnerved Inuyasha was the fact he hadn't heard from his brother. Nor Derenti. He didn't know whether he should continue on with caution, or if Derenti even knew he would be approaching as a distraction. He didn't want to risk sending Suki to her father. He knew she was watched like a hawk watches its prey.  
And Inuyasha couldn't go off and talk to Derenti either. He was watched as well. Even sitting by this stream, he could feel eyes on him. He sighed deeply before glancing one last time at the moon, then stood. He made his way back to his tent, walking in silently so as to not wake up Suki.  
Just as he was about to lay down, Suki rolled over and stretched before asking, "Inuyasha, where have you been?"  
"I just wanted to get some air, love. Go back to sleep." He whispered back softly, pushing a lock of golden hair out of Suki's face.  
"You know I don't sleep well with out you." Suki replied lightly, grasping his hand and pulling him down to her. Inuyasha kissed her softly, smiling at her through the darkness.  
"Well I'm back so now you may sleep." he stated gently, smiling at his mate. Inuyasha saw her expression grow slightly concerned.  
"Inuyasha, do you honestly think everything will be fine? You haven't heard from Sesshomaru or my father..." Suki began before Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.  
"Suki, try not to worry about it. I'm sure my arrogant brother has something planned. As for your father, I'm sure he already knows about Inutaishou's plan. Get some sleep. If I don't receive word from my brother soon, I will simply send a messenger. We're on the 'same side' after all." Inuyasha reassured her. He tried to project a calmness he didn't truly feel.  
"You always know what to say..." Suki mumbled sleepily. She snuggled into his side before allowing sleep to wash over her once more, comforted by the presence of her mate. Inuyasha glanced outside of his tent and to the dark woods there.  
'I hope you're ok, brother.' Inuyasha thought before lying down with his mate, taking his own advice and sleeping.  
  
Thanks for reading another chapter and I hope you like it. Sorry no lemon yet, just couldn't really find an appropriate place to put it. So who expected this to come? Hope it met all ur guys's expectations! Please Review! 


	26. Trapped

Hey '....I FINALLY updated!!!!!!!!! yay!!!!!!! runs around the room screaming with joy while pretending not to see all the angry glares from reviewers........well....its not my fault '....ok, so it is....so how many of you are officially mad at me??? crosses fingers hopefully none....welps, tell me what u think of this new chapter....hope it was...worth it

Roku ran through the woods, rushing towards the sound of the struggle he heard. The wind was blowing in every direction, so he couldn't rely on his sense of smell. Hell, he barely heard it. It had sounded at first like a predator had finally caught his prey. He had almost turned and walked away. That is, until the wind shifted ever so slightly and Roku thought he caught Sesshomaru's scent. He would have called for Kari and Reshki, but if Sesshomaru was in trouble, he had no time to seek them out.

'I think this way.' Roku thought to himself as he continued through the dark under brush.

After a minute more of useless searching, he stood in the windy woods and growled under his breath. He quickly felt his blood heat as he began to transform into his tiger demon body. Black and orange fur covered his body, his face elongated into that of a tigers, and dangerous claws grew. Within moments, a large tiger stood in the woods, taking in the smells and sounds. Roku's head jerked to his left. He heard a small growl of irritation. He immediately sprinted in that direction.

His fluid cat body easily navigated the woods where his more human like body was not as adept. He bounded over a fallen log, searching through the dark for any sign of movement. With the wind as it was, he couldn't hear anything except the rustling of the leaves and the noise of bushes been blown together.

He bounded over a fallen log and behind some bushes. His ears jerked forward to hear someone speaking. He crouched low, his hearing straining to catch the words that were blurred by the wind.

Chii rose above his upper body, looking down into his blank gold eyes. She had him. She finally had him. She could feel his mind, could feel him struggle within himself, yet he could not break her hold on his body.

He was hers!

Chii stood, smoothing out her dress as she did. "Stand." she commanded, seeing his body do as she had ordered. 'I finally have the great Lord Sesshomaru! Soon the Miko will die and my Shadow Lord will rule this cursed surface and I will claim the underworld!' she thought with excitement.

The wind died down, now that her powers were spent, and she finally caught the scent of a tiger demon. 'It must be his Guardian,'Chii thought then muttered softly to Sesshomaru. "Order your Guardian out here."

"Roku, here," Sesshomaru stated in a flat, dead-pan voice. It would've sounded like his normal cold emotionless voice except it lacked life. It lacked the very essence that made Sesshomaru's voice cold. Instead, it just sounded dull and void of any life.

Roku knew something was up, but he wasn't sure. Unable to deny a direct order from his Lord, he slowly crept into the clearing. A low growl escaped his throat, his mind screaming something was wrong with his Lord, but he couldn't figure out what it was. His tiger ears were laid back as his golden eyes glanced from Chii to Sesshomaru.

"Now, now. Were you spying on your Lord?" Chii asked mischievously.

_I do not answer to you, _Roku thought to both Chii and included Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru, please teach this mere...demon...to respect me, _Chii thought to only Sesshomaru while her smile turned seductively sweet.

Roku didn't even have time to react. One minute he's ready to pounce on Chii, the next he's being thrown by Sesshomaru into a tree. Roku hit with a sickening crack before falling to the forest floor. He was pretty sure one of his ribs were broken. The tiger demon looked at his Lord with pure surprise.

"Do not disrespect Mistress Chii," Sesshomaru stated in a dull and flat tone. Roku's surprise was doubled at that phrase.

Chii laughed maliciously as she stalked slowly towards the injured Roku. His ears laid back and he bared his sharp canines, growling. He might've been injured, but he would not allow her to get close to him. "Now, now, now. Calm guardian, wouldn't want to upset your Lord," Chii taunted, glancing over her shoulder to a statue like Sesshomaru.

_My Lord, what is going on? _Roku pleaded, but he saw nor heard any reaction from his still Lord. He tried to move but growled in pain. It was worse then he thought. It seems he had broken more then just one rib. His tiger eyes watched Chii approach slowly and realize he would not survive this encounter. He slid his calm gaze to Sesshomaru. _Reshkif!! Kari!!! Can any of you hear me? _Roku called out, sending his urgent mind voice in all directions, hoping anyone heard him.

Chii watched as the tiger struggled pathetically to stand. She would've laughed at him at such a futile attempt. She could see his blood pooling around him. His ribs were shattered and his demon blood would be unable to heal him before he died. 'Perfect,' Chii thought, standing out of the Guardians range. "I will give you some credit. Only you heard me," she stated slyly. The tiger faced her, growling. However, she could see the pain he attempted to conceal. "Sesshomaru chose well when he picked you for a Guardian. You are stubborn, just as he is. You can die knowing your Lord fought me....and lost."

Roku could do nothing. Already, his vision was getting blurry and he could not feel his hind legs. He was dead and he knew it. He never thought he would go like this. Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, the one he was bound to protect, stood by as Chii grasped Roku's head. By then, he was too weak to attempt to fight her.

Deep within his own mind, Sesshomaru watched with rage. He could hear Roku's final plea echoing in his mind. The Western Lord struggled with all this might to move, to rip the spinal cord out of the creature that called itself Chii. He watched, truly hopeless, as she grabbed his Guardians large tiger head with her seemingly delicate claws, and twisted until there was a sickening crack. Instantly, the tigers body slackened, indicating he was dead. If Sesshomaru could've breathe, he would've sucked in a shocked gasp.

Sesshomaru howled within his prison, blinded by the sudden powerful rage that over took him. Even then, his body would not respond. It was like he was slamming head first into some invisible wall. 'No!!!' He cried within his own mind, wanting to drop to his knees.

Chii turned from the dead body, looking every bit as evil as the deed she had just committed. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I know you grew close to your guardians, but he simply got in the way. He couldn't be telling the others about this recent developement." Her small body approached his stiff one, trailing her hand down the front of his chest. "Perhaps, later, I will be able to fully claim you," she added almost as an after thought, smiling to reveal small sharp canines. Nothing compared to his own, which he wanted to tear into her with.

Sesshomaru sunk within his own mind. The Lord of the West was, for the time being, defeated.

Inuyasha sat outside his tent, unable to sleep any longer. The sun had barely crested above the horizon. He was staring to the north, where Derenti and Ventai would be. He wanted to send Suki there. He knew things were about to happen, things he could neither prevent nor stop. He just didn't want her to get into the middle of it. He didn't want her to get hurt. Inuyasha sighed heavily, preparing himself for the argument he knew Suki would put up.

His thoughts, for some unknown reason, turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru. 'If you've taught me anything, Sesshomaru, its how to be a true friend and a real mate,' Inuyasha thought, remembering the times he had seen Sesshomaru with his best friend, Kagome. They looked so...serene and whole. Inuyasha knew, when he fell in love with Suki, that she was the other half to him. While Kagome and him would always have a special relationship, it couldn't compare to the one she had with Sesshomaru nor the one he had with Suki. He would do anything for Suki or Kagome, knowing they would do the same for him.

Inuyasha stood, glancing once more to the north, before walking back towards his tent. Upon walking in, he saw Suki was up and brushing her shimmering golden hah". Inuyasha admired the normal and peaceful scene, knowing he would have to interrupt her soon.

Suki sensed Inuyasha was watching her and sensed something was wrong. She turned to face him and laid her brush down, concern gracing her features. "What?" Suki asked delicately, unsure as to what would worry him so early.

"Suki..." Inuyasha began, unable to look at her while he continued. "I think it would be best if you returned home." Inuyasha braced himself for her response, unsure how she would take his previous statement. Suki looked at him for a moment, confused at first as to why he would suggest that. But his posture revealed to her this was something he did not want to ask her. Instead of questioning his statement, she went to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. He returned it gratefully.

Suki buried her face in his chest and mumbled into it," I don't want to leave you." He hugged her all the tighter.

"You won't be. I just don't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha stated, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Who would hurt me?" Suki asked, even though they both knew the answer to that question. She sighed hopelessly.

"Please, Suki," Inuyasha whispered. "I want you to stay, but I need for you to be safe. You're not safe here, we both know that." Suki nodded her head against him, understanding but now liking it.

"How will I get away? I'm always being watched when I leave this tent," Suki murmured into his clothes, submitting to her mates wishes.

"Tonight, when the watch is switched. If you go South and around the camp to the North, you should be fine." Inuyasha explained, clinging to her all the tighter. She tilted her head slightly so she could look at him and smile sadly.

"They will notice I am gone..." she began before Inuyasha silenced her with a gentle, sweet kiss. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed.

"Let me worry about my father. You just worry about making it home." Inuyasha replied quietly.

X'ith sat in his throne room, alone and irritable. The Shadow Demon Lord had hoped that since both Chii and Inutaishou were on the surface, they could've gotten rid of the miko by now. X'ith was SO close to rising up on the surface with his shadow demon armies. He could almost hear the screams of the dying and see the rivers of blood that would be spilt. The fight for the surface would be quick and deadly. No normal demon was a match for a shadow demon. There were not enough magical blades to harm their shadow like bodies. They would fall quickly. And the surface would be his. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became.

X'ith slammed his black, clawed fist down on the arm of his throne in impatience. Almost as if on cue, Chii's image appeared on his white crystal wall. X'ith was about to vent his frustrations out on Chii when he saw she wasn't alone. Plus, unlike usual, she was smiling.

"I am deeply sorry for keeping you waiting, my Lord."Chii began. Normally, X'ith would've silenced her then subject her to a verbal beating for being late. But something inside X'ith told him Chii, for once, had good news. "The task you sent me here for has been completed." Chii's words echoed in the large, empty black chamber. X'ith's eyes regarded her with a small measure of surprise and suspicion.

"Elaborate," was all he said.

"My Great Lord, you sent me to the surface to entice Prince Sesshomaru. I have done just as you have commanded. He fell before my powers not too long ago. I am in control now. He will no longer be a problem," Chii explained, seeing an evil smile slowly spread on the Shadow Demon Lord's smokey black face, causing his red fangs to flash in the scarcely lit room.

"Sent word to Inutaishou. I want that miko dead, and soon." He ordered, the smile still on his lips. That smile even made Chii shudder. She bowed respectfully before her image disappeared from the only white wall in the large throne room.

"Soon, soon." X'ith calmly told himself. 'Very soon.'

Sesshomaru had watched with keen interest when Chii had produced an image on a full length mirror. The sight that had greeted him sent a chill through his unresponsive body. The room had been dark and for a minute, he thought it was empty. Black marble had covered all the floors and walls. He had seen no ceiling. A large, black throne with a dark purple glow had been the focus of the mirror.

That was when he had seen the room was far from empty. A midnight black creature sat on the throne, fiery red eyes, and black horns the only distinguishable features of the creature. That, and its red fangs. He was unable to determine its size, but he was guessing it wasn't small. Wisps of smoke trailed off its form, like it was less then solid.

Sesshomaru knew, when he heard the creature speak, this is what they were up against. This was the creature that wanted Kagome, his mate, dead. He didn't understand why, exactly, but that was inconsequential. This...thing...wanted something from Kagome. 'But what,' he thought. The only thing he learned from the short talk Chii had with the creature was that her part _in _this was to capture him. And she had not failed.

Chii turned to Sesshomaru, the smile still not fading from her lips. "Well, whether you heard him or not, looks like I will have to post-pone play time for now. I need to kill your little miko first." She seemed to pause for a moment, thinking, before a cruel smile graced her lips. "Better yet, why don't _you _do it for me."

Sesshomaru growled within his mind, pressing once more against the wall that held him away from his body. 'I will kill you before my mate ever comes to harm,' he sneered at her, knowing she couldn't hear him but he didn't care. He would kill this Chii, what ever she was, and he would derive great pleasure from doing it. His Youkai rage flared up once more.

Chii could see a little bit of red bleed into his eyes, indicating he was angry. 'Good,' she thought. 'Let him wear down his anger. The sooner he realizes how hopeless it is, the better.'

"But first thing's first. We need to go see mutaishou," she stated aloud, then commanded, "Pack my things." Sesshomaru had no choice but to obey.

Trey looked down at Kagome, at the black skin around her neck. Trey was dumbstruck. He had been powerless to prevent this, he knew, but he couldn't help but feeling like he had failed. Like he should've been here, or he could've somehow prevented it. He knew she wasn't dead. After all, he was still alive. 'So if she isn't dead, then...does that mean she's trapped in her own mind?' Trey thought to himself. He glanced around the empty room, as if looking for some kind of support. Only the emptiness of the room surrounded him. 'Reshki, what would you do?' he thought hopelessly.

Trey sat next to the bed, thinking. 'If only there was some way to hear her thoughts...' He paused at that, then almost fell off the bed. An idea popped into his mind, screaming with hope. 'It's so OBVIOUS!' He cried to himself as he got up and ran out of the room.

He sped down the hall as quickly as his feet would carry him, flying past pictures, tapestries, and servants. All the while, he was hoping his idea would not be dismissed or impossible. He flung the door open to Derenti's study. "I have an idea!" he stated, unable to contain his enthusiasm. Derenti, Ventia and Tsume looked at him in surprise. Trey never seemed to be the excitable type, but here he was, almost shaking from excitement. They stared at him, confused at first, but waiting for him to continue. Trey let them absorb his statement before continuing. He wanted to make sure he had their complete attention.

"Well, elaborate," Ventai stated, the first of the three to come to their senses.

"Derenti, Kagome is still alive, right?" Trey asked, building up to Kami only knows what. The dragons stared at him like he had gone crazy.

"Well, I suppose since you're still here," the dragon rumbled his reply, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Couldn't you read her thoughts then?" Trey pressed. A long moment of silence followed his question before the idea sunk in with everyone else. They all burst into action and moved quickly down the hall.

"I can't believe I didn't attempt that to begin with," Derenti scolded himself, moving right behind Trey. How he couldn't have seen it himself, he wasn't sure.

"We were too set on finding the cause to think about it," Ventia reminded, but couldn't help the smile that graced her features.

All three poured into the room and automatically went to Kagome's bedside. Derenti peered down at her in thought, before glancing at his mate. "I will be able to read her thoughts..." he started, glancing at Trey.

"But he will have to find her first," Ventia concluded for him, nodding. "Come, Trey. We will leave my mate and Kagome in peace." Ventia grasped Trey's upper arm, getting his attention.

"I could stay and watch," he stated, his eyes not leaving Kagome.

"Trey, there was nothing you could do to help her before, and there's nothing you could do now. You're just tearing yourself up. Come with me," Ventia stated softly yet firmly. With that, they both left Derenti and Kagome alone in the room, praying he would find her.

Sorries to all those who were waiting...the more reviews, the better...motivates me ya know


	27. Levels and Colors? What?

Believe it or not, i have a perfectly good reason why i haven't posted in what seems like three and a half years. My internet was down on my moms computer and i had dial up before. Well, that was taken away so i had to find other means to get on the internet. $200 bucks later, and here i am, with the internet on my computer, FINALLY...and this time i hav a cable hook up. Now, hopefully you guys dont hate me cuz ...well i really do care about u all '...so plz dont hate me....

here's what u guys have been waiting so long for...

Derenti settled beside Kagome's bed, looking down at the fragile human girl. His long, scaled dragon wings rested tight against his back in aggravation and worry. He snaked his head close, listening for a sign she was really alive. Her heart beat was faint as was her breathing.

Derenti reached to her, placing two powerful claws at each side of her temple, scooting closer so he could do so comfortably. His long tail wrapped around his legs as he sat, breathing deeply. The dragon closed his eyes as he sunk deep within himself, losing himself to the darkness within.

Thoughts drifted across his mind. He noted them before discarding them. He would need to be completely focused. He heard everything and anything around him. This too, he took notice of, before blocking it out of his mind. Soon, he even blocked out the sound of his own breathing. He was in a black void, but still in his own mind.

Completely relaxed and now as focused as he could possibly be, Derenti cast himself out of his own mind. It was like opening his eyes, but everything was blurry. The only thing that stuck out sharp and clear was his own body, the body he was now leaving behind, like an empty shell. All of his surroundings were blurred and fuzzy. If he didn't know this room well, he would not have been able to tell the door from the walls, or a table from a window. His perception of everything was distorted to the point that the only way he knew where the floor was was because of the position of his own body.

It took him a moment to find Kagome. She, like the rest of his surroundings, was blurry, and therefor it was hard to discern its location. He was able to pass through the bed easily, but when he came near to Kagome, he could move no more. Un like his own body, hers still contained its spirit, its soul. His, for the moment, was empty.

He mentally placed a hand on her forehead, while being able to see the blurry appendages still attached to her temples. As if he was being sucked into a tornado, his spirit was sucked into Kagome's body. He didn't fight the force that pulled him, he simply rode with it.

A swirl of color and noise flashed past him before he was dumped into a black room, almost the same as the one he had been in before leaving his body. Unlike his, he could sense he didn't belong here. This was not his body, his soul did not feel wanted and or needed. Derenti knew different.

He had only attempted to enter another's mind once. And as before, this body repelled his soul. He was an alien to this place.

'Kagome!' He mentally called out. Only this mental shout echoed through out the dark, cold, endless space. She was not here. That could only mean she was deeper in her mind. He thrust a mental claw into the blackness around him, seeming to snatch onto something solid. He tugged with all of his will before ripping a white tear into the blackness. He crawled through that tear into the white light beyond.

Once inside, the rip he had created closed behind him. That was a good sign. At least her mind was protecting itself. 'Kagome!' He called once more, hoping he would not have to delve deeper into her mind and soul. He had only gone so far the last time and he dreaded to test his ability now.

Again, his mental voice echoed within the empty space. 'Kagome, can you hear me?' Derenti called out once more, even though he knew he would receive no answer. He reached into the pure white around him, like before, and snagged the air as if it was solid. He had to exert more will power to rip this mental wall open. A dark purple light poured through the rip, bathing him in its eerie glow.

Derenti hesitated. If he remembered correctly, the next level should have been a pale blue, not this dark, haunting purple. Something was definitely wrong. He forced himself through the rip, slipping into the purple light. This tear closed as well, but not as quickly as it should have. He glanced around this purple place, seeking something, anything.

He found a small, flickering white light. It was tiny, no bigger then the tip of his smallest claw. He reached out to touch it, but flinched back in a mental spasm of pain. That would be the mating marks connection to Kagome's soul. It was dying. Derenti recognized it from the last time he had entered another's mind.

But the last time he had seen it, it was more like a sun, not this flickering candle flame. He was unable to touch it, because he was not the creator of the mark. Only Sesshomaru could come here and remove it, if he choose to. The small flickering light was not bright, which meant it was not healthy. The connection had been disrupted, and if allowed to continue this weak, would eventually extinguish.

Derenti looked around once more. If the mating mark's connection only came to this level, it had to mean it was blocked off from the final level. Which would explain why Kagome was locked in her mind. Kagome's soul couldn't feel the mark since it was locked here, so it was reacting as if Sesshomaru was dead. The fact the mark was still flickering meant Sesshomaru was very much alive. Derenti had to find a way to tear through this level and to the one beyond. He was almost afraid to though.

The level beyond would be black, like the first. In the next level, however, Kagome's very soul should reside. He could kill her instantly if he made a tiny mistake. Plus, he had never been to the next level. It was the hardest to get into, the hardest to maintain the link to, and the most dangerous to visit. For all Derenti knew, Kagome's Miko powers would purify him before he could seep fully into that level. Her soul could be too pure for his dragon soul to come in contact with.

He had to try.

Derenti reached out, like he had before, to snag the very fabric of this level. But unlike before, he could grasp nothing. He exerted more will in to it, demanding he be allowed further. Again, nothing happened. It was like he was trying to grab a handful of air. Derenti looked around once more, only seeing the small flickering light of the mark.

He tried to grasp it once more, and as before, flinched back in pain. 'Kagome!' Derenti called, thinking that maybe she could hear him, even if he wasn't in the same level as she was.

'Derenti?' He heard a faint cry, a desperate plea.

'Kagome! Where are you? What's going on?' He cried back with all of his will, hoping upon hope that he was not imagining things.

'I'm trapped, in this black room,' came her extremely faint reply.

A black room? The next level should be limitless, like this one. It shouldn't have any walls. 'A room? Are you sure?' He called back.

'Yes! I....can't feel anything. It's like a cage,' came her voice as if carried by the wind.

A cage? That would explain why the mark couldn't find her, why she couldn't respond to them on the physical level. 'You can't find a way out?' He called though he knew the answer.

'No...' came Kagome's depressed reply.

A million ideas sprang into Derenti's 'mind' at once. 'Kagome, I don't think I can help you now...but...is there anything you can think of to tell me?' Derenti called out, but not as loud as before. This deep link he was maintaining was draining him. If he wasn't careful, he would be trapped here, in this limitless purple space.

'I can't feel Sessho!' Came her desperate, terror filled voice. 'Something has happened to him...I...I think I know what...or who...'

Derenti tried to make sense of what she was saying. Her thoughts were filled with so much anguish and sorrow he could almost see it. 'Kagome, I don't have much time...What can you tell me?'

'The last time I saw Sesshomaru, he was with a Neko Youkai,' was all she offered.

'What did she look like?' Derenti almost didn't have the strength to call out.

'Tight clothes, cinnamon colored hair...' her tired voice drifted off.

'Kagome, I'll find a way to help you...but I must go,' Derenti cried out before using the last of his strength to pull his soul back to his own body, hoping he had not waited too long and it was not too late.

Trey sat with Ventai in the garden, staring at the flowers, but was lost in thought. Ventai sensed his want to be alone, so she didn't speak, just sat next to him and watched the sky. They both jumped in alarm when Tesh, Ventai's female wolf Guardian, came running out into the garden.

She was more heavy set than Trey, and more rugged then he would have thought a female to be. "My lady, come quick!" the Guardian shouted in worry. Ventai was on her feet in a matter of seconds.

"What?" she asked, worry crossing her dragon features.

"It's my Lord...please, hurry!" Before Tesh could even finish the sentence, Ventai's wings had snapped open and she was in the air. Trey stood and motioned that he would follow Tesh.

All three poured into the room. It only took Trey a moment to figure out this wasn't good. Kagome still lay motionless on her bed. Derenti was slumped over, like he had passed out. Ventai rushed to his side, lifting his head in her delicate claws.

"Tesh, get Tsume!" Ventai ordered without looking at the Guardian. Trey went to Kagome, checking to make sure she still had a pulse.

"What happened?" he asked, finding Kagome was indeed alive. He turned to the worried female dragon, squatting beside her.

"He stayed too long." She breathed, glancing at the door. "I can't help him, but Tsume can." As if on cue, the dragon's son rushed in. Trey was taken aback at how much Tsume looked like Sesshomaru. Same build, same height. The only difference was the black hair and the eyes.

Tsume didn't say anything, he simply rushed to his Father's side, placing a hand on his forehead. Trey watched as a red glow emitted from Tsume's hand, seeming to seep into Derenti. Ventai glanced from Tsume to her mate, and back. Her wings rustled in worry as she gripped Derenti. She seemed to be mumbling some guttural words Trey was unable to understand.

He watched as Tsume's breathing stopped, and Derenti's lungs filled with air. Ventai didn't seem concerned with Tsume's lack of breathing, but instead, sighed with relief. Derenti's eyes opened sluggishly, as if he was waking from a deep sleep. Tsume's eyes immediately opened after and he took a deep breath before managing to sit down before he fell down.

"What happened?" Ventai asked, still clutching her mate as if he would slip from her once more.

"I found her...but I was unable to get to her," Derenti sighed wearily.

"What do you mean?" Trey asked, glancing at Kagome's still form. What could keep her from moving? And what could keep a powerful dragon like Derenti away from her?

"Her levels are all messed up. The first two are too easy to get into and the third is impossible to pass..." Derenti mumbled. Trey looked at him as if he had spoken another language.

"What?" Trey blurted, his face scrunching up in confusion.

Ventai smiled sympathetically. "When Derenti enters another's mind, he has to go through layers. Levels, if you will. Doing so puts him deeper into their mind, closer to their soul." After the short explanation, she turned a disapproving look on her mate. "You should not have tried to pass through the third level any ways. It's too dangerous."

Derenti smiled a tired, humorless smile that didn't reveal his fangs. "I saw the mark. It was barely glowing. In fact, it was flickering. I was desperate." He shrugged heavily before he continued. "And her third level, it was dark purple. Not pale blue."

Ventai narrowed her eyes but her son beat her to the question. "Father, are you sure?" Derenti could only shake his head. Trey looked at all three, completely clueless as to what they were talking about.

Ventai waved away Trey's questioning look. "Come, my mate, you must rest. You over taxed yourself." Ventai, Tsume, and Trey all helped the large dragon to stand. Derenti looked at Trey with tired eyes.

"You have to go to Sesshomaru. Find Reshki, Kari, and Roku. Kagome told me of a demoness she last saw with Sesshomaru. Neko Youkai with cinnamon hair and...tight clothes. Something has happened to Sesshomaru and you have to tell them." He grumbled out, looking like he was fighting to stay awake.

"Trey, wait until I am able to put Derenti asleep, then we will see you off." Ventai stated. With that, all three helped Derenti back into his room so he could rest.

Kari walked past dozens of sleeping demons, some she recognized, others she didn't. The moon was high in the sky, flashing pale light where it could penetrate the trees and revealed many sleeping demons. Many slept in various places, others watched her as she passed by. Some bowed as a sign of respect to her as a Guardian, others sneered contemptuously. She ignored them all.

She eventually found what she was looking for. Sesshomaru's tent. Being a Prince, he was afforded certain luxuries. A tent was just that. There was no light inside, which gave the indication he was sleeping. But Kari knew better. Her Lord rarely slept now that Kagome was gone. It was as if he couldn't bring himself to sleep without her presence.

Kari frowned slightly. She knew he tried to make it look like he slept, but she knew him better. She could see it in the way he held himself. Subtle signs that spoke volumes to her. A light breeze played with the feathers on her wings before drifting off through the dark woods. The tent flap before her shook with the small breeze before settling calmly back in place. She reached out, peering into the tent.

He wasn't there. Kari's face betrayed her confusion. Where would he be? A shiver coursed through her body, causing her wings to puff up slightly. Something wasn't right. He hadn't been here since she last saw him in the woods. She sensed she was being watched and turned as Reshki appeared out of the shadows beside her.

"He's not there," he stated, matter-of-fact.

"Where, then?" Kari asked, letting go of the tent flap and fully facing her mate. His normally easy going look was replaced with stone cold seriousness.

"I don't know," was all he said.

Kari's wings fluttered against her back as she glanced around, seeing if any one was looking their way. "This can't be good. We have to find him," Kari whispered softly.

Reshki frowned slightly, crossing his arms. "I've already looked."

"You didn't look hard enough, then." Cut in a malicious voice that sounded like it was trying to be sweet. Both Guardians turned to see Chii, Inutaishou's Guardian, walking towards them. Their eyes widened slightly when they saw Sesshomaru trail a few steps behind. Kari narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Something was wrong with Sesshomaru's eyes. "Now, unless I can do something for either of you, I would like for you to depart."

"We do not follow your orders," Reshki stated stiffly. His whole body seemed to tense.

Chii simply looked over her shoulder, at Sesshomaru. "Leave," came the dead pan order from their Lord.

"But..." Kari began before she was interrupted.

"No 'But'. You heard him," Chii hissed softly, smiling.

"If you need us...We will be around," Kari stated submissively. She could not deny a direct order from Sesshomaru. Reshki shot a scowl at Chii before melting into the shadows. Kari, unable to do so, simply stalked away.

She took a position away from the tent, but still able to see Chii and Sesshomaru.

"Come," Chii ordered, walking into the tent before her. Sesshomaru, of course, followed. Chii flicked on a light, even though she didn't need it. It cast a soft glow in the tent. "Is there anything of importance here?"

"No," came the annoyingly dull response. Chii scanned the tent. A small table, a cot, and a lamp was all that the tent contained. A good of place as any to question him though.

"Sit," she commanded, indicating the cot. Sesshomaru's body stiffly obeyed her order. Chii stood in front of him and crossed her arms. With as tall as Sesshomaru was, she was able to look him in the eye as she stood and he sat. "Now," she purred, grinning. "Where is Kagome?"

There was a moment of silence, for which Chii knew he was fighting her ability, before he answered, "To the North."

"She is with Derenti?" Chii pressed even though she knew the answer.

Again, a moment of silence, before the dry answer came. "Yes."

"Do you plan to betray Inutaishou?" she asked, leaning slightly towards him in eagerness.

"No." came his surprising answer.

"What? What do you mean, 'no'?" Chii frowned at his emotionless face and dead eyes.

"I do not plan to betray him." was all the response she got.

Chii continued to frown at him. She wasn't asking the question the right way. "Have you already plotted against Inutaishou?"

"Yes."

Chii squealed with joy at the answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking as she asked, "What is the plan?"

"I am to lead the army against Derenti. Then, I am to turn on Inutaishou." was all he said.

Chii scowled at the lack of information. "How?"

"I am to use my sword."

"I mean, how are you to turn?" Chii signed in annoyance.

"I will use my feet."

Chii glared down at him, tempted to smack him. He was under her ability, so he had to reply, but he was taking everything literally. "How are you to turn against Inutaishou?"

"I will draw my sword, and attack his army." Chii narrowed her eyes, receiving the feeling he was laughing at her in his own mind.

"When?"

"When the attack comes."

"What attack?" Chii pressed, thinking she was getting somewhere.

"When Inutaishou attacks Derenti." Chii growled at the answer.

"I know that! I could've figured that much out! I mean, what do you plan to do before you attack?" she hissed in annoyance.

"I plan to draw my weapons." came his dry reply that seemed to mock her. She smacked him. His head was jerked slightly to the side from the blow, but he otherwise remained un affected. Chii grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's chin with one hand, bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"I know you can hear me, Sesshomaru. You think this is funny, don't you?" Chii hissed before she narrowed her cat eyes. "I want you to know I have you in my power and as soon as your precious little Miko is dead, your life is over. I have but to command it and she will be eliminated." Of course she didn't receive a reply, but she knew he was listening to her. He had no choice.

Chii tilted his face away from her, exposing his flawless neck. "I could always mark you, Sesshomaru. I could take you for my own." she sneered softly, glancing at his dead, golden eyes. "You don't want that, do you? Who knows what that would do to your precious little Miko? Who knows what that would do to you?" She could tell, by the way he slightly tensed, that he was fighting her. Chii leaned in and kissed his neck, then lightly bit him. Not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to show him he couldn't stop her if she chose to do so.

Chii leaned back, bringing his gaze back to hers. She grinned maliciously as she began to loosen the armor on his body. "We are alone, Sesshomaru. You are alone. No one to save the poor Prince, trapped within his own body. Your Miko is alone because of you. If you had not taken her as your mate, she wouldn't be trapped as well. You, Sesshomaru, will be the death of her." Chii pulled the armor from his body, tossing it to the ground. She watched his eyes closely, looking for a sign that he was listening. He wasn't angry enough yet. Chii giggled softly at the thought of all she could do to him, of all she could make him do. And the best part was, no matter how angry he got, he could do nothing about it. She planned to show him that no matter how hard he fought, he was hers.

Chii sat on his lap, wrapping both of her legs around his waist before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you have anything to say, Prince?" she sneered, trailing her claws around the back of his neck to the top of his garments neckline.

"Yes." came the response she expected.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" she asked as she trailed a claw down the front of him, stopping at his abs.

"I will kill you." Those words, if spoken by Sesshomaru normally, would have been enough to scare even the strongest of foes. But in the dead pan response of his controlled state, it fell on dead ears.

Chii sighed, feigning impatience. "Sesshomaru, when will you learn, you are mine? You can do nothing about it. Fight it all you want." Chii looked straight in his eyes as she slowly slipped the top half of his clothes off of his chest. She smirked, knowing he was raging within his own mind. "Here, let me show you exactly what I mean." Chii paused, allowing her eyes to travel lustfully over his face. "I command you to kiss me, to kiss me the way you would kiss that miko of yours."

Sesshomaru baulked within his mind. He slammed repeatedly into the black walls that surrounded him. He was not only angry, but actually frightened. He couldn't betray Kagome like that. He couldn't do that to his mate. Those thoughts and more drove him on.

Looking out through his eyes, he could see Chii looking at him, waiting, watching. She knew he was fighting her, she knew he would eventually lose, like he had before. He watched, as if his life was crashing around before him, as one of his hands gripped the back of her neck to pull her closer.

His body was betraying him, betraying his mate. He was losing this fight. How he wanted to crush her wind pipe! He wanted to rip her throat out, to rend her limb from limb. To hurt her, to kill her.

He only needed to tighten his grip in his right hand, and she would choke and die. He only needed control of his right hand.

Sesshomaru howled with rage as Chii was coming closer and closer. Time seemed to slow as his body betrayed him, betrayed his own wishes. 'No!' He growled to himself. He would not. Kagome loved him. He loved Kagome.

She was the only one who seemed to have found something hidden inside of himself, something he didn't even know was there. Kagome had brought out a part of him no one had ever seen. Not even his own mother or father. No one.

Kagome had opened up to him, and he, in return, had opened up to her. He had claimed her not only because his demon blood yearned for her, but because he knew he could not be himself without her. How could he go on without her? Without her touch, her smell, her smiles? She was everything to him, and he would die before he hurt her.

I hope this had made some of you guys happier....plz review too!


	28. Bloody Night

Hey, atleast I updated sooner then i had before '. I hope you guys like this one as much or more then u liked the other ones...i wont blabber on any more ...

Trey stalked through the dark woods, crouching low and peering into the night. He took a deep breath, taking in the smells around him. Two sentries weren't far. He had to make it past without catching their attention.

Trey laid on his stomach, still listening to see if he had been found, before slowly creeping forward. He only went a couple of steps before he froze, listening.

A snake Youkai wasn't two feet away and to his left. His keen Youkai hearing picked up its breathing. Trey glanced to see that it was scanning the forest around it. Trey held his breath as the snake's gaze drifted over the area he was in before it returned to it's lazy scan of the woods.

Trey continued past slowly. Move a couple of inches, stop. Listen. Move a couple more inches, stop. Listen. Soon enough, however, the brush abruptly ended. Instead, there was short grass. Trey scanned the surroundings, seeing a tent, a couple of trees, and many more demons laying around, either sleeping or relaxing. They were confident that if there was trouble, the scouts would detect it.

There was a light on inside the tent. Trey figured that was where Sesshomaru would be. But if Trey was this close to Sesshomaru, where was Kari, Reshki, and Roku? Weren't they supposed to be watching him? Trey let go of that thought. Who was he to question his Lord's Guardians?

He brought his mind back to the task at hand. If he could make it to one of the closer trees without being spotted, then maybe he could make it to Sesshomaru.

Trey brought his legs up under him, preparing to run. Glancing one last time at the demons that were awake and seeing none glance his way, he ran. He was beneath the first tree in a matter of seconds. The shadows hid him. Only Youkai that actually stood under the tree would've been able to see him. Trey was about to congratulate himself when he was pounced on from behind.

He hit the dirt, growling. Trey was about to flip over and attack when he felt claws being pressed into his neck. "Don't move," came the warning from a familiar voice.

Trey froze before mumbling into the dirt, "Reshki?" The body above him paused before he felt the pressure of the claws lift slightly.

"Who are you?" his attacker asked.

"Trey," he muttered into the dirt, then cursed as he ended up swallowing dirt.

"Trey? What are you doing here?" Reshki asked as he pulled the wolf to his feet. "Sorry about that, I didn't know it was you," Reshki added as an after thought.

Trey wiped the dirt off of his face, spitting some out in the process, and clothes before looking in the direction of the panther demon. Trey had thought he had blended well with the shadows, but he couldn't even see Reshki. Only the sound of his voice gave away his location. "Cats," Trey murmured, shaking his head, before turning serious. "Derenti sent me. Kagome is...well, Kagome is trapped in her own mind. They tried to explain it to me. Something about levels and colors. Anyways, the important part was that Kagome managed to tell Derenti that she thinks someone is the cause of this. Cinnamon hair, tight clothes...you know anyone like that?"

There was a long moment of silence in which Trey had thought Reshki had left. Reshki's reply was worried. "One of Inutaishou's new guardians, Chii. That has to be who Kagome is talking about." Trey glanced to the tent, sensing that Reshki did the same. "She is in there with Sesshomaru now."

"What!" Trey blurted, unable to control himself. "You left someone potentially dangerous with Sesshomaru? ALONE!" A black hand shot out of the darkness, covering Trey's ranting and cursing.

"Not by choice," Reshki hissed dangerously low, silencing Trey. "He ordered us to leave."

"Why would he..." Trey began before he was cut off by a smooth female voice he recognized.

"Because he is under her control now," Kari stated, walking over to stand beside Trey. She either seemed to know where Reshki is or she sensed where he would be, because she looked in his direction. "We were trying to think of something to do."

Chii felt Sesshomaru's hand on the back of her neck. She wasn't worried, he was under her control. And she would prove to him, he was hers. There was nothing he could do. Since she had asked him to kiss her like he kissed his mate, she assumed that was how he did it. Not that she would complain, she loved a demon who would take control when needed. She was already imagining the things she could do with him, the pleasure she would derive from his misery and anguish.

Chii felt herself being pulled towards him, surprised how gentle he was being. Just when her lips were about to touch his, she felt his grip tighten. She didn't think anything of it until she was jerked back, violently so, right off of his lap.

"What..." she began before her air was cut off. Her surprised gaze fell on Sesshomaru's. He stood on his own violation, holding her up by her neck. His eyes were pure red and he was practically seething with lethal intent. The pent up violence practically rolled off of him in waves.

"You control me no longer." He hissed, fangs flashing in the small amount of light available. Poison seeped from his left claws, demanding to be used against the object of his rage and hatred.

The Neko Youkai couldn't respond because his tight grip prevented air from making it to her yearning lungs. He could see her attempt to gather her own power to attack him, but he had caught her by surprise. Sesshomaru watched as she gripped his arm in an attempt to pry his hand off of her neck. He simply squeezed harder. As much as he wanted to rend her limb from limb, he simply didn't care how she died, only that she did.

The blood vessels in her eyes turned red from lack of air, her limbs hung useless by her side. She should've never let her guard down. Sesshomaru sneered before driving his poisonous claws into her chest. Chii's flesh provided little resistance. Her eyes were wide in anguish as his poison destroyed her insides. She would've screamed if not for the fact her air was cut off. O how Sesshomaru wanted to hear her scream in pain. But that would only alert those loyal to Inutaishou. Within seconds, her body was being devoured by his poison and she was dead.

Sesshomaru dropped her decaying carcass on the floor, before looking coldly around his tent. He spotted his armor and picked it up.

After dressing himself and re-attaching his armor, he strode purposefully out of his tent.

Out into the moon light, he took in his surroundings. The edges of his vision were tinged red with unleashed rage. His Youkai blood demanded violence in compensation for the agony he had went through. All the demons in his field of vision were enemies in his eyes, and they all deserved life no longer.

Their discussion ended abruptly when they all saw Sesshomaru walk out of his tent. Trey was about to go to him when Kari snatched a hold of him, watching her Lord intently. "Something is wrong," Reshki whispered so soft Trey barely heard it.

Sesshomaru's Guardians watched as their Lord drew Toukijin calmly. Trey knew then, that many would be lucky to survive the night. The closest demons to Sesshomaru were sitting and talking softly, not paying any attention to the new threat that had arisen in the area. Even if they had been prepared, none of them would've survived. Trey couldn't even see Sesshomaru as he cut down four demons within the span of a second. They made no noise, they simply fell to the ground in a dead shock.

"We have to get those loyal to him away!" Reshki growled softly, already recognizing what was going on. Trey felt more then saw Reshki leave.

"He is right," Kari stated, glancing at Trey. "I will tell them to come to you and you must lead them safely away." Trey was about to ask 'why me' but instead thought better of it. Kari's look killed the question before it could form. Instead of waiting for an answer, she took off into the night.

Girth sat around the fire with the other higher up commanders. The buff kitsune had nothing to say to any of them. They were all pawns placed there by Inutaishou. They were a bunch of spineless 'yes men'. The only reason Girth had gone along was because Sesshomaru was in charge of this army.

Girth had served under the Inu taiyoukai ever since the throne had been inherited by Sesshomaru. Even now, if Sesshomaru called for Girth to turn on Inutaishou, he would do so in a heart beat. After seeing Sesshomaru step down, however, he thought he might actually see the North get crushed.

The four other commanders around Girth were in a joking manner. They all sat around the fire, telling obnoxious stories and eating. They were not fit to be called commanders, in Girths eyes anyways. Girth was glaring at one pompous individual, wishing that looks could kill, when the commanders eyes opened wide in pain. A sword point protruded from the middle of his chest. It was quickly pulled out, leaving blood to pour down the front of him. Girth couldn't move fast enough to react by the time the head was cleaved off another of the fake commanders.

The other two had enough time to stand before being cut down. Girth stood, his hand gripping his sword, looking around for the threat. He neither saw, smelt, nor sensed anyone around. He noticed a dark form move towards the fire. He drew his sword, knowing that he would have no chance against this foe.

Sesshomaru stepped into the light, red eyes spying Girth. Blood ran down Toukijin to drip on the stained grass. Girth's gaze met Sesshomarus and he understood. Girth dropped his weapon and bowed to his Lord. By the time he looked up, Sesshomaru had moved on to other demons and had already killed four. Girth picked up his sword and ran to save those he knew were loyal.

Trey told the steady stream of those loyal to Sesshomaru where to go to await further instruction. It was a good distance away from the army's main position. Trey had come upon a lake with a large clearing on his way here. That's where he sent them now. It was well into the morning before the stream began to lessen. Trey had seen demons, half demons, and humans run past him. From what he had seen, Trey figured that at least half of the army was loyal to Sesshomaru. The other half, from the screams and cries of pain he'd heard throughout the night, wouldn't make it back to Inutaishou to tell him.

The sun had just rose over the horizon when Reshki, Kari, and a kitsune found him. Trey looked at the Kitsune closer and noticed it was none other Girth, his old commander. Girth seemed to recognize him at the same time. Trey simply nodded his head in greeting.

"It's over," Reshki breathed, slumping next to the tree and sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Trey asked for clarification. He hadn't seen any of what was going on.

"Those we could save have been saved. The rest have been killed. To a man." Kari explained, seeing Trey's eyes widen.

"You mean, Sesshomaru killed half of his army? How is that possible?" Trey asked in astonishment.

"He went into a demonic rage." Girth shrugged, before wincing. "We were lucky he didn't kill us."

Trey crossed his arms. "I've seen demons go into a rage and they were not able to kill this many. Nor half as many as Sesshomaru did."

"Do not under estimate a demon of Sesshomaru's power." Girth warned before he too, sat down wearily.

Trey let the subject drop and asked the next question that had been bothering him. "Where is Roku?" Trey saw a look of pain flash across Reshki's vision as he gazed at the ground. Girth's gaze, likewise, dropped to the ground. Only Kari looked at Trey. He saw the answer there, without any one having to say anything. He had been killed. "You mean, Sesshomaru killed him?" Trey hated to ask it, but he had to know.

Kari gently shook her head, her hair lifting gently as she did so. "No. Everyone Sesshomaru killed died of a sword wound or his claws. Roku's neck was snapped..."

Trey glanced from one to the next. "You mean...Chii?" At the mention of her name, all their eyes went to the tent. Wordlessly, Reshki and Girth stood, and they all walked over to the tent. Trey already knew her dead body would be in there, he just wanted confirmation, just as the others did. Kari pulled the tent flap back, peering in. Her head quickly jerked out, worry and surprise in her eyes. She ripped the tent flap off, allowing them a clear view in the tent. On the ground, where her body should have been, was just a bloody puddle. There was no body.

"He didn't leave her alive..." Girth stated, almost as if wanting someone to prove he was right.

"He couldn't have left her alive and kill all those demons..."Kari added, eyes wide and staring at the bloody floor.

Reshki's gaze took on a hard look. "We have to find Sesshomaru. Where do you think he went?"

Kari, for the first time all night, smirked, despite the grim circumstances. "To the only person that could calm him down."

Ventai looked at the demon that had come to her, before glancing out at the horizon. "You say he will come?" she asked.

"Guardian Kari sent me and told me to be fast about it. She said Lord Sesshomaru would head this way and that you should have everyone stay in their rooms," the cheetah Youkai panted as she explained, before getting a haunted look in her eyes. "You should heed her warning, my Lady. Lord Sesshomaru will kill anyone in his way."

Ventai studied the horizon once more. She had no doubt the Youkai was telling the truth. The look in her eyes spoke volumes. " I will see to it that it is done." Ventai promised before pulling the Youkai back into the room and off of the balcony. "You have done your job, now rest."

After seeing to it that the cheetah Youkai was sleeping peacefully and the order had been carried out, Ventai stood out on the balcony. Without even seeing him, she knew Sesshomaru was in her home.

Kagome sat in the darkness, afraid and alone. She felt so helpless. Her friends were out there, fighting for her. For all she knew, they could be dead. Or hurt. They could need her, and here she was, stuck in this infuriating black room.

And Sesshomaru. What if he needed her? What if he really was dead? She would never see him again. She would be alone. What would she do without him? Kagome began to mentally cry. It hurt so much to be away from him. It hurt not to feel the connection, to know whether he was alive or not. It was pure agony.

'Kagome...' came a feint voice. Her sobs halted as she tried to place the voice. Now she was hearing things. 'Kagome...?'

Could it really be? 'Who is it?' she called out in desperation. Please, let this be for real.

'Kagome, you have to wake up now.' came the voice she longed to hear. She almost broke down at the statement. She couldn't. Didn't he know that?

'I can't.' she cried, thinking she was forever lost.

'Yes you can. I promise.' whispered his voice. Her cries stopped. Kagome reached out and touched the black wall holding her. The wall bent with her touch. It didn't do that before. She pushed hard, testing it. Surprisingly, the wall yielded to the pressure she applied. She stood within her prison and tried to tear through the wall. The next thing she knew, she opened her eyes.

Light and colors bombarded her dark accustomed senses. She immediately closed her eyes and covered them with an arm. Wait. She could open and close her own eyes! She could move her arms! She could feel her whole body again! She could tell she was laying down, on a bed, beneath a layer of blankets. Something heavy was sitting beside her.

Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up, her eyes falling on the object of her love. Tears welled up and fell out of her eyes as she cautiously reached a hand out, praying this wasn't a dream and that he would be real. She would die if this wasn't real. Her small hand came in contact with his shoulder. She could feel his warmth, could feel the fabric covering his hard muscles.

Before Sesshomaru could react, Kagome threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He hugged her close, nuzzling into her. He inhaled the scent he had longed to smell. He held her as she cried tears of joy and forgotten terror. They sat in shocked and happy silence as they both simply held the other.

"Sessho..." she mumbled lovingly into his shoulder as he closed his eyes and soaked up her presence. Just being near her seemed to make everything else insignificant. Nothing mattered to him but her. "I missed you so much I..." Kagome began, pulling back to look him in the eyes. When she did, words failed her. She gazed into his golden eyes and saw he understood. He had felt the same, been through the same as she.

Surprisingly, she laughed. She couldn't contain her joy, her happiness at seeing him. Her fingers played with his silky silver hair before tracing his jaw. She looked into his eyes once again, smiling, and said, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took in her face and a small smile graced his features. "I love you, Kagome. Now, and always." Kagome felt new tears fall down her cheeks despite how happy she was. Sesshomaru leaned in and gently kissed her. All of Kagome's worry, pain, hurt, anguish, and fear of being alone was completely washed away and replaced with her love for him.

Sesshomaru, as well, seemed to be revived from that kiss. It cleared away all his hidden fears, all of his worries. It erased the sick feeling he had felt at being so close to Chii and left him feeling...whole.

Sesshomaru deepened the kiss, feeling her pulling him closer. He never wanted to be out of her sight. Ever. He never wanted to be any where without her there beside him and he knew she felt the same.

Sesshomaru gently pushed her back, shifting some of his weight to his hand as he lay beside her. His other free hand pulled her close as he laid on his side next to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily. Sesshomaru pulled the neck line of her shirt down revealing the mark he had left on her neck. It was normal, like it should be.

Welps, I hope you guys liked it of course. O, and REVIEW lol


	29. It's not a dream

Here you guys go! Please don't be mad at me.I tried to get this up asap! Hope it was worth the wait...And while it may not be as long as some of the others, I promise to make the next chapter EXTRA special. Lol...Or in other words, extra long!

* * *

X'ith slammed a black, smokey fist down on the midnight black table. A large crack split the surface, but it didn't break. "What happened?" He roared at Chii, red eyes blazing to match his rage. 

Chii stood in her Shadow Demon form, her white eyes simmering in rage as well. "I don't know. That has never happened to me before." Quicker then thought, X'ith back handed Chii, sending her across the room and into the black marble walls. A large fissure ran up the walls from where she struck it, the force causing the marble to crack.

"You should have not pressed him like that! You should have had all possibilities covered!" X'ith sneered, stalking closer to her. The feint smell of fire trailed him while his eyes blazed with it.

Chii struggled up against the dizzying pain. While she had technically 'died' on the surface, Sesshomaru had not used his magical blades to kill her, luckily for her. Because Sesshomaru had only destroyed her demon form, Chii was sent back. Much to the displeasure of X'ith. Here she could really be hurt and killed. X'ith, being shadow demon as well, could hurt and completely destroy her. If he did, she would cease to exist. If she died here, her very soul was snuffed out. Being on the Council did not mean she was invincible.

X'ith glared down at her in disgusted rage. The shadow demoness took too long, by his accounts, to get up. X'ith reached down, his thick shadow claw gripping her neck. The Shadow Demon Lord jerked her up by her neck, red fangs flashing. "You're lucky I don't send you to the pits, where your filthy hide deserves to be," he hissed between blood red canines. "If the Miko was dead, I would be on the surface. Do you know what you cost me? How close I was?" Since she was unable to answer, he threw her away from him. Chii's body slammed into another wall, but did not break it this time. Her arm, however, snapped. Chii grunted in pain, but knew better to do or say anymore then that. Instantly, her shadow flesh began to mend itself.

When her head stopped spinning, Chii managed to find X'ith in the dark room. His red eyes stood out angrily against this black face. "I'm going to send you back. This time, you are going to kill the Miko. No more games. No more tricks. Just kill her. I don't care how, all that matters is that you do," X'ith ordered before instantly appearing before her. His thick black legs bent so he was down to her level, looking into her pure white eyes. "You remember this, Chii. If you don't kill the Miko, and if Sesshomaru somehow manages to send you back here once more, I'll kill you. You will get no more chances. You will cease to exist." His flaming eyes gazed at her, making sure she understood without a doubt that he meant it. With that, X'ith stood and walked out of the room.

Chii nursed her broken arm until it was fully healed. She wanted to lay on the floor where she was until the rest of her body quit hurting, but she knew better. X'ith hadn't given her a time when he would send her, so she had some time to see to a few things down here.

* * *

Kagome's mind slowly drifted out of sleep. She didn't want to wake up and find it was all a dream. Kagome tested her fingers, finding they still moved to her will. She could feel her hands, wrists, and her legs. She moved them slightly, enough to feel the soft sheets rub against them. While she was moving her leg, she brushed up against something hard and warm. Kagome froze, pulling her leg away from the contact. Her eyes opened to slits, peering in to the pitch black room. That meant it was probably still either really late or too early for the sun to be over the horizon. 

Kagome then noticed something draped across her stomach. She lifted her hand, trailing it down the arm until she came into contact with a hand. Her fingers rested lightly on the hand, a very real hand. Just like when she had escaped the black room that had trapped her within her own mind, she was overcome with joy and overwhelming happiness. A lonely tear slid down the side of her face, unable to be contained. Kagome felt the hand move from hers and wipe the tear away.

"Kagome?" came his concerned whisper that broke the silence of the darkness around them.

"I didn't want it to be a dream," she replied softly, feeling his arms tighten around her as he pulled her closer to him. Kagome snuggled into him, afraid the darkness around her would pull him away. She felt him roll on top of her, his hair creating a small sanctuary where only they existed. Her mate's sheltering presence blocked out everything, and left only him there. Kagome looked into his amber eyes that flashed slightly when a small amount of light from the moon hit them.

"You don't have to worry any more, I'm here," Sesshomaru whispered in his smooth and very masculine voice.

Kagome glanced away, ashamed to admit she was still afraid. "It feels like years have passed since I last saw you, since I was able to hear your voice," she whispered, trying to hide the slight crack in her voice. Fear not yet banished laced her sweet voice. "I was so afraid I would never see you again, never be able to be with you." Sesshomaru listened to her as realization crept over him. She was still afraid something was going to happen to him. The whole experience left her shaken and the loss of contact had torn at her, ate away her resolve.

Sesshomaru gently wiped the new tears that escaped her tentative hold. The salty smell hung thick in the air, almost covering up her sweet smell. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come to you," Sesshomaru stated, nuzzling into her neck, feeling her arms pull him closer to her.

"Sessho, don't you dare blame yourself," Kagome scolded, almost smiling as the warmth from his form felt as it it was warming her very soul. She felt so comfortable, so wanted, so... safe. Plus, the warm breath on her neck was causing shivers of longing to course up and down her spine.

Sesshomaru leaned back enough to look at his mate through the darkness that now sheltered them from the rest of the world. "But..." he began before he was silenced with a small finger on his lips.

"I know you came as soon as you could, love." Kagome smiled softly, easily able to read the pain in his eyes, even if his expression remained completely neutral.

"I could have been here sooner but I was trapped..."he admitted quietly.

His mate listened to the soft sound of his breathing as she mulled over his words. "That was why I was trapped, wasn't it?" she asked carefully.

"Yes," Sesshomaru quietly admonished. Kagome looked up at him with some confusion before realizing he blamed himself. He was acting as though it was all his fault.

Kagome smiled for him, a smile no other saw but him. "Sessho," she cooed lovingly, drawing his attention to her. "I know you did all you could. All that matters now is that you're with me."

"It just made me realize how I almost lost you." Kagome could sense how vulnerable he felt and she knew he did not like feeling defenseless. That he trusted her so with his heart, opening himself up and leaving all the walls down, made her realize what a profound change had overcome him. He wasn't used to caring for someone like he did for her, and he had almost lost her. To him, that was failing to protect her. Kagome looked up into his eyes, almost able to read his mind through those amber orbs. It was like she could see his dark thoughts, he blamed himself for her pain. "I almost betrayed you, betrayed our bond." He spoke so softly Kagome barely heard him. This, his mate knew, was the root of it all.

Kagome's thoughts instantly flashed to the very real dream she had, of him in the woods with another demon. That dream had forced her from sleep, crying as though she, herself, had witnessed the whole event. "In the woods?" As much as she didn't want to know, as much as she didn't want to hear him say it, Kagome also knew he wanted nothing left unsaid or unfinished between them. He would rather have her be mad at him then keep something from her. To him, that would be the worst kind of betrayal.

"Hai. And almost once more before I came here." Sesshomaru immediately drew his emotions deep within, walling them up, as he awaited her response.

"How did you escape?" Kagome questioned, seeing him look away from her.

"She commanded me to kiss her, like I kiss you," Sesshomaru told her in a detatched voice. He felt her body tense under his, waiting for him to finish and preparing for the worst. "When she did, I was finally able to break her hold over me. I was only able to do so by reverting into my demonic rage. I gave everything to it. In the end, I killed her and about half the army. Only once I was in your presence was I able to calm down and force my blood to cool."

Kagome stared up at him in stunned silence. 'Half the army?' To say she was speechless was a grave understatement. What could she say? She had been locked in a suffocating darkness while her mate was the play thing to some sick and twisted demon. Hearing what he was subjected to caused anger to bubble up within her. Not at him, but at the demon that had put him through it. If she wasn't already dead, Kagome would've have purified her personally.

Sesshomaru looked down at her through the darkness that still claimed the room. He could easily read the emotions in his mate's eyes. It still took him by surprise how open she was, how readable. He didn't understand why she loved him so much. He was cold, unemotional...Before he had been her mate. Sesshomaru's Youkai blood claimed her, would not let another touch her. The fact he trusted her so strengthened his resolve to do what he had to in order to keep her. While he knew he acted different around his emotional mate, Sesshomaru suspected she could read him like no other could.

Kagome watched him carefully. His expression remained neutral but looking into those golden eyes she loved, she saw how distraught he was. Kagome saw the Demon Lord of the West, her mate, was torn, tired, and weary. As soon as the sun crested above the horizon, he would cease to just be Sesshomaru, her love, and he would once again be the great TaiYoukai of the West. So much depended on him, so much weight rested on those strong shoulders.

Kagome reached up, placing her palm on his cheek. He slightly leaned into her touch, grateful she didn't condemn him for his actions. "Sessho," Kagome whispered softly, "I love you."

That simple phrase lifted some of that weight off of his shoulders. He looked down into her eyes, plainly able to read the love and devotion there. "What would I do without you? Who would I be?" He whispered in slight wonder.

Surprisingly, the miko beneath him giggled softly. "You'd be the Great Ice Prince of the West." She laughed even more at the face he made.

"I still am the Great Ice Prince of the West," Sesshomaru declared arrogantly. He looked down at her with a twinkle in his amber eyes. Kagome smiled at his behavior and at how cute he looked trying to be all high and mighty.

She'd been with him too long, seen a side no other had ever glimpsed before, to look at him as anything but the sexy, caring demon he was. He was Lord Sesshomaru to everyone but her. To Kagome, he was just Sessho.

Kagome pulled him down to her, kissing him gently. The pressure of his body on hers and just his simple presence was enough to send shivers of longing course through her body. He was already laying between her legs from when he had rolled on top of her earlier. Kagome's face heated slightly as she became fully aware of their position, of his hard, warm body on hers.

Sesshomaru purred softly with longing in the back of his throat but was silently afraid to deepen the kiss. They both had been through a lot. He wasn't sure either of them were up for any kind of intimate activites. Instead, Sesshomaru kissed her jaw line, then her neck, hearing his mate's breath quicken slightly. Before he went farther then he felt he should, he pulled away. Kagome looked up at him in confusion and lust, her lips slightly parted, the question clearly on her face.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, he smiled. His miko was flushed and slightly confused. He couldn't prevent the thought that bubbled from his mind. She looked...cute. His smile seemed to affect her as a smile crept across her features as well.

Kagome pulled her mate to her, feeling him nuzzle into her neck and sigh a content sigh. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered softly into her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled peacefully at his words. She felt warm and protected with him laying on her. Kagome would have thought she wouldn't be able to breathe with him on her like so, but she had no difficulty. If anything, she fell asleep faster then before.

* * *

Inuyasha woke slowly with the sun. He felt Suki's form nuzzled into his side. She was still sleeping. His soft ears twitched slightly as he heard shouts coming from outside the tent. 

Suki was jerked out of sleep when Inuyasha sat up suddenly. "Wha...?" she mumbled sleepily, looking around. Her hair was tussled and lumped on her head. Suki looked as though she hadn't brushed it in months.

"Shh," Inuyasha hissed silently, placing a hand over hers. The sun cast a light glow on the tent walls, so Inuyasha could partially see inside the tent. But the racket was coming from outside the tent. "Stay here," he told Suki, sitting up and pulling on all of his clothes. She was about to protest, shoving the blankets off of her body when Inuyasha gave her a disproving look.

"Fine," she whispered, narrowing her eyes but remained where she was.

Inuyasha pushed the tent flap aside, blinking against the bright sun light of the morning. Demons ran to and fro. All in all, it looked like chaos. Youkai, hanyou, and humans were running about to do assigned chores. Feeling slightly irritated to be left out of what was going on, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of a snake Youkai running by. "What is going on?" He demanded.

The blue snake Youkai hissed in agitation before answering, "Your brother killed half of the other force." With that, the snake jerked away from Inuyasha, glancing to a few of his fellows, who stood behind him. The snake Youkai seemed to gain confidence now that he was no longer facing the hanyou alone. "We are to take you to Inutaishou."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his golden eyes.

"Your father wishes for you to return. Where is your mate?" The snake Youkai pressed, making a move to walk into the tent. Inuyasha blocked his path.

"She has already left," Inuyasha stated, holding the snake Youkai's gaze. "Escort me to my father." The others nodded, as did the supposed leader. With that, they led Inuyasha off. He glanced back at the tent, hoping Suki would make it to her father. He had bought her some time.

* * *

Suki sat, frozen in her bed. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had willing went with them. Why? Her first instinct was to jump out of the bed and go after him. Suki's clawed hand still held the blankets she was about to throw off. 

However, her body didn't obey her command and run after Inuyasha. Icy realization washed over her. He had lied so she could get away. Suki hissed a curse between gritted teeth. 'How dare he!' she thought as she silently crawled out of bed, slipped on her clothes, then crept to the back of the tent. One of her claws pierced the back of the tent canvas, slicing a small slit for her to peek out of. All the activity was in front of the tent. She had a chance to escape.

Suki made the incision longer before carefully slipping out of the tent. She felt extremely exposed in the early morning sun. Suki's golden hair flipped this way and that as she scanned the woods around her. Wanting to get out from in the open, Suki jumped into the nearest tree, then scanned the area once more. Fortunately, no one had seen her. With that, Suki snuck off into the woods, hoping her mate would be ok.

* * *

Heys! I know this one isn't as long, but...well, I've been a tad over worked what with school and work. Plus, I figured you guys didn't want to wait. Oh, and since I currently have some time on my hands, I'll go ahead and respond to the reviews. A few more things I want to mention before I get into that is the fact that I have another, shorter fan fic being written at this time. Rebels. I'd appreciate it if you guys read it for me.

Reviewer's Responses:

Kaora (Killer review. Thankies!)

FairyElementFire ( I'll continue writing, I promise. It might take me a bit to update, but I promise I won't leaving you hanging.)

Ringo-chan (Lol. I'll write. I love to anyways.)

Reika (I'll email you if I get a chance. I'm just not good at remembering that sort of thing.)

AMI MIZUNO 1 (There's more, just hasn't been posted.)

Inuy (Thankies.)

Destinedragon (Ah, you were the one I was concerned about. I know my spelling sucks. Lol. I just can't seem to spell worth anything. That names? I have no clue. I made most of them up. As for the mark, in the chapter "Levels and Colors? What?" when Derenti entered Kagome's mind and found the mark, he mentions the fact that only Sesshomaru would be able to take it away. Since Inu marked Suki, he could do the same. She wouldn't go crazy because the mark would be completely removed. There would be no contact between her and him. If this didn't help any, check my space at msn. I'll try to explain better.)

Shadows-insanity

Kayti (Sorry it ended. This a little better?)

Ptbear (Thankies)

Niaka1 (Your questions will be answered in time. Lol.)

Fisshu (Thankies! Yay)

Ayumi, Bringer of Death (Thanks for the complements! I'm happy you like my fanfic! 'Grins')

Demented Dope (Sorry. Here's more!)

Ai tenshi (If/when they do the life bond, then Kagome will live as long as he will.)

Me (Thankies)

SquirrelLou (My friend told me she was late to work reading it. Oops. Lol)

SilverShadowKitsune (For my sake? Man, a lot of people want to kill me if I don't update...Lol.)

Brittney the tree( first off, interesting name. Lol. Thankies!)

KouseiJL (I'm glad you weren't disappointed)

Some1 that likes ur story (I might write a sequel, I don't know.)

Sennai (Thankies!)

Inucrazyforlife (Thankies!)

Dbzfan135 (Glad you stuck with me all this time!)

Foxy (I'm glad you love it!)

Shadowhunter2014 ( I'll try.)

PrincessVantitan (Thankies!)

Darkneko 17 (I updated!)

Fluffy li (Glad you love it! Here's more and soon more to come!)

Babygirl20008(I'll try not to make you wait longer)

fluffys-sidesick (Thankies!)

DaNiCHaN (Here's more.)

Piper of the charmed ones (You know, I love that show! 'Charmed'. Anyways, Glad you loved it!)

Miko's sorrow (Lol. Here's an update.)

Tsuki Yume (I can't tell whether to be happy or a lil saddened by your review.)

Sveta89 (More? I don't know...'teasing you')

the-piro-16 (Lol. I enjoyed Killing chii. Even though I would have liked it more if she would've been tortured. Oh well. Lol.)

Fluffyscatdemon (I'm happy their together too!)

Yoshiko k (Nopes, she's not dead yet.)

SilverWolfbaby (Didn't mean to make you cry.)

Yuya2 (Thankies!)

Rosestotss27 (Thankies!)

Allyct160 (They have been through a lot, huh.)

Hamasaki (Glad this chapter answered some of those questions.)


	30. Planning

Ok, here's the new chapter. :P It's to get all the major juiciness of the story rolling again, and there will be more updates. The next chapter will be up Saturday, I promise :D

Hope you enjoy it...

* * *

It wasnt long before Chii was called before Xith again. Shed doubled checked her information down here to ensure that she would still be the one in power when it was all said and done. As it went, if she didnt succeed this time, it wouldnt matter if someone had replaced her. Luckily, she was still in control down here, despite her failure on the surface. The Shadow Demoness was well aware that some of the Council Members might try to replace her. 

Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do now but follow orders and kill the stupid Meko. The sooner the better. Xith was right; no more games.

As Chii stood before her Lord, mentally preparing herself for the departure once more, she silently cursed Sesshomaru. This time would be different. This time, Chii wouldnt be the one to end up a bloody mess on the floor.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room, bathing the couple in its radiant glow. To Sesshomaru, it couldnt be more annoying. He wanted to sleep the day away, to pretend for just one moment that there wasnt a war and all he had to do was stay with Kagome. But the sunlight was ever persistent and demanded that, as the Lord he was, hed have to get up and face the world.

Holding his mate tight to his body, the Inuyoukai almost tried to delve back into sleep. Almost. And he would have, except for the infernal voice in his mind nagging at him. A deep sigh escaped his lips as, regretfully, he cracked an eye open, surrendering to the inevitable. Kagome was still asleep, and for a moment he considered leaving her that way. However, theyd both been through too much for him to just go away now. A good morning was in order.

Nuzzling into her neck while tightening his grip, he heard her heart beat increase at the movement. Shed wake in just a moment. Sure enough, Sesshomaru watched her eyes flutter open before her mouth split in a yawn. AMorning already? she complained softly, voice holding enough despair that Sesshomaru could almost smell it.

AUnfortunately, yes. Came the whispered response. It was always strange how the morning always felt like it should be quiet, and how it seemed to provide a time for them to be just together. Time didnt stop, but it slowed for just this moment. Almost like it was allowing them to gather their strength because it knew they would need it.

ACan we just stay here? Kagome asked pitifully, already knowing the answer. Of course they couldnt. Sesshormaru had things to do, a War to fight. And Kagome? She had to continue her training, so she could help. Her plea, while appealing, wasnt something either could hope for.

Sesshomaru wouldve responded except he was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Growling softly, enough to show his displeasure to Kagome, he finally inquired, AWho is it? By his tone, he was sure whomever wanted to interrupt him would know they would have to deal with an irritated taiyoukai because of it.

AKari. Came the quick response. If the hawk demoness was worried about Sesshomarus negative attitude, she hid it well, as her voice betrayed no sign of nervousness. AThe Dragons need to see you.

If there was one thing Sesshomaru couldnt ignore, it would be a request from Derenti. The male Dragon had done so much for Sesshomaru thus far, it would be inexcusable to tell him that he could wait a bit longer. Glancing down at Kagome with an apologetic look, Sesshomaru whispered, AIt appears we cant. He had to fight his mind in order to pull away from her warm body and the comfort it provided. The Taiyoukai would have to seek that comfort later, when pressing matters such as a War didnt demand his attention.

Kagome wouldve pouted at the loss of his warmth had she thought it might keep him. Instead, she sighed and sat up as well, intending to either go with Sesshomaru or make her way down to the Dojo. Neither sounded appealing compared to the warmth shed just been soaked in, but she didnt have a choice in the matter. As Sesshomaru slid from the bed to straighten out his appearance, Kagome asked, AShould I go with you? She didnt want to intrude into whatever they were going to do. However, she received her answer when Sesshomaru glanced at her. Kagome smiled at the look before gathering her own clothes. It was a silly question, considering neither of them were ready to part with one another. So she had her answer.

When both were ready and presentable, Sesshomaru opened the door so they could leave. Kari remained leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, but she didnt remark on how long it had taken them or how late theyd slept in. Everyone, especially Kagome and Sesshomaru, had been through enough to warrant a little tardiness. Especially considering Sesshomaru had destroyed half of the Western Army...

Following the Hawk Demoness, Sesshomaru tried to focus on the problem. By now, Inutaishou had to know that Chii was not only dead, but so was half of his mustered force. That left Derenti an open front, but at the same time, Inutaishou had one as well. They could either push forward and hope they hit before Inutaishous army stormed Derentis home, or go back on the defense. With a sigh, Sesshomaru already knew the answer. Too much hung in the balance to assume theyd be lucky enough to kill Inutaishou before he killed them. Which mean that they were going on the defensive.

Kari pushed open a door, revealing a small table where Derenti, Ventai, and their son, Tsume sat. Sesshomaru didnt even look at the young Prince, but took up the seat opposite of the Lord of the North. Kagome sat on his right, across from Ventai. AGood morning, Sesshomaru. Derenti rumbled before glancing down at the map before him.

ALikewise, was his stoic response. He was prepared to deal with whatever Derenti had to say, and wasnt in the mood for idle pleasantries. Ventai humored him with a smile while her Mate didnt even seem to realize Sesshomaru had spoken.

A moment later, the Guardians filtered into the room. They were like Generals in this war, and so would need to see the plan. Reshki, Trey, and Kari stood behind Sesshomaru and Kagome, far enough so as to not be directly looking over their shoulder, but close enough so they wouldnt miss a thing.

Derentis Guardians, likewise, took up the same position.

AI was going to ask what you thought we should do. Derenti broke the silence, starting the meeting with a simple question.

ADefense is the more sane route. Sesshomaru automatically responded, since he had already thought about this. Hearing his answer, Derentis head nodded in agreement.

Raising his dark eyes to meet Sesshomaru, he added, AIts too risky to try and push through the Western Lands. Im beginning to think that if something doesnt happen soon, our armies are going to end up destorying eachother.

Sesshomaru proccessed what Derenti said before realizing he was suggesting something, not advising. His golden eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch, trying to follow the Dragons thoughts. AWhat are you suggesting then? He asked, unable to read minds.

AIf we want this to be a true blood bath, Sesshomaru, then we will simply have to wait until they attack us. And our army isnt big enough to make a frontal attack either. So, that leaves us with only one option that I can see, short of rolling over and letting them take us. Derenti sighed, leaning back in his chair and away from the map. His gaze held Sesshomarus, curious if the inu youkai had any idea what he was suggesting.

AAssassination then. Came the correct response. If they could send in someone, or a small strike team, as opposed to trying to attack with their hole army, they might have a chance. Sesshomaru could see that, but didnt know who they would hope to send.

Derenti nodded, indicating Sesshomaru was right. AWe need to search our force for the appropriate demons, Id say two or three, to send. Derenti replied before gazing at Reshki. It was well known to the Dragon that Reshki, as a black panther demon, could meld into the shadows and become incorporeal. Sesshomaru saw no need to ask Reshki, as he could speak for himself.

The panter demon studied the map before he agreed with Derenti. They wouldnt be able to win this, as their army was outnumbered... But what brute strength couldnt accomplish, deadly skill might. If Derenti hadnt asked, Reshki wouldve offered anyways. It only made sense to send him. AI can do it.

ASend me too. Trey automatically piped up, unwilling to let Reshki bear the burden alone. The wolf saw the dubious look Derenti shot Sesshomaru, and realized he might have to defend his offer. AIm faster then most, Reshki knows that, and I can fight. He instantly replied, glancing down at the back of Sesshomarus head, willing him to agree.

It was a bold move for Trey to offer, and had he not, Sesshomaru wouldnt have suggested him. It had its possibilities... Sesshomaru nodded slightly, catching the Dragons eye. With a sigh, Derenti consented.

ATesh will go too. he added, finishing up the make shift assassination team. The female wolf, slightly stockier then Trey, smiled slightly. It was to Treys knowledge that Tesh didnt talk much, and when she did, it wasnt often something nice. But that smile told Trey that they wouldnt have to worry about whether shed keep up or not. She didnt seem to the type to allow slack anyways.

AThen it is settled, Ventai interjected before summing it all up. AThe other Guardians will join our army to fight while Reshki, Trey, and Tesh sneak into Inutaishous palace, tonight. Derenti nodded in agreement before moving to stand.

AIm going too. Sesshomaru added, almost as an afterthought.

Instantly, everyone in the room, with the exception of Kagome, declined. But Kagome knew why. Inutaishou had taken everything from him, his home, his lands, his throne, and had almost broke their bond. She would've been surprised if Sesshomaru hadn't declared he was going. It frightened her to think the would be going away again... but she was resolved they would see this through to the end and beyond. They would be ok... Sesshomaru wasn't a novice fighter, had proven that when destroying half the army.

However, no one else saw it that way. Sesshomaru was still a vital player and should only be used in extreme cases. The pair remained quiet until the protests died. It took a moment more before Sesshomaru decided to explain. AIt is my land by right... and this demon, whomever he is, is not my father. It is best that I remove the threat he represents. And that was that. Sesshomaru wouldnt allow Reshki, Trey, and Tesh to take care of what was ultimately his issue. They could knowledge that was going to help, and accept it, or deny him and hed go anyways.

With reluctance, Derenti finally agreed with a slight nod. It would do him no good to say no.

Standing, since the meeting was over, Sesshomaru finished with a, AWell leave tonight. Kagome moved to follow him, wanting at least some time alone with him before he went out. There was nothing she could do to change his mind, and even if she wanted to, she wouldn't. This was something he thought he had to do, and he needed her support, not her criticism.

* * *

Inutaishou stared at the report in disbelief. It couldn't be, it just was not possible. Half of the army that went with Sesshomaru lay dead where the camp had set up, and whats more, hed killed Chii. Of course, she wasnt really dead. The female demon was sitting across from him, arms and legs crossed in irritation. In order to actually destroy someone like Chii, Sesshomaru would have to use his sword. It was the same for Inutaishou. Only a magical blade could hope to destroy one of their kind.

"You have to be kidding," Inutaishou said again, glancing up at Chii. "How did he do it?" It didn't make any sense. And from the look Chii gave him, it wasn't something she could explain either.

"I don't know!" she snapped back, frowning at him. "If I would've thought it was possible, I would've killed him out right." Chii was, indeed, very upset. No one had ever gotten the better of her before, and for someone like Sesshomaru to succeed…when she'd been so close. It was inexcusable, and she knew it.

"Well, now that your plan has failed," Inutaishou growled, letting her know he no longer thought highly of her skill, "We'll try my plan." Still growling, Inutaishou crumpled the report and threw it over his shoulder. He couldn't focus on that, not when they were so close.

"And what plan do you have?" Chii retorted, fighting down her own growl. It wouldn't do to start fighting now. X'ith would make her wish she'd been a good girl, and so she was doing just that. If Inutaishou failed, it was on him and she wouldn't have to suffer for it.

Finally letting go of his anger, Inutaishou's features were graced with a smirk. "You'll see when Inuyasha gets back here."

* * *

Inuyasha was brought back to the Western Palace, as he thought he would be. He was curious as to what happened with Sesshomaru, and why he was being brought back if is brother had screwed up.

Instead of fighting it, he allowed them to put him in the room he had been staying in while visiting. Inuyasha sat on the bed, staring at the door, and waited. Something was going to happen, he could feel it. And chances were, that it wasn't going to be a good something. He'd already decided to meet this head on, and so wasn't frightened. Merely curious.

He didn't know how long he sat there and waited for either his father to show up or some one else. It didn't really matter all that much. Of course, there was the possibility that he could die here, that his father would take his anger out on Inuyasha. Again, that didn't seem to bother him all that much. He'd rather die then give up any information that could help him anyways.

That thought brought a brief smirk to the hanyou. How many times had he and his brother fought over something so petty, like his sword? And now here he sat, on his Brother's side. It was unimaginable that his is how things would've end up as. After all, Inuyasha had viewed Kagome as his…and ever since the destruction of the Well…things hadn't been the same. And he was happy… honestly happy. There was no pressure to become a full demon, no Kikyou to interrupt his affairs with Suki. Instead… he was fighting to save all those he cared about, everyone that had played a part in shaping who sat here now. And it was worth it all.

During all this thinking, Inuyasha's ear's perked up at the sound of demons coming towards his room. Standing, so he'd be ready for just about anything, Inuyasha watched the door until it swung open.


End file.
